Instinctual
by Lacey52
Summary: The path taken to harness one's instincts can be harrowing indeed, but Po finds that with a tiger by his side, it may not be quite as difficult as either of them expected. KFP world backstory included, free of charge.
1. The Story of Beginnings

**Instinctual**  
By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Author's Note:  
I'm back to writing, though it ain't Danny phantom :) Sorry to the peeps who were expecting that, I ain't got no motivation! This hit me like a ton of bricks!

I know no Chinese, so I'm sorry for the randomness, but man is it fun to make up bad guy names in a foreign language! Food and scroll names are real though! I sincerely hope I am not cussing at anyone or insulting their grandmother or anything lol. Forgive me if I am. O.o'

_Love_ Kung Fu Panda, don't own it. Love the movies; have seen a few episodes of LOA. Please enjoy and help me out here if I get something way wrong.

Ps-Pandas totally have sharp claws.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter One: The Story of Beginnings

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The early morning light was creeping though the barracks' windows, dimly illuminating the hall and casting delicate dancing shadows on the paper screens that separated each room. Shifu breathed deeply, standing with his back to the hallway and enjoying the peace as dust motes drifted on gentle currents through the golden light.

Strangely, it reminded him of Po.

His ear flicked unconsciously towards the panda's room at the far end of the hall behind him, 'Peace. A precious peace. More fitting than any of us realized.'

The gong was to have sounded a half hour ago, and already he could sense all of his students, save one peacefully sleeping panda, shifting in their rooms, impatient to begin the day and eager to please their master.

Another deep breath lifted Shifu's small frame as he brought one hand in front of his chest, vertically, and bowed to the small picture of Oogway at the end of the hall. The incense he had lit moments ago had already sent curling tendrils of smoke towards the ceiling, and hopefully would carry his silent prayers heavenwards as he asked the Founding Master for patience, foresight, and the courage to pit his students against their greatest adversaries; themselves.

The peace in the valley would not last forever.

He let his staff tap gently as he turned to moved forward and began to open his students' rooms one by one. Curious eyes peered out at him as he passed from one to the next, needing reassurance that all was right, or waiting for orders, or trying to master impatience at his slow movements, or scrutinizing the look on his face.

Their next challenge could be even bigger than Tai Lung gone mad in his lust for ultimate power, or a lordling with grand aspirations determined to sway the course of his destiny through genocide and retribution.

The tap, tap, tap of his staff and slide of the door was echoed by curious eyes, a bow, and then he was on to the next. He hesitated at Tigress's door for only a moment, her large shadow already filling the paper doorway. She was ready in a deep bow when the door slid home with a clack, concern pulling her brow low and wrinkling her muzzle in a half-formed frown of worry, "Good morning Master Shifu."

Their next challenge _could_ be bigger and this worried Shifu greatly. They were not as prepared as they could be, and that was partly his fault. A fault he was going to remedy, wary though he was of the method.

He stood before the panda's door, reassured by his slow, and _loud_, breathing.

The scroll he had tucked into his long sleeve weighed heavily on his mind. It was tried, tested, proven. It worked, however, it was considered drastic and dangerous. He had never put Tai Lung through this training, for he never needed it. He had already been quite...unrestrained...in some ways and obeyed his base instincts closely.

The red panda's grip tightened on his staff at that sour thought, 'Things that should have been heeded as warning were a source of pride, and my own folly.'

He glanced back over his shoulder at the young tiger behind him, giving her a reassuring nod before he turned back to Po's door, 'Perhaps it is not to late to salvage what I can.'

"Ah, good morning Dragon Warrior," Shifu said dryly to the sleeping heap of fur and blankets, before tipping him unceremoniously from his bed with his staff, "Time to rise."

"Ah! Good morning Master!" Po scrambled to sit up as the others poked their heads through the doorway, "I was just...you know, getting the ol' morning meditation out of the way early..sleeping...style."

The chuckles of the others rippled through the room warmly as Po's cheek fur tinged the slightest red, the skin under his fur burning far more brightly. Viper slid to his side with a gentle, "Of course, Po," as she removed the blanket the had draped partially over his head and shoulder.

"Ah man, did I miss the gong _again_?" Po scratched at his chest, and stood to stretch and yawn at the same time, "You'd think a guy wouldn't be able to sleep through it..."

"That's our panda," Monkey shook his head with a smile, "Always defying the odds, right Po?"

"Right on, brotha'!" the two greeted each other by bumping fists, "But seriously, no gong?"

"No gong,"the small Grandmaster agreed, "I had the geese and pigs leave the palace grounds for the time being."

"Oooooh, are we under attack," Po began to shuffle around, swinging back and forth to the amusement of Monkey, Mantis, and Viper, "Is it the Shi-Lin Warriors of Tsu-Xiao Pass? Kan Shu Wo and her Army of the Moon Petals? Or maybe the Grand Dao Masters of the Dark Ling Wei Yu!?"

"No," Shifu sighed, wondering for the hundredth time where he came up with these scenarios, and for the thousandth time how he could remember every facet of Kung Fu history, but still forget when it was his day to clean the training hall, "Today is a meditation day, Panda, though very unlike what the six of you have done before. I have cleared the grounds for various reasons. We will meet in the Hall of Heroes in an hour, after you all have had a good breakfast. We have...much to discuss."

"Yes Master," five spoke in unison. Po's enthusiasm was lacking, though not because of the promised breakfast, and caused him to speak last, "Yes Master Shifu."

"Dismissed," the red panda bowed again to his students and started out, already knowing that the day would be long.

Po, on the other hand, flopped backwards onto his cot with his paws behind his head, letting out a hefty sigh as he did so, 'Great, he knows I hate meditation. Is this punishment for accidentally knocking the Invisible Trident of Destiny across the hall again yesterday?'

"You coming, Po?" Crane spoke as the group began to move towards his door, following after Shifu, "Not like you to be last to breakfast. Even I can smell the congee from here."

"Coming!" Po rolled out of bed as gracefully as he could and shot past the others, "I call dibs on the youtiao and bamboo shoots!"

"Hey," Tigress lunged after the panda, "_I_ called the youtaio already!"

"Wait up you guys!" and the group was off, thundering past Shifu, carefree and happy. The Grandmaster shook his head, a small smile forming at the sight before him of a ball of black, white, and orange tussling at the doorway, Monkey and Mantis shooting past them while Crane and Viper tried to separate their much larger brawling friends.

'It will be fine,' Shifu breathed deeply again, 'I know whom I can put my trust in.'

The breeze outside shifted slightly as they all managed to find their way to the table and break their fast, Shifu moving on to await his students in the Hall of Heroes.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The six masters moved to the Moon Pool, their Grandmaster before them perched upon his staff and seemingly deep in meditation. They had arrived on time, even though they had to drag Po from the kitchen, "You _guys_, a clean kitchen is a happy kitchen!"

"Clean later Po, we'll help you," Tigress relaxed into a seated lotus, preparing for the new lesson Shifu was to present them, "The rice pots need to soak anyways."

"Students," he finally spoke when all were sitting, "today our meditation lesson begins with a story you all know."

"The story of Liu Fang Wa!" Po managed in a high pitched squeak of excitement, acting like a child before the village storyteller. Tigress rolled her eyes and shifted slightly to the left, leaning closer, "Shush, Panda."

"Hm," Shifu nodded, more to himself than the others, "Ten thousand years ago the animals of this world had nothing. No homes, no families, no sense of self or thought of others. They had only instinct and the gods deemed this good and necessary."

"The Story of Beginnings?" Viper flicked her tongue as she looked between the others, "Master, we all know this story."

"Be still and listen again, not with the thoughts and ideas of a child, but with the mind of an adult and the heart of a warrior," Shifu closed his eyes and continued, much to the confusion of the Five. Po sat still, a frown forming on his muzzle.

"One day the gods grew sad, realizing they had only themselves for company. After much discussion it was decided they would take a few animals from our plain of existence and deliver them to a pool created to give them true sentience. After that, they would move on to give _all_ the gift of Understanding so their family would grow and there would be many for the gods to be with."

"Master?" Po felt strange hearing the story from Shifu, 'This is not meditation. This story always rubs my fur the wrong way.'

Shifu continued, ignoring Po's agitation, "The animals drank deeply and were filled with thoughts of who and what they were, why they were alive, where they were. The gods were pleased and waited for the animals to orient themselves after the sudden shock of Awakening. When the animals noticed the others around them, their instincts began to push forward and darken their hearts."

"Some were prey, some were predator. Some were the same species, some were different. Fear, Aggression, Confusion, Hate, Anger, Lust, all of these things and more rushed through them as their minds struggled to balance Instinct and Reason. They began to fight."

"Master, can we do a different story?" Po broke in suddenly, his features hardening in a way that the others recognized as troubled. They had seen it often during their time in Gongmen City, "I don't like this story."

"You don't?" Mantis craned his head to look up at his friend, "Really? You love stories usually..."

"Po," Shifu tried to keep his voice gentle and patient, "There is a reason you are to listen, but I have a feeling you already know the lesson I am trying to impart."

Po sat back heavily, arms crossed, making the others shift uneasily. Po loved all stories, whether he was telling them, listening to them, or making them up. This was the story of the start of civilization, and all children learned it early on. Something was strange for Po to be so upset.

"They began to fight. For food, for mates, for life itself, and the gods watched in horror as they killed and ate and maimed and raped."

"Master, that is not how the story goes," Tigress cut in, reacting to the moody panda beside her, nerves on edge.

"Yes it is," said Po tersely, "This is the _real_ version. The one all the old scrolls have, not the one you learn as a cub. My Dad's dad was super religious. I found the scroll in the storage room a couple of years after Dad pulled me from school...he had a hard time explaining everything in it. Can we skip this part, please Master Shifu? I don't like it."

"I will not be as detailed as the scroll you read must have been Po," Shifu felt his ear twitch towards the increasing heartbeats and breathing of his students. The panda was affecting them, as was the story, "But I will set the truth before you. These horrible things happened, and happened again and again as the gods tried to find animals worthy of the gift they were trying to bestow."

"Finally they realized the mistake lay not in the animals, but in the gift. To give them sentience and let them retain all of their instincts was a dangerous and deadly combination. It would lead to a catastrophe if it were bestowed upon the world as a whole. The gods grew sad with their realization, and spoke to one another with heavy hearts. Their lack of companionship was pressing, but not at the cost of the beautiful world they had created."

"It was decided, in a moment of brilliance, that to give sentience would require a sacrifice."

"Yin and Yang," Mantis nodded, "There must be balance in all things."

"Yes," Shifu agreed, "and the sacrifice would be taking the very thing that drove the destruction."

"Their instincts?" Monkey chimed in as well, "But master, we still all have instincts. They are natural to us. I love to climb, Crane flies and squawks, Tigress growls. These are things that are in us."

"They are, but do you feel fear sitting near Tigress or Viper?" Monkey glanced between the two and shook his head before Shifu continued, "But you should, because they are a monkey's natural enemies in the wilderness. You have instincts to a certain extent yes, but the baser instincts, the primal urges, are dulled greatly or lacking entirely."

"Are you talking about the Ferals, Master?" Crane began to ruffle and flatten his feathers as he worked through conflicting emotions. He was curious, but this was mostly a taboo subject.

"Yes, I am," he continued, "When the decision was made, the gods brought one last group before the pool. To either side sat a pile of meat and a pile of ripe fruit, both piles enchanted to be irresistible. Inside every piece was the Second Gift, the very thing that dulled their instincts. The animals drank deeply of the First Gift, then went to the food as their minds demanded they consume as much as they could. The process was completed, and as the animals came out of their stupor from Awakening, they looked upon one another without fear or desire, and then upon the gods with wonder, and the gods saw that it was good, and so were pleased."

"When the gods took the gifts to our plain of existence they allowed the animals to choose; they could retain this small piece of enlightenment and so be closer to the gods or they could refuse, without consequence, and return to the wild. Most chose the path of enlightenment, but there were a few who turned away. To this day there are many animals who live as Ferals, with no consciousness as we know it. And so the story comes into our time and we are still Awake and thankful for the gifts."

"This is the story of the beginning of our civilization,"Tigress spoke into the silence left at the end of the story, "I have listened Master, but I still don't understand. You spoke of the Ferals?"

"It is what we will be meditating on," the red panda jumped from his staff to the floor, looking evenly at his pupils as they settled themselves to begin, "What are the things to be feared from Ferals? What are the things to find admiration and inspiration in? Po?"

"If you're feral, then...you only have instinct. You're not gonna second guess yourself about anything, you're just going to do it. There isn't any right or wrong. It's only...die or live," the panda wrung his paws nervously as the others shot him incredulous looks, "What? That's how Dad explained it to me."

"He explained it well," he laid a paw on Po's large forearm, "Now, why do you not like this story?"

"It bothers me, " Po tapped his claws together as he kept his eyes averted and began to gently rock back and forth, "I dunno' I guess 'cause all this bad stuff happens all the time out in the wilderness, but it isn't really bad to them 'cause there isn't bad or good."

"It scares you," Shifu nodded, "it scares all of you to think that way. To think that honor has no place, and not from a decision to ignore honor, but because it is a concept that doesn't exist."

The students nodded quietly, each thinking deeply on instincts as their master had asked. Shifu left them to their task, quietly moving back to the stairs of the Moon Pool.

Eventually, the slant of the sunlight told him that it was past time for lunch, and as if on cue Po's stomach gave a little gurgle of displeasure, causing the giant panda to crack open an eye with a hopeful expression, 'Maybe it wasn't that loud?'

The red panda clapped twice, "Go prepare yourselves lunch before _someone's_ stomach causes an earthquake. After that I will speak with you one at a time. You will continue meditating and complete your daily chores until I speak with you. Crane, you will be first."

"Yes Master," Crane bowed, as did the others, and watched as they left the Hall, "If it's alright, I would like to speak with you now. I'm not exactly hungry. This subject is...difficult to meditate on."

"Yes it is," Shifu sat, motioning for crane to do the same, "but I'm afraid this part will be far more difficult to digest."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Lunch was spent in cleaning, as Tigress had promised, with Po preparing quick dishes for everyone to eat in between the chores set before them, two on the side for Crane and Shifu. As he scrubbed at a particularly difficult bit of rice burnt onto the bottom of his favorite pot, his brow furrowed as he began his own form of meditation. Doing dishes brought him back to being a simple noodle maker in his father's shop. Some days he looked back at those peaceful times with envy of his past self.

'But this is bodaciously, awesomely worth it,' Po grinned to himself, handing Tigress a scrubbing brush before she had the chance to ask, 'I wouldn't give this up for anything. Not even a million dumplings.'

He continued to scrub, musing on dumplings and the lack thereof for those who were Feral. Tigress continued cleaning dishes at his side, feeling strangely protective of Po as his mood fluctuated drastically, emotions flying across his face. He wore them so openly and changed moods so quickly that at times she felt a little dizzy. She had mood swings, sure, but no one could match the panda at lightening fast changes of heart, 'He'd sell his own shorts for an enemy if he really thought they were trying to change their ways...'

She bit off a sigh as her paws stilled of their own accord, risking a quick glance at the happily humming bear beside her, "So, why do you think Shifu told us a children's story?"

'Wrong question,' Tigress chastised herself as she literally felt Po stiffen beside her, his arm pressing into hers, fur gliding over and through fur. Soapy water glistened on both their paws, as Po stared down at his pads, then curled his fingers inwards, then out again, "Po?"

"Hm?" He glanced up and seemed to snap out of whatever mood had taken him for a second, "Oh, um...I dunno'. I was thinking about dumplings."

"Dumplings?" the tiger asked, brow raising in question, 'Only Po would be thinking about food as part of his meditation.'

"Yeah, like," he flung a soapy paw in the air, splattering suds across her face, "Ferals have never had dumplings! That is totally the opposite of awesome."

"They could have had dumplings," Tigress wiped her face with her forearm, shrugging, "Maybe they've found one someone dropped or maybe...they were like us, and then...went Feral."

"You can do that!?" Po turned wide eyes towards her, "Whoa! That is so cool! Does it work the other way too? Oooh! Ooooooooh! Do you think I could learn how to use my claws and then change back and be all, 'What now bad guys, I have claws like Tigress!'?"

"Po, you can just sharpen your claws," she let the scrub brush slide from her paw and thump onto the counter, "Yours look awfully dull most of the time."

"Ah, yeah...well, I kinda', you know, chew on them...a lot."

"Yeah, I know," Tigress gave him a half grin, then picked up a rag to dry off, "when you're nervous, or hungry, or worried, or excited, or watching us train..."

"Hey now, that's not fair, I-" but Po was interrupted as Crane walked stiffly into the kitchen, nearly bumping into the table, "Hey, you alright?"

"Oh. Yes," Craned pulled his hat from his head and scratched at his feathers. He placed his hat on the table, stared at it, then put it back on, "Where is Viper? I'm supposed to send her to see Shifu next..."

"In the courtyard, making sure the weapons are stored and maintained," Tigress answered, tipping forward to try and catch Crane's eye, "Do you want your lunch?"

"No. No, I'll skip today. No food," Crane turned and started out, shaking his head. The panda and the tiger stood staring after his retreating form until they heard the main door slide shut with a clack of wood hitting wood.

"What in the world did Shifu say to him?" Po was practically vibrating with nervous energy, "Dude, he was all out of it!"

"He was definitely not himself," Tigress slid into a chair, contemplating the situation with a twitching tail, "Maybe we should do as Shifu ordered and continue our meditation. Perhaps Crane was unprepared."

"Aw, I'm never gonna' be ready then! I hate meditating..."

"Come," Tigress stood suddenly, gesturing towards the door, "since you and I both don't enjoy sitting still we will do something else as we meditate."

"You want me to show you the Inner Peace move, huh? Only took you a month to ask..."

Tigress just growled.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Tai Chi was never easy for Tigress. It was a soft style, a modified martial art meant for calming and not fighting. It did, however, do its job and help clear her mind as she relaxed her normally tense body enough to flow through the movements. From their vantage point above the Hall of Heroes the pair spent most of the afternoon flowing from one set to the next, with Tigress showing Po new forms from time to time.

They also watched as Viper left and Mantis entered. Then Mantis left and Monkey entered. No one looked happy upon leaving. It would be their turn soon.

After watching their last friend enter the Hall, Po had offered to show her, again, the steps to his redirection skill, but she had turned him down with another growl. She could redirect him quite easily, and had proven so in the filthy prison below Gongmen and Tigress let him know just that.

"I was _emotionally compromised_," Po explained with arms held wide, voice just shy of being whiny, "besides, you know I think you're the coolest master this side of Oogway. I wasn't thinking straight _and_ I was trying to face off with you? No _way_ I could win that one."

"Po, thank you...for the compliment," the tiger canted her head and laid her ears back slightly, "but you could win, if you tried. You've beaten many enemies that I could not. You beat Tai Lung when the Furious Five couldn't together."

"Pretty cool, right?" he wagged his eyebrows up and down, leaning forward with a smirk on his face.

"Pretty cool," Tigress came to stand beside him, "Alright, Dragon Warrior. I know you're dying to teach me something..."

"_Really_?"

"Really."

"Yes!"

"You know that I won't be able to actually do it, right?" She shook her head as she watched an excited Po run to a small stream, gather water in his paws, and then run to a tree and fling as much as he could up onto the leaves, "Po..."

"It's all good and under control!" He was grinning like a child, running back and forth, flinging water and drenching himself in the process. Tigress watched as he repeated his self appointed task until he seemed satisfied with the amount of water hanging in tiny droplets from the leaves, "Okay, okay, come over here."

"Alright," Tigress did as he bid, getting into a ready stance, "Now what?"

"Close your eyes and just stand normally."

"How will I see the water drop?" she looked over her shoulder, only to find Po right behind her, "Po?"

"Here, just trust me on this one. You've seen the moves right? Just relax," he grinned and patted her bicep, "Soft style isn't exactly your thing, so I'll help you out, sorta' like you helped me."

"Right," she stated dryly, not entirely sure what Po was up to, "just don't-"

"Close your eyes."

So she did. A water drop caught the tip of her ear and she flicked it away. Another hit her right eye. Another, her right arm, then the back of her neck. She was becoming impatient when she felt the air around them change somehow. Po stepped closer, her back to his chest, "Ready, Tigress?"

His foot started to move before she could answer. She followed, seeing every part of every step in her mind's eye. They stepped back, arms sweeping up as though brushing away cobwebs or thoughts. Perhaps the second was the more accurate. She had to give him credit, too, for being able to stay right against her as they moved, but she was startled out of her thoughts when he grabbed the back of her paw, reaching skyward at an angle that was unfamiliar to her.

He moved her quickly once she felt the water droplet barely begin to touch her paw pad, pulling her other arm up just in time to meet the downwards flow of the water riding on her skin and her fur. She forced herself to breath slowly, keep her eyes shut, and relax into Po, letting him guide her though the motions; adjusting the speed from time to time, and softening the abruptness of of her movements.

The water slid over, around, under her paws and arms, making her feel like it was dancing across her. She was immersed in water by one tiny droplet, her concentration solely dedicated to feeling it trace it's path, with no worry for the technique. Expert hands were guiding her through it in a way no one had since she was a cub.

She did not have to think.

She only felt.

And for one brief moment, Tigress felt that she understood why Po loved Kung Fu in the way he did. Why _he_ was the Dragon Warrior, if this was how he experienced Kung Fu all the time. Why Soft Style was so powerful. Why Water was powerful.

For a moment she felt like she understood the universe itself.

Po began to lean down, guiding her with him, bearing most of her weight.

"_Watch_," he whispered in reverent awe, and her eyes slid open to see his hand angling hers down gently, the droplet passing from the tip of her pad onto a blade of grass and slowly rolling down the stem to reunite with the earth. It was, possibly, the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced.

"_Whoa_..."

And the moment was broken by Monkey, his mouth hanging open as he stood with an equally shocked Shifu at the crest of the hill. Po righted Tigress by lifting her suddenly stiff form straight up and let go as if his paw pads were on fire, scooting awkwardly away with flaming cheeks. To her embarrassment, Tigress felt her cheeks flaring in kind.

'That was the single...most...and then they-,' but she cut her thought off when she felt the growl beginning deep in her chest, settling for standing stock still, save for her tail lashing wildly behind her.

"Aha ha ha, um, didn't see you guys there," Po began to stutter, eyes a little too wide, "well, I mean our eyes were closed so of course we didn't _see_ you, but I didn't really hear you, but I mean you don't really hear much when you're doing that, you just sorta' feel, ya know, and I'm gonna stop talking now because Shifu's eye is twitching..._creepy_..."

"Monkey, leave," Shifu's tone brooked no argument, and the golden langur turned to move off, but not before shooting the pair a look over his shoulder and laughing out, "Now I know how to learn new moves from Po, right Tigress?"

"Monkey!" three shouts followed him as he sped down the hill, one indignant and two angry, 'Like father, like daughter they say!'

The others would need some cheering up if Shifu had spoken to all of them about the same training, and now he had just the thing...if they even believed him.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The door to the training hall slammed shut, and a startled Po gave a small whimper as he turned to find Shifu standing by the doors with one paw to his forehead, massaging gently. Tigress winced at the force she had accidentally put into closing the doors. It was almost as if being broken from their moment on the hill had pulled anything Soft right out of her.

'Good thing Shifu didn't hand me any domino tiles,' she thought grimly as she bowed in apology.

On the hill, Shifu had stared at them for a good five or six minutes straight. Po had been nearly dancing from nervousness by the time the red panda finally took pity and turned away, expecting them to follow.

Follow they did, right into the training hall, and Tigress felt her heart sink a little for Po. He didn't deserve to be punished for showing her such a sacred technique. After all, she had already seen him perform it, 'And _I_ asked _him_, this should be my punishment.'

"Master, I," Tigress started, but found her jaw pushed up and closed by Shifu's staff.

"Sit down, both of you," Shifu began to pace, but stopped himself and with a very deep breath, and only minor twitching, sat in front of them, "Panda, the next time you want to show Tigress, who I consider a daughter, anything, it will be done hands off."

"Yes Master Shifu!" Po all but cowered while Tigress felt herself blushing from head to toe, though whether it was from the pleasure of Shifu calling her daughter or from the hands off comment she couldn't quite tell. Perhaps both...

"That was, however, incredibly impressive, and," he paused, "and I can't believe I am saying this, but an amazingly innovative way to show Tigress what the technique should feel like without her having to obtain Inner Peace first. Which took me so, so, so very long to find..."

"I'm really sorry about that Master," Po winced, holding up his paws in a gesture of apology and trying his best to resist the urge to hide behind Tigress, though her small form would never hide his bulk, "I just thought it would be cool if I could share it with somebody. I mean we were doing Tai Chi and meditating...what's better than a little Inner Peace on the side, right?"

"Po, I think I'd stop while I'm ahead," Tigress intervened, "Which one of us did you want to speak with first, Master?"

"Both of you actually," he glanced tiredly towards the doors, then back again, and pulled a small silver scroll from his sleeve, "There is an ancient technique I am going to require all of you to learn. The others will perform their tasks one at a time. You two, however, will do this...somewhat together."

"What is it?" Po's enthusiasm came rushing back, Tigress could hear it in his voice and thought back to that moment of epiphany while dancing with water. He truly loved Kung Fu in a way she hadn't understood.

Everything shattered with Shifu's next words however.

"This is the Yexing Scroll. You will use it to hone your instincts by being Feral for three months, each. No cooked food, no beds, no clothes, no outside help what-so-ever. You will survive by instinct and instinct alone."

The panda and the tiger could only sit and listen in disbelief.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	2. To Lose One's Self

**Instinctual**  
By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Two: To Lose One's Self.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Monkey and Crane had begun dinner by the time Po and Tigress returned to the barracks. A simple base for geng was simmering over the fire as Po slid the door to the barracks open, a dazed look in his eyes. The quiet talk of the four companions ceased as they watch the two largest of their number walk slowly together to the kitchen, their shadows gliding along the rice paper walls.

Tigress kept her face as blank as she could, Shifu's words weighing on her heavily. She had to fight to keep her shoulders back and spine straight, though she wished for nothing more than to let herself slump sullenly like Po. The giant panda didn't even bother to move to the table as they entered the kitchen, instead sliding down the doorframe to sit in a hunched position, legs splayed out and arms forward, his knuckles supporting his bending weight. He seemed to sit in this position often, which brought the question of instinct to mind again, 'Perhaps all pandas sit this way?'

Mantis had opened his mouth to begin teasing the two, but Viper quickly silenced him with a hiss. No one felt like teasing after having that conversation with Shifu. Mantis just crossed his spiked forelegs and hopped over to Po's shoulder, "You alright there buddy? Did you wait for Tigress to get done or did she wait for you?"

Po sighed heavily and stood, gently pulling Monkey and Crane away for the stove, "I'm gonna make some cong you bing. Hand me the fennel? And the scallions?"

"Neither of us had to wait," Tigress crossed her arms as she addressed Mantis, looking up slightly as he was still perched on the panda's shoulder, "Shifu...spoke to us together."

"What?" Viper left her seat and slid up to Tigress' shoulder, leaning out to speak with her on eye level, "Why would he do that? It was so uncomfortable talking about it on on one, it must have been awful doing it in a group!"

Po hummed his agreement as he stirred a thickening starch into the geng and moved on to batter and fry his cong you bing. Everyone remained silent in the face of Po's unusual quiet, though they were thankful for no outbursts from the Panda. The oil began to pop, pulling Viper's attention back to the conversation, "So why did Shifu talk to you together? I thought this training was meant to be done in solitary?"

"Generally it is," Tigress pulled three scrolls from her waistband, laying them gently on the table, "but there are...precautions taken when a...large predator undergoes this trial. We will do this together as a means of check and balances. It will take six months. Three for myself, and three for Po."

"I thought Shifu wanted us to do this with outside interference?" Crane began to preen his wing feathers, eyes sliding between a furiously cooking panda and the tiger's twitching tail.

Tigress unrolled the first scroll, a study on tigers in the wild, and skimmed through as she read, "A tiger's natural range can be quite expansive; female territory is usually twenty three li by twenty three li. They can eat up to twenty pounds of meat a day. They are skilled hunters who stalk their prey."

She opened the second scroll and began to read, with only Tigress and Crane noticing Po's ears twitch back towards them when she began, "Male pandas are know to have a range that is large enough to take in at least two types of bamboo forests. They live mostly on bamboo, but are meat-eaters who will prey on birds, rodents, insects and eat any carrion they may-"

"Dinner," Po declared flatly, setting bowls on the table with a platter of the fried flatbread as Mantis jumped down, "I'll be in my room."

He bit into a piece of the cong you bing, nostrils flaring as he stomped from the kitchen and down the hall. Tigress winced as his paper door slid home with a loud bang, "Perhaps I should not have shared this without...permission."

"Maybe, sister," Viper agreed with a gentle squeeze, "but now we know why you will do this together. The bamboo forests in the mountains above the valley are mostly abandoned and are large enough for the two of you to...have a good sized territory to range. There will be food for both of you, and you will be able to keep up with one another."

"Why six months though?" Monkey scratched at his head, "Wouldn't it be faster to be Feral at the same time...wait, do tigers hunt pandas?"

"I don't know...," Tigress stopped for a few moment in confusion, before she began to think it through.

"He would be awfully large to try and hunt, and pandas are known for being well able to defend themselves. The scroll says that giant pandas are solitary and peaceful animals who will usually avoid confrontation, but if escape is not possible, they will fight back. Giant pandas will display aggression by lowering their heads and staring directly at the opponent...that's what happened in Gongmen Bay. When Po was in the water with me, he looked up at the boat; his head lowered and he just stared at Shen. I knew he was angry, but..."

"Who knew it was instinctual, huh?" Mantis grinned at Tigress from the tabletop, earning himself another hiss and a growl for his teasing, "Yeah, okay. Not the time."

Tigress stood with a bowl in each paw, "No."

She walked away, gracefully balancing the soup as she made her way down the hall, the others' voices fading as she moved. She stood in front of the panda's room for a moment, before edging the door open with her foot, "Po."

"Go away," he replied from his cot, laying on his stomach, ears back and arms dangling to lay mostly on the ground.

"We need to talk," the tiger stepped fully into his room, sliding the door shut gently with her foot again, "Sit up. I brought your soup, and mine."

"You're gonna' eat in my room? With me?" Po was up like a shot, a look of disbelief written on his face, "You always say eating with me is gross. And you say that we should never eat in our rooms."

"What I say usually doesn't stop you from doing things," she replied, a bowl in each hand as she swung her gaze around the room, a few bowls and dishes settled on his low table, "And even I can make exceptions to the rules from time to time."

Po cocked his head to the left, studying her intently. The weight of his gaze pressed on her and she hoped that whatever he was searching for was present in her. Apparently, though, she passed muster as he stood and took a bowl from her paw, then pulled his tiny table to the center of the room and cleared it for them to eat at, "Yeah, okay, apology accepted. I'm not really mad anyways."

"How did you know I was apologizing?" She felt caught off guard, something that happened around the panda more than she was comfortable with generally. Po pointedly looked between her, the food, and his room. She huffed in agreement and sat opposite of him, "I am sorry Dragon Warrior. It was not my place to read the scroll of your kind to the others."

"Meh," he shrugged and began slurping noodles, "I would've told them eventually anyways...it's just...it's sort of gross thinking about eating things that are alive...or dead."

He shivered and paused in eating, as did Tigress. Surely all of the masters were feeling unsettled by that fact. The prospect of what Shifu was requiring of them loomed menacingly in the distance. The fact that the others were allowed to do this by themselves was something both if them envied, but pitied at the same time. They continued eating quietly, absorbed in their own thoughts, for quite some times until Tigress heard whispers at the door.

She stood on silent feet, motioning for Po to wait, then moved towards the door slowly.

"It's awful quiet in there...you don't think she killed him do you?"

"No Monkey, Tigress wouldn't kill Po. Maim him maybe, but-"

"But what, Crane?" She slid the door back, the others seeing Po quietly slurp up a noodle into quirked lips, "Ever heard of privacy?"

"The walls are paper Tigress," Mantis poked a hole though one sheet, "No such thing."

"Then at least act respectfully and pretend!" And with that the door was shut in the others faces. She sighed and slumped down before Po, ears twitching as she fought to keep the snarl off of her muzzle as her friends continued to bicker outside of the room, 'They're not even trying to stay quiet now!'

"Tigress," Po startled her as his paw settled on the fist she had resting on the table, "Why don't you go talk to Shifu? He said he would be up at the Sacred Peach Tree if we needed him."

"I don't need him," she jerked her paw away, feeling strange that it was the second time that day he had held it, "I am handling this fine on my own."

"Uh, yeah you do," he countered, and stood, "'cause right now I need my dad, too."

He moved past her, gathering all of the dishes in his arms before opening his door, "Later guys, I'm going down to Dad's tonight."

"Goodbye brother, tell Mr. Ping we say hello," Viper caught Po's arm with a smile, "Leave them in the sink and I will wash them."

"Thanks Viper," he gently lay a paw on her head, before leaving to do as she asked and then start his (very careful not to trip and bounce down) journey to the town below.

The four turned to look back into the room where Tigress sat, her tail swishing back and forth in a tight, controlled manner.

It was going to be a long night for everyone.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The next morning dawned bright with no clouds to be seen. Po stretched in his bed as he heard his father moving downstairs, the smells of the kitchen drifting up to his sensitive nose. He felt much better today.

Laying still he thought back to last night. When he had arrived home, his father had hugged him and immediately asked what was wrong. It didn't take Po long to explain the situation, though he felt ashamed at the thoughts of what he might have to do. Mr. Ping had simply hugged his son again and gave him a steamed bean bun, telling him that he was proud of Po for all the challenges he took on.

"Po," the goose had stated before they had turned in for the night, "There is no shame in understanding who and what you are. Those that remain in villages and those that chose the wild or are born there...we are all animals in the end, and we all have those instincts in us somewhere. We cannot all always eat noodles, son. Sometimes a body needs more to sustain it. Though noodles are the best way to do that."

Po Ping felt like he could do this with his father's support. He only hoped Tigress had done as he had suggested as sought out Shifu. Then again, she was probably being her usual stubborn self, 'Well if you can't get a tiger to Shifu, you get Shifu to a tiger.'

He grinned at that, but stilled suddenly as he felt the phantom brush of Tigress' back against his bare chest, the warmth of her paws held gently in his as he flowed thought the motions of the Inner Peace Technique with her. He closed his eyes and replayed those few moments in his head again, forcing to memory every detail that he could. Sound, touch, smell.

Everything was always amplified while his eyes were closed, moving to the silent beating rhythm of the world. A warmth bubbled in his chest and his gut gave an odd tightening tingle the more he thought on holding Tigress so close, 'She felt small, holding her like that. She's always ten feet tall in my mind...'

"Po!" His father called up the stairs, "Are you up yet? The morning gong will be ringing soon, you better get a move on, son!"

"I'm up Dad!" Po shouted back, hoping out of bed, flinging a star at his wall, and grinning as it stuck home right between the bad guy's eyes, 'Sweet!'

"Thanks Dad, for last night," he swept the goose up in a giant huge as he ran for the door, gently depositing him again, "I'll see you soon! Love ya'!"

"Love you too, my son!" Mr. Ping waved goodbye, "And eat plenty of bamboo while you are gone!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Making the top of the stairs was always an accomplishment that Po would pause to savor...and catch his breath. It was eerie to see the Jade Palace so empty, as the servants were usually moving around by now, cleaning, cooking, washing, and going about their daily lives. They would all start training soon, but these next few weeks would have a different rhythm.

Po heard something from near the steps of the Hall of Heroes and headed in that direction, pulling up short when he found Crane and Shifu speaking quietly together. Tigress and Viper stood a short distance away, speaking quietly with Mantis and Monkey. Po shuffled over to join them, but only got a little wave of greeting in before Shifu called to them.

"Crane will be leaving today for his training," Shifu dove straight in, "At the end of three months I will retrieve him."

They all nodded and spoke soft goodbyes and well wishes to the avian master. He returned all of them with a tight, nervous nod, then suddenly took to the air, no longer able to wait, 'The more quickly I begin, the more quickly I will return.'

They watched him until he became a speck amongst the clouds, then suddenly was lost from sight. No one asked Shifu where he had been sent. No one wanted to think on it too long.

Po turned to send a message to his father. He had a feeling that they would be the last to go, and that would be a year away.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Every day for the next three months was the same. The group would train together in the morning, then break apart for meditation and studying in the afternoon. A week before Crane was to be brought home, Viper asked for permission to visit her family. Shifu had granted it, and decided that she would leave from her father's home on her trip.

The meditation, to Po, was boring...the studying, even worse. The others had a wealth of scrolls to study their wild counterparts. Po had only the one, with teachings limited to technical facts and theories. With only a couple of exceptions, Po was very much already a model wild panda as far as he could tell.

Their meditation consisted, much to Tigress' consternation, getting in touch with their inner wildness as Po called it. They're were to allow themselves to relax into positions that felt natural and comforting and to try and react more according to their instincts versus their training.

Po could understand, after watching a particularly grueling duel between Monkey and Tigress, why the palace staff had been removed. His friends were losing themselves right before his eyes, and it scared each of them. Shifu often had to press them to continue.

When he finally retrieved Crane, the bird was ecstatic to be home, but would often cock his head oddly as though listening to something and trying to figure it out, especially around Mantis. He was restricted to meditation only until all had completed their trials, emergency situations not with standing.

At the end of the year, Crane was recovering nicely when Viper returned and Mantis was sent away.

Po watched the bird and snake dance uneasily around one another, never wanting to be left alone together. Shifu however, paired them as much as possible and sent them on several difficult tasks and missions until they were comfortable around each other once again. Their understand for one another grew tremendously, as did their skills. Tigress was impressed.

'This training gives great focus,' she thought over what she had learned and seen, 'but at what cost? To always be wary of your comrades does not play out in battle well. Shifu seems to be fixing this however...'

Po's gaze drifted from the lone scroll on tigers Shifu had given him to study over to Tigress who was still struggling with allowing herself to relax. She was trying to sunbathe, he realized with a chuckle, and stood to make his way to her side. He joined her and leaned back against the tree she was sitting under, "You know if you just lay down and stop thinking about how to lay down, it'll happen, right?"

"That is easy for the Dragon Warrior to say," Tigress snipped back, finding it harder and harder to reign in her temper.

"It'd probably help if you stopped trying to bottle up your emotions too."

"Po," she cut in sharply, a warning in the shape of a raised lip coming to her muzzle.

"Seriously, the whole point of this is if you're hungry, you eat."

"Po," she actually did snarl this time, feeling something click into place.

"- if you're tired, you sleep, if you're angry, be angry-"

"Pooooo!" She growled out and lunged, knocking the panda over and snapping at his jawline, 'Oh gods, did I really just-!'

But Tigress had no time to think as Po threw her off of him, rolling onto all fours and arching his back slightly, making himself seem even larger than his three hundred pound frame already was, "What was that for!?"

"You were getting on my nerves!" She replied through her teeth, fur standing on end as her tail lashed violently and she started to move to his left, 'Lunge!'

She lunged, only to be caught by Po swinging his meaty front arm straight into her chest, sending her skidding back. She recovered quickly and tackled him, the two rolling over each other as they swiped and shoved and snarled in an odd mixture of Kung Fu and natural fighting.

All of a sudden, Po was on top pinning her with his weight and laughing. Her heavy growl died in her throat at the sight of him laughing so freely. He let go of one of her paws to swipe fairly gently at her head before rolling off of her and dodging her returned swipe clumsily. She caught him on a second pass and the tussle, for that's what she knew it to be now, continued as they clashed again.

It was much more gentle this time however, and Shifu observed with the other three who had called to him when it had started, worried and wondering if they should intervene and separate the two.

"Play fighting like cubs," Shifu said in relief, "this is good for Tigress. She will vent her frustration and release her constraints. Po will not be easily hurt by her either. If she becomes agitated, let the panda coax her from it."

"Yes master," they bowed, then turned to watch in amazement as the play continued. Tigress bounded up into the tree and was surprised when Po lumbered straight up after her, navigating the tree easily, even with chewed down claws.

'He needs to stop chewing on them,' the thought intruded on her consciousness, distracting her just as a black paw grabbed her foot and pulled, leaving her dangling at the panda's mercy, "Put me down, Po."

A moment of confusion clouded his eyes before he let his grip on the tree trunk loosen and slid them both slowly back towards the ground, lowering Tigress to her front paws where she could flip herself back upright. He stepped off of the tree, marveling at his paw tips, "Tigress, I used my claws!"

"So you did," she began to meticulously straighten her qipoa, and slick down her ruffled fur, "You need to stop chewing on them though. We will be headings out to the mountains soon, and you might need them."

Po suddenly scooped her up into a bear hug, "That was awesome! We were playing like a couple of cubs! I never got to do that with anyone!"

"Never?" Tigress pushed away, keeping her hands on his arms.

"Not a lot of people the same size as me, even when I was little..." he trailed off in embarrassment, then brightened again, "Oh, but! The scroll says most male pandas are around the same size as me, and some even get heavier than I am! That means I'm really not fat, I'm normal size! Well, for a panda...and well, maybe I am a little squishy around my stomach...and my butt...but other pandas wouldn't think so!"

"Congratulations on finding out you're normal?" She replied questioningly, still uncertain how they had gone from fighting to play fighting to this conversation, 'He jumps subjects too much.'

"Thanks!" he grinned, then started off, "Take a nap in the sun, it feels good. I'm gonna' go find some water."

Tigress glanced between the panda walking away, the sun dappled ground beneath the tree, and the training hall porch where she had noticed the others stand and watch them play. She felt a little embarrassed, but not as much as she thought she would. Shrugging, she glanced back to the ground and decided that it wouldn't hurt to take Po's advice for a change. Laying down, it took her a few tries, but she finally settled into a comfortable position and drifted into a catnap.

Shifu smiled and moved away.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Monkey left the day after the winter festival.

Mantis looked haggard when he returned, but after a few of Po's home cooked meals and plenty of joking around he was back to his old self much more quickly than the others. The running joke seemed to be how glad everyone was that he hadn't decided to get his head bitten off while he was gone.

Even Shifu had smirked at that.

A month into Monkey's absence, Crane and Viper sought out Po and Tigress' company, finding the pair lazing by, and in, their favorite tree respectively. Po was leaning back against the trunk, hands on his belly as he lightly dozed, contemplating the silver scroll that was balancing on his head between his ears.

Tigress, in the branches above would tap it gently with her tail every so often, thinking hard on the tiny object as well. They both glanced up as the snake and bird approached.

"Shifu finally let you guys see it?" Crane started, reaching out and plucking it from between the panda's small ears, "Have you read it yet?"

"Yes," Tigress laid her head on her front paws, as Po leaned his head further back with a quiet, "No."

They had two months to prepare, but it felt as if they had no time at all. Already Shifu had restricted them from talking more than was necessary, which Po found to be unreasonably hard. He had taken to spending most of his time with Tigress, as he found her silence companionable instead of suffocating for a change. They were both stuck with the same problem after all.

"Don't be nervous, little brother," Viper perched on his ample belly, coaxing a smile from the bear, "It seems bad at first, too much change too quickly, but the two of you have had a long time to ease into this. Becoming completely Feral for a short time will not be too hard, you will see."

"We are not allowed to become completely Feral," Tigress cracked open an eye, "Shifu spoke with me when he gave us the Yexing Scroll. This is the reason we are to stay for six months. You honed your instincts in three by completely immersing yourselves. It will take us six as I battle myself and toe the line between losing myself completely...as I battle myself and Po watches over me."

"I'm supposed to keep her in the mountains..." Po drifted off as his gaze drifted up to the tiger in the tree above him.

"Shifu sent me to a Clan near the Southern Sea who have used the Yexing technique for thousands of years," Crane commented, "Viper went to a cave of snakes in Honshu, and Mantis lived in the Forest of Qicha. Monkey is living with a troupe in the same forest. We all had others to be with, even if we didn't truly understand at the time."

"We will not," Tigress closed her eye once more, "we will only have each other, and since we have no other tigers or pandas to ask, we do not know, truly, what to expect."

"It seems that your predicament is well in hand though," Viper glanced between the pair, "Po you need to read and understand the scroll. Do not be afraid."

"I'm trying not to be," he sat up, taking the silver tube back from Crane, claws clacking against it in a way that felt foreign to him. Tigress had been watching him closely, keeping him from chewing them down to stubs, an action that she was beginning to believe he had adopted as a cub to keep from accidentally hurting anyone. He would need those claws; something kept whispering in the back of her mind that he would.

He looked at the curved edge that was starting to develop, then pried the scroll on and with a deep breath began to read. Crane and Viper settled down as he did so, ready to help him in any ways they could. Viper caught Tigress watching from above as well.

This would not be easy on their gentle, good hearted friend.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	3. Time and Water Flow

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Three: Time and Water Flow

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Po had taken a nearly permanent residence under the Sacred Peach Tree after reading the scroll. If he was not sleeping at night, training, or visiting his father, he could be found leaning against its study trunk. He even brought his meals to the lonely peak, not caring if they grew cold on the way.

It reminded him of Master Oogway, this place, and it calmed him greatly.

The others would join him from time to time, but generally they let him be, thinking this was the panda's way to prepare himself mentally for the challenge ahead of him. His central point for deep meditation or whatever sacred mumbo jumbo they were coming up with...

Mostly he was just scared and felt safest here, cradled in the roots of the tree.

It was not guarding Tigress that scared him. True she was fearsome and a deadly fighter, but she was also his friend. He had no doubts in his mind that she would not harm him intentionally in the mountains. Honestly, he was pretty sure he could defend himself well enough even if she did have it out for him.

'Which she _totally_ doesn't,' he shook his head to clear his jumbled thoughts and began to scratch deep furrows in the ground with his claws, before he could get carried away into another of his daydreams.

It was funny having his claws so long. They had curled under slightly and were a deep, glossy black. Climbing and clinging to things was suddenly a thousand times easier, and he began to wonder if maybe some of his balance issues would be solved now that he was more confident that he could catch himself on the way down.

'They're getting kinda' sharp though,' he winced as he scratched his chin a little too hard and felt a welt rise under his fur, 'I wonder how Tigress is ever able to handle anything delicate with these things...'

He was scaring himself.

He had ventured down to the village a few days ago and had to check himself when he almost caught a bunny on his claws as he scooped her up to carry her across the road to her mother. Then, he'd had to stop himself from closing his hand completely around his father's back as he hugged him. Po caught a claw in the noodles he helped his father to pull and ruined a good portion. He ended up re-stretching them much more carefully the second time around.

He was using his claws a lot more as well. Everything from prying lose lids to opening sealed scrolls to picking dirt out of a crack in his small table, 'Never really realized how dirty that thing is.'

Would he be able to control his claws when matched against a powerful enemy? Tigress always seemed to do so, saving her claws as a last resort, and always using them in a non-lethal way. She was precise though, where he was sloppy. Graceful, where he was clumsy. Accurate and hard, where he was more of a fly by the pants kind of guy and soft. He poked his belly with a claw. Very soft.

Claws fit the Dragon Warrior, but they didn't fit Po.

A breeze ruffled his fur, pulling him out of his contemplation. The spring was turning out to be a windy one, and petals and blossoms rained down on Po calming his frantic thoughts and worried heart. He felt compelled to stand, and so he did so. Following his heart was easy, after all. He trusted it completely.

Everything was calling him to use the Inner Peace Technique to try and catch a blossom as it fell.

He got into position, reaching skywards, but caught himself as the thought of his claws cropped up again. The delicate petals of a blossom caught against his claws as he jerked away at the last second, and were damaged, coming to rest in a bruised heap at his feet.

Mouth hanging open Po could feel the dread welling up in his chest as he knelt to scoop the flower gently into his paw. He felt as if his fears were being validated.

"Dragon Warrior," Tigress' voice was stern, and he looked up suddenly at her appearance with such shame and hurt in his eyes she could almost believe he had killed a dear friend, "you hesitated. By hesitating you damaged the flower. When you have claws, you must never doubt your movements. If you do claw someone, the cut will at least be clean. Hesitate, and the pain would be excruciating for the one your claws caught."

Po looked between the tiger, who was carrying a steam basket full of what smelled like dumplings, and the tree above him, "S-sorry," he stuttered, speaking to both friends.

He lay the petal down gently then stood again, walking over to Tigress to grab a hot dumpling. He stepped back and plopped it in his mouth, as his arm rose to catch another blossom, this time with it successfully floating down his arm.

The panda slowed his movements and closed his eyes, feeling the delicate petals drifting over flesh and fur as he gently guided it down one arm and over the next, passing it from arm to arm as he sank to sit with it finally coming to rest in his palm, held safely there as he stilled his heart.

"Po," Tigress started quietly, but the panda was chewing happily on the dumpling in his mouth, and running a finger pad over the flower's petal tips. He hadn't yet opened his eyes, 'Amazing. Absolutely amazing.'

"Hm," Shifu's contemplative voice came from beside Tigress, startling her slightly, "It seems that you have given the Dragon Warrior excellent advice."

"And excellent dumplings," Po chimed in happily, before realizing it was their Master who had spoken, "Oh! Good evening Master!"

"Good evening Panda, Tigress," he moved to sit beside Po and patted the ground to invite the tiger to join them, "Are those Mr. Ping's dumplings?"

"Yes!" Po replied for Tigress happily, and as she sat he snagged another from the basket, "When did Dad get here?"

"He didn't," Tigress shifted her gaze between the two before finally settling in, "I went down to get them. I thought...you deserved a reward for meditating so much up here, and Shifu told us how he trained you with steamed dumplings at the Pool of Sacred Tears."

"Yeah," Po smiled brightly, "I'll pretty much do anything for a dumpling."

"I see that you have finally steadied yourself, Po," Shifu took a dumpling for himself and watched as Tigress debated whether or not she should eat one, "To think that you could use a peach blossom as you do a water drop."

"I didn't," the giant panda finally got out around a mouthful, "It was different. Water flows, petals drift."

"And here I was thinking Oogway had left us for good," Tigress commented wryly, finally choosing a dumpling for herself and taking a single bite, "Good to know that he passed on his inherent ability to be confusing in a poetic way."

"Pssh, you think _that_ was poetic, I'll give you poetic!" Po surged up finger raised dramatically, but stopped as Shifu grabbed a fingertip, "Or you know, not. We're good."

Tigress hid her smile behind her large paw, but her eyes danced happily, as she enjoyed an evening with her father and favored friend.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_...smoke, drifting over rubble...flash of red...swaying trees as she ran and ran and ran and never moved forward..._

_"I'm gonna' get you..."_

_...rushing, tripping, falling, tumbling..._

_"I got you!"_

_...it hurt and it hurt and her heart felt like it was crushed...her soul dying...everything was wrong, and scaring her, and chasing her..._

_"Dumplings, ha ha!"_

Tigress sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her cot, paw clutching at her chest as she struggled to slow her heart rate and calm her breathing. She hoped she hadn't woken the others with her nightmare and pleaded to any deity listening that she hadn't cried out.

What was that dream? A vision? A message from her own psyche?

"Mmm dumplings..."

'Or maybe just the panda across from my room intruding on my sleep,' she breathed deeply, turning to lay back down. A tap on the paper beside her caught her attention.

"Tigress, I felt your bed shift suddenly," Viper whispered through the wall, "everything alright?"

"Yes, just a bad dream," she whispered back, feeling like a child again, whispering through the walls and hoping to not get caught.

"Do you wish to talk about it, sister?"

"I think Po's sleep talking is interfering with my sleep," she rolled her eyes up towards the head of her bed, "I'm fine though, Viper."

"Alright, sleep well and pleasant dreams, you need your rest."

'Yes,' the tiger sighed heavily, trying to enjoy her last night in the Jade Palace for the next half year, 'I certainly do.'

"Yams? Bleh..."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I cannot believe that my son must do this," Mr. Ping shook his head, wings on his hips as he leaned into Master Shifu's personal space, "Send one of the others! They can help Tigress!"

"Do you truly believe that Mr. Ping?" Shifu demanded angrily, before sitting back, "Ping. Friend. Please understand. Po is the only one Tigress' size, and as often as I tell my students an opponent's size doesn't matter, in this instance it does. She is going to need someone her size who can take a hit from her and shake it off to give her one back."

"My _son_ is _not_ a punching bag, Shifu," Ping cut in.

"Neither is my daughter," but at that moment the gong sounded. Shifu had nearly forgotten the sound, and was glad that he had finally brought the serving staff back into the Jade Palace.

The tension between the pair was broken.

"Ping," Shifu tried once more, "Tigress will also need a friend, and she has become very close to Po. I would not send them together if I thought they would ever hurt each other seriously. There is something innately good in your son, and I feel that my daughter will need that to complete the training."

They walked up the steps in silence at that point, Ping mulling things over in his head. The students were already leaving the training hall, moving to join their Master on the steps to the Hall of Heroes. Po and Tigress stood in the doorway to the barracks in deep discussion, and Ping stopped to watch. The tiger stood arms crossed looking away, her face etched deeply with worry, when his son unexpectedly reached out and wrapped her in a sudden hug, nearly lifting her from her feet. She was frozen for a moment, before her face softened and she brought one paw up to rest on Po's shoulder blade, letting her forehead and nose rest in his fur.

'They have grown very close over this year,' the goose noted, sighting in defeat as the pair parted and Po caught sight of him, hurrying now to catch up with the others.

"We will not have a long goodbye," Shifu cut all of his students and Mr. Ping short, "I have packed one bag for the journey up. It only contains a few bare necessities. Go to the Sacred Pool of Tears, and then continue up into the mountains. I want you well into the bamboo forests before you stop."

"Yes Master," Tigress hefted the pack onto her shoulders before Po could grab it.

"You know what to do?"

"Yes," both replied solemnly, before Po leaned down and hugged every one of his friends, saving his father for last, "See you in the fall, Dad. Save some noodles for me alright?"

"Eat plenty of bamboo, and remember son, I am _always_ proud of you, no matter what may happen."

Po broke away from his father, and to everyone's surprise managed to belly bump Tigress in front of Shifu, giving her a very pointed, not to mention smug, look while doing so. Shifu reigned in his surprise when, after minor protest by growl, she leaned down and embraced him.

A smile came to the master's face as he laid a paw on her head as he had done so often when she was a cub, "Safe travel, Tigress. I will see you this fall."

She straightened, and moved off stiffly, throwing a hasty goodbye over her shoulder. Po stood for a moment, wringing his paws together with a distinctly un-Dragon Warrior like, goofy look on his face as his eyes darted between the two, then suddenly realized that Tigress was leaving whether he was ready or not.

"Bye guys!" he called as he took off after the tiger, "Hey wait up!"

"No."

"Want me to carry that for you?"

"No."

"Want to play a game?"

"No."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Po and Tigress' journey up the mountain took several days. Shifu had packed them a pair of blanket and basic food supplies, but it wouldn't be enough to last forever. Tigress swallowed a lump as she thought back to the lessons of the scroll.

'_If one is a hunter, one must consume meat. If one is prey, one must know fear and stealth. In doing these things, one's locked instinct will begin to unshackled themselves.'_

She had never tasted meat to her knowledge. She survived generally off of tofu and the other foods the villagers ate. Rice, noodles, vegetables. None of it had ever caused her mouth to water...with the exception of Mr. Ping and Po's Secret Ingredient Soup. Her stomach gave a twinge of protest as she realized it was time to stop for the night. She had purposely left the cooking to Po, knowing that he would be able to get the most out of what had been packed. He was also rather adept at foraging as well.

Tonight, however, Tigress felt sure she'd have to try her paw at hunting. It was a thought she did not relish.

"We'll stop here," Tigress scouted around the edge of a small clearing with a steep cliff face to their right, a few small boulders resting at the foot, "We're far enough into the forest and above the village that this could be our main base."

"Home sweet home," Po grinned and began to unload the meager supplies they had left. He glanced at Tigress before pulling the last item from the bag, gently placing it down in front of him. Tigress had, in the meanwhile gathered a few arm loads of wood and was trying to get the fire going. Po knew what was in the wrapped wax package. He could smell it now, and wondered if Tigress could as well. He called to her softly, "Tigress, c'mere real quick."

She gave one last hearty blow to the small flames rising, then stood brushing off her paws as she made her way to the panda. She paused two feet from him, nostrils flaring, "What...is that?"

"I think it's...meat. Boar meat," he sniffed delicately, trying to discern the subtle hints laced through the scent, "Master Shifu must have found some for us...like the scroll says..."

"_'If one is a hunter, one must consume meat,'_," Tigress quoted from memory, kneeling down where she was before edging closer, "Do you think we have to...eat it raw?"

"Well...," Po leaned back, scratching his round stomach, "I'm gonna' say that for the first night, at least, what Shifu doesn't know, won't hurt _us_..."

"Po, that isn't...how the saying...goes," Tigress tried to focus on the conversation, but the smell was entirely too distracting. When Po's paw closed over the package a rippling growl crawled up her belly and out her throat before she slapped both her paws over her muzzle, mortified and blushing.

Po's eyes went wide before he pressed his lips together, desperately trying to keep from laughing. Tigress had a sinking feeling that this scene would be repeating itself often as he finally couldn't hold it in and began laughing so hard tears came to his eyes. A few moments later, as Tigress testily lashed her tail, the panda's laughter slowed and he pulled their one small pan to the fire, along with the package, "Fried boar?"

"Fried Panda would be better," she growled and swept away, stalking off into the night, the delicious aroma following in her wake in mockery.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Do you think it's done?" Po asked, turning the piece of meat in his chopsticks from side to side, "I've never cooked meat before..."

"I don't think it will matter," Tigress tried to control the saliva that was running down the inside of her cheeks and across her tongue, before giving up and darting forward to snatch the piece away from Po and bring it to her mouth. She felt a sudden wash of shame at her actions, 'This isn't proper,' repeating over and over as she stared intently at the morsel.

"Eat it," Po nodded to her, "There's a ton of stuff we don't _want_ to do, but we need to if we want to complete this training. Shifu is letting us learn this for a reason. Eat it, and don't be embarrassed. It's just me, and I'm gonna eat it too...at least a little of it."

She paused again eyeing it, before Po's voice intruded again, "It isn't like it's someone we know..."

She swallowed hard at that, steeling herself. She was Tigress, a Master of the Furious Five, student of the renowned Jade Palace. She could do this, would have to do much more than this soon. She closed her eyes and took a bite.

Something in her mind rolled over playfully, stretching out in feline delight as the taste overtook her completely. It was...perfect. It was what she was meant to eat; she could feel it, feel her whole being reacting to it.

Her eyes opened to see Po staring at her with a heavy blush coming through his white fur, mouth opened slightly, 'Dear gods, tell me I didn't actually moan...'

"_That_ good, huh," he looked between the tiger and the meat held in his chopsticks, "Oookay, then. Here I go."

Tigress watched as Po chewed his first bite of meat, but her face fell as she realized he wasn't reacting on as deep a level as she did, "Yeah, pretty good...I guess I could see myself eating this every now and again...Tigress?"

"Yes, Po?"

"Um, your eyes are black...like all dilated and stuff," he averted his eyes quickly, pushing the pan towards her with a small smile, "Here...I think this is sorta' more for you than me anyways."

She waited one second, two, three and then she felt her control snap. Po watched in astonishment as she finally let herself go, eating as quickly as he had ever seen her, and she didn't even bother with her chopsticks. He had seen glimpses over the past year as they had sought out their wilder sides. They had tussled, their fights had become a little more ferocious, and they were more comfortable outside than in, but this was a whole new level.

It scared him and thrilled him at the same time.

Tigress was enraptured. He wanted to know what that felt like. Wanted to experience it. Still, the meat didn't seem to be the thing that would bring him in touch with his instincts. He'd had bamboo many times before, so he felt certain food wouldn't do the trick, 'I guess I'll figure it out as I go...'

She chuffed happily, a sound neither had ever heard before, and she blushed and grinned in wonder. She felt...free. Po grinned back in astonishment and the two sat for a long while watching the fire die.

The day was history, tomorrow was a great mystery, and Po felt that right now was truly a present.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Tigress awoke to the smell of frying bamboo shoots and noodles, Po sitting in front of the fire he had roused from embers back to flames, 'Probably the last noodles Po has.'

Tigress approached the sitting panda and the pair ate silently, neither sure how to broach the subject that the daylight would bring. Tigress placed her chopsticks down and drew in a deep breath. She would just say it and get it over with, "When should we stop...wearing clothes?"

"Um..I guess, whenever you're comfortable?" Po brought a bamboo shoot to his mouth, "I guess I figured once we part ways is when I'd do it."

"Part ways?" She felt her brow wrinkle, "Why would we part ways?"

"Well, 'cause you're supposed to roam around being all tiger-y, and I'm supposed to sorta' roam around being all panda-ish."

"But Shifu said it was dangerous for either of us to become completely Feral," she leaned forward, paws on her legs, "How will this work?"

"Maybe one of us could follow the other one around?"

"No," Tigress rolled her eyes, "I don't want you to stalk me. For one thing you're too clumsy, and for another it probably wouldn't be the best idea to make me feel threatened if my instincts are more present than my common sense...you saw me last night."

"Yeah, one whiff of the food you actually like and you turn into me," Po laughed, his canines flashing, "For me it's dumplings, but for you it's fried boar meat."

'Why did I notice his teeth?' Tigress watched him carefully, 'I've never even thought about Po's teeth before...but they are sharp, like mine. Do I feel threatened...no. I just feel more attuned to this sort of detail.'

She let herself sink away into a light meditative state, letting everything she fought to keep down rise to the surface. The panda was not a threat, indeed she saw him as a companion who had provided her food. A chuff rolled out of her throat again, surprising both of them into silence.

"What _is_ that?" Po wondered allowed as he scooted closer, "Do it again!"

"I can't...I don't know what it is," Tigress pressed a paw to her throat, "The scrolls I studied on Feral tigers did not really mention specific sounds other than growls and roars, which I already know how to do. It does feel like a greeting of some kind, though."

"Definitely friendly," Po nodded, then turned to face her full on with wide eyes as a thought hit him, "Dude, you _have_ to do it again! Maybe I make some kind of awesome hello sound too! Come on _Tigress_, try it!"

She wasn't really sure how she did it, but after a moment she managed the sound again, and was surprised at the noise that came out of Po. She nearly fell backwards as a smile threatened to split her lips, "Did you just...did you just bleat like a goat?"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

(Check it: Pandas really do sound like a goat when they greet one another. It is hilarious. Pretty much all the sounds they make are...)

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Do you think she ate him yet?" Mantis cracked his own personal little joke, grinning at the others.

"Nah, it's only been like a week. She's probably saving her nice, fat treat for a day when she really needs it," Monkey kidded back, though Mantis suspected he didn't understand the double entendre.

"Enough, boys," Viper looked between the two, then over at a snickering Crane, "All of you. We have enough to do as it is."

"I know, I know," Mantis peered though a crack in the wall they had hidden themselves behind, "Infiltrate the compound, get the jewels back, save China, yadda, yadda..."

"We will wait, as Master Shifu said," Monkey took up the conversation with Viper, "but for how long? We will not see the jewels."

"We will learn their routine, so a week at most," Crane turned move away, "I will take first watch. Something about these guys is bothering me."

"Me as well, Crane," Viper followed him back into the dappled shadows of the woods, casting a sharp glance back over her shoulder as her tongue flicked out, "Me as well."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The pair had finally decided that sticking together all day, every day wasn't an option. Even with as much as Po admired Tigress, he still had moments when he wanted to be on his own, and they had increased in frequency since the Yexing training began. He knew the feeling was more than mutual.

They had agreed that whenever they woke in the morning they would go their separate ways, spending the day apart. At some point every night, they would meet back up to check in, though Tigress felt sure she would be out hunting most nights.

In this way no one would be embarrassed by being unclothed before the other, or by doing strange things, 'Example, my weird goat sound thingy...at least I got Tigress to laugh though.'

Po sighed as he looked back over his shoulder and spied Tigress moving off into the thick bamboo. He, too, stepped forward, going until he could just make out the meadow and began to unwind his paw bindings. It would be the first day he tried without clothes.

'Next, pants...wow, I am not ready to do this.'

He hung the bindings, pants, and underclothes on a tree, then stood self consciously for a moment, feeling air where it generally wasn't felt like this out in the open. He felt strange. Exposed.

'Down, paws,' something whispered in the back of his mind, gruff and old, and so he obeyed, going down to all four paws and setting off deeper into the forest in search of tender young bamboo shoots. In this way the day passed far more quickly than he had anticipated. Had he gotten lost in just being a panda?

'Will it happen until one day I don't remember I'm supposed to check back in?' his grim thoughts accompanied him back to the edge of camp where he stood, stretched, and began to dress, 'And Tigress? Will that happen to her?'

A familiar chuff greeted him as he entered the clearing, to which he clamped his jaw shut, refusing to bleat in front of the tiger. She had caught him off guard several times already. Tigress didn't show it often, but Po thought she had excellent comedic timing. If only she'd pick another target from time to time, "Hey, you made it back!"

"And I am about to leave again," her eyes were glowing in the fading twilight, and he felt his heart stutter a little at the sight, "Night is when I am meant to hunt. I thought on this all day. I know no one in these mountains, and I believe I can do...what I must."

"Hey, just don't rush yourself, okay?" Po sat near her on the rock she perched on, happy to have company again after spending the entire day in absolute solitude, "We've only been here for a month or so. Besides, you know I found lots of goodies really close to camp we can eat, and there's always bamboo for me."

"Perhaps you are right, but tonight I want to try," something in the way she was holding herself was different, but Po knew she hated it when he tried to pry. He nodded slowly and she was off again, melting into the trees around them and leaving a very lonely panda to bed down for the night.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_...blood scent..._

His body was up before his mind was awake, a sharp barking sound echoing through the trees as he backed up on four paws. He shook his head twice as he breathed deeply. Blood, yes, but not his own or the tiger's.

"You...can bark?" Tigress' voice came from the bamboo to his left, confusion and something else clear in her tone. Po took a moment to stand, looking her way as he answered, "Guess so."

"Po, I," she stepped into the clearing. The moon gave just enough light to show she had hurriedly pulled on her qipoa and pants. The smell of blood thickened around him, "I think I'm going to be sick..."

She stepped unevenly forward, bent at the waist, but stopped suddenly as Po firmly grabbed her paw, hauling her upright and moving her towards the stones they had sat on earlier. He could feel the blood from her paws sinking into his fur and sent silent thanks to his ancestors that it was black and he would not see the red stain as clearly. He was nearly choking on the smell as it curled thickly into his nostrils. It was fresh. Very fresh.

Before he had a chance to speak, Tigress latched onto him in silence, face buried in his chest. The tears soaked through his fur, warming the skin beneath. He pulled her into his arm and sank down, rocking them both back and forth, until her tears ran dry. She had made no sound as she cried.

They had all killed before in the heat of the battle. He had never liked it, but it was necessary. He had finished Tai Lung in his first fight, and though he regretted the lose of a life, he also understood that the snow leopard would never have stopped otherwise.

This though, his eyes drifted over the pattern of stripes across the back of Tigress' head and neck, her form curled tightly against him, this was something else entirely. And he had no clue how to help his hurting friend.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It had been close to dawn when Tigress had made her kill. A young slow loris had fallen from the trees and injured itself, most likely a badly broken leg. She talked herself through it over and over, until the words became meaningless and she felt her body sliding forward of its own volition.

To her horror, the creature turned as she pounced, and for whatever reason she was reminded greatly of her friend, Monkey. Her claws slid easily through belly flesh, staining her paws with blood and tripe. Her mouth clamped over its tiny throat. It was over and she backed away in shock, unable to breath for a moment.

Tigress turned and fled, a mixture of denial and anger and adrenaline coursing through her body.

'_Coward_!' she admonished herself, even as her instincts screamed for her to go back, '_Food_!'

She stumbled into her clothes as she heard the panda give a resounding bark at her approach. Her hackles rose at the warning-like sound, but she forced them down, the adrenaline wearing off.

She vaguely remembered asking him about barking, and telling him she felt sick, before the panda had pulled her into him and sank as she cried. He held her until the first golden tinge appeared in the sky, his head resting over her own protectively.

'I killed last night,' she heaved herself out of his arms and stared down at the stains on her paws, "I killed as a Feral would last night, but I couldn't follow through. That loris' life ended for no reason."

"Then let's go bury him...or her, and say a prayer," Po suggested gently after a moment of thought, reaching for her paw and pulling them both up, "but let's find some water first. There's no use in punishing yourself with his blood as a reminder."

Somehow, the Dragon Warrior _knew_ what she was thinking. Most of the time he was immature and undisciplined, but when the chips were down he pulled the words from his heart. It was his genuine sincerity that made the true impact on her.

Tigress nodded slowly, turning to lead him to a small pond she had found the day before. She let him wash her paws and then his own, before she dared to rinse her face.

The water ran clear. There was no blood, and she bowed her head in silent thanks.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The little mound in the bamboo forest in the mountains above the Jade Palace would only ever be visited by two.

A simple stone marked the grave, and as the tiger bowed in prayer to the gods that the loris' spirit rest easily, a soft breeze shifted through the bamboo leaves and Po shifted himself back into the tiny area with another, larger stone to lay across the soft earth.

He placed the rock gently and sat beside Tigress, thinking back to their slow walk to this spot and the story of how it had happened, "You said it fell out of the tree and got hurt?"

He had been mulling that fact over since she had said it, and now at her nod, he gave a small one of his own, "Well, the scroll did warn about injuries, 'Let not one's self be hurt,' or whatever."

"_'Let not one's self be injured, for in the wild there are no healers. There are no medicines. There are no priests.'_," she recited with her eyes held tightly shut.

"Tigress," Po turned his head at a funny angle trying to catch her eye, "Doesn't that mean that if we were hurt...or _anyone_ was hurt...we'd, you know, probably die? 'Cause it's the wild and stuff?"

"Yes," she opened her eyes and found Po sitting closer than she expected, his muzzle nearly brushing her cheek as she turned. Her features relaxed gradually, understanding tracing a slow course through her mind as she stared into gentle green eyes, "I understand Po. The loris would most likely have died anyways."

"The way I see it, Tigress, you um, gave him a quick and painless uh...death," Po sat back from her, letting his arms hang forward over his belly, "He is probably thankful to you...or well, you know...if he hadn't gotten caught by you, it could have been an infection or sickness or just pain. In the big picture, you did a kind thing, even if you didn't know it."

"Yes Po," Tigress stood, bowed once more to the grave, and placed a paw on his shoulder, "Thank you. I do know...now."

She wasn't quite alright yet, the panda knew, but he had a feeling that his jumbled explanation might actually have helped her. He certainly hoped it did. Po bowed as well and stood to join her on the trek back to what he was beginning to think of as 'Home Base'.

"How about a hot pot tonight?" Po asked as he swept aside a few thin stalks of bamboo, grabbing one to munch on the leaves in passing, "I found all sorts of mushrooms, and there's tons of bamboo. Think there's some water chestnuts anywhere?"

"I think that if there are, you'll certainly find them," the tiger tried to keep the growing smile off of her muzzle. She thought on how easily he had managed to comfort her, how easily he comforted anyone really, "How...do you do it?"

"Ya' know, you just kinda' add everything into some water and let it simmer really good...maybe some herbs or spices," Po spit out around a mouthful of leaves.

"Never mind."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	4. Burning Bright in the Forest

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Four: Burning Bright in the Forest

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_It was dark, but the darkness was his friend. His eyes could find the light of the moon and stars and multiply it. His small paws and slender limbs carried him a few feet, before he paused to scent the air, knowing a predator gave chase. He stopped to taste his surroundings for danger. To listen to the world and ignore his own pounding heart and ragged breath._

_It was safe here, for the moment._

_He pulled his way up into a tree, pausing again at the rustle he had caused in the leaves. No sound in reply; he was fine. He would be able to rest here, for the time being. He would regain his strength and then move on to a new place, a safer territory._

_He had no knowledge of who he was, but something was pulling him towards...something. Towards knowing that he was...someone; there was more though, much more to it. It was something he did not understand and it brought fear, not curiosity with its pull, and so he fled those predators who pursued him for...not food. This was...a confusing thing. He could not understand. He was prey, they were predators and yet, they did not seek to devour him._

_A rustle below had him curling closer, holding tighter, to the branch he perched on. Shouts followed and light. Fire. The dangerous red blossom that destroyed. He feared more, fur standing on end._

_Strange barks, yips, and growls came from below...and he could almost understand something..._

_"Found another one boss," a large creature growled out below, but the sounds held no meaning other than danger, threat, pain._

_He was suddenly snout to muzzle with a wolf._

_The world tipped, no sense, no sense, wolves couldn't be in trees...no sense._

_Then the vine-like thing in front of his eyes. Rope? No, necklace...that's what it was called, he suddenly knew, a necklace. Here, alive, understanding, reasoning, fear, but curious, pulling back, pushing forward, mind surging, racing, accommodating strange new thoughts that pushed past primal instinct and desire._

_He was Awake. He Understood. There was Reason. And Passion. And Fear._

_"Hello," came the Word, he knew it now for what it represented, a greeting, and then more words from the wolf's scarred muzzle, "Welcome to the World."_

Shifu awoke to the sound of fluttering wings and skidding talons. It was the same dream he had been having for the past year and a half. The dream that prompted him to start his students down the path of the Yexing Scroll. The dream that startled and confused him, just as his dream counterpart was startled and confused.

He knew that his dreams and visions would increase as he continued to study the lessons left for him by Oogway. He also knew that the vision, while clear in the imagery, was not necessarily the exact truth. Dreams often needed interpretation, but sometimes... sometimes...

There was always the chance that the wolf in his dream was a real being and it was a risk to ignore that chance, however slight.

A sudden scuffle in the hallway, and then Crane was at his paper screen door bowing, "Master Shifu, please forgive my intrusion. I have a report."

"Come in Crane," Shifu sat up in his bed, stepping out and onto his staff to balance as he listened, "Do you need to rest first?"

"No Master," Crane shook his head, "We all felt that this was important."

"Continue," Shifu prepared himself, the dream had been more clear this time, and his worry was drawn to the front of his mind.

"We located the jewel thieves. They have the Imperial Family's jewels and heirlooms in their possession. Viper and Mantis slipped into the compound and confirmed it...but...Master..."

Shifu watched his student hesitate. He focused on centering himself as Crane gathered his scattered thoughts.

"Master, are there enchanted items in the collection?"

Shifu was unsure how much it would be wise to divulge. The Grandmaster of the Jade Palace held many of the Emperor's secrets. Perhaps he would only answer direct questions? Yes, this seemed the best plan, "There are, Crane."

"Are they dangerous?" the bird asked with a strange glint in his eye.

"They are...powerful," Shifu sighed heavily and lowered himself to the wooden floor, beckoning Crane to follow, "You know that any powerful object can be dangerous, just as you know that mastering Kung Fu does not mean that it will be used for the correct purpose."

"Master Shifu," Crane stopped suddenly, shifting from left to right, "Viper...She regressed...while she was in the compound. She barely made it out still knowing that she had a name."

"Yes," Shifu reached for a scroll in his own personal collection, "So it is as I feared."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Orange?"

"No."

"Uh...yellow?"

"No."

"Purple!"

"No."

"Right, sorry...purrrrrrrple."

"Tigers, according to the scroll I gave you that you _should_ have read, do not _purr_."

"No, but it was a good joke, am I right?"

"...No."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So you see, the Yexing Scroll was written to accompany the Yexing Beads," Shifu began to carefully re-roll the ancient scroll in his paws, "which was under the highest security offered by the Imperial Palace. It is said that they are the gift from the Story of Beginnings, the way the gods brought Enlightenment to the animals. But what the Beads can give, they can also take away."

"So, if a Feral is to approach the Beads, they suddenly understand _everything_ we do?" Crane asked incredulously, letting his hat tip forward to cover his doubtful eyes.

"That is a very simplified explanation," Shifu returned sharply, knowing that Crane was upset for Viper, and questioning everything at the moment, "but you realize that. They would become Aware, but be childlike. Easily formed to another's will, malleable."

"They would need a guide," Crane began to piece together the relationship of the scroll and the beads, "Someone who was Aware, but who also had been Feral."

"Yes," Shifu replaced the scroll, and moved back across his chamber, "And in the same way, the Yexing Beads will move one's consciousness instantly into a feral state. And they are now in the hands of fools who are, or rather were, thieves."

"This explains their behavior," Crane dipped his head, closing his eyes as the memories of the past week swept over him, "It seemed that the longer we watched, the more wild they grew. At first we believed that it was a scare tactic, or a distraction; that they had discovered us...but that didn't feel right. The whole situation felt strange. Yesterday we decided to see if the Emperor's treasured items were still in the compound or if they had been moved."

"A risky move," the Grandmaster chastised, "It very well could have been a trap to lure you in."

"Mantis was insistent," the bird shook his head and ruffled his feathers, "Viper accompanied him as backup. She must have found where they kept the valuable items and that is why she was affected so greatly. She could have been standing by the Beads and she would have never known."

"That sounds most plausible," Shifu hedged, "but is it possible that someone is somehow using the Yexing Beads?"

"We've seen no evidence of anyone being able to think straight, though that could be an act," Crane slowly rocked his head from left to right as he thought it over, "They would have to be extremely good though, to fool all of us. It's a madhouse inside the compound, but it appears large enough to provide enough room that they haven't all killed each other yet."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So, what're ya' gonna' do today?" Po gave a jaw cracking yawn, reclining against the largest boulder, scenting the air lightly. He found he enjoyed the subtleties he could tease out of the wind.

"Same thing I do everyday," Tigress replied from her perch above him, tail curling up and down in contentment. She figured it had been three moons since they had arrived in this clearing. She marked the rock she was sunbathing on with her claws to keep track of the passing time, then stood to leave for the day.

"Try to take over the world?"

"...No."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"What was the group comprised of?"

"Mostly bamboo rats, boars, and a few black and brown bears," Crane thought back over the past few days, "Some dholes and golden cats, a handful of foxes. Maybe fifty total. Their leader appeared to be a spotted linsang, but after the fourth day he was killed and...and eaten by some of the dholes."

"This is a bad situation, but it is not as I feared," the red panda stroked his whiskers, deep in thought, 'There are no wolves. Perhaps the dream was a metaphor, a simple warning for the Beads being in the world, uncontrolled.'

"Master, what would you like me to do?"

"Return to the others," Shifu bowed then turned, dismissing his student as he spoke over his shoulder, "Open the compound gates and a create a few large holes in the walls. With any luck the bandits will all wander away and regain their senses as they leave. Recover the items when you feel it is safe to do so, and take them back to the Imperial Palace, but be cautious of the Beads. I recommend you meditate heavily before approaching them and pass them between each of you until they are sealed again."

"Yes Master Shifu," Crane bowed and turned to leave.

"And Crane?"

"Master?"

"Viper should have recovered by now," Shifu kept his back turned, so as to keep his smile hidden, "All will be well."

"Thank you, Master."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

He was...content.

Yes, content was a Word. And it told him how he Felt. Sometimes that was hard to remember after four months of just being a panda, with small breaks of being Po with the tiger...no, with Tigress.

Po sniffed a tender bamboo shoot, pulling at it with his teeth as he raked the ground around it with strong paws and sharp claws. It pulled out suddenly, roots ripping loose. He thought of all the ways to cook bamboo; steaming, boiling, baking, stir-frying, wrapping treats in the leaves, eating the leaves, the stems, the roots, the shoots...he went back to digging out another young stalk just showing its head above the dark earth.

Shoots were...Favored. Tender.

They were also good with noodles.

Thinking in terms of cooking as he foraged kept him semi-grounded. It gave him something to do in the back of his mind as he let the majority of his consciousness drift and let his instincts guide him through the day.

He had gone much further today, as the bamboo thicket he normally ate at, closest to his den area, was growing sparse. This bamboo tasted slightly different. It was a darker...Green. A color.

His eyes were Green, he suddenly remembered in surprise, like the bamboo. His father's were Brown, like the Earth. Tigress' were Orange.

'But a nice orange,' Po thought as he chewed, slowly coming back into himself, 'A sunset sort of orange, deeper than the fruit...not so bright, even though they glow in the dark.'

He scented the air again; the tiger was close by, but not stalking him...the lack of...something in her scent signaled that she wasn't hunting. He wondered if she knew she was upwind of him...this wasn't his normal foraging area after all. A moment's thought drifted peacefully until there were no thoughts other than finding more food.

He continued on his path, eating through the bamboo forests lazily until the tiger's scent grew stronger, '...she decided to hunt today.'

Tigress had gone a month and a half after her first kill without hunting. She stalked and pounced small animals to practice, but she always held herself back, accepting whatever Po managed to scrounge up and cook that night and next morning.

Even a warrior of her prowess, however, could survive on such meager portions for only so long. She could feel her body straining and finally conceded to the need for more food. Food that provided vast amounts of protein specifically, which in turn would fuel her body.

She had told Po of her plan one evening before he started cooking yet another hot pot, which seemed to be the easiest way to create meals with their limited resources. He had paused, paws resting lightly on the sides of their one piece of cookery, brow furrowed in uncertainty.

"I am ready to try again," she had told him, and so she was. When she killed that night, she was regretful, but more than that _thankful_ for the food...for the energy the animal's body would provide. She prayed over her kill for its soul to find peace, then brought it back to their camp where it would be cooked. She was not yet ready to consume raw meat.

That night too, Po had let out another warning bark at the scent of blood. He had finally stopped after the eight time she hunted and returned with food.

In the present, he wondered vaguely, abstractly, if she would eat this animal raw or request for him to to cook it again. He sat back on his haunches as he grasped at that delicate line of thought and pulled his focus back.

How should he cook it? He had found a small area that ginger grew in, but he had been hesitant to use it too often. He didn't want to kill the root, after all, by digging it up and snipping off a piece too often. Perhaps wrapping it in lotus leaves and steaming it with the water plant's green seeds? They were starting to come into season in their small, brook-fed pond. Ginger would offer a stronger flavor though.

A tickle on the back of his neck, and mind, had him raising his head and pricking his ears. Something was off. Different. Different was a bad thing out here. The noises of the forest had dimmed, then died. He scented the air and realized he could no longer smell the tiger, but for the quickly disappearing after-scent from earlier.

Was there danger? A huffed growl rolled out of his throat as he heard something rustle the bamboo behind him. If it was the tiger, he didn't think there was danger. If it wasn't...the notion had his head lowering as he stood on four paws, eyes narrowed as he barked out a warning. He hadn't done that in quite a while, and the sensation was always odd in his throat.

He watched the bamboo, then lumbered forward, swinging his head lightly side to side. There were very few animals that posed a threat to a six foot two inch, three hundred pound bear.

Just ahead of him in the bamboo, standing frozen and listening, was a small brown creature. A roe deer, he thought. It looked off to its left, focusing on something. This animal was no threat to him.

Just as his confidence in his surrounding rose, the ultra-soft sound of paw pads pushing off of the ground floated to his ears...half a second later he felt nearly two hundred pounds of feline crash into his back, with claws carefully held away from his back.

He crashed to the earth, but was pushing up forcefully immediately after, a whoosh of air leaving him from both the impact and the effort. The tiger, given away by the flash of her white tipped, striped tail, used the upwards momentum to vault off his back, leaving him face down in the dirt again. By the time he brought his head back up he caught sight of a small striped shadow weaving gracefully through tall green trunks, an even smaller shape darting barely ahead of it.

He lay stunned for several seconds, trying to absorb everything that had just happened, before he sat up and gave up, rubbing at a sore muzzle. He figured he'd just tease the fire out of his tiger friend when they were both back in camp that evening.

After all, it wasn't everyday that your idol jumped you naked in the middle of nowhere to use you as a springboard.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

By the time Po had cleared his mind enough to gather lots of mushrooms, pluck a huge stack of bamboo leaves, and dig up a generously sized piece of ginger root, the sun was very nearly down. He dropped his burden and hurriedly pulled his underclothes and pants back on, leaving his leg wraps hanging as he had for the past few weeks.

It felt good to be back at Home Base...at what he was coming to understand as a den, instinctually, even though there was little cover other than the boulders' small hollow. Just enough room for the two companions to settle into if there was bad weather.

Tigress greeted him as she had since discovering her 'Hello Sound', as he had named it. He resisted the urge to return the favor and she in turn chuckled at his silence. The fire was already going and the deer had been skinned, gutted, and rinsed and was now hanging to let the blood run out into the pot. They would dispose of the blood before cooking and between the two of them, their claws and strength would separate the meat into strips.

This kill was much larger than her others. She was becoming more skilled and confident...maybe he wouldn't tease her. Tigress would probably not appreciate it this evening. He would help her eat the meat tonight and again tomorrow at breakfast so none would go to waste. He had a hunch that the way he was going to cook it would work well.

"Hey," he finally returned her welcome as he got to work, Tigress settling beside him to help, "Good day today, huh?"

"Yes," she replied serenely. The young tiger wasn't completely sure why, but the more time she spent stretching her instincts, and then reaffirming her control over them, the better she felt as a whole. Po annoyed her much less, though that was also possibly because he was her solitary companion in this vast mountainside wilderness. She found him a welcome, and comfortable, distraction from various worries about being Feral too long, too often.

Po hummed a soft tune under his breath as they worked, one she vaguely recognized as a popular song that accompanied a romantic play. Shifu loved his flute, and she knew Po could play the ruan, though she wasn't sure how well as Shifu had mentioned it in passing. Slowly, she had been realizing how large a part of Po was dedicated to music.

He was often singing or finding rhymes and making new songs. He hummed under his breath when he was cooking. Sometimes, when he was in an exceptionally good mood and all was peaceful, he would pat his paws on his belly or legs to a beat only he could hear; sure and steady, never wavering, but musical and beautiful just the same.

Tigress had a sneaking suspicion it was the rhythm of the universe itself...but she would never tell the panda. For one thing he probably had no clue he was doing it, 'For another the Dragon Warrior might get a little big-headed...'

She glanced at his face as he began to crush and grind the ginger root into a paste, spreading it evenly on the strips of meat. His countenance showed that he was full of contentment and she marveled at how the bear could feel so at home anywhere, so long as a friend was by his side. Each strip was handed to her after it had been well rubbed, and it was her job to wrap it and a small pawful of mushrooms in several layers of bamboo leaves. The few that were already steaming in the pot smelled divine.

'He is...very creative,' she nodded to herself as they worked, in time with the lulling sound of his hummed song, 'That is one of the reasons why he is always able to defeat his enemies. No one can really read Po.'

They continued working until all the meat was wrapped. They would be cooking long into the night, but that was fine with her, 'The night is my time anyways. I was fortunate to catch the deer this afternoon...with some assistance.'

That thought stilled her paws for a moment as the memory of what she had done rushed back.

Po was a playful creature by nature and she had found, both at the Jade Palace and here in the mountains, that it was truly _in_ his nature as a _panda_. They had sparred often before this training had begun, and at the start of it she had found that she could easily blow off steam by pouncing on the panda and drawing him into a rough housing session. They could push each other around and not worry about crushing something accidentally as they might with the others, even with all of their skill and mastery.

The sparring had brought a smile to Po's face. The rough housing had brought laughter. She had found, in their first few weeks in the wild, that they were both worrying in the privacy of their own minds and keeping everything in. Po was not the type to do so, but out of respect for her reticent nature he was trying.

When she had seen him go an entire day without smiling at all she had had enough. She pounced and pulled him into a snarling roll, surprising him greatly. He lay still under her for a second, trying to puzzle out her actions before she had gently cuffed his head, just as he had the very first time they played together. It clicked and his eyes lit up.

He had flipped them over, and thwacked her solidly in the side. In his words, 'It was on.'

That little skirmish had lasted most of the evening until they were both out of breath and laying against the cool cliff wall for relief from the heat.

She had been the aggressor in all of their sessions, though Tigress could tell he greatly enjoyed them. Aggression was in _her_ nature, but like Po, so was play. They just came together in equal measure, usually.

That afternoon she had been prowling the edge of what she considered her territory when she caught wind of the panda near the southern edge of her boundary line. Without thinking she had started moving towards his familiar scent, seeking the contact of another she knew to ease the burden of solitude. The wind shifted and she pulled up short, realizing that they would both be unclothed at the moment.

It had been strange to think that she _hadn't_ thought at all about it. She had simply been a tiger, he a panda and she wished for companionship and play.

She turned to leave him be when she caught another scent...she wasn't sure she wanted to hunt, but decided to trace it anyways as it could take her most of the day to find the source. Late afternoon found her suddenly very close to the source and directly up wind from Po.

She could see her prey now across the sparse and mangled clearing the panda had created as he ate. It was interesting to see him react to her presence. He became alert, focused...on edge, but not entirely bothered by her until the deer had shifted and the sound caught his attention.

She crept forward, using his girth as a way to keep out of sight. She found it amusing, somewhere deep in her more rational mind, that he was unafraid And pushing forward to investigate. He paused and she felt her muscles coil. If he reacted the way she thought he would...

She leapt and as she had calculated he pushed back up with great force, practically catapulting her forward and putting her well within range of her prey.

'I feel almost as if I should thank him,' she pulled five leaf bundles from the fire, opening them with her claws, 'but saying 'thanks for lending me your back to jump off of while we were both naked' doesn't exactly appeal to me. Perhaps sharing this meal is thanks enough?'

"Ohh hoho, yeah," Po smacked his lips, eyes fluttering slightly, "That is gooooood."

Tigress smiled lightly in return, "Yes, it is. Very tender. The mushrooms add good flavor as well."

"I think I'm actually going to miss meat a little," Po admittedly bashfully, then greedily licked his fingertips clean, "I didn't think I'd like it this much the first time we tasted it...but maybe it was just that I don't like boar meat or something."

"The boar meat did have a strong flavor," she brought another strip to her mouth and tore a chunk off with her teeth.

The rest of the evening was spent cooking the small packages and eating at their leisure, Po's humming drifting over the darkened clearing as the smoke rose towards the heavens. For the first time, in a very long time, the tiger felt balanced. Perhaps soon she would ask the Dragon Warrior to teach her how to redirect water droplets on her own.

Po just hummed a little louder and began to tap his paws to a slightly different beat as he watched a relaxed tiger with a gentle smile playing at the corner of her lips.

All was well in their small world for now.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	5. Cleaving

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's Note**: The verb 'cleave' is the only word in the English language that has two meanings which are exact opposites. To cleave can mean either to bring together tightly, or to break apart. Neat, huh?

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Five: Cleaving

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"._..t-t-tigress...-igress_," her head was absolutely ringing. She felt like the training hall had swallowed her, chewed her up, and spat her out in level zero style, but she couldn't literally bounce back like Po.

"Tigress?"

And she was going to shred the Dragon Warrior into ribbons if he didn't seal his muzzle right that instance! The pounding made her feel as though her head would split any second. What had happened? She put a paw to the top of her head, then pulled it away, something warm and liquid on her pad. She had hit her head...but how?

"Thank goodness you woke up!" Po gathered her into the tightest hug he had ever given her, burying his face in the curve of her neck as he had done after his fight with Lord Shen in the Bay of Gongmen City, "You were just laying there and not moving, I tried everything, poking you, shaking your shoulder, yelling!"

There was something about the hug that felt off though, and if only her mind weren't so clouded she would be able to tell. At the moment though, she felt that reassuring the giant panda, who was practically crushing her in his relief, was of top priority, "'M fine, Po."

Her mouth felt full of cotton, dry. That hit...or was it fall?...had really taken its toll.

"Are you _bleeding_!?" he was about to go into hysterics, she could tell from the painfully high pitch to his voice, so she grabbed his muzzle with a shaking paw to clamp his jaw shut. He made no move to resist her, though she knew her grip was weak.

"'M fine," she insisted, staring into his panicked green eyes and dying for a mouthful of water, "Head wounds always...bleed...a lot."

She pulled away slightly to look around, but was surprised when his grip tightened momentarily. The panic had not left him yet...it probably wouldn't for days, 'Perfect. A clingy panda. Not what I need with my head pounding like this...I won't have the patience.'

"Where are we?" She pushed him further back, trying to focus on their surroundings with swimming vision, "Camp?"

"No, we're just a little bit north, but not too far away from home base. Right by the little waterfall that makes the lotus pond," he waved a black paw in front of her eyes, satisfied that she wasn't blind or crazy or out of it when she jerked back. The tiger raised her lips in a small snarl as irritation curled in her belly mingled with pain and thirst.

"I need a drink of water," she shakily tried to stand, using Po's paws for balance. She stayed still for a moment letting herself adjust when she noticed Po's fixed stare off to the right; she immediately began to scan for whatever danger had him so intently focused, "What's there?"

"Where?" Po asked in a tight, confused tone of voice, still not removing his gaze From the brush.

"Where you're looking," Tigress let go of one paw to gesture in the general direction, "Is there something there?"

"Just some bamboo, a few rocks, ya' know, normal forest stuff," she felt him shrug beside her, his black shoulder fur rubbing against the fur at her hip. The touch sent a strange fire running up her side, lighting up the skin under the fur as though she had been burned.

'My...hip,' the realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and she grimaced,the act making her head hurt more. Away from camp, during their normal time of separation, with Po fixedly looking elsewhere, 'No clothes. We're..._I'm_...'

She took a half step away from Po to end their contact, furious, but he held firmly to her wrist and paw in case she lost her balance. Head wounds could be tricky...he knew from experience. Lots of experience. Mostly of the training hall and sparring with Master Shifu variety.

Tigress took a deep, slow breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth, calming herself. He was being incredibly respectful and concerned, and deserved none of her ire for something she had managed to do to herself. She spoke, gently squeezing his paw as she did so, "I'm feeling better now Po; my head is still throbbing though and I want to get myself some water. If I need help, I will ask for it."

She released his paw and smoothly move forward to kneel next to the trickling stream. Before she drank, she cast a careful glance back over her shoulder to consider the patient bear behind her, still carefully averting his eyes, "Will you go and retrieve our clothes from camp? I will stay here, and it's not far. You will hear me if I need help."

"On it!" Po surged up and took a few hurried steps, then comically let his body roll forward to all four paws as he remembered his state of dress, "Still on it!"

Tigress hunched forward with a hiss of pain as soon as he was safely out of hearing range, the noise roiling up from the depths of her belly as she brought her paw back up to her ears. Her head hurt badly, throbbing and aching and pounding, with sharp punctuations of jagged pain whenever she flicked her left ear unconsciously towards a sound.

She had taken worse hits and survived, but her ear had been cut badly, and she had always found them to be extremely sensitive. No amount of training would ever deaden the nerve endings there, nor would she ever subject herself to such an excruciating task. The thought caused her to lay her ears flat, then regret it instantly as her wound pulled open again and a fresh wave of blood trickled out.

"Po?" She raised her voice with a wince, "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah!" he called back, fairly close, "Are you okay? Something wrong?"

"No, but bring the pot with you...and your leg bindings."

"Got it!" He sounded a little further way now, probably turning back to grab the needed items. She was thankful he was not questioning her at the moment, though the questions would come later, for sure.

She sank down further, one paw to the ground to help support her weight. Images were pushing forward and she was slowly filling in what had happened. She left herself drift, gathering the images like grains of rice spilt across a kitchen floor, a single piece at a time.

"Pride before the fall..."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So what _is_ your favorite color?" Po whined from the other side of the clearing, hidden by the dense foliage as they both stripped down for the day. He had taken up the somewhat annoying and intrusive habit of speaking with her as much as possible when she was within earshot, no matter _what_ they were doing.

Tigress was beginning to believe that if he didn't speak he would literally fill up with all the things he didn't say during the day, until he burst like a soap bubble full of words...and hot air. She grinned to herself smugly as she ignored him. It always riled him up.

"Ow wowowowow oh come on!" he cried, but it was more upset than his usual pitiful whining and had her on edge.

"Po? Everything alright?"

"No," he gruffly replied, his shadowed outline just on the edge of her range of vision, "I just got bit."

"What?" she felt her heart slip upwards into her throat, already moving forward even though her qipoa was undone, the intensity of her worry sharply out of contrast with her calm motions and steady voice as she brushed the bamboo aside, "What bit you?"

"Nothing poisonous," Po was standing on four paws with his right side to her, studying his left front paw pad, "Just a spider I bothered. I'd bite me too, if I had just stepped on me."

"I will remember that when we get back to the Jade Palace and you tread on my tail while trying to get through sparring again," Tigress whipped said appendage back and forth as her heart settled and she turned to lope back into the woods, leaving her friend quietly chuckling at the empty threat. He hadn't stepped on her tail in nearly two years, after all.

For the rest of the morning Tigress slunk through the shadows, keeping tabs on the bear from a distance and keeping herself well concealed. Her instincts were sharpened from her imaginary scare as they'd been undressing. She had never followed Po all day and found the sun passing quickly overhead as she stalked hiS movements.

He was a simple creature in his habits.

He mostly just ate, which was not different at all from his everyday routine and the tiger took great comfort in this. Even when he was lost in being a wild creature, he was still himself.

'Perhaps this is the true reason behind him being the Dragon Warrior. There are no accidents in life,' she began to groom her paws and face as Po sat eating to his heart's content, then moved on to her tail, 'The bear wears his soul itself as a badge of pride and stays true to beliefs in all situations. Even when Feral. How odd.'

She continued to groom herself for most of the day, stopping to leisurely shadow the panda from as he moved from one part of the bamboo forest to the next, eating, eating, eating. She had often felt protective of Po and let herself indulge in this feeling while here in their lonely environment. After all, they had great need to be guarded and careful while here.

'_'Be always mindful of one's surroundings lest beast or weather or terrain take you by surprise.'_,' she quoted to herself smugly, proud of having memorized the entire Yexing Scroll.

It was something she knew the Dragon Warrior had _not_ done, and she took great pride in that fact.

When she finally grew bored of watching the bear shuffle around and eat, Tigress decided to move on to hunting. Something small would be fine this night as they had gorged themselves the night before on the roe deer she had killed. Letting her senses guide her, she moved back towards camp, eventually coming upon the trail of an old hare.

She followed it right to the top of the waterfall, less than a half li from their camp. It paused at the edge, taking quick sips of water in between scenting the air.

But Tigress had become a clever hunter and was already upwind, carefully calculating he leap towards the edge of the cliff and so, towards her target.

She tensed, awaiting the perfect moment. Her body was coiled, ready.

It came.

She leapt.

Her back paws struck upon a slick stone covered in moss and algae and she tried to catch her precarious balance with wet paws as the hare darted away swiftly. She could not right herself quickly enough though, and tumbled over the edge of the short cliff, reaching out desperately to catch the edge with her claws, but it, too, was slick from slow moving water. She managed only to spin her body, accidentally, with her head in towards the rocks.

Her head struck upon a protruding ledge on the way down and the world went black.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I got the pot!" Po broke through her meditation, scrambling her last thoughts on how silly she was, like a small cub, to leap towards a cliff edge of all things, even if it was only ten or twelve feet up from the ground, 'Level zero, indeed.'

"Uuuummmm, here's your clothes too, Tigress."

She turned to thank him, but he had disappeared so quickly. It startled her sometimes to remember that he was actually quite skilled when he wasn't thinking about it. Po performed best when he just Did. Not so much when he Thought. Especially, if he Thought Too Hard.

Or was going for Stealth Mode.

That was always a disaster waiting to happen

Her clothes lay in a little heap a few feet away and she dressed quickly, minding her sore muscles and testing each part of her body to assess the damage. So far, her ear and headache were the worst.

"I'm clothed," she relayed in the general direction Po had gone in, and watched as he emerged, shuffling his feet and darting quick glances her way as if to assure himself that she was dressed and she was okay.

"The pot? And bindings?" Tigress inquired stiffly, feeling foolish for being injured by slipping, 'I suppose I should take this as a lesson in humility. Even the most graceful may slip from time to time.'

"Right here," came Po's cheery reply. The more she behaved like her normal self, the quicker he seemed to recover. His optimism was...contagious though she would never reveal this to the panda, "What're they for?"

"The bindings are to rinse my ear, though I will wash the cloth in the water first. The pot I will use to collect water," she gathered the items from his paws, moving towards the waterfall, "I will boil the water at camp to purify the bindings, then clean and wrap my ear."

"Gonna' need some help there with the ear wrapping," Po offered in his own way, making a statement instead of actually offering his help, arms swinging by his sides. She wondered if he knew it did much to ease the sting of pride.

"Yes," she simply replied, grateful as he leaned down to snag the pot and gather the water as she attended to the narrow cloth strips.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The compound was quiet.

A week after Crane had reported to Shifu, the four had decided to attack the compound, prying open the gates and damaging the fortified walls as their Master had instructed. It had taken them quite some time to decide on the best course of action to do so, and then the rest of the time was spent meditating in case any came close to the Yexing Beads.

Monkey had spent most of the week traveling to collect the items necessary to bring the walls down; namely gun powder and fuses. After Lord Shen's escapades many townships were wary of anyone buying large quantities of either item; even a member of the esteemed Furious Five of the Jade Palace.

The animals had been startled when the charges had been ignited and began to rampage with most, fortunately, heading straight out through the holes created in their enclosure. Crane followed a good sized band of dhole from above, noting that after nearly two li all dholes but one had regained complete self awareness. The sole dhole, he figured, had been driven mad by the Beads' constant presence.

Another two weeks passed as more of the animals died from starvation, injuries, or at the teeth and claws of others. Several more found their way out of what the group of martial artists were beginning to think of as a nightmare, all of them thankful to have listened to their master and not rushed in rashly.

Mantis, especially felt the consequences that could have been laying solely, heavily on him, and had apologized sincerely to the others for having nearly put them all in grave danger. Viper had been the first to speak his pardons, with Crane and Monkey following her lead.

"After all, brother," she had kindly pointed out, "none of us could have known what these thieves had in their possession."

Not a sound could be heard from within the walled area, every creature having left for better territories, and after recovering their sense, for concealment from the law.

Mantis entered first, feeling fully prepared to stave off Feral instincts should he encounter the Beads. After a general search of the area he signaled the other with a partially laughed, "Ka-kaw!"

Crane pulled the brim of his douli lower over his eyes, the silk sliding smoothly under his sharp bill as it was adjusted, 'Am I ever going to live that down?'

Nothing was heard and the four could innately sense that the compound had been abandoned, their training in the wilds paying off tenfold and saving them time they did not have. If Master Shifu had worried over someone controlling the Yexing Beads for nefarious purposes, they all suddenly felt sure that they could help his mind rest at ease.

Monkey had entered at the eastern edge of the buildings, swinging over the thick stone and mud barricade from a tree several feet from the perimeter. He had thrown himself over the wall, grabbing quickly onto a jutting support beam to spin himself up and over into a flying twist. The monkey landed in a ready position, but quickly realized no living soul, save his friends, was present.

He glanced about, sniffing curiously. The air was thick with scents of refuse and blood. A buzz began in the back of his mind and her veered sharply to his left, walking towards where the corpse of the linsang lay, nothing more than a pile of bones and a few shredded remains of cartilage and sinew.

The buzzing was insistent and something inside of him screeched, leapt, climbed, pounded its fists upon unseen trees in response. Feral, it was.

He clamped down on the ferocity rising in response, centering himself as best he could as he approached the mangled body of the lithe creature. Monkey could hardly believe this was the same spotted linsang they had tracked only weeks before; the charismatic leader of such a large and violent group of bandits, cut throats, mercenaries, and thieves.

Something tiny, Jade in color, caught his eye. A screech sounded in his mind again, rattling his nerves. He gently picked the small, unadorned bead out of the animal's rotting flesh.

It was a single Yexing Bead...

The others gathered around him slowly, dazed. A single bead. Was it possible? Had the strand of Beads been broken?

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Monkey sprinted full tilt towards the Valley of Peace, feeling the teeth of fear nipping at his feet as he ran. The others had taken one look at his startling discovery and agreed; Master Shifu would need to be notified immediately, as would the Emperor himself.

The Yexing Beads had been separated and most likely rode in the bellies of frenzied and unaware beasts who had torn the linsang apart. Who knew where the beads might be in a day? In a week?

'Stupid linsang,' Monkey spat in his mind as he hit the edge of the village, 'Wearing sacred treasures like a prized necklace and slowly losing his mind and driving all his men insane!'

Had the linsang known? Had he tried to drive the others into a Feral state so he alone would claim the riches? Did he realize that his necklace had turned into a choking collar?

He had certainly paid the price for his foolhardy move.

Monkey cursed the animal again as he reached the Ten Thousand Steps, then paused to calm himself. The tiny, Jade bead he carried was hard on his nerves, 'Still, it is said that a gem is not polished without friction, nor a man perfected without trials. We will come out of this trial greatly improved.'

He continued to his master. Shifu would know what to do.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Tigress sat in silent meditation as Po cleaned and wrapped her ear and head with a tenderness that was belied by his bulk. Had she only ever met the panda in battle, she would never have guess at how gentle he could truly be.

She was still chastising herself as she had been earlier, but with a drifting mind. She couldn't keep her focus on being upset while Po sat beside her humming the same tune from the night before. When the sound finally intruded completely upon her, she cracked one eye open to look at her friend, "What is that song?"

"Uh...It's Mo Li Hua," he sheepishly replied, tying the binding with gentle care, "I know it doesn't really fit the Dragon Warrior, but I really like it. It makes me smile and I think that maybe my Dad...well, my panda Dad sang it to my Mom sometimes. I knew the song since I was a cub, my Dad said before I ever even heard it."

"What is it about?" Tigress enquired lightly, trying her best to not act too interested in a love song the panda hummed so often, "It sounds familiar, but I can't place it."

"It's about a fragrant and beautiful jasmine flower," Po sat forward to tip the boiling water out of their pot with a sigh, "One of the most beautiful, full blooms to be seen and a man asks the plant's permission to pluck the bloom and give to someone he cares for. He wants to share its sweetness. I think it's...well...ya' know..._nice_."

He trailed off, clearing his throat and leaving only the crackling of settling logs to fill the stretched silence.

"It sounds beautiful," Tigress finally volunteered, realizing that Po felt a little exposed by his admittance that the song reminded him of his birth parents, "I would like to hear it sometime."

"Yeah?" Po sat back up suddenly, "I mean, I ain't _that_ great, but I can sing better than Monkey can! Wanna hear it now? I know all of the words!"

She nodded with a light smile tracing over her lips, wondering at Po's childlike enthusiasm, his sense of innocence in the wake of strife and stress. It never failed to amaze her. His strong voice thrummed through the night, and though not quite perfect for the song, Po sang out happily, and that made all the difference in the world.

"A good and beautiful jasmine flower, a good and beautiful jasmine flower. Sweet-smelling, beautiful, stems full of buds..."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Crane, Mantis, and Viper set off in three of the cardinal directions as Monkey ran Northeast to deliver the single bead into the custody of the Grandmaster, as well as an explanation of the situation at hand.

To the West, Mantis paused over the drying paw print of a large bamboo rat.

To the South, Viper flicked her tongue to sample the air, an angry dhole nearby.

To the East, Crane finally spotted the outline of a pacing boar far below him.

One piece was nearly in the chambers of the Jade Palace, three were soon to be hopefully won.

The fifth and final piece was tracing its way North, already at the foothills that would lead to the Great Bamboo Forest, high above the Valley of Peace. The great dark beast lifted its heavy head, huffing and growling lightly. It's shoulder had a jagged slash across it, and drove the animal in its fury. It's stomach felt odd, though it had no way to express the sensation, even to itself.

The air was thick with moisture. A storm would soon be arriving. It drove onwards, seeking a place to bed down for the night. In the morning it would continue its journey, driven by wild need, to reach the mountains.

To reach Den. Food. Safe.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Mr. Ping awoke with a shout, struggling to free himself from his blankets. He always had trouble sleeping when his son was away saving China.

He briefly wondered if Po was eating enough before he settled back down.

He had never met a bear, other than his son, and the Moon Bear in his dreams seemed wild and strange. So had the other animals, acting in ways that seemed...Feral. He had had strange dreams before though, and so, put it out of his mind and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

In the morning he would have no memory of his vision.


	6. A Balancing Act

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's Note**: Aw, I love all my reviewers so much! Here, earlier than normal chapter...and a cookie.

**To the Guest Reviewer who keeps asking me when they're going to mate**:

They're not.

Sorry to have made anyone suddenly lose interest in this story by saying it that bluntly.

One, if they do give in to their instincts while Tigress is in heat, they're two different species...nothing would come of it. A feral female tiger would be looking for a male tiger. A feral male panda would be looking for a female panda. They would take one look at each other and instantly lose interest.

Two, I do not write explicit sex scenes. Ever. There are way too many young eyes on this site...I was one set of them years ago when the site first started gaining popularity. Let's just say I learned a lot.

I'll do some citrus scented material, maybe, but not much past that.  
And now without further ado:

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Six: A Balancing Act

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

In the distance, sunlight began its slow sweep over the crest of the mountains. The golden light illuminated the peaks, creeping down, hi-lighting cliff faces, offsetting the shadows from crags and cracks. Po stood before the dimly glowing embers, yawning widely as he sleepily began his early morning routine. He always felt a groggy sort of peace at this time of day; the pre-dawn soft and curling with light fog.

He found a slender bamboo shoot, young and strong, and used it to stir the embers, bringing the nestled coals from under the ash up to the surface and place fresh wood on top. He wasn't too worried about getting the fire going quickly.

'Tigress is still sleeping,' he smiled to himself, 'I think this is like only the third time I've ever been up before her.'

She was curled in a tight ball, nestled comfortably between the boulders. He had insisted that she needed to sleep inside the little shelter, saving her from the chill that came with the mountain night air. She was already in danger, in his mind at least, from infection or whatever sickness might seep into her blood from the cut on her ear.

He hadn't been sleeping well until he got up and moved his bulky frame to block the entrance, sealing her fairly well in the warm, cozy hollow. After that, feeling rather like he was on guard duty, he had drifted in and out of sleep, ears languidly shifting to track sounds and eyes sliding open from time to time.

A finch like bird had been startled that morning when green eyes opened directly in front of it, taking off with a rush of feathers and wind. He marveled at the realization that he had heard its tiny claws scratching at the earth as it hopped close. That he had heard its fluttering heartbeat, 'That was so cool. Totally Dragon Warrior worthy!'

He moved back beside the boulders to grab the pot from where it rested, claws clinking lightly against the metal. He would need to go to the pond and scrub it with sand and rinse it well before they used it again for cooking. He looked between the pot to his friend, deciding that he would wait until she was awake.

His heart lurched at the thought of leaving her alone and sleeping, too many what if's rushing to mind. He felt an odd growl growing at the thought and fought it back.

Po didn't often growl, but he had certainly wanted to in Gongmen Harbor as Shen had challenged him in such a nonchalant manner. The giant panda had needed to clear his mind in order to face him though, and so he had pushed away from Tigress and the welling need to make sure she was fine, drag her from the water, lift her head, open her eyes...

He realized he'd been standing with the pot in his paw for quite some time, gazing with lost focus as he thought and traced each visible stripe on her body. He had always thought her stripes were beautiful, especially where the black and orange coloring met with the splashes of white fur tufted around her ears, eyes, and muzzle.

Po also realized that as he'd been staring, at some point she started staring back, the very tip of her tail slowly flipping from left to right and back again.

An embarrassed smile slowly crept across his lips, a chuckle coming up at his own behavior as he gave a little wave at his friend. Lazily, she shifted, letting her body roll until she was on her back, staring up at him from upside down. Her paw gave a sluggish, single wave in returned before both paws folded at the joint and rested gently against her breast.

He shuffled his feet in the earth self-consciously. Her behavior made him feel oddly relaxed, playful...like a young cub.

"Mornin'," he finally found his voice, lifting his eyebrows as he spoke and she yawned, pink tongue rolling out and curling while she stretched, "Feeling any better this morning?"

"Yes," she rolled forward quickly, coming to stand on her back paws with fluid grace, "I feel recovered, though my head and ear are still tender."

"Tender, yeah," Po chuckled to himself again, spinning the pot lightly around in his paw, "I feel your pain."

Another drawn lapse in their conversation made the panda start to rock on his heels anxiously as Tigress stood still, alert and watching his actions. He hated not talking, but she liked to see how long he could make it sometimes.

She timed him, and just when she saw him take a breath to begin rambling, she spoke, "You know, for being so in tune with the universe, Dragon Warrior, your need to speak with those around you is astonishing."

"I can not speak!" Po protested in a huff, moving towards the crackling fire to add another log and breaking their strange moment, "I can totally be quiet! Silent! Like a deadly, silent assassin type person..."

"Stealth Mode?" Tigress reminded him, in good humor.

"Ye-...no," he had almost said yes, she ginned to herself, 'Now if only he'd relax just a little more and stop being so anxious about me being injured...'

She had to admit, the bear had a good reason behind his worrying though. Tigress also felt sure that if she became too sick or weak he would drag, carry, or force her back down the mountain to the Jade Palace healers and Shifu, 'Though knowing Po it would probably be some awkward combination of the three with a little bouncing thrown in for good measure."

The bear in question was already starting away moodily in the direction of the previous day's incident, pot in paw to rinse it and create some breakfast.

Tigress took over tending to the fire.

Some time later, as the sun finally reached their camp, she heard the soft humming that proceeded Po walking back, the pot filled to the brim with lotus flowers, leaves, pods, seeds, and roots. Po was mostly wet. She tried not to smile.

She knew that today had a high possibility of not being enjoyable. He wouldn't want her out and moving around, while she wanted to honor her master's wishes and train.

'Perhaps,' Tigress admitted to herself, watching the bear begin to separate the parts of the water plant, 'there is middle ground to be found?'

Spending so much time in close company with Po had, at first, been difficult, especially while they were at the Jade Palace. It was not, however, in the way those around them had probably thought. She cared for the panda, greatly, and that bothered her somewhat.

When she had first seen him, falling from the sky, screaming and scared, she had no clue what to make of him.

When Oogway had chosen him moments later as Dragon Warrior, she had thought him the greatest fool, the most disrespectful person she had ever met.

That night in the barracks she said exactly what was on her mind, as was her wont. She thought he was a glory seeker, a trickster, a con.

She despised him.

The next morning, even she had been startled to find him with his legs upon the bamboo stretchers, and when he had picked up the broken clay tile piece (which the others had since jokingly named The Love Chunk) she thought perhaps he was just a simpleton with no business in the Jade Palace at all.

The sparring sessions had shown her his tenacity.

The reply to her harsh words at the table had shown her his sense of realism, and some of his humility.

His anger at Shifu as he tried to run had shown that he was a normal being, thrust into a mess, into a hellish nightmare at the whim of their old Grandmaster, with no hope for survival.

He had been frightened, and that had sealed her decision.

Ever since that moment they had been in a subtle dance, each warily protecting the other, even if they didn't need, or want, the help. He always had her back, and she surprised herself often by always fiercely having his.

He had started out as a little brother to the Furious Five, not quite yet come into his own.

They were often catching him as he stumbled, though it was harder for the others. Tigress had naturally started to be the one to lend the helping paw, making sure to land first and use her strength to guide the bear in his landings, or flipping him around to face the right direction if he was somehow backwards.

Now that she mused on it, it appeared that she could recreate the Inner Peace Redirection Technique...only she had to have a three hundred pound panda to do it.

The first time he had done the same for her, had startled her badly. They had been training outside, using the terrain to their advantage as they had planned an ambush. The five had attacked Shifu, trying to overpower him now that their number had a plus one attatched. She had reached her master first and was unceremoniously thrown towards Po.

The red panda had hoped that he would knock two opponents out at once, but when Po's grin broke across his face Shifu realized his mistake.

Tigress caught sight of Po grinning maniacally and wondered what was about to happen. Would he belly bump her? Throw her out of the way? She braced herself for the impact, paws crossed over her face, when she felt his paws slip into her own. He had caught her, and then swung her, using their combined momentum and his strength to send her flying back at Shifu.

She had been stunned, but not enough to keep her from unfolding her body into a flying side kick that pushed Shifu back several feet and broke through his block to tag his shoulder.

It was the first time she had ever been able to do so.

She was standing, staring at Po, amazement clear in her eyes as Shifu had tried to congratulate her. Po was singing about victory at the top of his lungs, drawing the others in to his silliness.

After that, she had begun to train with him, creating techniques that the others would never be strong enough to pull off with her. The bear's raw power and her precision created incredibly powerful techniques.

He would bring up ideas for new ideas that sounded crazy until she started to figure out how it could work. She had a mind for details, and he saw the broader scope of things. It became a game to them.

It was a match made in Kung Fu heaven, Mantis had joked. Tigress had silently agreed and it bothered her.

In the present moment, Po was sifting clumsily through his separated greens, pulling lotus pods from their pile and splitting them open for the seeds. It would be a welcome addition to their diet.

He was a welcome addition to the everyday life at the Jade Palace, though it took his defeat of Tai Lung for anyone to realize it. He was compassionate, where they had grown cold. Proactive, where at times, they were complacent. Playful, when they were strict. Constantly filled with awe over things that they viewed as mundane.

When Oogway had stepped back, autumn had crept into the Palace's halls. When he left them, winter came. But with Po, the spring thaw was melting all around him, the breath of summer on the wind.

He breathed life back into the Jade Palace and it's inhabitants.

He was breathing life back into her adoptive father.

Into her.

"Want one?" Po offered, paw full of young, green seeds, "They're like, _the_ best ones I've ever eaten. Super, extra fresh and nature-y."

She plucked one from his upturned pad with her claw tips, studying it as she came to her final decision on whether a compromise could be reached or not. She knew, with him, it could.

Po brought balance to all things. Another reason he was the Dragon Warrior.

Were she to have been chosen, she would have been far too fierce, too disciplined and distant. The people of China needed a hero like Po. He could understand and relate to anyone, while she struggled to connect.

She connected with him, though.

"I believe that we should spend the morning doing Tai Chi," Tigress stole a few more seeds, knowing that Po was pretending to not notice her large paw darting forward, "It would not do to return and have Mantis more centered than we are during morning meditations."

Po let out a snort of laughter at that thought. Mantis had found patience, sure, but he was the last one to settle himself during any exercise that involved centering one's self.

"Sure," the panda replied, pushing the seeds closer to Tigress.

The two spent a while eating the green seeds, enjoying the sounds of the mountain side waking. A startled flock of birds downhill for them broke through the tree-line, sailing away as their cries echoed as a warning to others left below. Tigress and Po both pricked their ears, listening as they chewed. It was likely another large animal moving through the area.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Viper tracked her prey for a day beyond what it took to catch up with the dhole, watching uncertainly as the mid-sized canine trotted with her tongue lolling. She would not be as dangerous to take on alone, but once she found a pack of wild dhole to run with, Viper knew there would be trouble.

This female appeared to be around thirty pounds, a moderate weight for her kind from what the snake knew of their species. She had only met a dhole once as a hatchling. He had come asking her Honored Father's help with bandits who were constantly raiding his stores of rice.

It was strange to think that the male could turn into a Feral as easily as this female had if the Beads were brought before him. Viper had a hard time imagining anyone she knew as Feral. Even herself.

She did not like to think on how she had strangled her food, swallowing it whole as it twitched its way down her body to settle in her stomach.

The languid feeling that accompanied such a meal.

The relish she felt unknowingly whenever she crushed another animal.

In hindsight, the satisfaction of it disgusted her, even if it was only natural.

She prayed to her ancestors that she would not have to crush the female dhole before her. If it came to that, she would wrap her slender self around the dhole's neck as it slept and slowly constrict, keeping the wild dog unconscious as she took the life from its body.

Before it came to that though, Viper planned to wait for the dhole's body to excrete the Bead. It was a nasty business using her coils to shift through excrement, but Viper would gladly do so before ever taking the life of a completely innocent creature again.

The dhole knew not what it carried within its bowels after all.

Fortunately, the dhole carried on away from all villages and busy roads. The snake would not be forced to strike for quite some time.

She could afford to be patient.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Mantis was not having as much luck as his friend, though he did not know it.

The bamboo rat leapt at him again, wanting a quick snack. It could not quite wrap it's distorted mind around the fact that the tiny insect was flinging it back at every move. This insect was prey...it should not have been fighting back so capably.

Mantis had started out tracking several rats, despairing as they turned on, and ate, one another. Soon though, there were only two left and they parted ways.

He had mistakenly approached the large rat he was now fighting when it had stood on its hind legs, it's clothes still intact and mostly clean. The praying mantis thought that the river might have cleaned the clothes well enough that he wasn't able to recognize this as the smaller of the two that he'd been following.

He looked as though he were just another commoner, walking through the tall grass of the plains on a trip to the city. Mantis had hoped to gain information on any wild rats that had been spotted in the area. He had tracked one of his quarry to the river, three li before the field, and had lost the trail on the far bank.

A flattened circle of grass was growing around the two as Mantis dodged, blocked, and grappled with the rat, it's teeth gnashing and spittle flying as it raged.

The dance of being both prey and predator was easy for Mantis, since he had experienced it a few months before. He attacked and ate other bugs, and larger animals attacked and tried to eat him. Offense and defense in one combined.

If he could just manage a single blow to a specific spot...

His mind narrowed in its focus, the rat's belly his sole target and then, there!

He pushed both of his scythe-like forearms not quite as hard as he could into the rat's gut, not wanting to kill the animal by rupturing its stomach or intestines. He did not relish the thought of what would happen next, at all.

A rain of bile and things half digested poured from the rat as it wretched, the Yexing Bead itself hitting Mantis square on the head. He grabbed for the Bead and darted away to leave the rat to regain its sense. There was no need to antagonize the animal any further.

The journey back to the Jade Palace would be difficult enough without the painful memories that killing the rat would cause.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Po playfully swatted at the bamboo leaf dangling from the end of the small shoot, laying contentedly on his back.

Contentment seemed to bring the bear in him out the most. He found that somewhat backwards; that being at peace would bring his instincts forward the most. Tigress lay not far from him, resting peacefully after the pair had gone through every Tai Chi form they knew...and Tigress knew a lot.

There had been a building tremble around them, though, as they practiced and Po had become more and more sloppy as they progressed, distracted by something in the air. He asked Tigress if doing the forms all once was enough and was pleasantly surprised when she agreed.

He had rolled backwards and started batting at the plant above him, happy and finally starting to relax.

The air tightened sharply again though, as the older voice he heard from time to time, and had name Mr. Instinct, barked an order sharply in his mind for him to rise, 'Up! _Now_!'

Po rolled to his feet instantly, even going so far as to stand on his hind legs as a bear would to appear taller.

"Po?" Tigress sensed her friend's suddenly taunt muscles and moved her feet under her in case she, too, would need to move quickly. Her head was still bothering her just enough to be a distraction, and she couldn't find what was bothering him so much.

Po bristled as a rather large animal began to move towards them through the bamboo, it's shape clearly a bear as well. A growl left the panda's throat, low and deep and full of dangerous warning as his head dipped low. Tigress did stand at that, her fur rising in response to a threat, though if it was to life or territory was yet to be seen.

The bear that came into the clearing was black and large, a huge ruff of fur along its clavicle and neck making it look much more broad than it was. The crescent shaped white streak on its chest gave it away for a moon bear.

One that was apparently Feral.

Tigress had a sinking feeling that this would not be a good meeting between the two males. The black bear easily had another hundred pounds on Po. It's forelegs were much thicker, too, the muscle more clearly defined.

At the sight of the tiger and the panda, the moon bear rose, snarling in challenge. Tigress stepped forward to meet it, but Po had beaten her to the punch, literally.

With a snarl that was much more ferocious than she had thought Po capable of, the panda lunged forward, catching the larger bear by surprise and thwacking him solidly on the ears

The two bears began exchanging blows rapidly, claws raking through fur and teeth aiming to take chunks of flesh, though neither found a good hold. Tigress could not find a place to insert herself in the fight. It was too wild, too uncoordinated for her to be able to help tag team their enemy without endangering them both.

Po was bearing the brunt of this fight and it bothered her greatly. He was somewhat moving in his normal rhythm while fighting, but this was a more base, instinctual style.

'He's sunk into it,' she realized with a start, his actions making sudden sense, 'He's gone completely into the Feral state.'

"Po!" Tigress roared in sudden fear, not of their opponent, but of losing the bear...the sweet, gentle, caring bear...to his own darker nature, "Get away from him!"

She dove into the fracas against her better judgement, dodging and weaving, blocking for the bear behind her as the one before her struck at them both angrily. Po could no longer block for himself.

The tiger felt her back push into Po's chest and the memory of his paws on hers, guiding the water droplet across her arms, forced its way forward. She would _not_ lose _that_ bear. She would kill this intruder before she let that happen.

All at once, she felt that same shift as the day under the tree and Po caught her paws in his as he bowed them both low, a death blow flying widely over their heads. She craned her neck back for just an instance as they straightened to see clear green eyes, narrowed in fierce determination, "Trust me."

"Yes."

He leaned them both forward towards the bear, aiming for Tigress' paw to land on the bigger bear's arm. She briefly wondered if he would guide her again, but the thought shattered as he let go and she instinctively tightened her grip. Po slid smoothly under their connected arms and put his shoulder into the bear before it could react, pushing it up over his own shoulder, then down and around while Tigress held tight and braced.

The moon bear's shoulder gave a sickening _crunch_ as the bone dislocated from its socket. The bear scrambled back from the pair on three paws, but Po gave chase on four, sweeping at the other's back legs relentlessly, snapping, snarling, and lunging.

The other took off, limping badly and soundly defeated as Po and Tigress stood breathing deeply, adrenaline still coursing through them. The tiger's fur had just started to settle when Po swept her into another bone crushing hug.

'No wonder they call it a bear hug,' she thought wryly as she allowed her paws to encircle his broad back, paw pads sliding through his still bristled fur.

"That was ahaha_awe_some!" he lifted her off her feet on the last word, chuckling as he said it, and spun once before nuzzling her cheek and letting her go. She stumbled back wide eyed, surprised at the intimacy he had just displayed with her.

"We totally kicked that Feral guy's _butt_!" Po continued, swinging his arms as he replayed the fight half in his head, half out loud, "I was all like yarrrr! _Arrrrrrr_! And he was all _grarrrr_ and urrrr! And then...man that was _cool_, I didn't really think I'd ever fight like that. Then again three years ago I never really thought I'd fight at all, so..."

"_Po_!" Tigress' sharp demand broke him from his thoughts. He looked around for the moon bear for a handful of seconds before he recognized the lashing, striped tail that was attached to a very agitated tiger, "What were you _thinking_!?"

"I kinda' wasn't at first," he admitted with a shrug, then winced at a few places that began to sting as his high wore off, especially one across his muzzle, "Yeowch, that one hurts."

"Sit down," her voice brooked no argument, and so he sat heavily, holding his paws still in his lap like a cub in trouble. She moved closer to him, and kneeling, began to check him over. Most of the cuts and scratches from the black bear's claws were shallow, Po's fur blocking the damage. His chest, upper back, and shoulders had the worst of it, with the exception of the three deep furrows raked from the middle of his brow down and across his muzzle where his fur was not as thick. The other bear had recently sharpened its claws to a razor edge, almost made blade-like, 'That is very unusual for a Feral.'

"You are lucky to still have your _eyes_," she hissed in anger, furious with herself that she hadn't stepped in sooner, fingertips hovering over the welling cuts, "These might scar."

"Wha...!?" She reared back as he surged up to his feet, doing a weird little dance and biting his lower lip, blood leaking down and soaking in to stain his fur bright red, "Really? Are you sure? I. Get. A. _Battlescar_!?"

Tigress stood dumbfounded for a moment, her jaw unhinged and hanging uselessly as she tried to find words, 'He is excited about this!?'

The growled ripped out of her throat before she could stop it, effectively ending his happy dance, "You stupid, careless _oaf_!"

She stalked towards him, tail quivering with her ire, and shoved with one paw, sending him onto his bottom painfully as she left her arm out, a clawed finger gesturing in anger, "You're _excited_!? You could have been blinded, Po! And that would not have been epic, or cool, or sweet, or hardcore! That would have been a waste!"

Her chest was heaving and all she could do was vent her frustrations and her fears, "What would we have done? With you blinded I'd be providing for both of us! I'd have to guide you down the mountain and there were some bad parts on the way up. I already thought you died once, Po! What would I do if...I mean we...the Valley..."

He just sat, a small smile on his face as she lost steam, her anger draining from her sore body and leaving her just feeling tired.

And her ear ached.

She wanted to pout like a cub and smack that smile off his face. Until he opened his mouth, that is.

"I'm really glad you're okay, too, Tigress," he shifted forward enough to grab her paw, "I don't know what I'd do if you got _really_ hurt either. Yesterday was bad, but on the boats when you pushed me out of the way..."

He trailed off and they stayed frozen for a moment, something tipping the balance, ready to tumble off the edge...

"_Master Tigress_!" Zeng's searching voice broke through the silence, his mumbling distant and comical, "_Master Po_! Please don't eat me, please don't eat me..._Master Tigress_! I hope they aren't Feral..."

"Down here Zeng!" Tigress cupped her paws over her muzzle as she called. The goose flew higher to circle the area, then finally spotted their clearing and began to descend, "What's wrong?"

"Grandmaster Shifu requests you end your training at once and return to the Jade Palace as quickly as you can," Zeng happily landed, winded and looking badly in need of a drink of water, "It took me a week to find you, but then I heard growling and fighting! I knew you were close!"

"We'll leave at once," Tigress started to move off as she gathered Zeng in her arms to give the poor bird a rest. Po hadn't moved, "Po, let's go. Something's going on and Shifu needs us. I'll clean your muzzle as we travel.

"Uh," the panda shook himself, reeling from the suddenness of everything, "Right, let's go."

He started to follow Tigress, but stopped at the edge of their clearing, looking longingly back on his little den, his Home Base of the last several weeks. A warm paw fell gently on his shoulder, mindful of his cuts and developing bruises. Tigress' warm, orange eyes met his, "I know, Po."

He took comfort in the fact that she would miss it too. Maybe there was hope after all...

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	7. Ripples on the Water

**Instinctual**  
By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note**: Yes, there are five Yexing Beads. No, Shifu and the others are not yet aware of that.  
Shifu may know _of_ the beads, but he has never seen them.  
This has been a Public Service Announcement to forestall any confusion in this chapter.  
Thank you.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Seven: Ripples on the Water

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

After two days of staying with the dhole in secret and sorting through piles of waste, the Bead had finally passed, and Viper gathered the relic gently in her coils, marveling at how strong the urge was to slither away and warm herself on a rock, or hunt for a small rat for her next meal.

'It is no wonder that the Beads in their united state caused me to lose myself,' she marveled silently, turning the bead this way and that as she inspected the tiny, intricate details carved into its surface, 'I hope the others have faired as well as I have.'

She moved away from the canid, who she had noticed coughing, a small trickle of blood coming from its nose. She headed straight for water, her flickering tongue tasting the air for moisture and leading her to a river quickly. She had never been more ready to bathe, or baring that, shed her skin.

She coiled at the water's edge, steeling herself. It would be cold and drop her core temperature, something very dangerous for the reptile. It needed to be done, however. There was no telling if the dhole, who had looked so glazed and worn, carried a sickness. Viper had taken a risk in allowing herself to be covered in its offal.

'The Bead, too, should be cleaned,' she reasoned, threading the tip of her body through the small hole where a string had run, holding it tightly by curling her tail back around it, 'A sacred treasure such as this should be revered and protected, not covered in...well...'

She slid quickly into the water, gasping at the shock of it being much cooler than she thought. She turned and writhed, her body rubbing on and over its self, partly to clean and partly to warm.

She slid, exhausted and freezing from the river's waters, chilled through and desperately needing warmth. She found a patch of sun heated gravel and laid over it, spreading herself so that the heat would seep into the entirety of her body. Her scales warmed first, soaking up every bit of heat available.

She would worry about cleaning the Bead further when she dried. For now, she felt secure enough to doze while she sunbathed, a tickle in her stomach bothering her only for a moment as her eyes drifted shut.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Monkey was sitting in the empty kitchen, eyes closed as he lightly tapped his knuckles on the table. He would be setting out for the Temple the next day, to retrieve a sanctified box to enclose the Yexing Beads with, but only if Po and Tigress did not make it back in time.

The Emperor had asked for the Dragon Warrior after all.

When they had found the body of the linsang, they knew that things would be difficult. Monkey had no idea so much politics would be involved though. He really had little patience for it; it was easier to act, to take care of the situation immediately. Titles, rituals, traditions, and societal rules would too often get in the way.

Po, the simian smiled to himself, was very good at breaking all the rules though and often on his own whims. For the Dragon Warrior, there were seldom consequences for doing so. He wondered how Po and the Emperor meeting would go. Barriers would certainly be broken. Would Po get out of that unscathed?

'Knowing Po,' Monkey shook his head, 'He will, but it will be a wild ride...'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Crane had not wanted things to end this way.

He stood, tired and shamed, in the middle of a pile of rubble. The small township had taken a beating as Crane and the boar fought for dominance. He was such a delicate looking creature that most thought he was going to be killed, calling for him to run as he had faced down the boar, defending the village.

In the end, it was the boar that lost its life.

He and the animal had moved at a steady pace towards the small village for a day, with Crane hoping that the animal's instincts would sway its course. He thought perhaps it would prefer to avoid others, but the smell of food was apparent from three li out. They were having some kind of a festival, and he knew the boar was half starved.

The bird had ridden on the creatures back most of the way, watching its loose, watery stool for a chance to collect the bead, but it never came. He considered himself lucky that such a creature would think nothing of a bird catching a ride. His instincts had told him so, after all, and he had begun to trust them versus being embarrassed of them. The noises he made no longer bothered him so much, either.

When the pig had hit the edge of the town, Crane had taken wing, zipping ahead to warn the residents of the impending danger and telling them to take shelter. They ran, urging him to do the same.

He had different plans, though, which solidified the more the kind hearted civilians begged him to shelter with them.

As the boar charged, he leaped upwards, sweeping his wings down in a powerful blast of air. The pig was ground downwards into the earth, but popped right back up, its goal of food nearby filling it with renewed strength. Crane landed lightly on a stucco wall, waiting for the wild animal's next move.

When the boar reared upwards hoping to catch the bird with its swift movement and tusks, Crane fell back and knocked the wall forward onto the pig, hoping to discourage it and send it away from the inhabited area. He did not want to have to end this too violently.

The wall's rumbling crash startled several of the smaller animals, all now feeling the strange pull of the Bead; they panicked and started to dash madly for cover, some heading straight for the angry pig in their confusion. The master darted forward as quickly as he could spreading his wings wide, blocking the path of wide eyed villagers and startling them into a different direction.

Everything happened at once.

Crane caught a small pheasant just as it tried to dart past, not noticing the family of rabbits darting from their hiding place behind the ruined wall, just as the boar shook the mortar and rocks off. The rabbits rushed towards a larger hut with a solid frame where others beckoned. They were swift, but the boar was close, filled with aggression towards any moving target, and had a great drive to eat. He shot forward barely a foot, snatching at the last rabbit kit before Crane could react, one that looked sickly and was not nearly as fleet of foot.

The kit screamed and the world was rocked, everything grinding to a halt as the boar tore the baby to shreds. The white foam spittle from the pig's mouth turned a delicate pink, the color of cherry blossoms...

Crane felt an anger he had never before known.

He knew, in the reasonable part of his mind, the _rational_ part, that the boar was innocent and had done nothing beyond what its nature demanded. Wild boar would eat meat if given the opportunity, and a slow, sick kit was an opportunity indeed.

He knew that this animal, were it in its right mind, would have never done such a vile act as eating another reasoning being. It was cannibalism, even if they were of different species.

Yes, a bandit might kill or murder, but none would stoop so low, or fall so far, as to eat the flesh of their victim.

But, Crane was not reasoning. He was not rationalizing things that way, as tiny bones snapped and the mother screamed in heart wrenching terror and anguish. He felt every heaved sob in the depths of his soul and attacked with a viciousness, a cold calculation, that left the villagers numb.

He numbly dropped the pheasant and attacked.

With a darted peck, the boar's right eye was out, white oozing from the gaping hole as the pig thrashed and writhed in pain, spit and pieces of rabbit flying from his mouth as he squealed and screamed. Crane pushed his wings hard-forward, knocking the pig back through another wall, the simple structure collapsing down on it. A sizable timber pierced its haunch, pinning it in place.

As the dust cleared Crane swooped in, arcing wide over the thrashing beast and grabbed its head in powerful talons. He gave a sharp twist and the pig suddenly lay still. It's one eye glazed over and rolled back.

It breathed no more.

As the dust settled and the others emerged, a deep sense of shame washed over Crane. Anger had seized his heart and clouded his mind.

While the pig was pinned, he could have easily struck its stomach, forcing the Bead out as it vomited. He could have requested the villagers assist him in restraining the wild animal until it passed the Bead. There were choices other than killing.

His heart ached, and now, as the pig's body expelled the last of its urine and feces, Crane realized that the bead had still not been released.

He would be forced, on top of all his pain, to desecrate the body by splitting its belly and sorting through innards and guts until the Bead was found.

Crane knew it was near. Already the villagers were staring to act strangely, ducking into hiding places, the rabbits thumping their hind legs in agitation, larger animals wandering off towards the food and eating messily. He needed to do this as quickly as possible, but he would do so respectfully and instruct the village to give the boar a proper funeral, lest its angry spirit return from the grave, child killer or not.

Crane flew to the table where the beasts were eating quickly with no regard for manners, using paws to shovel food into their mouths. It was disgusting and he wanted the madness this village was suffering from to end. Grasping the handle of a large cutting blade, he returned to the boar's body to do what he must.

When he returned to the Jade Palace, he would undergo many cleansing rituals and trials to rid himself of this dishonor.

He would not rest until this stain had been cleansed.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The trip down the mountain went much more quickly as the pair didn't have to struggle against gravity or share the burden of the pack, which had been left in their small clearing, along with the separated lotus plants, and a fire that was covered thickly in dirt. The den would not be used by them again.

Going down the mountainside was also made easier by Zeng, who gave them an aerial advantage and found less difficult paths for them to travel. What took them seven days to accomplish originally, only took them two in return. They reached the Pool of Tears just as the sun was setting.

Zeng had felt nervous, ruffled, upon discovering the two masters. The sounds of the fight had scared him and made his small heart race. Finding the Dragon Warrior with claw marks scored across his face, Master Tigress lashing her tail testily, had worried him greatly. Had they fought?

But no, the goose realized slowly as they continued. Master Tigress was casting concerned glances the way of a very quiet Master Po. He looked strange with the red staining the white fur on his face, especially because, as the blood had ran, so had the stain followed the flow.

When they finally stopped for the night, the tiger had cleaned Po's wound gently, shaking her head and telling him in graphic detail just how much pain he would be in if the claws of the other bear they had apparently fought had found his eyes. Po just sat, humoring her and humming gently.

Master Tigress had eventually calmed, and so had Zeng, who had been on edge around them. Po seemed to relax as well and began talking more.

That evening Tigress had been at war within herself, Zeng saw, eager to return to the Grandmaster and home, but aware that Po was incredibly tired from his fight...which was 'Epic!' according to the bear. That brought a smile to his face. The Dragon Warrior hadn't changed much at all.

Tigress had.

She seemed more calm, centered in a way she hadn't been. She was at ease around them both, where normally she would hold herself stiffly. She welcomed Po's diverting stories, though that had been a more common occurrence at the Jade Palace when she thought no one was paying attention to her.

Servants, generally, saw and heard more than the masters gave them credit for.

Zeng had seen much in his time as a Jade Palace porter.

But that was neither here nor there. Their home lay below them, glimmering in the sunset's gorgeous display of reds, pinks, oranges, and purples, all fading into dusky, twilight blue and reflected by the mountains and clouds.

Po took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders and enjoying the atmosphere. He set off ahead of them, happily singing the tune he'd been humming for the past two days.

Zeng did a double take in shock as Master Tigress had quietly begun to hum along.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The closer they came to the Hall of Heroes, the more wary Po and Tigress grew, slowing their steps, scenting the air, constantly checking their surroundings with ear and eye.

Zeng had told them that, before he had left, Shifu had sent all from the Jade Palace grounds, telling the servants to let no one climb the Ten Thousand Steps but the six Masters who resided therein. He stayed at the boundary to the Palace, bowing as the tiger and panda pushed on.

When they mounted the steps to the Hall of Heroes, Po had to resist the urge to roll forward onto his front paws and lumber up on four legs. He had a sneaking suspicion that Tigress had the same issue though, so he didn't feel too silly.

Monkey and Mantis awaited them at the top of the stairs. As soon as Tigress and Po had drawn near to the main training grounds their instincts had started screaming a warning of predators. Two were fighting the prey and predator inside them, one wanted nothing more but to find a few bugs to capture, and the panda...well, felt like eating like always.

Po figured that was a good thing.

"Master Shifu is waiting inside for you both," Mantis started, cleaning his eyes with his forearms, "He is guarding two of the Yexing Beads."

"What?"

"Yexing...Beads?" Tigress cast an odd glance toward Po who generally knew every thing about every artifact or piece of history that was related to Kung Fu. That he hadn't known about the Yexing Scroll was one thing, but for him to be confused over the Yexing Beads as well..., "So these are related to the scroll?"

"Yes, but Shifu will probably want to explain everything," Monkey pointed out, walking to the door, "Be careful though! The Beads are strong, and you've just got back from being...Feral."

Mantis and Monkey both looked over Po's sliced muzzle. There would be time for explanations after this was all over though.

Po pushed through the doors first, seeing Shifu dead ahead sitting just above the Moon Pool's water on the tip of his staff. In his hand rested the two Beads that had been safely brought into his custody. The pull was incredible, and Tigress faintly wondered how many of the tiny green beads there were.

"Tigress," Shifu's voice was warm at seeing his daughter, full of concern upon noticing Po, "Po...I see the two of you made it back in...mostly one piece."

"Yes, Master Shifu," the two bowed in unison.

"Your ear?" Shifu inquired of the tiger first, worry in his voice for her as well.

"Is fine Master, as is Po's face," she bowed again, "Please, what do you wish us to do?"

"Sit down, both of you," he gestured with his free hand, "We have much to discuss."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Crane caught sight of Viper, and dropped to fly over her, casting her body in shadow. She reacted by sliding sideways, away from his reach, but nodded in acknowledgement when their eyes met. They were nearly home.

Viper was not moving as quickly as she should, though. Crane gave her a worried glance to take stock of her lithe body. He could see no physical harm, but something was slowing her down.

Viper could sense, as well, that something was not right in Crane. His wings did not beat as evenly or confidently as they normally did and the scent of blood hung heavy on the air, growing with every downstroke. She worried greatly for him.

The Ten Thousand Steps came into view and they rushed through the village, trying to keep the wave of unease that swept along with them to a minimum. Then again, the villagers were getting used to strange occurrences.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"And so, this brings us to your summons from His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Xian Da Yu, the Great," Shifu looked between the pair, "He has requested that the Dragon Warrior himself retrieve a specially sanctified and protective case for the Yexing Beads to be enclosed in. It will block the power of the Beads so that they may once again be secured and guarded."

"Where do I get that from?" the panda asked, lightly rubbing a paw over the sensitive, torn skin between his eyes. Tigress batted his paw away without missing a beat; Po lifted his paw back up, but before Tigress could shoot him a dirty look, he thought better of it and hastily brought his paw to his lap again.

'They have grown closer, attuned to one another,' Shifu noticed, then gathered his wandering thoughts to answer, "The Dang Jo Temple. They are preparing it now. Once we seal the box, you will bring it to the Imperial Palace and present it to the Emperor."

"I get to meet the Emperor!?" Po was up and pacing, grabbing his head, then letting go as he spun around hands held wide apart, "What? That's so! What!"

Ignoring his outburst, Tigress focused on the matter at hand, "Master, how were the Beads taken from the Royal Treasury in the first place?"

"At the moment, that is unknown. The leader of the bandits who accomplished the feat is dead," he looked incredulously at the still pacing panda, "Po, you need to focus here."

"I'm totally focused!" Po swung his arms again, nearly hitting the Tang Shu Blade of Master Gaur, "Focused on how awesome this is going to be!"

"Po," Tigress reached back and caught the hem of his pants without looking, "Sit down and listen. You're behaving like a cub."

"Aw, you're such a killjoy," he pouted, but did as she said, the red panda shooting her a grateful look.

"You will not be going alone," Shifu stood and stretched his cramping legs for a moment, then sat back down. He could center himself best in the tranquil pool, so greatly did Oogway's presence linger there, "The remaining members of the Furious Five will stay here, to ensure the safety of these treasures until you return. Since you and Tigress have been successful in staying together during your training, and seeing as how the two of you have grown very close, I believe that she is the best match to send with you."

"Master-" the tiger began, but was cut off sharply as Po pulled her sideways into a side hug, arm unfortunately around her neck, "_Hrk! Po!_"

"Close as two peas in a pod, right Tigress?"

"Hm," came Shifu's unimpressed response as he watched the giant panda nearly strangle his adopted daughter.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"We will leave first thing in the morning," Tigress pushed the doors open and strode out, Po following behind her. He rolled his eyes, then brightened.

"You know, we should be different and leave like...third thing in the morning," he put his paws behind his back as he walked beside the feline, leaning forward slightly to grab her attention, "Ya' know. Eat breakfast, go show my Dad I'm still alive, and _then_ go to the Temple. Third."

"Po, it's just a saying," she began, but stopped for a moment to think, then laid a paw on his shoulder, "Fine. _Third_ thing."

The two moved out of sight, fading into the night as they happily argued the merits of a large breakfast versus a simple one, leaving Mantis and Monkey watching from the steps.

"That," the insect began slowly, "was weird."

Monkey could only nod.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Crane and Viper arrived worn, weary, and weak. Crane from a sickness of the heart, and Viper from a sickness of the body. On the way up the Ten Thousand Steps, they had taken measure of one another again, and felt they knew the other's problem.

The Beads they carried only made things worse, and when they delivered them to Shifu, they were grateful to be rid of them, but full of worry for their Master. He told them that he was fine, and soon would retire to rest, leaving Monkey and Mantis to guard the baubles.

His concern at the moment however, was his students before him, "Both of you have something very wrong, your chi is heavily unbalanced. Viper, speak what has happened."

She recounted the story of her time following the dhole and searching though its waste so that she wouldn't have to kill it, finally emerging successful in her actions. Crane closed his eyes in deep sorrow at that, turning away from his friend as she spoke, 'How can I ever even look at her again? The lengths she went to, to keep from killing...the sickness she probably has...I am unworthy of even stepping on her shadow.'

"You must see the healers in the village at once, Viper," the red panda leaned forward to stress his point, "From the symptoms, you could very well have contracted Cholera or Typhoid Fever. Leave now, and take Monkey with you."

"Yes Master," she bowed slowly, moving towards the doors to do as she was bid. She paused just on the other side, eavesdropping curiously to find what so troubled her friend.

"Master," Crane began, "I will not tell you of the details. I have done something...that I am not sure I will ever assuage myself of the guilt for."

"Crane," Shifu called to the downcast bird, "What happened?"

Crane relayed the terrible story, and as he did tears streamed from his eyes and down his beak to drip onto the floor. He spoke of the fight, the child's death, his anger, and finally the unnecessary fatality that he had inflicted in that anger. Viper wept silently with him from the shadows, wishing she could comfort him in some small way.

Death was a part of their lives from time to time, but Crane was especially shaken by his actions. Shifu listened as the bird continued his tale, never reprimanding, only nodding from time to time, brow furrowed.

The red panda had honestly expected to have this talk with Tigress, but never did he dream it would be the normally placid bird now weeping before him.

They spoke for a long while on his actions, and how the Bead had been affecting him, how witnessing the terrible death of the rabbit kit had affected him, how nerves, weariness, hunger, and thirst had affected him. Shifu guided him through each thought. He offered no sympathy for his actions, but did not denounce him either.

Crane would chose his own atonement in time, when Shifu felt he was ready. Until then, he would assist with this crisis, then relegate himself to chores and meditation.

Viper moved away as the two males spoke, knowing that Crane was in good paws for the moment.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The room was heavy with xiang smoke, billows of it rising from the censers lit though out the grand room. The Xiangdao Ceremony was being performed beautifully before the auspicious audience; scents of sandalwood, cedar, star anise, cloves, and camphor drifted through everything, accompanied by the sound of a guqin being played skillfully, each wavering note pulling the listeners deeper into the enchanted moment.

The Emperor was enjoying the grandeur and beauty immensely, closing his eyes to better take in the sounds, relish the fragrances being produced. The golden room glowed with smoky light, everything enhanced by the atmosphere being created.

The tableau was a perfect distraction for the ruler's troubled mind.

A sudden hint of amber was added to the mix, highlighting the other incenses' subtle flavors. It was a feast for the senses that were at times neglected.

Further down the table from the Son of Heaven sat a pug named Ping Wo Ip, Keeper of the Sacred Treasures and Royal Treasurer to Xian Da Yu, the Great.

He shifted nervously, rubbing his front paws together, then wiped them on his robes to dry the sweat. He did so over and over and over through the ceremony until the delicate pads became an angry raw mess, blood seeping through tiny cracks. He forced his hands to still at that, lest anyone notice the scent of blood mingling with the perfumes hanging in the air.

He had had the only key to the treasury. The only guide through the traps. The only knowledge of where each item was kept, the pattern they were rotated in, the placing of the guards. Every detail was known to him, and him alone.

The implications...the accusations...were deadly.

Ping Wo Ip was a smart dog, a loyal dog, a good dog, but not all viewed him as such any more. Most were calling for the investigation into the thefts to press forward aggressively, kill any who could have been involved in such an affront to the Great and Mighty Ruler of the Middle Kingdom.

And though level heads had prevailed thus far, the pug was certain his days were numbered.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	8. Change Upon Change

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note:** Hey guys, sorry it's later than normal and a little shorter than normal. I spent most of yesterday and today plotting out the rest of the story and things I want to happen. And I wasn't planning on posting on Sundays. Day of rest and all that. Love and cookies to all my reviewers, guest or logged in :) Couldn't resist posting for you guys.

**To my guest reviewer:** I totally agree with you that there have been cases in captivity of males or females choosing animals of a different species, or even human handlers, to be their long term mate (as in companion). What I was pointing out, however, is that they are probably not going to try and initiate a sexual aspect (mating) to that relationship. It could happen, but it is extremely rare and I felt like it would be pushing Po and Tigress' romance (companionship-wise) a little too much. Good catch on that though!

Ps- Noodle making video accompanied by KFP Music *smiles* can be found at (remove spaces, put an equal sign between the v and the V):

www. you tube watch?v VzHtPuqUIIO  
It's super cool. Po and Mr. Ping totes own that in my mind.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Eight: Change Upon Change

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Po's eyes opened to darkness, sensing the pre-dawn mist in the air by smell and taste and a bit of another sense that wasn't physical. He just knew.

It was strange to be in a bed…fur clean, a roof over his head, no dirt in his claws. Trying to get to sleep last night was hard as well. Four other hearts beat with varying rhythm, breathing and sighing, and the sound of footsteps from time to time was heard as Monkey and Mantis took turns patrolling the grounds, keeping their home, their friends, and their Master safe, as their Master in turn focused on protecting the Beads.

It was also strange to be separated from Tigress.

He felt odd at having two paper walls and a hallway between them, almost as if it had been an insurmountable gulf. It felt even wider than the very first night he had ever spent at the Jade Palace, after she had told him in no uncertain terms that he did not belong. He worried that she was not beside him and he would not be able to get to her should something happen.

Po stopped himself, though, at that line of thought though. He knew Tigress was _much_ more than capable. She had handed him his furry tail more times than he cared to count, though their sparring matches had been more even the more he had practiced and trained and learned.

When he had finally settled down enough to feel drowsy, the panda found himself amazed at how comfortable the cot actually felt after sleeping on the packed ground for five months. He chuckled quietly to himself.

The cot had always felt awful in the past. Now it was his best friend.

As he drifted off, Tigress sat in her room meditating. She breathed lightly, gently and focused on her own heartbeat, aiming to slow it and settle her ruffled instincts, so accustomed, was she, to hunting at this time. The only problem was that she also found herself focusing on Po's steady, quiet heart as well.

His was slower, being a larger animal than she; and it was rare to find an animal around them that was, unless other masters had gathered for a feast or fight.

Instead of trying to fight her drifting focus, she switched her goal and began trying to match his heartbeat.

She awoke the next morning curled on her side, having no memory of drifting off. She hadn't fallen asleep while trying to meditate since she was a cub, just on the cusp of adulthood. Shifu had caught her at it and lectured her sternly. She looked around her room wearily, half expecting the red panda to pop out and do so now.

She was safe though, and her ear pulled her attention to the room across from her's, where Po was standing and stretching.

The panda was going to keep true to his word, then. Third thing in the morning, they would be leaving for the temple. It would take a week to reach the mountaintop peak the monastery sat upon and, even though it was still summer in the valley and in their low mountains, it would very much still be winter there.

In the high peaks of the Yulongxue Shan, the Jade Dragon Snow Mountain, the temple sat, guarded for hundreds of years by the animals that had chosen to become monks, leaving the world behind them and dedicating themselves solely to the study of the spiritual. There were no roads or true paths up the mountainside. Tigress knew that after reaching the Jade Water Village at the foot of the range, their ascent would be difficult.

She was looking forward to the climb, however. It was said to be one of the most beautiful natural areas in the known world, and she would relish being out in nature again. Just spending one night inside the walls of the barracks had rubbed her the wrong way.

She felt she had been pulled back into civilization far too quickly, with no time to readjust, but understood Shifu's reasons for doing so. Many people would be in grave danger were the Yexing Beads to fall into the wrong paws or remain unsealed for too long.

Po shuffled out into the hallways, as quietly as the giant panda was able, tiptoeing around the squeaky boards that he had come to learn by heart. He broke her train of thought and woke the others anyways, and the tiger grinned to herself.

Pandas weren't made for stealth after all.

Tigress stood as well, taking a moment to cleanse her paws and forearms with her tongue, bathing her face with the residual as she swiped them over her muzzle and cheeks repeatedly. She continued on in this way for a few minutes before realizing she had a bowl of water and a towel for this purpose in the corner of her room.

Another habitual routine of five months in the wilds that she would have to break in favor of older, more civilized ways.

Finishing her morning cleansing, she too quietly stepped into the hall, successfully walking past her comrades who were settling in again without alerting them to her presence. Stealth mode would have to be her next lesson to the bear. He needed help in that department badly.

As she stepped around the corner of the kitchen, she thought back to several times when the panda _had_ surprised her though. However, he had never done so purposely. Much like the rest of his Kung Fu abilities, it would just happen.

If he focused on something too hard, he would be shaken, thinking it was impossible, even if she had seen him performing the feat moments beforehand.

'For instance,' the tiger observed the panda moving fluidly around the tiny kitchen, chopping, stirring, frying, mixing, checking the fire and the boiling water and the steamer; rapidly moving between each task without missing any detail. He added a dash of herbs to one dish, moving the skillet in his left paw rapidly as the dish fried, while smoothly lifting the lid off of another pot and inhaling the wafting aroma.

He didn't need to see what his paws were doing. He just performed the actions.

'If he would only realize that he _can_ do things,' she folded her arms and leaned against the circular opening's wooden frame, 'He learns techniques after seeing them performed a handful of times…masters them nearly as soon as he tries them. Things that take a lifetime to comprehend, he innately understands.'

The smells called to her instincts; she was hungry and ready to eat. A small part of her was saddened that she would very rarely have the delicacy of meat before her again, but the larger part of her was thankful. In this world, the one away from wildness and instincts, there was no need.

She would not have to feel guilty for taking an innocent life again.

With the bamboo leaf wrapped zongzi, stuffed with pickled carrots, in one pot steaming, youtiao frying in the next pan along with congee being boiled to it's thick, porridge texture, Po seemed to be preparing a feast. He was chopping scallions and fresh fennel for cong you bing, a pile of water chestnuts and wood ear fungus waiting to be cut for mapo doufu, and had a bowl of the tofu itself for the dish already cut into cubes and set aside.

It seemed that Po was going all out, as it would be his last meal not eaten over a campfire for a while. It also appeared that he had missed cooking in a fully stocked kitchen greatly.

"Do you…need any help?" the tiger offered, unfolding her arms and shifting nervously. The happiness was rolling off of him in waves as he hummed and cooked, and while she was hesitant to intrude, she also knew that most of the food was for the pleasure of his friends. His favorite was steamed dumplings, and though she thought she might smell those in the steamer that was already sitting to the side, the other food was prepared for them.

"Hey, morning!" he called over his shoulder smiling at the slight surprise she gave him, "Could you grab another wok for me to stir fry the tofu in, and the bean paste in that brownish-green jar in the cupboard?"

She moved to do so; first handing over the wok, then went to search for the right 'brownish-green jar', as nearly all of them were the same viridian color. When she found it, she turned it over in her paw and tilted her head…she supposed it was a little more brown than the others.

"Here," he moved over jovially, tending to the cooking food and plucking the jar from her paw, "Just start chopping these water chestnuts and the fungus. Thin slices."

"Alright," she took up the knife and began. Her slices were not as uniform as Po's were, but she knew the bear wouldn't care, "Having fun?"

"Yeah," he nodded, blowing on a spoonful of congee to taste, "Haven't gotten to cook like this in, like, five whole months."

"The meals you cooked were very good," she countered, pausing to look up at him, "Especially with the limited supply we had…and for never having dealt with cooking meat before."

"It was sort of fun," he smiled back at her, not really noticing as the others sleepily came to the kitchen, having smelled the cooking food, now observing the pair, "A chef's son's challenge!"

"The mighty Dragon Warrior versus the lack of vegetables?" Tigress teased back dryly, as she continued her task. Po reached across her, Tigress leaning back easily, to grab a handful of the water chestnuts she had already sliced, "What all are you making?"

"Oh, you know," he waved the steam away from the largest pot, "zongzi, youtiao, congee, cong you bing, mapo doufu, braised bamboo and ginger, popiah, misua…and dumplings."

"That's quite…a lot," she glanced around, noticing some dishes already set aside, and started to find three sets of eyes staring at them from the table, 'I didn't hear them!'

"Good for us," Monkey broke in, causing Po to miss his paw placement and burn a finger on the edge of a wok, "I missed Po's cooking…now we will have to go without it again for who knows how long!"

"Only two weeks," Mantis was perched at the head of the table, trying to sneak a bite of the bamboo and ginger Po had already placed on the table, as the panda comically waved his singed finger in the air and hopped foot to foot, "It's a week up and a week back, but hopefully they can make it a little faster. My belly missed Po, too."

"It does smell good," Crane admitted quietly, "I missed having your congee and youtiao."

"Master Shifu missed it too," the small insect joked, smacking his lips to savor the piece of bamboo he had snagged, "Mmmm. He lost a little weight while you were gone Po. He's too old to lose weight, so make sure to feed him, and by extension, all of us, well."

Tigress lashed her tail at that comment, but managed to keep quiet. She knew it was all good-natured teasing, but she felt strange in having been interrupted in her morning chore of helping Po. For several months it had just been the two, and now she felt the intrusion keenly. She shook her head to clear it, then moved to grab a plate.

"I'll take some to Viper's room," she began to fill it with the items that were already done, knowing that the snake didn't care for the still cooking mapo doufu or misua,"

"I'll take it," Crane offered suddenly, moving to take the plate, and one for himself, with only a few dumplings on it, "You guys enjoy your meal before you have to go. Besides, we don't know if she's quarantined or not yet, and I was with her the most before we returned."

He left sullenly, head lowered with the brim of his douli casting his face in shadow. The room fell silent as he left. Po, as usual, broke through it, "What's wrong with Crane?"

"Don't know," Monkey shrugged, happily making his own plate to begin eating as Po filled the last of the serving dishes and moved them to their small table, "When he and Viper got back after you two had left to the barracks, they both looked bad. I overheard Viper saying she may be sick…she dug through a dhole's poo to find the bead."

"That is not something I would want to do," the panda sounded a little grossed out, "So, she might need to be quarantined?"

"Guess so," Mantis replied around a mouthful, "As for Crane, he hasn't really talked about what's bothering him. He barely slept last night though."

"He looked like something was weighing heavily on his mind," Tigress took up her chopsticks and began to eat.

"Or his heart," Po pointed out softly causing the others to pause. He was observant in a way strange to them sometimes, but his intuition was generally correct when it came to matters of the heart, "Hope he's alright."

"Me too," Monkey slowly agreed, poking at the meal on his plate.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Down in the Valley of Peace Mr. Ping was lighting his lanterns and preparing to start a fresh batch of noodles. He missed his son, who was a noodle maker extraordinaire in the goose's opinion, 'That boy can pull and stretch noodles like nobody's business. Broth, like Kung Fu, runs strong in his veins.'

He rolled his dough out and began the stretching process, repeating the pattern over and over. Po was better at it because of his longer arms. He was more muscular than his father as well, and could pull and bounce the noodles more quickly, and work with much heavier pieces of dough. The panda was taller, too, and where Ping had to stand on the counter to bounce his noodles effectively, Po simply stood to his full height.

Mr. Ping had several balls of dough to work with this morning. Business had been good, especially since he had added tofu to his menu. It was daring, but fortune often favored the bold, 'And my son taught me that sometimes dreams are worth fighting for.'

He was so engrossed in the smooth movements of stretch, bounce, twist, that he missed the two large forms moving through his courtyard, "Hi Dad!"

"Po!" Mr. Ping felt a moment of conflict. Should he drop the noodles and run to his son? But to drop the noodles would ruin them! Blasphemy! "Po, son, you're home safe! You're face!?"

"Is fine, Dad," Po stooped through the narrow entrance as Tigress took a seat at the counter, watching in amusement as Mr. Ping kept working the noodles even though she knew he wanted to throw his wings around his son. They were always hugging, and it made sense why the panda was so inclined to touch others.

Po stood beside his father and took up four of the rounds of dough, starting out by forming them together as he pulled and worked at the floured countertop. Tigress had never really seen the noodle makers work at their trade before, and she had to admit that it was impressive to watch. It fit Po's personality as well. It looked fun, and the movements were bouncy and fluid.

Flowing, too, like water, 'Po's element.'

She continued to observe the pair moving in tandem, obviously a moment between father and son, but did not feel like she was intruding. Rather, she smiled as Po and Mr. Ping began to grow flashier in their movements, obviously trying to entertain her.

"Watch this!" Po pulled extra hard, then pushed downward, letting the noodles bounce towards the floor, only to recoil sharply and fly upwards over his head. The panda spun in that moment twisting the noodles in the air as they came back down.

He wagged his eyebrows at the accomplishment, continuing his work.

Mr. Ping pursed his beak and rolled his eyes, "Show off."

They both laughed at that and began speaking as they worked. Ping had done well while they were gone, though he had missed his panda greatly. He was just so thankful and pleased that Po was back, that it suddenly occurred to Tigress just how hard it was going to be for Po to break the news of them leaving again so suddenly.

She understood now why Po had requested they leave _third_ thing that morning.

Po spoke of their time training, glossing over the wound on his face. It only upset his father, and so Po spoke as little as was necessary, saying simply that another wild bear had found them and surprised them. He wasn't really hurt and it was healing nicely, "Besides, what an epic war-wound if it does scar, am I right?"

Ping just shook his head, preferring that his only child remain unblemished and safe. He sighed as Po spoke excitedly though, 'The main thing is that he is safe. If this is the worse that happens, I can live with it.'

"So…that sort of brings us to why me and Tigress are down here so early…"

"Well, of course I approve," Mr. Ping looked between the two seriously, earnestly, "It is not exactly _traditional_, but after spending all that time alone together, two animals might find they have a certain close bond and…"

"Uh, Mr. Ping?" the tiger felt the need to cut in before that disaster of a sentence could be finished, "I don't think you understand what Po is talking about."

"Well," he laughed a little, working on the last ball of dough as Po finished with hanging his to dry, "I may not have ever found another goose to be with, but that doesn't mean that I didn't favor anyone when I was younger…and she happened to be a very pretty water vole."

"Dad?" Po cut in, in confusion, "Me and Tigress have to go to a temple and retrieve some sacred box thingy. What're _you_ talking about?"

"Come on, Panda," Tigress stood and turned to hide her blushing face, ignoring Mr. Ping's wide smile, "I'll explain it to you when you're older."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

After goodbyes were made, tearfully on the gander's part, Tigress and Po set out at an easy pace. The road to the Jade Water Village was fairly straight and well traveled, and they would make good time.

"So…what _was_ my Dad talking about?"

"When you're older."

"I am older. I'm twenty eight!"

"Not mentally."

"Hey!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	9. The Philosophy of Friendship

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note:** Pandas like to snuggle and have been known to do so with different species. Apparently farmers find them snuggled in with their goats from time to time, and they've been spotted sleeping with dogs, cats, and other animals. How adorable is that? XD Pandas are cuddlers. Lol…  
On that note, the end of this chapter may get a re-write. I think it's in character for Po, but I'm wondering if it works. Let me know what you think :)

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Nine: The Philosophy of Friendship

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"You know," Po stood amongst the foothills of the mountains, looking up at the swirling mist and snow capped peaks, "You guys could have totally warned me that climbing mountains was going to become a part of my life as the Dragon Warrior. I may have let you take it after all…"

"That would not have happened," Tigress replied serenely, eyes tracing the steeps cliffs and sloping forest terrain for an easy path of ascension. The Dang Jo Temple clung to the cliff face near the top of one of the taller peaks, barely visible and extremely hard to get to.

It had only taken them two days at a reasonable pace to reach the village. The other five would be spent working their way upwards. She grimaced as her eyes swept over the land again. It would be more difficult than she originally believed, but that didn't mean it was impossibly, 'I will have to enjoy the sight while I exert myself. It will make the view from the temple much more enjoyable I suppose.'

"It could have happened," he grumbled, continuing their conversation as he sat heavily, arms forward in a pose she had often seen in the bamboo forest, "I could have just handed you the scroll and explained what it meant and that would be that. Boom, no more long trips or climbing cliffs or sleeping on the ground…"

"Or eating smaller meals," Tigress chipped in knowingly, eyebrows raised, "You forget I know you, Dragon Warrior."

"Yeah, that's why you're my best friend," he rolled to feet and with a despairing look, started to work his way upwards. Tigress was too shocked to move for a moment.

"I am…I thought Monkey was your best friend?" she still hadn't moved, floored by his confession. Po looked back down at her, then to his left and right. With a sigh he moved back down the meager bit of rock he managed to scale and stood before her.

"You're my best friend because you listened to me about…being adopted and not knowing how to feel two years ago," he reached out and lay a paw on her shoulder, "Because you protected me and fought for me and worried about me. You and me, we've seen and done a lot together this past year. We have _inside jokes_…"

"I am…not worthy of the title," she breathed deeply, "I'm afraid I don't know how to be a very good friend."

"Well," the panda grinned and started to move upwards again, "Just keep doing like you tell me to do. Don't think too hard; it just comes naturally."

It took a moment for the compliment to sink in, but once it did Tigress felt unsure. She was naturally good at making friends? She had a hard time believing that.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Grandmaster," the fox bowed low, then gestured for the red panda to sit, "I have checked Viper over and watched her closely. She does not appear to have Typhoid or Cholera, rather it was most likely her body temperature dropping while washing in the river that caused her sickness."

"She is alright then," he stated in relief, but felt himself tense as the fox looked away slightly.

"She will recover, but she is still very ill. I would like to recommend that she is quarantined for at least three weeks to ensure that I have not missed a sign of a more troublesome illness."

"I see," Shifu began to stroke his long, white whiskers, "Is it a spreading illness?"

"I am unsure," the healer replied, "I have rarely worked with reptiles, though I doubt it is. I would rather her remaine separated for her own safety during this time of recovery. Her body is weakened and any sickness that is introduced now could be deadly…even a simple child's illness."

"Like River Fever in adults," he thought back to when Tigress had caught it, "I will make sure that she stays in her room in the barracks. Will this suffice?"

"It will Grandmaster," the fox bowed as he stood, "Another word of warning, if I may?"

Shifu nodded for the red fox to continue, "She mentioned overhearing your talk with Master Crane. She is worried for him, fearing a sickness of heart. She is right in her concern. This is a sickness that is even more difficult to fight off. Watch him closely, and help him as he needs."

"Thank you, Quin Won," he bowed again, taking her words into careful consideration, "I will do as you say."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Monkey stood before the doors of the Hall of Heroes, staff in hand and eyes somewhat unfocused as he gazed at the gently swaying branches of the tall pine before him. He longed to drop his guard, run to the tree and swing up into those swaying branches and be rocked by the hand of the wind.

Mantis was inside wanting to scurry to and fro catching other insects, pulling them quickly to him with his forearms and devouring them just as lightning fast. He shook his head. Shifu had relied on him to watch the Beads, and he would do so…it was just getting a little difficult to keep focus.

He briefly wondered how Shifu kept his vigil so easily. Perhaps he had gone through the Yexing training, or it could have been his spiritual advancement gained through hard earned years. The Grandmaster had seen much, experienced much, and triumphed over much.

On the edge of his senses, he felt the approach of several sets of paws.

Outside, Monkey tensed his inner primate screaming to get into that tree and out of sight. He smelled large cats, birds of prey, snakes…everything that he was preprogrammed to fear. He bravely held his ground, knowing what the cost to Mantis would be should he abandon him.

For several moments all was still. The wind did not change, nor the skies darken.

The anticipation, the building up, was by far the worst psychological attack Monkey had ever experienced.

Behind him, Mantis cracked open the door, "Get back inside and stay by the Beads. Someone is coming for them."

"Be careful," Mantis warned and stepped back in, scurrying to where the artifacts rested upon a pillowed altar before the Moon Pool. Steeling himself, he stood directly on top of them, fighting instinct, but knowing it was the easiest place to defend them from.

An arrow flew from above forcing Monkey to jump back, dodging several more and catching a few with his staff. Looking up found four pairs of eagles holding golden jungle cats, who were the archers. They had unfortunately accurate aim.

As he spun and jumped, he took a note out of Po's book of unusual techniques and grabbed a few good size stones. He kicked them up as he leapt and used his staff as a bat to thwack them towards his airborne assailants. Two hit home, causing the raptors to release their passengers. The other two did likewise before taking precursory dives at the monkey beneath them.

The golden furred monkey hit them both soundly on their wings, one end of his staff coming up, as the other swung down catching both by surprise. They clumsily recovered themselves and flew off as the golden cats lunged in, 'Four on one is not my favorite type of fighting…'

He held his own, however, dodging wickedly sharp claws and surprisingly, bodhidharma damo canes, though of a much different design than Master Oogway's original. These attackers were incredibly skilled, and as he parried one thrust, he found himself grabbed by the curved handle of another, on his feet or arm or tail and had to constantly break from the fight to reposition himself. This fight was getting dangerous and the cats' aimed for blood, not just defeat.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Halfway up the Ten Thousand Steps, Shifu paused, catching sight of four diving eagles. He spared no time for thought and rushed towards the entrance to the palace grounds.

He threw them open in time to see Monkey being caught by a damo and swung around, nearly straight into the waiting claws of a large golden jungle cat. His heart stopped as he watched his student vault himself out of the way with his staff, the feline's ultra sharp claws cutting the fur off of the monkey's haunches.

The cat's claws continued through the staff, but at that point Shifu joined the fray. The simian, tumbled and righted himself to see Shifu plowing through the cats, and leapt back into the fray with a wide smile. It was time to kick some serious butt.

When it was obvious the tide had turned, the four backed themselves towards the wall and threw some form of gunpowder to the ground with a distracting flash, stinging Shifu and Monkey's eyes and nose badly. Shifu stood for a moment, sleeve over his muzzle, as he waited for an attack to come from the smoke.

It was Monkey who realized first that it wasn't coming, "Did they retreat Master?"

"They must have," the red panda nodded and moved forward. With a quick thrust of his palm he cleared the rest of the smoke. The cats were indeed gone, "They realized they were outclassed. They will return with reinforcements."

"How could anyone know that we are keeping the Beads here?" Monkey scratched his head, then sadly picked up the shattered pieces of his favorite chang gun staff, "We had never even heard of them until recently."

"I am not sure," Shifu was concerned at this turn of events. Perhaps his repeating dream of the year before wasn't so far fetched after all, "Find Crane, then check on Viper."

"Yes Master," Monkey bowed, and did as he was bade.

Shifu looked to the sky with worry, 'Oogway, Master, please guide me.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The mountains were truly a wonder, awe inspiring, and intimidating. The cliff they were currently scaling would be the last for the night. One day on the mountain and already Tigress could see the exhaustion on Po's face. It was quite steep; even she was feeling as if her limbs were leaden.

Po managed to hook himself up over the ledge first. Tigress suspected pandas were excellent climbers in the wild and felt a prickle of jealousy until a black paw dangled in front of her face. He was offering, even with as tired as he was, to pull her up and save her the strain of having to finish.

She almost batted the hand away. She would have a year ago, relying on her own power and endurance, and been that much more tired at the end, rather than rely on Po so much.

But now, she didn't have to. She had a partner in this endeavor and if his strength was climbing she should take advantage of that, just as he relied more on her keen sense of direction than his own average ability.

It was all about give and take.

Balancing their Yin and Yang, and combining their prowess in all things to accomplish the task Shifu, and their Emperor, had set before them. Po could do amazing things by himself. Point him in the right direction and he'd plow right through, even if he got a little hurt in the process, 'Or scorched…'

She shook off that thought and gripped Po's paw tightly and was a little surprised as he hefted her up easily, her back paws barely having to scrabble at the rock face to help him lift her weight over the edge.

Point him in the right direction with a friend at his back and Po was nearly unstoppable. He happily patted her back before falling backwards breathing heavily and swearing that if he ever saw a mountain again he'd cry. Stairs were no longer his arch nemeses.

Mountains just made powerful enemy.

'Dragon Warrior versus lack of vegetables, Dragon Warrior versus mountains,' she too caught her breath as he rambled on, 'Unfortunately for the mountains I think Po would actually win. His obstinacy would make him capable of waiting until time has carved them away and then he'd declare victory.'

She chuckled out loud, but stopped when she realized her outburst had stopped the panda's speech. She almost apologized when he started to smile and laugh as well. A warmth spread through her at the sight. She had made him smile and laugh and a fierce pride welled up in response.

Confusion cut through the feeling quickly. Why was she feeling this way? What was she feeling? She had a hard time putting a name to her emotions. The pride she knew, the happiness, and a familiar comfort of the panda by her side in the wild.

This other though, she was embarrassed to even think of it. Mr. Ping had put such a strange idea into her head when he had spoken to them that early morning at his shop. She needed to clear her head and stood in response, "Let's stop here for the night. The light's fading, and I don't want to have to chase a bouncing Panda all the way back down to the bottom."

"Didn't think you would," Po looked up at her from his back, his words softened by the dancing laughter in his eyes. Softened, jade eyes that she suddenly realized she knew better than anyone's.

"Just start a fire, I'll find us something to eat," Tigress stalked away, suddenly not relishing her time in the wild quite so much.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Viper?" Crane gently tapped on the wooden frame to her room's sliding door, "Viper, are you awake?"

"I am," she spoke gently, moving herself beside the paper wall to better speak to her friend, "I am feeling a bit better, but Shifu said the old fox healer in town told him to keep me separated for a while."

"You'll be back with everyone quickly," Crane felt the very edges of his beak pull up into a tiny smile, but pushed the feeling of happiness away, "Did Monkey speak to you of the attack?"

"He did," she coiled herself at the thought, "I wish I could be there to help you all."

"Just focus on healing, that way you can when the time comes," he pulled his douli off, holding it in his left foot's claws, "Viper? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, brother," Viper answered immediately, the tone of his voice worrying her, "You may speak with me of anything. There are no secrets between us. If you ever wish to talk of what happened to you, I am here."

"I…I'm not trying to keep secrets, but I'd rather not talk about me right now," he looked away, ashamed, "How did you manage to keep the dhole away from towns?"

"I didn't," she answered honestly, hearing his hesitance, "I was very lucky. If the dhole had started towards a town, or had met with other wild dhole, I had planned on strangling her to death. It was my last resort."

"I see," Crane answered sadly, "I wish that I had had your resolve Viper. I killed the boar I was following, but…"

He had trailed off, shifting nervously. Viper imagined she could feel the pain bleeding from his heart, "Do not speak of it now, Crane. When you are ready, you will be able to tell me."

The bird nodded, his shadow in sharp relief from the lamps in the hall, "Thank you, Viper."

He turned to move, but the snake called to him once more, "Crane?"

"Yes?"

"I will always be your friend," he saw her lay the tip of her tail to the screen, "and I will not turn away from you."

He could say nothing, choked with sudden emotion. Crane stretched his left wing out fully and let his pinion feather rest over the shadow of her tail for a moment, then left swiftly left.

Viper slithered back to her bed, worried, wearied, and suddenly feeling very badly in her heart.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Dawn of the third day in the mountains found Po a little less prepared for the freezing weather than he had hoped.

He had hoped that his size would help. He had hoped that his fat would insulate him a little like a whale or something. He had hoped that maybe pandas were actually inclined towards really liking cold weather.

'Well,' he grimaced as he felt the cold seeping through his fur, chilling him to the bone, 'either I'm a weird panda or we don't like this kinda' cold.'

Tigress appeared to be holding up better, at least outwardly, but Po was fairly certain that she was just as miserable as he was. They had brought cloaks with them; a gift from the Jade Water Village at the foot of the hills, but even the thickly woven cloth was doing little in the biting wind.

Still, he had to admit they had made good time. The Dang Jo Temple was right above them. Tigress thought it better to try and wait out the windstorm that was whipping ice and snow past them in blinding flurries and Po was rather inclined to agree. He just wanted to find a nice warm cave and snuggle into…

'I want what now?" he furrowed his brow, walking ahead and swinging his head left from time to time looking for an opening that they could squeeze into for the night, 'I know I want to be warm, but that's a death wish…'

Thinking that though didn't actually change the fact that he really did want to snuggle down into a nice warm cave with the tiger. When he had been a very young cub, he had slept with his Dad, nearly suffocating the gander with how closely he would wrap himself around the bird. Even as he grew older there were still some nights that he would pick the goose up and hold him close, thoroughly enjoying the contact. Maybe that, too, was instinctual?

'I guess I am a touchy-feely kinda' guy,' he looked back over his shoulder to see Tigress pulling her cloak more tightly around her shoulders, 'More on that later though, we need a place out of the wind.'

They started to pass through a narrow gorge, where the wind was roaring past them. Po was able to lean into the wind and it would support his weight. That scared him, 'Don't lose your grip, panda.'

The bear wasn't really sure why, but he looked right instead of left at that moment. Right across the tiny gap was a wide, dark entrance. A cave.

"Aw man!" Po let his arms hang limply and threw his head roll back, eyes shut. He startled Tigress, who went into a ready position, "Why does it have to be over there?"

"What?" she came up beside Po, pushing into the wind and gripping with her hind claws to hold her ground, "Over where?"

"I found a cave we can spend the night in, but it's over there," she followed the line of sight down his outstretched arm. There was indeed a cave.

"We jump together on three," she turned to face the other side, judging that the leap would only be about four feet. It was the other ledge that would be the problem, "That way if the wind pushes us, we still land together. If one of us misses or slips, the other can catch them."

"Alrighty," Po grabbed her paw tightly, again startling her, then braced his hind legs. Tigress knew what was coming and prepared accordingly, "Three!"

She leapt a split second behind him, thankful that his bulk was blocking most of the wind.

They made the leap, but both landed on the tips of their paws, the wind having drug them further off course than Tigress had anticipated. She dug her back claws in sharply; the tiger pulled Po down into a crouch with their linked hands and sunk her free claws in as well. He was scared and off balance for a second, but did the same. They paused, holding their breath.

They'd made it.

They both rushed into the opening, thankful to be out of the wind. It was like a spirit had passed through them, the core of their being turning to ice. The cave went far enough back that the howling wind could be avoided, and Po lumbered to the farthest corner, relying on the dim light outside. Tigress followed hesitantly.

"I know bears are usually inclined towards caves in the wild," she looked around, scenting the air and finding no creature had been in this space for ages, "so how does it measure up?"

"Well, it's not exactly a noodle shop, but it'll do," Po sat and patted the stone beside him with a hopeful, innocent face, "Now c'mere."

"What?" she eyed him incredulously, her thoughts stuttering to a halt at the demand.

"C'mereeeee," Po started to whine, the very thing which used to send her fur up, now calming her, "It's so cold! I'm going to freeze to death and it will be your fault. You'll have to tell Shifu and my Dad that I'm sitting in a cave as a Pocicle."

"A Pocicle…," she folded her arms, "No."

"Please?" he wheedled, "I will never, ever, ever, ever tell a person alive or dead ever. Not even my ancestors. I am so cold…"

"No," and she sat along the wall away from him.

He shifted towards her, edging closer, and she rolled her eyes, trying to ignore him and the urge to punch him in the face. It would just reopen his healing claw marks and she didn't want it to scar, even if he did. He just wouldn't be Po with a battlescar.

She shifted slightly, getting as comfortable as she could, and then settled herself to wait out the storm. With their body heat the small space warmed slightly and she found herself drifting off…

She awoke an hour or so later, warm and fairly comfortable. She had an idea of why and growled lightly. Sure enough, her 'pillow' jumped, "You are not going to turn into a Pocicle."

"Maybe," he replied, "but now you won't turn into a Tigress-cicle either."

"Should have just stuck with Pocicle."

"Yeah," he agreed and she felt him nod, "sounds way better…no offense."

He was quiet for a while after that, silently wondering why she wasn't forcing him away or still growling. She had to have been colder than she was letting on if she was just sitting there letting him cuddle up against her like he was.

When he had caught sight of her curling tightly into herself, shivering in her sleep, Po had had just about enough. She didn't like to be touched, he got that, but it didn't mean that she should torture herself.

He had eased himself against her, using every ounce of restraint he had to move slowly enough to not wake her. He held his breath and counted…one…two…three…

When he'd made it to ten, he began the painfully slow process of shifting her. He froze in fear when she actually started to roll towards him, ready for a slap across the muzzle, but she had just tucked her body closer to the only source of warmth available and fuzzily mumbled to Shifu about her blanket.

He grinned, pleased that his plan had actually worked, and began to hum softly.

In the present moment, he had started to hum again, a goofy grin on his face.

"Po," Tigress said, tail flipping slowly left and right as she settled more comfortably against his bulky frame, "You ever tell anyone…"

She trailed off, threat unfinished. He'd think of something way more painful than anything she'd ever say anyways.

"Yep," he agreed and wrapped an arm around her, snuggling his face down into her shoulder. His warm breath flooded her senses and they spent the rest of their time in silence, both ready for the storm to end, but not minding that they were stuck in the meantime.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	10. Be Not Wary Of Your Heart

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note: I won't be posting for the next two days**. I have a huge event to get ready for with my job. Just thought I should give you guys some fair warning :) Sorry about that; just be patient and you will have another in your inbox on Friday, okay? Alright!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Ten: Be Not Wary of Your Heart

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

A week had passed and still there were no attacks, or signs of intruders. Crane walked wearily along the crest of a building on the grounds, perching for a moment to clean a few of his feathers.

Everyone's nerves were shot, and Viper still hadn't been allowed to leave her room as she took on a bit of a cough. He hoped that Po and Tigress returned quickly. He was tired, both in body and mind. He no longer trusted himself to act appropriately in a fight. Would he hold back when he shouldn't out of the fear of repeating his actions, or press forwards more than he should, having killed once in cold blood already?

He shook his head, deciding that his aching heart was divine punishment. He would take any he received graciously and strive to redeem himself, if only he thought he was worth redeeming.

He did not.

The boar had had a family, at the very least a mother or father or sibling. He could very well have had a wife and piglets of his own. Crane had brought great sorrow to someone, and he was sure he would never be forgiven.

And so he did not forgive himself.

The bird sighed heavily as his thoughts turned inwards, and darker. He should stop practicing Kung Fu. He had not found Excellence of Self in that moment. He would do better as a janitor, sweeping floors, dusting, moping, doing laundry and keeping the grounds.

In that way, at least, he would never hurt another again.

Yes, Crane understood the need to fight; to protect the innocent, to keep evil from overrunning the world, to defend one's self and one's family and friends. He no longer felt the drive to do so, however.

He had loved Kung Fu.

Watching Mei Ling and the others at the Lee Da Academy had filled him with a sense of longing and fulfillment he had never known before.

He thought at first he was in love with the mountain cat, her graceful movements drawing his eye…perhaps he was, but time and distance had suffocated that flame before it had ever had a chance. He still thought of her from time to time, and wondered how she was and how many students she now taught as a master.

'How ashamed would Mei Ling be?' he thought sullenly, not noticing the swiftly diving eagle bearing down on him, 'Would she ever even speak with me agai-"

The eagle hit hard against the lighter bird's slight frame, pummeling Crane into the rooftop and cracking the timber he had stood upon. The master threw off his attacker, raising the alarm, but found he could not fly. His back had been twisted oddly and the muscles that normally controlled his upstroke cramped painfully, nearly rendering him unable to move.

Had he never experienced Tai Lung's nerve attacks, he would have sworn this was one.

He hobbled off the roof and let himself fall as the eagle righted itself. Crane would not be entirely defenseless, as he could still use his clawed feet and block if he did not try to raise his wings too high.

The eagle lunged at him from above again and was met with a jumping kick, the metal rings on Crane's leg adding extra force to the move.

He saw Mantis and Monkey fighting golden cats and a few of the birds, but had to keep his main focus on the opponent in front of him.

From the barracks, Viper looked on in fear for her friends. She could tell that they would win, the attackers were not as skilled as the Masters of the Jade Palace, but she still worried over their safety. Crane had taken a hard hit, and was not flying.

She longed to assist her brothers, but held firm to her orders from Shifu to not leave the barracks unless someone was in true need of help.

But, oh, how she longed to wrap herself around that eagle's throat at the moment.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Ping Wo Ip sat far to the right side of the Emperor as he heard a delegation from the City Planning Committee air their case.

They were asking for money to construct five new grain houses, as the seventeen the city already had were no longer sufficient for the growing population. They were articulate and precise, asking with good reason and had presented the emperor a beautifully drawn plan for the storage areas. Wo Ip was certain that the emperor would approve their plans, and he began to think over the funding, allocating the proper monies to the proper agencies.

The everyday life at court eased his worries, but he could not shake the feeling of eyes upon him at all times. The guards were watching him. The Emperor's private guards were especially suspicious though they seemed less inclined to act without the direct word of the Son Of The Heavens.

The normal guards, though...

They made him nervous. His little heart beat quickly just thinking of them, and he had to restrain himself from snorting and choking, as was the unfortunate habit of pugs when stressed or strained. His flat face did him no favors.

He forced his attention back to the numbers at hand, and lost his worries for the moment by planning for his Emperor.

He would prove his loyalty and hopefully avoid the unpleasant things the guards would sometimes whisper about...

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"What happened?" Shifu demanded, striding through the doors of the Hall when the noise of fighting had finally died down and he sensed the intruders had left, "Is everyone alright?"

"Fine," Monkey waved, new bo in hand and without damage.

"I'm good too," Mantis dropped off the edge of the roof and climbed to Monkey's shoulder, "Crane took a bad hit, though. He's coming now."

Shifu waited patiently for Crane to appear, scanning his student for wounds when he finally rounded the corner. He was holding his wings oddly and walking very stiffly, "Injuries?"

"The muscles that control my wings' upstroke are cramping badly," he used his bill to point to the center of his back as Mantis hopped up to take a look. A few pokes and prods later had Crane flexing his wings fully, "Thanks, I don't think anything else is wrong."

"Your legs?" Shifu pointed out with a light touch, causing the bird to pull away sorely. The bug jumped back down at the sudden movement.

"I am unused to fighting with my feet and legs so often, Master," he bowed in apology, "I blocked several attacks with them, and fought with an eagle, claw to claw. It will be something I will need to…work on…in the future."

"Who was on watch?"

Mantis and Monkey both looked towards Crane, who lowered his head, "I was Master Shifu. I was...not focused on my duties as I should have been. Please, forgive me for my lapse."

The other two were surprised. Crane was incredibly reliable. Whatever had been bothering him for the past week and a half was affecting him badly.

'And in turn it is now effecting all of us,' Shifu sadly shook his head, knowing that Crane was wrestling with an inner turmoil that no one could give him the answer to. He turned to the monkey and the praying mantis, "Monkey, guard the altar; Mantis, check on Viper."

"Yes, Master," and they darted away.

"Crane."

"Master?"

"Follow me."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The trip to the Dragon Grotto was not a long one, but Crane felt that every second was dragged out to an unfair extent. Shifu was quiet, walking at a calm pace. He didn't seem angry, but that just upset the bird even more, '_I'd_ be angry with me...'

Shifu hopped across the stones to stand under the dragon's gaping mouth, breathing deeply the scent of moss and wet rock, "This has become one of my favorite places to meditate."

The bird stayed quiet, ruffling his feathers, shifting on sore legs, and altogether trying his best to keep his beak shut at the moment. The last thing he needed to do was say something that pulled the grandmaster out of his good humor at the moment.

"I want you to stay here and meditate," the red panda gestured to the area, "Perhaps this place will help clear your mind so you may find answers for your troubled spirit. I do not want you putting yourself in unnecessary danger, and by extension, the others. Viper is already down sick; we don't need you out of the fight as well."

"Master, I don't think meditating is going to help me," Crane caught his eye and held firm at the disapproving look he garnered, "I can't forgive myself or get over it, and thinking about it is what caused my problem this afternoon in the first place."

"Crane, you did something very wrong out of anger and a clouded mind," Shifu approached, arms folded behind his back, "I'm not telling you that it will be okay or that you'll ever get over it. You will always carry this regret with you. What I am telling you, though, is to think over it. You need to decide how you will step forward and continue, not sit perched on roofs brooding over this."

Crane was humbled. He had thought everyone was going to tell him it would be okay, the pain would fade with time, that he would come to understand that what he did was for the greater good; never did he expect Shifu to give voice to his darker fears over the boar's death, "Master?"

"Yes?"

"Did you...have you…?" he paused on the edge, a breath away from a daring question.

"Yes," Shifu nodded, knowing, "I did when I was young, but I will not share my story. I am not proud of what I did and it still chases me, but I have found a way to move forward. I work for, and move closer to, redemption every day. And quitting Kung Fu, Crane, is not the way to do so."

"Thank you, Master Shifu, for sharing that," Crane bowed and as the red panda moved away Crane settled himself to begin, "I will think over all you have said to me."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The wind storm had turned into a blizzard at some point in the night, and Tigress was thankful that the pushy panda had been daring enough to sleep against her, one arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders and muzzle buried in the fur of her shoulder. The temperature had dropped well below freezing in their tiny sanctuary, and if not for fur and shared heat, she imagined she wouldn't have been able to wake. It may have not been snowing or windy any longer, but the threat of dying from the cold was still present.

'He was right about the Pocicle,' she realized. She also realized that her nose was turning into an icicle by itself and quickly tucked her face into the bear's fur. He was very warm, probably due to the layers of fur and fat on his body, but she did not think on this in an unkind way. It was just a fact; another piece of information that made the panda Po.

She allowed herself a few minutes of his warmth before shifting slightly, gently trying to wake Po, so they could continue, 'The sooner we get to the Dang Jo Temple, the sooner we may return home. Where it is warm and I do not have to allow myself to be...cuddled like a cub by Po.'

She may have voiced the thought in her mind, but another part of her was already arguing loudly that Master Tigress _never _allowed things to happen to her if she could control it. She easily could have just sat next to him, shoulder to shoulder. The arm around her was because she allowed it, not because Po forced it on her, "Po, wake up."

Po did move finally, only he turned towards her and wrapped both arms around her shoulders, "...just five more minutes, Dad...the noodles can wait..."

His sleep talking, while usually strange, was also generally humorous. She wasn't really sure why she was thinking about that though, as now she had to figure out how to extricate herself from the panda's grip.

Tigress pushed his heavy upper body away, his arms loosening and sliding down to rest around her waist. The feeling of paws sliding down, however, caused her fur to stand on end and her grip on Po's shoulders to relax. He fell forward, face buried in her stomach and arms tightening again. He could wrap them around her and nearly back again, 'Perhaps I should eat more...'

"Po," the tiger finally gave up on being nice, opting for a loud, growling voice instead, "Get up."

"I'm up!"

"_So am I_!" Tigress called in alarm, her ears brushing the top of the cavern, "Po! Put me down!"

The bear had stood in haste at the sound of her growl, unfortunately clamping tighter to her waist and hoisting her with him as he stood. She was ducking as low over his shoulder as he could manage, ears flat to keep her head from colliding with the low ceiling; a few stalactites had been painfully close to knocking her out cold.

Po nearly dropped her, literally, as he finally came fully awake, surprised that he was even holding her in the first place, "I am so, so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tigress nodded as her paws finally touched down; she grabbed the edge of her qipao to straighten it as she gathered her wits, "We need to get moving. It's died down outside and it's too cold to stay here any longer. We should be at the temple within three hours."

"Up another cliff, huh?" Po hooked his paw against the edge of the cave mouth and leaned outside to look up "Do I have to?"

"I suppose I could try and throw you," Tigress quipped sarcastically, but then placed her paw to her forehead to rub in consternation, 'He actually looked hopeful…'

"Let's just get going," she finally said, ignoring his falling face, 'The sooner we get out of this cave, the sooner I can forget what just happened.'

"Fine," Po dragged his paws on the floor like a sulking child, "but the next time something like this happens, we are so making Monkey and Mantis do this instead of us!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"The next time something like this happens," Mantis paused to grunt as he pushed a damo wielding water buffalo away from him, "We are so making Po and Tigress stay here for guard duty."

"Agreed," Monkey yelled as he leapt and dodged his way across the courtyard training area, twisting this way and that to avoid the blows sent towards him, "They have it so easy!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"It's not fair!" Po grunted as he pulled himself up the rock face, halfway to the next ledge where Tigress had promised him they'd take a break, "They have it so easy, sitting at home, guarding those Yexing beady-thingies…"

"I will admit," Tigress pulled herself another inch higher, then searched for another crack to place her claws in, "It does sound appealing…"

"Ah man!" Po let out a disappointed yell as he dangled precariously from one paw, Tigress watching him with no small amount of concern, "I bet their eating all sorts of good food, and are super warm!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I bet they're getting all sorts of amazing food," Monkey kicked the last jungle cat in the head, sending it scurrying after its fellow attackers.

"I'll bet the view is amazing," Mantis sighed heavily, gaze focused far, far away for a few minutes, "Oh well, back to real life…let's get this cleaned up."

"Fair enough," Monkey grabbed a weapons rack that had been knocked over, "but I still say next time they get guard duty."

"Agreed."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Next time," Po puffed as he finally pulled himself over the last edge, just as Tigress stood to her feet, "They totally get the mountain climbing mission."

"Agreed," she offered her paw to help him stand.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Mr. Ping sat at the foot of the Ten Thousand Steps, the damp night air creating dew drops on his feathers and causing his lamp to gutter, jump, flicker. The villagers knew that they were not allowed to approach the Jade Palace, but he was one of the few that knew why.

He wanted very badly to march up the steps anyways and demand to know what his son and Tigress were doing; heading to some temple to receive some box wasn't exactly the most detailed explanation his son could have given him, 'Does Shifu never worry about his daughter? Or has he grown so used to worrying over her, that he no longer loses sleep?'

"Oh, Po," he sighed, looking up at the palace far above him, "What are you into now?"

That phrase had been one he had said often when his panda was just a fluffy little cub.

Po had been into everything, with a braveness that sometimes bordered on foolishness. Ping had said those very words to him nearly three or four times a day for the first few years of having the baby panda in his shop. He had never realized how dangerous a noodle shop really was for one so young.

As Po had grown, Ping had found less and less cause to utter that phrase, but here he was now, an old bird of nearly sixty years. He was tired and worrying over his son so much was dangerous to him. The healer had told him he needed to stop.

'After all,' he reasoned with himself, 'he _is_ the Dragon Warrior…but he is still my child.'

It wasn't really the mission that was bothering the gander, as Po had been on many much more dangerous than this and survived without a scratch, 'Yes, scratch…that is the problem. Po as never been wounded like that before…has he?'

This was the difficulty Ping was facing. He had never seen a mark on Po after any of his quests or tasks or whatever they were. His fur could easily hide bruises though, and he was fairly sure that when they had returned from Gongmen his boy had smelled…singed. His fur did look much shorter in some areas, like it had been recently trimmed.

Had his son been injured before and the goose not noticed? What sort of father was he to not be able to tell, who did not know if his son suffered an injury.

It was the diagonally raking claw marks that called his attention to the matter, Po and Tigress' nonchalant attitude making it as ordinary to them.

Po had been injured before, and this wound was small in comparison according to their behavior.

'And now I am at the heart of it,' he thought with a sigh, standing to continue his late night walk, 'I cannot sleep well because the thought is haunting me. My normally happy, noodle filled dreams are just not the same.'

In every dream since he had made noodles with his son that early morning, both working to tease the smile from the tiger's lips, he saw his child's beautiful face forever scarred. No parent wanted that.

He worried that the next time it wouldn't just be a scar across his face.

He worried that it would be a scar on his heart.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Thank you Oo Way Long," Tigress gracefully received the box, bowing and making sure Po did so out of the corner of her eye. When the panda didn't move, too awed by the huge carvings of Bhudda and details of animals moving through life painted in gold, she flicked her tail out, catching the back of his calf.

"Wha-? Oh!" he bowed hastefully, lowly, "Sorry. Yes, thank you O Oo Way Long."

Tigress rolled her eyes as the monk just smiled, "Of course, Master Tigress, Dragon Warrior. Please bear this with a prayer of protection over you both. May you make it to your home safely and complete your mission."

They bowed again.

"So, uh," Po stood straight, lightly swaying forwards and backwards as he tapped his belly, "Does this mean we can get something to eat now?"

"Po!" Tigress hissed through her clenched teeth.

"What?" he stopped rocking, letting a splendid smile shine, "I'm hungry, and I know you're hungry, and I'll bet it's just about lunchtime…"

"Indeed Dragon Warrior," the monk smiled as well in good humor, "Come, I will feed you both before you begin your descent."

Tigress stood, mouth open and heavy box in her paws as the pair moved off, chatting together like old friends who were just catching up. They rounded a corner, then Po poked his head back around with bright eyes, "Hey, come on! I smell congee…"

She would never understand how he did it, but decided to stop fighting the charismatic pull that seemed to lead her around by the nose anyways. With a sigh, she slipped the box into her pack and started after the pair, arguing Xiangqi like two old men.

She may never win by going against Po, but she certainly would never lose by going with him.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Oh! Master Crane, I'm sorry, please forgive my intrusion!" Zeng backed away hastily, bowing and stumbling as he went, "If I had known anyone was here I would never have come!"

"It's fine Zeng," Crane sighed from his place at the center of the pool, still healing legs submerged in the cool water, "Plenty of room for two. Not just my grotto after all."

"No, you look too deep in thought, Master," the porter moved back again, "Something weighs heavily on you, and sometimes a bird need to be alone to sort through those sorts of things."

"Sometimes," Crane looked off into the clear sky, longing filling him, asking him to just take wing and leave everything behind, "Zeng…why do you stay near the palace? You were dismissed for the time…"

"Ah, well," the porter reached a wing out to pat the edge of the curving rock, "It's my place. Your destiny may have been to be a great Master, but mine is to take care of this sacred palace. Even if I'm not technically allowed to at the moment."

The goose chuckled shyly, looking at his fellow avian, "Then again, I never thought I'd still be here."

"Oh?" Crane asked, wanting anything to take his mind off of the secluded meditation that he had been practicing for the past three days.

"Yes," the goose nodded, eyes distant in a memory, "I broke an ancient vase in my first year here. Absolutely shattered it…and it was absolutely irreplaceable. The pieces were so fine that there was no hope of repair. I thought for sure that I would be dismissed, bringing shame to my family forever."

"But you're still here," Crane smiled tightly, "I'm sure Master Oogway had something to do with that."

"Yes," the other bird looked out to the peach tree in the distance at the memory, "He told me that it was done and over with. I could not change the past, only learn from it. Then he told me he had never cared for that particular vase anyways."

"That sounds like Master Oogway," Crane said somewhat irreverently, then let the conversation drop. Zeng, however, was not ready for it to end.

"He was very wise, wasn't he?" the gander rocked on his webbed feet, "Maybe whatever is bothering you applies. It's over and done with. You can't change it, but you can learn from it."

Crane turned sharply, an walked swiftly over to the wide eyed Zeng who was stumbling over his apology already, "I'm sorry! That was very out of line for me to say! I do not know what you're thinking on, I have no right to say something…"

Crane stood before the smaller bird, head tilted as he studied him, feathers ruffling. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, "No, it _was_ right of you to say it. It doesn't make me feel better, but it does help me."

Zeng opened his eyes and looked up, taking in the master standing at his full height. He followed his eyes out to the peach tree, "Maybe Master Oogway told you that so long ago, so that you would now be able to tell me. He was fond of saying that there are no accidents after all…"

"Master Crane?"

"Thank you, Zeng," the Kung Fu master bowed to the astonished servant, "Between you and Shifu, I think I may understand what I need to do next. You do more than just take care of the place…you take care of us, too."

"T-thank you," Zeng called softly in slight confusion as Crane took wing, watching as he soared down to the palace on a gentle breeze.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	11. Downtime

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note: **See? Told you I'd be back on Friday!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Eleven: Downtime

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The sun was shining brightly, little birds singing as they ran along to school, and the smell of noodles and broth boiling gently with all the vegetables that made Secret Ingredient Soup wafted through the courtyard and down the street. Mr. Ping sighed heavily as he continued chopping, but nearly took his wingtip off as he heard a lovely, familiar, wonderful, _safe_ voice.

"Yeah, he is so totally making a fresh batch of soup right now," his son's voice floated around the corner.

"Did he make any fresh tofu last night, O Mighty Nose?" Tigress' sarcastic question held a hint of hope behind it.

"I dunno'," Po shrugged as they walked around the gateway and into sight, much to the delight of the customers already eating, "Oh, hey! Yeah, I'll sign your kid's napkin. There you go! And…no, I won't sign that…that's gross."

Po and Tigress made their way through the courtyard as carefully as their large sizes would let them, though Tigress moved far more easily, "Excuse me…pardon me…um, sure I'll sign…your paw…"

Po just gave her a thumbs up in encouragement at the puzzled look she shot him, holding the rabbit's paw in her own. It was a legitimate request from the child, or so the panda thought.

"Hey Dad!" he pulled the goose over the counter and into a hug, not noticing the cleaver still held in his wings, "Missed you."

"You just missed my soup," his father replied with misty eyes, keeping the tool safely away from his child, "and apparently Master Tigress missed my tofu."

"You do make some of the best in town, Mr. Ping," the tiger finally managed to remove herself from a growing knot of children clambering for her attention, "Fried tofu is my favorite."

"Is it now?" Mr. Ping looked craftily between the pair before him, "Po, you are a bad son for never telling me!"

"What? Why am I a bad son?" he looked affronted, "I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly," the goose chastised as he moved to the wooden press he was draining a few large blocks of the soybean curd in, "Now, I will make some tofu for Master Tigress, while you serve tables seven, three, and two. Two bowls of soup, and a platter of cold tofu, then eight rounds of sauce noodles, then two green teas, a plate of golden fried rice, and an extra side of seaweed. Chop, chop, customers are the least forgiving of creatures!"

"We should really be…" but Tigress trailed off as Po leaned forward over the wooden cutting board edge of the shop.

"Yeah, okay," Po grabbed an apron from behind the counter moving off, "Guess Tigress hasn't had any in a while…but only those tables, Dad!"

As Po collected the platters, and began his rounds, the smell tofu frying with ginger and soy sauce filled the air, making Tigress' mouth water. Ping appeared in front of her and she nearly had to shake her head in order to focus, "Now, what did you and my son get up to in those mountains, hmmm?"

"We retrieved a sanctified box for Master Shifu on the Emperor's orders," she answered immediately, used to being questioned in a somewhat similar way by her adoptive father, "We made good time, even though Po managed to talk the head monk into letting us stay for lunch and dinner…and breakfast...and a Xiangqi tournament…"

"Ah, sounds like a good time," he nodded, then darted away to flip the tofu to another side to fry, the oil popping sharply and smelling heavenly as he worked his cooking chopsticks with the skill of a master chef, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Enjoy myself?" Tigress was a little thrown by the question. It wasn't something she was usually asked after completing a mission and it took her a while to think through her answer, "I…did, apart from it being long, tiring, and cold. The view was as beautiful as it is rumored to be and the monks were pleasant company."

"And my son?" the goose asked, brows raised as he flipped the now nearly golden blocks of white, "Was _he_ good company?"

"Yes…," she replied hesitantly, not quite sure where the gander was leading the conversation, "He is an adept teammate and travel companion. You trained him to cook very well, Mr. Ping."

She had ended on what she hoped was high praise, but it didn't appear to be the answer the goose was looking for, "Yes, yes, he had better be a good cook to keep a belly that size. But was he good company for _you_?"

Tigress was starting to feel that this was a continuation of the conversation the goose had tried to start two weeks ago, and put a paw to her face to rub between her eyes in embarrassment, "Mr. Ping, please stop trying to play matchmaker."

"What? Who says I am doing that?" he laughed as he spoke, turning the tofu one last time to make sure that it was even and crisp on every side, "Besides, I am not trying to do anything but ask you, a dear friend to my son, if he is a good friend to you in return."

He sat the plate of perfectly fried and seasoned soybean curd in front of her, pulling it back lightly with a single feather and raising his eyebrows as she reached for it. Knowing that her elder was holding a rather tempting bargaining chip, Tigress sighed and let her shoulders fall from their tense position, "Yes. He is a very good friend. My best friend."

"And…?" the goose led questioningly, looking up at her from under his eyelids, wingtip still on the plate.

"And," she sighed, gesturing vaguely with a paw, "he is…funny, sometimes, but don't tell him I said that or he will never stop cracking jokes. Horrible jokes."

"And?" the bird questioned again, placing a pair of chopsticks beside her.

"He is a formidable warrior?" she tried, but nearly growled as he removed the chopsticks, "He is very compassionate. And kind…you raised an excellent son, Mr. Ping."

"_And_?"

"_And_ I think…," she realized she was running out of generalized things to say and did not want to delve deeper into their odd relationship at the moment, but was saved as Po bustled back over, pulling the apron off, and pushed the plate and chopsticks towards her. He then shot his father a knowing look.

"Dad," he rolled his eyes, "that whole food in exchange for information thing you do only works on me. You know, big, fat panda? Tigress is _way_ too disciplined to ever spill her guts to just get some food."

"Of course, son," the goose said as he patted his son's large paw. Tigress took a moody bite in defeat.

It was a little worrisome to think of just how well that tactic _had_ worked against her.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Shifu stood at the top of the stairs, as Po managed to make it to the top without having to stop once…then collapsed in a panting pile, tongue lolling. Tigress had stayed with him at his slower pace, then stepped over the furry lump blocking her way, and smacked him in the face with the tip of her tail, "Hey…heh, heh, that's not…fa…heh, heh fa…, heh, fair!"

"Welcome home," Shifu greeted her happily, eyes glowing with humor at the pair's actions. He paused, then sniffed towards his daughter, "When did you eat fried tofu?"

"I…we stopped by Mr. Ping's," she shifted, cheeks coloring beneath her fur. It took a father's eye to notice her discomfort, as though she was a cub caught sneaking out after dark, "He insisted on feeding me."

"Probably for bringing me back safe and sound," Po finally rolled into a seated position, "and because he really seems to like you…_I _don't even get free food from my Dad."

"I see," Shifu answered, but he honestly didn't. Best to move on, "Let's get the box to the Hall of Heroes. We have had a lot of activity centering on those Beads. I am hoping that sealing them will cease to draw the attention of the group that has been attacking."

"You've been under attack?" Tigress let her tail lash in irritation, "Has anyone been injured?"

"No, not badly," Shifu pushed the gates to the palace grounds open and moved swiftly towards the hall, "but let us seal the Beads before someone does."

Monkey and Crane greeted them at the stairs. Po noticed that, although Crane did not look back to his old self, he was at least not as withdrawn and greeted them with some sense of his old self shining through. The five animals proceeded inside where Mantis was guarding the artifacts, "About time! What'd you guys do? Go the scenic route?"

"You could call it that," Tigress answered in kind, then both smiled. It was a biting banter that came from years of camaraderie, "Glad you're doing okay."

"Glad you made it back without killing a panda," he hopped down, making way for Shifu to take the Beads, two in each paw. Tigress knelt and pulled the pack from her shoulders to open it, letting Po pull the large wooden box out. He opened the bronze clasp and gently opened the lid.

Inside were four small indentions for the beads held in Shifu's paws…and a fifth. Large and more square than the others. Everyone's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"There are five?!" Monkey asked in bewilderment, glancing between his companions, "There are five places in this box!"

"Five beads…," Crane worked his beak for a moment, unable to speak, "We missed one…"

"It appears," Shifu shook his head and then placed the first four, "that you have."

"Does that mean we have to go looking for it?" Po asked tiredly from above them all, "'cause, you know, I'm really tired of climbing mountains and being all hero-y and stuff right now."

"No," Shifu thought swiftly and snapped the box closed, pulling the clasp into a locked position. The difference was immediately felt and everyone relaxed, the pull of their instincts dulled so far that it was barely a tiny whisper in the back of their minds. Shifu then turned to gaze at the Moon Pool and thought of each of his students in turn, knowing they were all tired, "We keep our ears open. We will hear soon enough where the fifth bead is."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Viper sat humming in her room, arranging delicate peonies and bamboo cuttings. She chose dark river stones to accompany them, setting them in a heavy earthen receptacle. It was soothing to her, and she found that her cough hardly bothered her while she was working.

The main door to the barracks slid open and she head the approach of Crane, the iron rings around his legs chinking with each step. He had been helping her greatly the past few days, sitting to visit with her, bringing her food, personally making her medicinal teas. He had even fetched the cuttings for her to work with, "Crane? Did you bring the peach branch?"

"No, I'm sorry," he answered, then slid her door open a crack to peer through, "but I did bring you a surprise and good news."

She slithered to the door quickly, her anxious excitement clear on her face, "Tigress? Po?"

"Yep, we're back!" the panda's chuckling voice came around the corner as he walked as lightly as he could on the thin floor, "Never can surprise you though, huh Viper?"

"I felt the Beads' power lessen," she answered happily to the one large green eye peering through the slit, "I knew that the two of you had returned! Welcome home brother!"

"Thanks Viper," he smiled, then poked the peach tree branch through the door, "And Crane did get you this, we were just hoping to surprise you."

"Thank you!" her eyes brightened as she wrapped her tail gently around thin wood, "It is the perfect size!"

"It sounds like you're feeling much better," Tigress, edged Po out of the way with her shoulder, feeling a deep need to assure herself that Viper was indeed getting better. She was as close to a sister as the tiger would ever have, "I was worried."

"I think we all were," Mantis called as he got ready to go to his room, "And now, I am going to rest. Call me if something interesting happens...and Po fitting more than fifty bean buns in his mouth _does_ count!"

"I could _totally_ do that!"

"Sister," Viper pulled the other female's attention back from the boys who were speaking excitedly behind her, "You look well. I trust your trip was not too difficult…on body or mind?"

"It wasn't too bad," she started slowly, sliding her eyes back towards where the panda was standing, "It made me think on…many things."

"Such as?"

"Po told me I am his best friend," Tigress admitted quietly, keeping her ears trained on the males. The spoke on unaware of what she and the snake were discussing, "I'm not sure I can be the sort of best friend that Po imagines."

"Tigress," Viper tried to keep the smile to herself, but her voice gave her away, "You are a better friend than you give yourself credit for. The first thing that you said to me after being gone for two weeks was that you were worried for me. That is what a _true_ friend does. If Po says you are his best friend, then you are…it isn't something that you have to worry about doing."

"It's just something you do," she smiled as well, the stress of the months away, the journeys they'd been on, the strain of the beads and worry for her friends, all of it melting away as Viper's kind eyes held her own, "You sound very much like Po."

"Then I sound like a very wise panda," the snake giggled, bringing the curve of her tail up to hide her mouth, "but I don't think I'd ever be able to eat as much!"

They both started chuckling together at that. The boys finally stopped their conversation to see Tigress kneeling at the door, covering her mouth with a large paw and laughing just as loudly as her friend on the other side.

"What are they laughing about?" Monkey shook his head in confusion.

"We will never know," Po, too, shook his head at the sight.

"Eh, females," the insect shrugged, then finally moved towards his room, "One second their laughing and the next they're biting your head off."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Their dinner had moved to the hallway, Po's tiny table turning into a place for five friends to sit, as Viper rested herself in a coil, just on the other side of the door. She was only allowed plain congee and her medicinal teas, but, somehow, having all of her friends there was making her feel better than she had in nearly a month.

They sat, thinking back over the past year and a half, swapping stories and unwinding. Po had made another feast, with the help of everyone this time, each adding their own flair to the dish they assisted in preparing.

"I guess the hardest thing about my training was making sure I didn't get my head eaten," Mantis nodded wisely as he slurped another noodle, "I knew I was a ladies man, but apparently bring out the feral in me and I am an instant heartthrob."

"What?" Viper teased from her side of the paper wall, "You mean they were trying to kill you? Isn't that what always happens?"

They all laughed at that, with Tigress softly shaking her head and smiling at her friends' high spirits.

"As for me," Viper continued, the tip of her tail darting out to snag a popiah, "The worst part was eating creatures…I felt them go down my throat!"

"You get used to that," Mantis waved her off, "Unlike Monkey…he just had to hang out in trees and eat fruit."

"It was bad for me too!" Monkey interjected, defending his time in the wilds, "I had no pants! It was like the time in the village all over again, when my pants had fallen down and everyone was laughing…I thought I'd never have to experience that again…"

"That's not _that_ bad," Po speared a piece of pickled beat, crunching down with sharp teeth.

"There were so many girls though!" the golden primate shivered and covered his head, nearly getting rice in his fur.

"_Ouch_," Po and Mantis agreed in unison.

Everyone laughed at that, and Viper smiled in elation as she saw Crane join in by chuckling. She didn't know what he had done a few days ago, but it seemed to have lifted his spirit greatly. She vowed that the next time she had a quiet moment with him, she would ask.

"What about you Crane?" Monkey wolfed down a few pieces of tofu, "Was it nice getting back to just being a bird?"

"I suppose," he nodded as he held his chopsticks delicately, "in the same way it was for everyone. I missed my hat, my friends, and my room. Not in that order though."

They all nodded in understanding and the conversation lulled as they tucked into the food, all six of them incredibly happy to be by one another's side again. A few moments though, was all that the peace could last, as finally Monkey spoke back up, "So, what about you two?"

"Huh?" Po said with a mouthful, looking a little like a cub caught with his paw in the cookie jar. Monkey was particularly familiar with that face after all and grinned, going in for the kill.

"I mean, it was bad because all those girls were around me, but I didn't know any of them," he looked between the tiger and the panda, "How did you two get along without wearing clothes?"

"That is not something you ask a lady," Viper hissed unhappily from her room, seeing the flustered look on her two largest friends' faces, "That is not polite!"

"No, it's fine," Tigress held up a paw, "We worked out a system where we would leave our base camp in different directions before disrobing and spending the day in solitary Yexing practice. This way we would not have to…deal with seeing one another without clothes."

"Yeah, that was a smart idea," Po leaned back slightly, still chewing his mouthful, "I wasn't sure how I was going to make it out of that one alive."

"Alright, then what _was_ the worst part?" Mantis pressed.

"Killing an innocent creature," Tigress answered serenely, not seeing Crane flinch lightly and turn his face away. As the tiger continued to speak however, the bird's attention returned, a light coming back to his eyes, "It was…incredibly devastating. I was overwhelmed, much like I imagine any of us who had to do so were."

"I was not as prepared as I hoped when I first tried hunting," she continued, a look traveling between her and the bear across from her, "Fortunately, Po is a very good friend. I was better prepared when I tried again, knowing that I was only killing to nourish my body. I also only stalked wounded or older creatures, their pain clear. It was not an opportunity I had every day, but it served a dual purpose. I was fed, and the animal was no longer in pain."

"So you killed, but you killed those in great pain?" Crane asked, eyes searching for something Tigress didn't understand.

"Yes," she answered, then took up her cup of tea calmly, "That was the worst part for me."

"I am so lucky that I didn't have to eat any creature," Monkey gagged at the thought, "I wouldn't have made it. I would have starved…"

"Yeah, I think for once I had it the easiest," Po chuckled, surveying the food for his next choice.

"You don't say," Tigress replied dryly.

"What about your face Po?" Viper pointed out, "I've wanted to ask about it since you got back."

"I'll bet it was a certain tiger," Mantis nodded towards the snarling feline in a not-so-secret manner.

"Oh, and that would explain her ear!" Monkey chimed in, grinning cruelly.

"Guys, guys," Po spread his paws as he shrugged, "Me and Tigress didn't fight...we're like two peas in a pod. Tight!"

Monkey and Mantis shared a look before bursting into laughter, both falling backwards to the floor. Crane joined in the laughter, Viper hid her own smile, and Tigress sat growling lightly, her tail whipping back and forth sharply.

"What? Guys?"

"If you weren't _honestly_ confused about why everyone is laughing I would _skin_ you and use you for a _rug_," Tigress enunciated clearly, lest he misunderstand, "But since you have _no clue_ what these idiots are laughing about, you get a free card. They, however, _do not_ come our next sparring session."

"But sister, it was very cute!" Viper cut in, still trying to curb her merriment, "Po was just being sweet…and the boys, well, are boys!"

"Yes, well," she started but had to put a hold on her darkened thoughts as Monkey finally sat back up, suddenly serious.

"So how did your ear get hurt?"

Po sealed his lips, looking nervously between the two. Time crawled to a halt as Tigress' tail stopped moving and she held up one finger, mouth slightly opened as she struggled to find a way to tell that story without dying from the embarrassment of falling off of a cliff and having Po tend to her naked form. She let out a disgusted grunt at the thought of the teasing and flattened her ears, "I-"

"I fought a moon bear!"

And all eyes were on Po, leaving Tigress feeling odd at the sudden shift in attention. She was…thankful and surprised, but happy.

"That's how I got this awesome battlescar!" the panda pointed to his muzzle with a claw, "It was a totally bodacious fight too!"

"Ooooh, what happened?" Viper egged on the bear, seeing the relief flooding Tigress.

"Well there me and Tigress were at home base!"

"Home base," Monkey chuckled and fist bumped with a giggling mantis. Tigress silenced them with a snort.

"Out of, like, _nowhere_, this huge moon bear, claws as sharp as daggers, came crashing out of the woods! With a roar it stood to its hind legs, at least ten feet tall!"

"It wasn't that much bigger than you," Tigress resumed eating as Po told his grossly exaggerated tale, "Maybe another eight inches and a hundred pounds."

"…at least seven feet tall…?"

"Better."

"…at least seven feet tall and it was super angry! Like we had spit on his Mom angry!" everyone chuckled at that, having missed Po's outrageous interpretations of the adventures he had been in.

"He lunged at us, but I got to him first and," and here he jumped up to demonstrate the moves in time with his story, "I punched like this! Then we fought like I guess bears do in the wild, clawing and growling and I think I might have even roared!"

"That was the moon bear," Tigress amended smoothly.

"So we were really whacking each other when all of a sudden Tigress was in front of me, blocking for me and being generally her super awesome self," he grinned towards the tiger, who just continued eating, not correcting him there, "Just when he was going to take our heads off we did this extra radical move where we both leaned forward to dodge, then I grabbed Tigress' paw and had her grab the moon bear's wrist!"

He mimicked the moves, grinning at his captive audience, "She held tight and I ducked under their arms, coming up under the bear and flipping him over. We managed to dislocate his arm and he went running like a wimp!"

The others grinned, imagining the bear limping off in defeat, "And that's how I got this super awesome amazing battlescar, along with a cool story to go with it!"

"Cool story, indeed, brother," Viper nodded through the crack, "You are both lucky that you only took scratches."

"I hate to tell you this Po," Mantis leapt onto the bear's shoulder, then bounced onto his head to look down at the pink, healing welts, "They look like they're healing really well. The furs already growing back in over them…it's probably not going to scar buddy."

"What!?" Po looked up crossed eyed as he tried to see the praying mantis, "But my battlescar!"

"Probably will just be a battle story," Mantis jumped down with a chirp, grabbing his spoon once again to slurp more soup and noddles, "Too bad though, 'cause that would have really been one bad looking scar."

"Yeah, stuff of legends type of scar," Monkey joked, teasingly along with his diminutive friend, "Something that would be very Dragon Warrior."

"Aw, come one guys!" Po pouted.

"Po," Tigress finally looked straight at him, "You look better without the scar."

The table stopped at the compliment, Po's mouth hanging open with the corners starting to climb into a blinding grin. Tigress just returned to eating, using all of her willpower to ignore the others, 'After all, it is just the truth. One that they all know.'

Viper chuckled to herself again. If only Tigress would wake up and smell the bean buns…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	12. Upping the Ante

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note: *** Smile* Love me, hate me? Have fun with the end of the chapter…come on and hit me with your conspiracy theories lol!

***reposted! Just realized I uploaded a copy I hadn't meant to! This one is better if only for lack of errors lol.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Twelve: Upping the Ante

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The night passed silently, no attacks or alarms or worries. Po had patrolled for part of the night, ending his round in the kitchen to sneak a few almond cookies, but found that Monkey had not had time to replace them. Disappointed, he left to wake Crane for his turn as sentry.

Crane patrolled the rest of the night, nodding to Tigress as she met him in the very early pre-dawn light on her way to the training hall. Their world had returned to a somewhat normal state.

Shifu, as well, was in much higher spirits, his daughter home safe and his students were reunited and recovering. He paused in front of the box again, puzzling out how they could search effectively and quietly for the missing Yexing Bead. He knew that birds were a good choice, but with the eagles that had been a part of the recent attacks, it would not be wise to ask the avian community to help in their search.

He wandered outside as he pondered, feeling slightly at a loss of how to search for something so powerful…that not a single creature had noticed.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Monkey and Po stood in the kitchen, rolling dough for the almond cookies that the giant panda felt were an integral part of the Jade Palace. Monkey had just chuckled at the bear's request and now stood with him, up to his elbows in cookie dough and almonds.

"You two really took on a moon bear," Monkey shook his head, "Sometimes it's hard to remember that there are bears bigger than you Po…no offense."

"None taken, my good monkey," Po teased back, shaping the dough into small rounds and placing them on stones to bake over the fire, "I'm just glad it wasn't a brown bear from down south. Those guys are supposed to be way bigger than I am…I heard that some of them get to be over a thousand pounds!"

"That's like those gorillas we fought," the simian began to place an almond on each cookie Po had laid out, "I saw one, you know. A brown bear; in the compound we found the first Bead in. He was huge…"

"I bet," Po let out a huff, then began to roll more dough, "We're lucky one of them didn't get the Beads huh?"

"Yeah," Monkey said, then trailed off in thought, "Po…you're sure that was a moon bear, right?"

"Yeah, Tigress said so," Po started to hum happily as he placed the first batch over the fire.

"We saw a couple of moon bears in the compound…one of them was constantly sharpening his claws…"

The two turned to look at each other, then dropped what they were doing to run to their master with this bit of information. The kitchen sat empty, the sweet smell of almond cookies baking drifting out the windows and down the hall.

Po skidded back into the kitchen to grab the baking cookies, lest they burn. He yelped and juggled the stone from paw to paw, cookies nearly flying everywhere. He managed to catch the treats, placing them on the counter and laying the hot stone beside them, then ran towards the Hall of Heroes, shaking his paws and sucking on his pad tips to relieve some of the pain, 'Not the best idea, but at least the cookies are safe!'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The rush of fur sweeping past, as both Monkey and Po dashed between them, had Tigress and Crane recoiling, both unsettled by the burst of speed seen, "Po?"

"No time, Tigress!" the panda called without looking back, keeping pace with his friend, "Gotta' find Shifu! He's not in the Hall of Heroes."

"Try the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom!" Crane called, but was startled as Tigress growled lightly, "What?"

"Don't encourage them!"

"Thanks!" and the two were out of sight.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Let go of inner and outer thought,' Shifu sat before the peach tree, breathing deeply of nature and sun and wind, 'Exhale all worries. Relax into your surroundings and let it absorb your conscious thought…'

The red panda felt his ear twitch towards a distant sound, but with great focus he tuned out the annoyance, focusing himself more tightly inward. He felt the wind flowing over him, then through him, his fur dancing in its currents. Scents drifted over the breeze to his sensitive nose. He smelled…he smelled…

'Almond cookies?' he questioned himself, but threw it aside. That was not a concern at the moment, nothing he needed to worry over, 'Relax…dig deeper…feel the world melt away…inner peace.'

Just as the Grandmaster deemed himself centered, he again felt his ear pulling his attention, directing him towards a sound that could mean danger or, well, something that Po did that could actually be just as dangerous as an attack.

'Running feet and the smell of almond cookies,' Shifu sighed, ears drooping as he slouched in defeat, 'Let's just hope that Po didn't set the kitchen on fire again. I don't smell burnt fur…yet.'

"Master!" Monkey began to round the last bend to the plateau, "Master Shifu, I just remembered I saw a moon bear sharpening its claws with the other bandits!"

"That's how I got this thing!" Po popped up as well, pointing to his healing muzzle, "A moon bear did it! Super sharp claws!"

"They had to have been sharpened claws to have done that," Monkey swung up Po's pointing arm to sit on the bear's shoulder and point as well, "It wouldn't have been that bad if the claws were just normal!"

"Totally!" Po danced foot to foot excitedly, jostling his friend, "Super sharp claws, moon bear, super wild acting, it has to be the same bear we fought!"

The pair looked rather proud and Shifu had to admit they were probably onto something. The panda's instincts on things such as this were, at times, _very_ good. He sat silently, letting their excitement fade so he could have an intelligent conversation with them.

Somewhat intelligent.

"You and Tigress fought a moon bear in the mountains, who claws seemed to be sharpened," Shifu acknowledged Po first, the panda nodding excitedly and still pointing. He then looked to his other student, "You saw a moon bear sharpening its claws with the other bandits."

"Yes, Master Shifu," Monkey dipped his head in a quick bow from his perch, "We believe it's the _same_ bear."

"How much do you think this bear weighed, PO? And its height? Any distinguishing markings?"

"Well," Po lowered his paw, thinking back to his conversation with the tiger, "Tigress thought it was about eight inches taller than me…and about a hundred pounds more."

"So six foot ten and about four hundred pounds," Monkey nodded to himself as he thought this over, "Yes. That sounds about right. This bear was maybe a little heavier, but it could have lost weight on its trip to the bamboo forests above us. That's a tough climb."

"I know _I_ lost some weight climbing crummy mountains," Po patted his stomach, looking down to see the tips of his paws poking out into his sight. He wasn't sure if he was pleased by this fact or not…

"Markings?" the red panda prompted again. Po looked lost though, shifting his weight and clasping his paws in front of his belly, "Panda."

"I uh…," Po tried to think of a way to hedge, but couldn't, "I wasn't really noticing stuff like that Master."

"Why not?" Shifu leapt atop his staff, coming eye to eye with the hunching Po, "You _are_ trained to notice the minute details in order to aid you in your fight."

"I wasn't exactly thinking straight," Po admitted, mumbling, "I was…sorta', kinda', maybe…Feral…when I was fighting him. At first, just a little."

"And Tigress?"

"She jumped in and started blocking for me, after…," he trailed off, gesturing to his nose again, "I wasn't really thinking about blocking…just pretty much hitting. Kapowie."

"I see."

"I realized what was going on right after she jumped in front of me, though!" Po defended what had happened, "She sorta' backed up into me trying to block and that snapped me out of it pretty fast."

"I…see," Shifu felt his cheek twitch, just the tiniest bit, "We will speak with Master Tigress about this, he stepped down, then began to walk down the path towards the Jade Palace main grounds.

"Was his cheek twitching?" Po asked as quietly as he could from the side of his mouth. It was really just a stage whisper though and Shifu's ear twitched in response, his tail bristling slightly.

Monkey patted his friend's head, a chuckle working its way up.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Tigress stood in a half moon before the box containing the Yexing Beads. The power was diminished, but each could still feel the pull, instincts rising to the surface, clawing, scratching, pulling, leaping, tearing…just there. Just noticeable. Just enough to be annoying.

Shifu watched each in turn shift their weight from time to time. Tigress had given the best description she could of the black bear they had encountered, but with nothing to distinguishing it other than claws that had been purposely sharpened, and general height and weight, it was hard to decide if _this_ was really the bear they wanted.

"I say we take a look," Mantis finally cast his vote, gesturing vaguely, "It could be the right bear…and at least it's _something_ to do besides sitting here and waiting."

"I agree," Monkey spoke after his friend, "I think we're really onto something here."

"It could be the same bear," Crane thought aloud slowly, "Or it could just be another Feral who happened to have sharp claws. Maybe he just got done marking his territory on a boulder. That would have sharpened his claws, wouldn't it of?"

"Not like this bear's," Tigress shook her head, eyes closing for a second as she thought back, "Those claws were incredibly pointed; _deliberately_ so. My claws dull after scratching them across most surfaces, except wood, and even then they would never be that fine along the whole edge; just the tip would be that sharp."

"Honestly, I just want to get out of the palace for a while," Mantis raised his foreleg, "Even if it's not the right bear, we should at least check it out. I say we go."

"Me too," Monkey nodded.

"I agree," Tigress chimed in. Crane stayed silent, but nodded after a moment's thought.

Shifu agreed as well, but he stood beside the Sacred Bead Box, thinking a moment more. If this was indeed the creature that carried the last bead, they could not afford to _not_ go after it. The only problem was…,"And if the moon bear did have the bead, would he have passed it by now? How could we hope to find it?"

"The boar I followed…and dealt with," Crane began, letting his douli tip forward, "It didn't pass from his body. It had gotten stuck in his intestines."

The others stayed silent; shocked as they realized how Crane had fetched his Bead and why he had seemed so distracted after he had returned. Shifu nodded again, stroking his whiskers, 'That _is_ a possibility, which means that it would still be good to check this lead.'

"Master, I think we should go after this bear," Tigress spoke again, keeping her eyes forward, "If there is even a chance of being able to recover the last Bead-"

"Yes," Shifu held up a hand to silence her before they all began to discuss the pros and cons, "I agree, though the trail has probably gone cold. That is why I am sending you and Po back into the mountains-"

"Aw man!" came from the doorway where the panda was supposed to be on guard, but was instead peeking and eavesdropping, "Uh…oops?"

"Get in here," Shifu pointed with a huff, and waited for Po to trip and bumble his way to the group, "As I was saying, this is why the two of you are going back into the bamboo forest. You were there for nearly half a year and should know quite a large area well."

Tigress nodded, knowing that her range had far exceeded Po's. It would be up to her to do most of the tracking.

"You mean…they get the mountains again?" Monkey and Mantis looked at the tiger and panda.

"And they get guard duty again!?" Po and Tigress glanced at the simian and the bug.

"Yes," Shifu nodded.

"Aw man!"

"Master, I should go, I can search from the trees-"

"I can move faster!"

"Master Shifu is right; I know the area better, I was there for five months."

"Do I _have_ to go back up a mountain _again_!?"

"I think we should have a vote, and I vote, they get guard duty!"

"Enough!" Shifu's staff hit the Jade floor with a resounding thwack, the echoes ringing around the room and causing the five masters to wince while their Grandmaster stood calmly, "Now that I have your attention; Po and Tigress will go. They know the area _and_ they have seen the moon bear in question. This is final."

"Yes, Master Shifu," they all bowed, except for one. Po stood pouting and still complaining, arms crossed. Stiffly, Tigress stood up, walked to the bear, and grabbed the back of his head, pushing it down and forcing him into a bow. He let her do so, knowing that he had accidentally not been paying attention while grumbling.

Once Shifu bowed back she pushed down hard on the back of his head for the disrespect, both to her father and to her.

Shifu had to work to keep a straight face as the others began to leave, laughing as they went. Po just grinned sheepishly at his friend.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'If we are to leave tomorrow, we will need to pack our supplies this evening, though we can pack light. Po can forage extremely well up there, and if we absolutely need to I will hunt,' Tigress had started planning the moment she was at the foot of the Hall's stairs, the others moving off in a different direction. She headed straight for the storeroom and began to sort through various items they would consider taking, 'We will need to go down to Mr. Ping's shop tonight as well, so Po may say goodbye to his father.'

She paused there, having thought of Po's need to visit the noodle shop as though it were second nature. The tiger supposed that by now it was, as Po tried to always see his dad before they left. The only difference was that now she was willing to go with him, 'Perhaps I am taking their hospitality too lightly? It is time meant to be spent between parent and child. I should not accompany him this time. I will take guard duty this evening.'

Tigress finished pulling out a couple of blankets and the pack they would share and began to wander back towards the barracks in a circuitous loop, trying to ease herself away from the disappointment she felt. She _wanted_ to go into the village with the panda…she wasn't sure if she _should _want to.

Laughter grabbed her attention near the training hall.

Monkey, Po, and Mantis sat on their stairs, trying to figure out a way to get Shifu to switch their duties.

Tigress felt a snarl nearly form at how pathetically like cubs they were acting, as if they were just trying to dodge cleaning and chores instead of missions and duties. _She_ didn't particularly want to go back into the mountains either, 'But I would never question Master Shifu. These three...'

The tiger stepped forward, intent on saying something, but paused and listened for a moment. Their plots and plans were slowly becoming more and more outlandish, mostly thanks to Po. She realized that their spirits were lifting as they joked and worked out ridiculously complicated schemes and scenarios, 'Just like children…'

It dawned on her that maybe this was their way of working through the stress. It was no disrespect to Shifu at all; it was just that these three were the main jokesters of the group. Using humor to alleviate their frustration would help them more than meditation or extra training, which always relaxed her.

Crane hopped down from the roof, to land behind her slightly, "Tigress? Will you guard for a while? I wanted to check on Viper."

"Of course," she turned to nod to her friend, relieved that something was going the way she wanted, "Tell her I will see her this evening, too."

The two masters nodded and both leapt, one flying for their rooms, the other to land easily on the roof where the best watch over the grounds could be kept. A tiny piece of tile slid loose and fell between the three conniving friends. Po looked at the other two before slowly easing his paw over it, then moving it just as slowly behind his back with a perfectly blank face.

"We've got another love chunk over here," Mantis called sarcastically, knowing that the tiger on the roof would hear perfectly well.

"A what?" Po canted his head, ears splayed the tiniest bit.

"Nothing," Tigress' voice came from the roof above them, the top of her head visible just over the edge of the eaves as she leaned over. Monkey and Mantis sniggered, then chuckled, then went into full out peals of laughter. Tigress pinned them with a look that promised retribution and went back to her post, their mocking voices nipping at her heals

Po just sat, lost, and turned the tile over in his paws as the still laughing pair moved away from the training hall, and the angry feline.

It sort of _was_ a love chunk he supposed. He shrugged then stood to leave, tucking the piece of tile into his waist band, 'Funny name for it, but I guess its true."

He did, after all, care about Master Tigress greatly. The more time he spent near her, and came to know her better, the more his already presumptuously large feelings towards her grew. He loved spending time with her, learning from her, teaching her, having her at the noodle shop, fighting back-to-back or toe-to-toe with her.

He loved them all.

Mantis and Monkey were like the brothers he never had, joking and laughing and pulling pranks and getting into trouble. Mantis was teaching him so much about what his body could do, and how it could heal. He could be incredibly wise and immature at the same time, and Po loved that about him. Monkey had such a sad and deep story, his real brother betraying him, his mother dying. Po was amazed at how strong Monkey was in the face of all that, and yet he was still able to laugh.

Crane and Viper were the cool cousin in some ways, a little off to the left sometimes, but still a major part of the family. Crane had a sharp wit and amazing abilities. If Po could ever seriously figure out how to fly, he was totally doing it. He doubted, however, he would ever be able to calm himself and focus like Crane could. He envied that in the bird sometimes. Viper was like a jiujiebian, her body a nine-section whip weapon of its own. Incredibly delicate looking, real purpose easily hidden, but with a speed and deadliness that belied its appearance. She was so sweet, but he never wanted to be the one to hurt her friends or family, that was for sure.

Then there was Tigress.

She had always been his favorite, and until he came along, the youngest of the group of fighters. He had grown up learning and knowing everything about them all, but the great cat fascinated him. She was everything that he wanted to be, but knew he could never obtain. Now, knowing her as he did, he felt a different sort of connection…one he had never experienced with any creature.

By this time his wandering feet and wondering mind had brought him to his room, where he tipped himself into his bed, the smell of the almond cookies that Monkey was finishing not even tempting him. He held the piece of roof tile above him, turning it over and over in his paws.

'I think…I might…,' but Po shook that thought away. Even if _he_ did Tigress would probably not. He placed the piece of roofing on the floor and smiled softly to himself, 'From a distance is fine. It's how I've always seen her, so working and learning with her is more than enough for me.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I hope he's alright," Viper and Crane had watched as Po drifted past them, deep in thought, "It's not like him to not say hello."

"I know," Crane tilted his head from side to side, trying to work out the puzzle that was Po, "Maybe he really is dreading going back up?"

"I don't know," Viper answered from behind her door, pausing to cough. It was only the second time she had coughed that day though, and she was pleased at the progress she was making, "He seemed very concerned with something though."

"Yep," the bird turned his attention back to the crack in the door.

"Speaking of very concerned with something," Viper looked away for a second, then back with piercing eyes that held Crane in place, "I am your friend and I haven't pried, but please, brother, what had you so upset? Where did you go while Tigress and Po were fetching the box?"

"Viper," Crane sighed heavily, holding her gaze, "I know you listened at the door the night I spoke with Shifu. You know why I'm upset."

The snake blushed deeply at having been caught, shame filling her that she had not revealed herself to her friend sooner, "I _am_ sorry for that…I was just so worried for you."

"I'm not mad," he shook his head, "I just…needed some time. I meditated a lot at the Dragon Grotto, and after speaking with Zeng one day I went back to the village where it happened. They had already begun rebuilding…and they had done as I asked. They built a small shrine for both the child and the boar. I explained as best I could, and many were incredibly upset that I wanted the boar buried properly after…what he had done."

"Oh, Crane," Viper wanted very badly to be able to coil lightly around him in a hug, "I'm sorry you went through that. Was it a relief to see the shrine?"

"At first, no," he pulled his douli from his head, tipping the hat this way and that in his claws as he spoke, "but I visited several times, helping the villagers and praying at both shrines for peace. There was nothing I could do to change the past, but I can do something everyday to remember and help where I can. By remembering and helping, I hope that their spirits and mine will rest easy."

"That is a beautiful sentiment," she slid the tip of her tail forward to rest of his folded wing, "I'm sure that both the child and the boar are thankful that you intervened before even more were hurt or killed."

"Maybe," Crane placed his wingtips over her tail, "but right now, that's not the most important thing. Do you think you'll be out of your room soon?"

"I do feel much better, "Viper answered brightly, pulling her tail from Crane's gentle touch to twist and dance around her small room, grabbing her ribbons in passing, "I'm able to move around much easier and I'm only coughing a little. The healers said that once the cough dies, it will be safe for my body to be around others again!"

"That's good news," Crane smiled, enjoying her enthusiasm. She was definitely a strong breeze that lifted him higher when his wings could carry him no more. He watched her impromptu ribbon dance, graceful movements and laughter calming his soul more than meditation had ever done.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Shifu sat straight in his bedding, ears tuning in to the sound of clawed feet padding across the tiled roof. They were incredibly light, and he would have missed them had he been asleep already. He swept lightly from his bed, running through a servants' door. Tigress was already there; ready to inform him of the intruders. They nodded to one another, and she moved towards the barracks.

They wanted to catch one of the thieves this time, and would need to wake the others without raising the alarm.

Shifu leapt upwards, hiding himself behind the carved dragon's head carved from the end of the roof's main support beam. He watched as the team of six large cats huddled close and listened, 'Did they hear me? These are better trained than the last group that has been attacking. Are they the second wave?'

They continued to listen, still as stone, for another three minutes before their leaders began to move again. Shifu shadowed their movements with an ease come of mastery and years of practice. They were very good, but could not match the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace. After all, Oogway himself had taught the red panda.

Just as the group jumped to the stairs, ready to enter the hall, Po slammed into one of them with his belly, sending the cat flying comically towards a pillar. He was knocked out cold and quickly tied up by Mantis, who pulled the ropes just a little tighter than was probably considered polite in this situation. The praying mantis just grinned in grim satisfaction, 'Serves you right for making me do guard duty for so long.'

The other five cats backed against one another, wearily looking from one approaching opponent to the next. Students of the Jade Palace were nothing to sneeze at in a fight; the Masters were nearly unbeatable. Shifu landed between them, causing them to jump and scatter, "Leave. We have no business with you, and you will not have what you are seeking."

One of the cats hissed and as the others turned to flee, the apparent leader flung a fa biu, shaped as a golden lotus, towards his comrade. The aim was true, straight for the throat, but was blocked by a swift movement from Monkey, his staff catching the deadly projectile.

Their assailant hissed once again, then turned to flee. When everyone felt the threat was gone they relaxed, then turned towards their captive. They watched in horror as he clamped sharp teeth down on something in his mouth. He began to convulse before anyone could reach him, foam and bile spilling from his mouth as a strong poison reacted quickly within.

"A capsule," Shifu checked for a pulse, then closed the animal's eyes, "He has taken his own life."

Shaken, the five stood behind their master. Po seemed especially disturbed, and Tigress moved to place a paw on his shoulder from behind. His own black paw came up to cover hers as he turned his head away, "I just don't understand…"

"Neither do I," Tigress echoed his feelings, holding tightly to her friend, "This is not the way of a thief, but it is not uncommon for _assassins_ to use this method."

"You're right," Shifu stood after taking the bindings from the body, "We will bury this animal tonight. Tigress, Po, find a suitable location away from the palace grounds and begin digging. Mantis, Monkey, Crane…come with me. I need to see that fa biu in better light."

Tigress moved to scoop up the body of the golden jungle cat, but Po beat her to it, gently lifting their would be attacker's body as if it were something precious.

'All life is precious to Po,' Tigress reminded herself sadly, wishing it was an ideal she held more closely to her own heart in the way the Dragon Warrior did, 'It is another lesson I must learn from my friend.'

They began to descend from the Jade Palace, Po's face awash in emotion. Tigress stayed close by, offering her presence as comfort. She hoped it was enough.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"This is not right," Shifu studied the gold-dipped throwing blade, "Monkey, I want you to move your sleeping mat in here. Do not leave the Beads unattended. Crane, stay in the barracks with Viper. Mantis, I need you to go back to the compound where the thieves took the treasures. It should be under Imperial control by now, but do not trust anyone there. I want you in and out unnoticed."

"No one will see me," the bug shifted, his own worry growing to reflect the red panda's, "but what am I looking for?"

"A conspiracy," Shifu held up the lotus shaped blade, "This is much bigger than I originally believed and these are no ordinary thieves attacking us."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	13. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note: **Mulan reference FTW K? And I know English and Chinese don't exactly work the way I have it here in the story, but work with me ok? And Biangbiang noodles are real :)

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Thirteen: Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Mantis left in the night, his small legs carrying him rapidly across the many li that separated him from his goal. He arrived near dawn and settled himself into the branches of the same tree Monkey had used to jump the compound's wall. He would rest here, then find a way to enter the heavily guarded area.

Sinking into a meditative state, he began to listen, guards passing and people beginning their daily work. Cooks, quartermasters and their supply crews, patrols, officers, barracks workers, cleaners; their conversation was his information. He smirked to himself at the rhyme.

The Imperial Guards had quickly taken the compound; the treasure and artifacts of antiquity were taken back to the Royal Palace in the Imperial City. The Emperor was pleased, and gave the buildings and land to an officer for use as a fort. The efficiency of such a large group sometimes amazed the praying mantis. He worked better by himself or in small, close-knit groups. He could never imagine being a part of such a large machine, no matter how well oiled.

'I could try to disguise myself and enter as a person looking for extra work,' Mantis began to clean himself with his forelegs as he watched and listened, 'Master Shifu said unseen, but they won't be seeing Master Mantis…they'll be seeing Qing Lo Hap…good name, good name.'

He moved quickly down the tree, ready to get his mission under way and get back home.

Mantis found a muddy area near a small pond and covered his body in the brownish clay and mud. He let himself dry, then repeated the process several times to let the color sink in to his exoskeleton as best he could. Eventually, he was satisfied that he no longer looked like a bug that had fallen into mud. He looked like Qing Lo Hap, a brown mantis from a village a few li away perhaps…,'Yes, a few li away, small, and with no real opportunity. I want to see about joining the Imperial Army, even if it's just as a small fry.'

He laughed aloud at his small fry pun and began the walk to the main road. He would approach the fort, then curiously ask the front guards if there was any work. He had just heard a porter complaining that he didn't have enough serving staff for the officer in charge. It would be perfect, if he could manage to keep his cover and then find a way out.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Fa Yao was a cheerful horse, a large and strong black horse from a long line of war horses who had joined the Imperial Army as soon as he was able. He was young, though, and so was often on guard duty, 'But I'll prove myself one day.'

It was this thought that always kept him going. One more day of training and he'd prove himself. One more night of patrols and he'd prove himself. One more minor rebellion or small skirmish and he'd prove himself. Just one more…and his goal would be there for him to grab, 'I will make my family proud, prove the Fa name just as my father before me, and all my forefathers before him.'

"Um, excuse me, sir?" a tiny voice called from somewhere near the horse's hooves, "Is this an outpost of the Imperial Army?"

"Who-," Yao trailed off to look down in confusion, finding a small praying mantis on the ground. He suddenly was very conscious of how large his hooves were next to the bug, "Yes. An outpost under the great Colonel Jian. Do you need something?"

"My name is Qing Lo Hap. I wanted to know if there's any work," Mantis looked up and up and up to meet the horse's eyes, "My village is a few li back up the road, maybe you passed through there?"

"Yes, Fair Pine Village," the other horse on duty, a dark brown stallion, nodded, "Very small. Not much food, is there?"

"No," Mantis kept the smirk inside his head, knowing he had hit upon the perfect cover story, "That's why I'm here looking for work…I don't want to burden my family any further."

"Take him inside Fa Yao, to see that grumpy pig porter," the older of the two on gate duty nodded, then called up, "Two to enter!"

The horse began to move and 'Qing' scurried along to keep up, acting his best like he was having trouble. The horse took pity on him and offered a hoof to climb up on. Qing did so gratefully, and took a seat on the horse's upper flank, "Thank you my friend! I was afraid I'd be trampled to death!"

"I'll look out for you buddy," the horse smiled a toothy grin, "I'm sure Bao Chung will have something for you to do. Even one so small can do great things."

"Yes," Mantis agreed wisely, for a moment thankful that this creature could see past size, "Thank you, friend."

"Bao Chung," the horse bowed in greeting as they entered a small storeroom, "This is Qing Lo Hap. He is looking for work."

"Yes, yes," the pig glanced up, snorted, then went back to sorting through bags of rice and beans and flour, "Take him with you. He can be the go between for your barracks and the rest of the staff. Dismissed."

"Yessir!" Fa Yao replied sharply with a salute, then stepped back out into the sunlight, and snuffed to clear his nose of the dust that was thick inside, "Lucky us, huh?"

"Lucky me," Qing nodded, bobbing his head in thanks, "I am grateful for the chance. I will serve you and your other barracks mates well."

"I'm sure you will," the horse had started moving again, weaving gracefully between drilling groups, workers, and outside cooking areas, "This is our part of the fort, third door to the right. Tonight you will be responsible for making sure our laundry is done, mail is picked up and sent out, food is served on time, and some other little stuff. It won't take long for you to pick up on it."

"I hope not," the brown bug nodded nervously.

"I'll help you," Yao nodded back to his friend, pushing in to the empty barracks room, "Everyone is out right now, so it's probably the best time for you to learn what the layout is."

"Yes, I see!" the mantis lightly leapt from shoulder, to hoof, to table top, "This is a nice fort. I had heard it was a thieves' den, but I see they were just rumors."

"Oh, no," the horse waved him off with a laugh, "That was true, but we took over…or well, the Furious Five cleared them out first. We just came to…retrieve some valuable items they had."

"Wow," Qing's eyes were wide at the story, "It must be wonderful to be in the Imperial Army. What an honorable position!"

"It is," the horse answered kindly, "We were surprised at the amount they had stolen, but almost everything was returned. The only item that was missing was apparently misplaced by the thieves."

"Do you have a soothsayer that divined that for you?" Mantis let great enthusiasm seep into his voice, trying his best to balance amazed country nobody with a realistic view on what a farmer would be like.

"No, no!" Yao laughed heartily, "We just got lucky and found a note in the main room. Apparently the thieves had a benefactor. He wanted a specific item left in a specific place, but there was a mix up and he was angry. He withdrew his support and the thieves began in-fighting over it."

"Ah, so they were supposed to steal something for him?"

"Something like that," Yao glanced at the door, then back at the friendly little bug. His voice dropped into a whisper, "I'll tell you because I like you already. The thieves stole many ancient artifacts…and one of them was supposed to have been left outside of the Emperor's chambers in the palace. Probably something extremely powerful and dangerous…but they left the wrong box. It's how we knew that things had been stolen in the first place."

"To think that someone would dare to rob the Great Son of the Heavens," Mantis truly was amazed by that fact, and by the thought that they had actually managed to do it, "Who would even dare?"

"Don't know," the black horse shrugged, then offered his hoof again, "Come on, let's go meet some of the other guys."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Did I ever tell you I hate mountains?"

"Yes, Po," Tigress leaned forward as she walked up a steep switchback, calves starting to burn, "but at least this time we have the path that Zeng found for us on the way down. It's much easier."

"Says the really in shape tiger," Po hefted the pack, and let out a deep sigh, "Do you think we can set up home base in the same spot again?"

"I think that would be a wise idea. We can sweep the mountainside in concentric circles to look for clues," she knelt for a moment to rest, drawing a pattern of circles inside of circles, "We'll start close, then move out further each time.

"You mean like the spreading circles a raindrop leaves behind in a puddle. The ripples?" Po touched the center of her drawing with a single claw, drawing a smiling face, "I've never heard that word before."

"You haven't?" Tigress pulled up short, having forgotten the educational gap between them that sometimes cropped up.

"Yeah, not something you really learn in the village school," the panda looked up at the steep climb, "I didn't finish all the way either. Know enough to write everyday characters and do some math, but all that fancy stuff wasn't something a noodle maker's son needed to know. Dad pulled me out to help run the shop when I turned eight."

"I forget sometimes," Tigress admitted quietly, "After the orphanage, I had a very privileged life in the Jade Palace. I am one of the lucky few that receive such a large education."

"Well," Po smiled at her concerned tone, "I'm learning a lot from you. I'm never too old to learn something new."

"I'll have to teach you a word a day then," the tiger wrote the character in the earth beside the pattern, then watched as Po carefully recreated the graceful sweep of lines. She nodded, satisfied, then motioned for the pack and stood to continue, "Memorize that by the end of today. Tomorrow will be a new word."

"Yes, School Master Tigress," Po threw a silly salute, then sauntered off, tracing the character in the air. Tigress looked back down at the two drawings; hers sharp and learned from disciplined practice, his flowing and done for amusement. The panda's looked much nicer, like something the Calligraphy Masters of the Imperial Palace would approve of.

'I won't be the only teacher in this,' she mused to herself with a smile, then wiped the drawing clean with her foot, not wanting to leave too many traces of their passing, 'Then again, when does Po ever do anything without teaching me something?'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It was the night of the second day and Mantis finally felt that he had the rhythm of the place. He had verified everything he could, as well. It would be tonight that he would make his not so daring escape. He had 'struggled' with the duties, letting himself bungle many of his chores and watched as the pig's anger rose, as did Yao's disappointment. The horse had tried to help, but Qing just didn't fit in with the army's way of doing things.

He had also learned that the head officer was known for a raging temper, and was about to use this to his advantage.

"Foolish little bug!" Colonel Jian surged upwards, outraged at the praying mantis on the table before him. He shook with barely repressed anger.

Mantis had pulled several clean linen napkins onto the commanding officers' table, laying them out for the animals that were indulging in a fine feast. 'Qing' had then stumbled on one, tripping his way backwards onto the edge of a plate and flinging the oily contents right onto the Colonel's face and clothes, "Take this servant to be whipped. He is relieved of his duties."

'Perfect,' Mantis stood frozen, letting fear inch across his normally passive face, 'Now I just need to get through the whipping and be off for home…'

"I'll do it!" Yao stood, hoof in the air to volunteer, shocking Mantis greatly. He had grown to truly respect the equine and never would have pegged him for a rank climber.

"Take him out back with the rest of the trash," Jian snorted out fiercely, then moved towards the front exit, brushing at his ruined silks.

Yao took the small bug up on his hoof gently, and hastily brought him out back, "Stay quiet Qing."

"Yes, Yao," he answered humbly. He found himself taken out the back gate and into the woods for quite a ways. The horse let him down gently, pushing him forwards as he gestured with his long face.

"Get out of here," he motioned again, "I'll tell them I beat you and you ran off. I'm sorry it happened this way."

"I am too," Mantis answered, surprised at how much he meant it. He would miss his new friend, "I'll never forget your kindness."

They parted ways then with a quiet exchange of, "Goodbye, friend."

Yao trotted sullenly back to his fort. Mantis raced for home.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Monkey calling sharply, alerting him that the doors were opening and someone was preparing to enter awakened Shifu. The Grandmaster darted out of bed and around the corner to find Mantis bowing to his friend, then turning to bow him.

He bowed in return, heart calming from its racing pace and adrenaline leaving his body swiftly, "What have you found?"

"Not very much Master," Mantis shook his head, forelegs splayed in apology, "I did hear one very interesting fact though, straight from a horse's mouth."

"Good one," Monkey chuckled, giving his friend a high five.

Shifu sighed, not amused. Po was rubbing off on his older students a little _too_ much, "I told you to remain unseen, however, I am _positive_ that you would have taken proper precautions. What did this horse tell you?"

"Apparently the thieves were not just acting under the linsang," he spoke in a more controlled voice, knowing that Shifu wasn't in the mood to hear his jokes or teasing, "There was a benefactor who directed them on what to steal and more than likely how to steal it. He wanted a certain item placed in front of the Emperor's personal chambers, but the wrong box was left. The thieves had this dangerous item still in their possession, but it was never found in the compound by the Imperial Guards."

"The Yexing Beads," Shifu nodded, some small part coming to his understanding, "This 'benefactor'. Do they have any leads?"

"No, they only found a note saying that this creature was disappointed and was withdrawing his support for the mess up," Mantis looked between the two larger animals, "I know you said conspiracy, Master Shifu, but I went through every officer's personal belongings and writings, and a number of the higher ranking enlisted member's. Either they are incredibly skilled at the art of deception or they are not involved."

"This doesn't rule out a plot though," Monkey chimed in, "It could just mean that they are not high enough in the chain of command and are only acting under orders. Maybe it is someone higher ranking."

"That is what I'm afraid of," Shifu glanced to where the golden lotus fa biu sat beside the Sealed Yexing Box, "You know what the golden lotus represents."

"The Emperor and his family," Mantis replied, "Or at least someone who represents the Royal Family."

"Precisely," Shifu slowly shook his head, "Let's find out how far this goes…I will not update the palace for the next several days. The next move is theirs."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Three days into their trip, Tigress and Po sensed that they were very close to their old camp. They would reach it shortly, and Po felt a bubble of excitement welling up in him. It had become a strange sort of home to him, a den if he let Mr. Instinct direct him, and he was pleased to be returning. The stress of everything seemed to be melting off of him and his humming increased in volume, making Tigress smile.

'He's back to his old self,' she breathed deeply, scenting another bear in the area, though she wasn't sure it was the one they wanted. This one smelled freshly bathed, 'He is learning the words I've chosen for him quickly. It's much easier to travel with him when he is presented with a challenge.'

Pleased at the progress he made the first two days, Tigress had given him two advanced characters to learn, erudite and inveterate. He told her he'd have them by the end of the day, and had thought of one to give her.

Tigress felt sure that she knew all her characters, having studied the six thousand for most of her life. If he did have a new one, she would gladly learn it, 'I wonder if he realizes how many of them I know?'

The tiger had almost told him, but bit her tongue, 'There is nothing wrong with him wanting to return the favor. It's…sweet of him. Many things he does for me are kind. Do I return the favor enough?'

The closer they climbed to camp, the more she worried over this. Po noticed her growing unease, "I smell the bear too. This one uses soap though, so it can't be our bear."

"Yes, I noticed that," Tigress nodded, schooling her face, "I was actually thinking on the character you want to teach me. I hope you know that I'm not teaching you these words because I think less of you. I want to help you learn…and you seem interested."

"I am!" Po responded happily, turning to walk backwards as he spoke, with Tigress reaching out from time to time to move him around a large root or push his head down under a low branch, "I know you're just doing it to be nice. Underneath all that hardcore you're actually a big ol' softie, just like me."

"No, Po," she chuckled lightly, letting a rare compliment slip in one of the only ways she felt she could connect and be kind to the panda, "You're not just a 'softie'. Underneath all the soft, there's some pretty hardcore spirit in there."

He grinned at her and, without her help, ducked under another branch, then stepped over a large rock, a charming smile lighting his face as she realized he had been letting her help without actually needing it. A blush blossomed on her cheeks, and she felt warm.

"AH!" a deep voice sounded as they finally broke through the tree line and into their old clearing, pulling their eyes off of each other.

"AH!" Po responded in kind, spinning around and nearly knocking into Tigress with the pack he wore. Tigress vaulted over Po with a paw on his sturdy shoulder, putting herself between him and the other creature.

The moon bear they were looking for stood wide eyed by their old fire pit, pants made from their old blankets and pack halfway laced up and still lightly damp from bathing earlier in the day. They stood facing one another in shock before Po slid around Tigress, who was tense in her ready stance, "Uh, Tigress, that's the bear."

"I know," she growled, letting her eyes dart to the calm panda beside her. She was confused as to why he was just standing there.

"He doesn't have the Bead anymore," Po pointed out, then moved towards the other bear across the camp, "'Sup buddy?"

"Po!" Tigress grabbed at the pack he carried in frustration, but the panda slipped right out of it, leaving her to fling the pack to the side and move after him quickly.

"H-hello?" the moon bear bowed low, keeping his eyes on the pair, going from startled to confused to scared quickly, "Is this your place…I-I thought I met you…you're the panda I fought!"

He lowered himself into groveling bow, "I am so sorry! I was not in my right mind, I'm not sure what happened. I am just a lowly thief who's life you spared, and I have no right to be here! Forgive me!"

"Whoa, whoa," Po knelt beside him without a care in the world, leaving Tigress as bewildered as she normally felt around him in these moments, "Slow down. We know you were Feral."

"But I'm not!" the bear protested, gripping Po's offered paw tightly, "I don't fight! I'm just a thief and to think that I was trying to…to…"

"Could have fooled me with your sharpened claws," Tigress felt her fur rise as her eyes slid across Po's face, the black bear following her gaze and cowering in shame, "What need does a thief have for such a weapon?"

"Not a weapon," the bear tried to pull away, but Po held firm and dragged the larger animal to his feet, "They're for picking locks! I swear it on all my ancestors! I hate fighting! I run from fights…but these memories! These things I see…"

The larger bear was shaking his head, one paw to the side of his face pressing on a temple.

"Bad stuff, huh?" Po asked gently, then moved them both to the fire, "Why don't you tell us about it?"

"What?" the bear looked genuinely confused. Between the angry tiger and the overly kind panda, he wasn't sure what was going on.

Tigress took a deep breath.

She trusted Po with her life. If he asked she would stand still in front of Lord Shen's cannons and let him dance around her as he deflected the blasts. That was a bit of a startling revelation, but she calmed herself and sat by the fire, keeping the other bear well within her reach, 'I will meditate on that thought later. _Much_ later.'

"I'm sorry if I come off the wrong way," she met the bear's eyes, "Po is my best friend, and I don't think you can blame me for reacting the way I am in light of our first meeting…"

"Yes, no, of course," the moon bear slowly sank to sit, nervously picking at his claws seemingly out of long standing habit, "I…I was a thief."

"Yep, said that," Po plopped himself down, proudly drawing the two symbols he was to learn that day in the sand. Tigress let him distract her, knowing he was trying to calm everyone down, "See? Totally mastered these two."

"Very good," Tigress forcefully relaxed herself more, knowing she wasn't helping the situation, "Please continue…?"

"Yan," he answered hesitantly, eyes shifting between the two, "I worked for a linsang named Wei Tan. We…we robbed somewhere, but things become difficult to remember after we got back to our home."

"You robbed the Imperial Palace and took many treasures from the home of the Emperor," Tigress provided as kindly as she could, "I am Master Tigress of the Jade Palace, and this is Ping Po, the Dragon Warrior. We've been investigating the robbery."

"You're here to arrest me?" the bear bristled slightly at the thought.

"Eh, not my job right now," Po shrugged, "But you _are_ gonna' come back down the mountain with us after we get done up here."

"Yes," Yan answered, bowing deeply again, "The two of you could have easily killed me. I sensed it even then, but you didn't. I'm greatly in your debt. Whatever you did, when you pulled my shoulder loose, a few days later I came back to myself. I felt normal. I'm so grateful for that."

"That was not us," Tigress corrected, "You had ingested a Yexing Bead that forces animals to become Feral. You most likely passed it from your system. That's what we're after."

"The necklace that Wei Tan wore," the bear brought a trembling paw to his mouth, "That wasn't a memory…when we…when we…"

The moon bear began to weep and Po looked on in concern. Tigress was not prepared for this. She had never expected to find the bear, or if they did she was prepared to fight it. To see it weeping before them made her heart ache slightly. He had _eaten_ his friend; there was no healing that wound.

"I wish you had killed me that day if it's the truth!" tears soaked the black fur of the larger bear's face, "I should be killed for doing such a despicable thing!"

"Yan," Po scooted closer, catching his eye, "You weren't Y_an_ when you did that. You were just a bear. When we fought it wasn't Po against Yan, it was just moon bear against panda. There's no thought, you just _do_. It's all _instinct_."

"It's still awful," the bear insisted, though his tears were slowing.

"Maybe," Tigress slowly spoke, memories of her own kills coming back, "But I have killed and ate another creature before as part of training. It's as Po says. Instinctual."

They sat quietly for a while, the afternoon slowly fading as the sun sank. Po moved to gather more wood for the fire, then sat back down, "Well…good first day. Found the moon bear, got some more answers…so dinner?"

"Should I hunt?"

It was cruel, she knew, but she needed to gauge Yan's reaction. Tigress' eyes were catching the firelight and throwing it back, dancing like the flames before her. Yan flinched and bit back a sob. She was satisfied, and silently asked for forgiveness.

"I don't think Yan here would like meat for dinner," Po sat tapping fingertips against his knee for a moment before he lit up, "I got it! Here, I'll show you my super hard character and then I'll go forage around and make dinner. Saw our old pot over by the rocks."

Yan passed a curious glance over them both as Po sat close to Tigress' side and began to draw. His strokes were always flowing and smooth, his writing reflecting a steady and open heart; beautiful characters reflecting his beautiful inner nature.

"This is the character for biangbiang noodles," Po explained as he wrote, one line following to the next in a complicated pattern that Tigress was trying to follow, "They're really good, and Dad helped me learn it when I first started helping in the noodle shop. We don't make them very often, but it was on our menus for a while. Fifty-eight strokes."

He grinned as he finished with a slight flourish, keeping a watch on Tigress' face. She was impressed and he was pleased, "See? Good one, right?"

"A very good one, though I'm not surprised it's about noodles," she acknowledged with a knowing smile as he stood to dust off his pants, "Don't go far…it's been a while since we've been up here."

"Yes, Dad," Po rolled his eyes, then gestured between them and moved off into the woods, "I think we're the three biggest things this forest is ever gonna' see."

Tigress smirked at that, then turned her attention to the still silent moon bear. She could not smile as easily as Po, and already the atmosphere was changing in the rapidly fading sunlight.

"So, you two are together?" Yan's hesitant voice pierced the silence before Tigress could think of anything to say.

"No," she replied, trying to keep her voice gentle as she sensed she could easily spook this poor bear. Tigress tried her best to think of how Po would answer and decided that pure honesty was the best route, "But he is the closest friend I've ever had. We have much in common outside of being Masters of the Jade Palace."

"Oh," the bear sat forward, arms holding his weight like Tigress was used to seeing Po do. She did smile at that. Yan returned the gesture, though his was much more tight on his lips, "Forgive me if I offended you."

"There was no offense," Tigress reassured him, using a long stick to stir the fire and rearrange the newer logs, "Po is very kind, _sometimes_ humble, and always goodhearted. A formidable warrior, resolute, and an amazing Kung Fu prodigy. It is a compliment, and an honor, to be connected to him in any way."

The black bear nodded and sunk back into himself. Tigress tended the fire and sat looking over the symbol scratched in the earth.

Both were relieved when Po strolled back into the clearing, arms and pot full of mushrooms, bamboo shoots, water chestnuts, and lotus pods and leaves soaking in water. He began to separate his ingredients on a large flat stone and hummed a song Tigress had not heard before, "What song is that?"

"A song to help a creature remember how to write biangbiang," he grinned, then started singing as he worked, "A point rises up to heaven, and the yellow river has two bends."

"The character 'eight' opens its mouth," he opened his own mouth and popped a few lotus seeds in to chew, "and the character 'speak' walks in. You make a twist, I make a twist. You grow, I grow."

"And we add a horse king in between," he glanced over at Tigress to see her practice the character in time to his song, a smile coming over him as they both worked and the moon bear watched, "The character 'heart' forms the base, the character 'moon' stands at the side, a hook at the right to hang sesame candies, and a carriage to tour the streets of Xianyang we ride."

"I like that," the moon bear offered quietly. The rest of the night was spent in silence as they cooked, ate, then bedded down, with Tigress staying up to watch the sleeping bears. The moon bear seemed calmed, but she didn't trust him quite as much as Po did. She probably didn't trust _anyone_ as much as Po usually did, with a few rare exceptions, 'You being one of them Po.'

Tigress settled herself atop the largest boulder and let the moonlight flood in through widened pupils. The Dragon Warrior may be capable by himself, but that wouldn't stop her from guarding him where she could.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	14. Duplicity in Motion

**Instinctual**  
By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note: **Reference to Toomba! the video game. Can you find it? It was in the last chapter too...Great Playstation (original Playstation) game by the way...

Also, Soup Nazi reference from Seinfeld :0 Loved that show.

Kudos and cookies to those that can find them…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Fourteen: Duplicity in Motion

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Po breathed in deeply, stretching as the cold morning air filled his lungs and nose. He rolled heavily to his four paws and shook, his breath puffing in the air before him. The panda swung his gaze in an arch, taking in the morning sounds that were so familiar after five months, and he realized, much missed now that he had them back.

"Good morning," Tigress' voice came from above followed by a quiet chuff. Po slowly tipped his head back to meet her eyes, noticing her tail lazily flipping back and forth. She lay on her side, four paws daintily hanging over the rounded edge of the boulder. He had found her this way often after she had spent the night hunting.

"Mornin'," he replied happily, suddenly loving being back in the mountains, even though he had been complaining the past few days, "Sleep at all last night?"

"No," she replied to his quiet question honestly, then thought of something that would bring forth his smile, "I cat napped from time to time though."

He grinned and chuckled at her answer. Already she was more relaxed with him here in the bamboo forest, "What'd you do all night?"

"Mostly I watched two snoring bears," she stretched as well, then nimbly leapt from her spot, "I would never have been able to sleep anyways between the two of you."

"Must be a bear thing," Po shrugged, then stood to his full height to stretch again and yawn, teeth flashing, "Breakfast? We've got leftovers."

"That's fine," she nodded, then moved towards the large, black lump still snoring peacefully, "I'll wake Yan."

Yan proved to be a light sleeper and woke easily. Tigress, who had been tensed and ready to dodge should he awake frightened, was surprised to see the moon bear stretch and yawn in a way similar to the sleepy panda, 'Must be a bear thing after all.'

"We need to start looking for the Bead right away," Tigress moved back to Po's side, confident now that the other ursine would not be doing anything funny, "Shifu knows something that we don't, and I'd like to get back as soon as possible."

"I'm worried about my Dad, too," Po answered kindly, handing her a cold pawful of the veggies that had simmered the night before. Not the best meal in the world, but it would sustain them while they began their search.

"How do you do that?" the tiger shook her head in wonder, making room for Yan to sit beside them.

"Just boil a bunch of stuff together," Po shrugged, looking at the pot in slight confusion, 'It isn't _that_ great...'

"She means how did you know she was worried about her Dad," Yan cut in grabbing his own pawful and eating heartily as he had the night before, "She wants to know how you figured out what was bothering her instead of answering what she said."

Both turned to look at the moon bear, who looked back incredulously, "What? I had a girl, back in the city. I really liked her and I _sorta'_ knew how she thought. Sometimes."

"I uh...just knew?" Po answered the question at hand, turning back to Tigress, "I'm worried about my Dad, so I _know_ you gotta' be worried."

An awkward silence was only made more pronounced by the two bears chowing down messily. Tigress wasn't sure if they noticed the tension...they were too busy with the food, 'They are way too much alike...if I were a bear would I be this...easily distracted? Or sit like they do?'

She shuddered at the thought and finished eating quickly, "Let's go."

"Now?" Po looked up with a mouthful, then forced himself to swallow, "Where do we even _start_?"

"Don't look at me," Yan shook his head, "I have no clue where I could have shit out the Bead."

"_Language_," Tigress snapped, grimacing as she heard Po giggle, "Stop it, panda. Get up, Yan, you're with me today."

"Look, I'll go back with you guys, I owe you that, but I'm staying _right here_ until you come back for me," the bear stubbornly shook his head, "The further I stay from that accursed Bead, the better."

Tigress growled and stood, fur bristling, "You expect me to believe that you'll just sit here and _wait_ for us to come back and take you to town where you'll be imprisoned?"

"Tigress," Po grabbed the hem of her pants to intervene, looking up at her imploringly, "he's telling the truth."

She was immediately at war with herself over his statement.

Tigress trusted Po completely, more so than anyone she knew, but he was _too_ good hearted, _too_ kind. She knew how the world worked...but maybe her view was just a shade too jaded. Maybe Po saw things in an innocent way, yes, but he trusted his instincts, and this _was_ the place that was supposed to call that forth in them both. Instincts were not biased. They just _were_.

She let go of her fear, her doubt, her worries and let _herself_ go, looking through the eyes of just a tiger, not Tigress. The moon bear was looking directly back, but not in challenge.

In earnest.

He wanted nothing to do with the Yexing Beads, and if she were being honest, were she in his situation, she would want the same.

"Fine," she broke eye contact and felt Po's paw slip from the fabric of her pants, "but if you try to run, this is the only warning I'll give you; I'm an _accomplished_ hunter."

"Fine by me," Yan leaned back, belly full, "I'll be here whenever. I ain't got anywhere else to go."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

A gong rang out from the village below, the valley's messengers at the bottom of the stairs taking wing after they had announced their intentions of flying up the Ten Thousand Steps. Shifu met them at the entrance to the grounds.

"A messenger has arrived from the Imperial Palace, bearing a scroll with the Seal of the Emperor himself," one of the finches managed as he bowed. No sooner had he spoken though, than a hawk swooped down and landed behind the much smaller birds, scaring the pair badly, "T-t-this is S-Sh-Shang Quon."

"Grandmaster Shifu," the hawk noticed he had not managed to make the small red panda flinch at all, and inwardly was surprised, "I come directly from the Offices of the Emperor bearing this message to be delivered only to you."

Shifu silently accepted the scroll, breaking the golden sealing wax with a stiff fingertip. His eyes skimmed lightly through the message as Mantis came to his side, "Master Shifu? Do you need to send a message back?"

"Yes," Shifu answered slowly as he finished reading, "The Imperial Son of the Heavens, Chosen of the Gods, Mighty and Great Emperor of our land has expressed his...deep dissatisfaction at our lack of progress in bringing the Beads back into his custody."

Mantis shifted uncomfortably at the revelation. Shifu, however stood his ground, knowing that in the world of the royal court, many things were done through deception, guile, cunning; the best way to sometimes throw a sniffing dog off a trail was to give it a bone, "Messenger Shang Quon, I will respond orally. Carry this message to our most beloved Emperor."

"Of course, Grandmaster," the hawk bowed low, "I am ready."

"O Glorious Son of the Stars and Moon and Heavens above us, Beloved of all the peoples of the world, and Mighty and Glorious Defender of the Good and Innocent," here Shifu paused to close his eyes, gathering his thoughts, "It pleases me to tell you that we have gathered four of the Yexing Beads and the Sacred Box created to contain their power. The Dragon Warrior, along with Master Tigress, will have recovered the final Bead by the time you receive this message, fast though your messenger may be."

The hawk glanced up with proud eyes, then looked back down quickly. Shifu continued, "All will be returned to you before the turn of the next moon. Ever your faithful servant and advisor, Grandmaster of the Jade Palace."

"Is this your message?" Shang Quon asked, before repeating it back perfectly. Shifu simply nodded, then watched as the hawk streaked away with a piercing cry. The scared village birds, fled back down the Ten Thousand Steps. The Grandmaster watched with knowing eyes.

"He wasn't _really_ from the Imperial Palace was he?" Mantis felt tense, unsure of what had just happened.

"He very well could be, but the message itself was a fake," Shifu breathed deeply, "Though they did a very thorough job on the forgery. Let's see what they do with this new information."

"Why tell the truth?" Mantis had his own theory, but wanted to hear it from the red panda's mouth.

"Sometimes the best hiding place is in plain sight," Shifu smiled lightly, "Let them have the truth, and they'll be less likely to know we've already grasped the true situation. Perhaps they'll continue to underestimate us as well."

"Sounds like an excellent plan, Master," the insect nodded to himself, "Just one problem."

"And that is?"

"What if Shang really is the Emperor's messenger and we just promised the impossible?"

"In that case, my two students in the mountains will have to succeed," Shifu turned to walk back into the palace, hands behind his back with Mantis shaking his head and smiling behind him, "They seem to do best with the odds set impossibly high."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Po and Tigress had swept most of the mountainside they were familiar with, coming back to camp each evening to find Yan already boiling a few scavenged scraps for dinner. After the first miserable meal they returned to, both the panda and the tiger had started brining back their own pawfuls of mushrooms, wood fungus, ginger root, garlic, and wild fennel.

The meals had gotten better, but their spirits were failing them. It seemed an impossible task.

Po sat heavily, frustration welling up in him as he breathed deeply, scenting the air around him. This area was new territory to him. It was seven li passed where his usual range had been, and the air was much cooler here.

Unbeknownst to him, Tigress was observing him from a tree, tail twitching in frustration, 'How are we to find this Bead with a whole forest and mountain to search?'

Below her perch, the panda folded himself into a half lotus seated position, breathing deeper and deeper. In through the nose, out through the mouth. The world floated away from the bear and Tigress stole forward on silent paws, watching over her friend as he slipped away.

In meditation, Po sought an answer. He centered himself, thinking about the situation, 'Yan is a bear. I am a bear. Where would I go if I was hurt and moving on instinct?'

After an hour or so, Po sat forward suddenly, almost causing Tigress to come down from her branch. He leaned heavily on his front legs for a moment, shaking his head with a blank countenance, an air of vagueness hanging over him. The tiger was startled; she watched as the bear swung his head side to side, scenting the air.

He had slipped completely into a Feral state, 'Will he ever stop surprising me?'

She followed as Po made his way up the steep mountain on a winding path known only to him. He avoided cliffs and waded straight through flowing streams. They climbed higher and higher, the giant panda stopping time to time to listen, smell, taste, and cast searching eyes around. He stopped at a tiny puddle and pawed at the water's edge for a joyful moment before moving on. It was...cute.

'He is bad for my mental health,' Tigress sighed lightly, shaking her head as they continued, 'Po is not cute...but, well, some of the things he does are sort of charming...and he is a good provider of food, a...friend? Is that the Word for the...panda?'

She stopped at the thought, having found her consciousness growing clouded. She sat back on her haunches, shaking her head to try and lift the fog, not even realizing she had been moving on four paws for quite some time already.

'It is near,' she realized, focusing as hard as she could on her most important task, 'Keep my panda safe...'

She came along side of him now, a thought forming on why she was behind him at all, before it drifted away unneeded. She chuffed in greeting, rubbing along his side as he replied. It was...funny. Yes, that was a Word she knew.

The pair eventually came to a cave, scenting the air together. The Pull was stronger now than ever before, their instincts having been called forth over the past few hours of searching. They had unknowingly spiraled towards it, losing themselves a little at a time. It was the same unsettling feeling that the panda had felt at the moon bear's approach...

Something.

He was supposed to do something.

He could not Think. He became frustrated. The female tiger pushed against him, offering comfort, butting her head against his shoulder. He needed to Find something, but it was not Shelter, or Food, or Water. He did not seek a Mate, already having a companion at his side. A pile of excrement marked the cave as already having a resident, so why was he here?

'...no clue where I could have shit...'

He shook his head at the odd memory, the Words not lining up right, but the more he stared at the waste, the more the thoughts drifted back into his mind, allowing him to piece together a strange picture.

'...no clue where...'

'...the Bead...'

'...where I could have...the Bead...'

He needed to Find a Bead. It was in the Shit.

He did not want to put his paw in another animal's refuse, knowing that the scent would linger and draw attention.

But…he _had_ to put his paw in it, 'Find the Bead.'

Pushing against every instinct that screamed for him to back away and leave, he moved forward and let his paw hover over the pile for a second. He swung his head back to the tiger, her nervous energy feeding off of his own feeding off of her in an endless loop he couldn't understand.

'Ripples,' the thought pierced his mind, shining and bringing other thoughts, 'Concentric circles. Dancing water droplets.'

The panda plunged his paw into the nearly dry excrement and shifted, feeling...Dirty? Disgusting?

A hard, rectangular object made contact with one paw pad and he closed his thumb over it, holding it as he would a fragment of bamboo.

He had found It. The Bead. What he searched for.

'Dancing water,' he focused on the thought as he beat a hasty retreat from the cave, 'Inner peace...moving the tiger, _Tigress_, through the steps on the hill above the palace. Ripples, circles, learning characters, symbols. Learning Words.'

Po sat heavily outside of the cave, clutching the Bead so tightly that his paw began to shake. He had no need to worry about the cave, the bear that had been there was down in their camp, 'His name is Yan. I am Po. Tigress is beside me...'

"Tigress," he worked his mouth as he tried to come back out of the Feral state, having never been so deeply immersed for such a long period, "Not my...brightest idea, huh?"

He looked over his shoulder, only to find Tigress leaning her head forward over him. They nearly bumped noses and he pulled himself free the rest of the way out of the Bead's hold. He laughed and blushed when she nuzzled against him, "Whoa-ho-ho-_kay_. Someone's a little affected by the Bead right now and I really don't want my face clawed off when you snap out of it."

Po stood to his full height, brushing himself off with his clean paw. Tigress' paws settled heavily on his shoulders from behind, and he turned quickly to brush her off, watching as her tail twitched playfully, 'She thinks I'm playing?'

"Hey!" he grabbed a paw that smacked at his arm lightly, "C'mon, snap out of it. Tigress...Tigress. _Tigress_!"

He hadn't meant for his voice to drop and get all growl-y, but it seemed to work as she sat back puzzled, "Po?"

"There we go!" the bear grinned, "That's my name, now what's yours?"

"It's Tigress," she jerked her paw loose and rebalanced herself, one paw to her forehead. She looked up at the unpleasant scent emanating from the bear and noticed something clutched in his paw, "The Yexing Bead."

"Yep," Po confirmed, popping the 'p' and tossing it lightly in the air, catching it as it dropped, "Found it!"

"And went Feral to do it," she began pushing him towards a tiny trickle of water melting off the very last vestiges of snow and ice on the peak, "Wash your paw _and_ the Bead. It smells awful."

Po moved to do as he was told, struggling to keep his head clear, "I'm gonna' say you're not too happy with me on that Feral part?"

"It was a brilliant idea," the tiger folded her arms, tail twitching sporadically, "_and_ the most _idiotic_ thing you've ever done. I didn't even realize how far gone I was until we were almost on top of it, and by then it was too late. What if we hadn't managed to come back out of it?"

"Ah, we would have eventually," he shrugged, still trying to rinse the scent from his soiled paw in the ice cold water, "I would've dropped it or you would've wandered off to hunt..."

"Po, _don't_ take chances like that," Tigress chastised, angry with herself as well for letting it happen, "Good luck isn't always going to be enough."

"You were right there with me though," Po pointed out innocently, "I didn't need luck. I had _you_."

That stopped her running mouth in its tracks. She blushed faintly as a wave of pleasure rippled up her spine, the praise filling her, "Don't think you can talk your way out of this!"

"I'm not really trying to," Po stood, grinning and examining the cleaned piece of Jade, "but if it's workin', I'm not gonna' question it."

"You are infuriating!" Tigress growled, but pulled up short at his knowing look. Flatly, she asked, "What?"

"Just wondering if you're only saying that 'cause you're mad...'cause a few seconds ago _someone_," he pointed to his friend, then to himself as he spoke, "was giving the old panda bear here a friendly nuzzle under the chin and wanting to play."

"If you weren't the Dragon Warrior, Po," Tigress fought a losing battle with a bright blush that not even her thick fur could hide, "I would have skinned you a long time ago!"

"To what? Cuddle me without protest?" Po took off running down the steep hill, laughing and dodging Tigress' furious swipes as he went and taunting her the whole way, "It was pretty cute, you know! Wouldn't mind you doing it again!"

"Too bad you won't be alive!" she raced after him, coming to enjoy the chase that was quickly turning into a friendly tussle, "Shifu never has to know what really happened when I drag you back beaten black and blue!"

"I'm telling my Dad! No fried tofu for you!"

"Oh, now you are _really_ in trouble panda!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Blowing off steam by running and play fighting had helped, letting their instincts run just this side of wild. They made it back to camp quickly, exhausted and thankful that the ordeal was almost over. Tigress approached first, wanting to warn Yan that Po had found the Bead.

"I _won't_ go near it," the bear's ear twitched madly, as though something was tickling it, "I can already feel it from here! It's driving me crazy!"

"Okay," Tigress thought quickly, feeling the stressful dissonance of instincts versus reasoning, "We'll walk apart from Po, far enough that it's barely noticeable. Tonight, Po and I will switch places, then trade back in the morning. He handles the Bead better than I do anyway. We'll continue doing so until we reach the Jade Palace."

"That's...fine," Yan finally nodded, "I'm ready now. I'm tired of campfire meals and sleeping on the dirt. I don't care if it's a jail cell, just take me back to civilization."

"That, we can do," Tigress nodded and began their preparations to depart.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

A fleshy smack echoed against damp walls, a strangled yelp following the sound closely, "I'll ask you again, pug, why did you betray your Emperor?"

"I...never...," the tiny dog panted heavily, already having trouble breathing as his nasal passages began to swell shut from the abuse, 'Gods...have mercy on me...save me...'

"_Liar_!" a large hoof smacked his face once more, the gazelle managing to make his nose bleed again, bringing forth a howl of pain, "Ping Wo Ip cease this deception; repent for your wrongs and confess! _Tell me_, who did you give information to!?"

"No...one," the pug was beaten bloody and raw, one ear already torn off, and barely able to breath and still he held firm, 'Never...never would I betray him!'

The dungeon guard, a gazelle of high rank, folded his arms. He had tried several of his preferred methods of torture to extract information, but Wo Ip persistently confessed his loyalty, and his ignorance on the thieves' or would be assassins' plans, 'He knows nothing; it is ridiculous to try and extract information from him. Still, boss is convinced...'

"Ah, I see that my servants were correct," a voice with a pronounced aristocratic air echoed through the stone cells as the elegant red-crowned crane descended the stairs, royal entourage at his heels, "An unauthorized torture session in my dungeon. I signed no missive giving permission for this."

The gazelle wisely fell before the Emperor, pressing his face into the dirty and bloodied stones below the stool the pug was bound to, "My Great Emperor!"

"Stand," the crane commanded magnanimously, "On who's orders did you seize my Royal Treasurer and Keeper of the Sacred Treasures?"

"By the Captain of the Lower Guards, sire," the gazelle bowed again in deference, "I was told that he had good information from the Head of Household Staff that an informant had come forward and given Ping Wo Ip's name as a part of a plot against Your Grace."

"Indeed," the Emperor sadly looked over his long time friend, the dog being one of his most fiercely loyal court advisors, 'Oh Ping Wo Ip, that this had to happen to you. Why did you not come to me? I owe you my deepest apologies, my old friend.'

"Cut him from the bindings," the red-crowned crane gracefully turned his back on the groveling soldier, "Bring him to my private suite and have my personal physician attend him."

"At once, Your Grace," several servants scrambled to do his bidding.

"My Emperor," Wo Ip called weakly, "I am, and have been, loyal only to you...I never..."

"Yes," the Emperor turned his head for a moment, a gentle smile pulling at the corners of his beak, "I am aware, Ping Wo Ip."

"Your Grace," the pug breathed heavily as he was lifted by the same servants that had freed him, "Thank you, O Merciful One."

Xian Da Yu paused in his ascension, eyes focusing on some far away thought, "Yes."

He continued moving upwards, planning his next move in silence.

When they reached the Royal Wing, where only his most trusted were allowed to ever set foot, he turned to his Private Guards, an elite group of ten wolf warriors, "Guard the pug and indeed, this entire wing, well."

"Yes sire!" they answered in concert, knowing that things were happening beyond their control. Xian moved off towards his chambers where his wife and children were waiting.

"Did you get to Ping in time?" a silken voice called as he entered.

"Yes," he walked straight to the beautiful crane that was his mate and let his beak slide along hers in a loving greeting, "Heart of my Heart, what do you think of a very..._unplanned_ trip?"

"Where you go I will follow, Xian," she leaned against him, knowing that danger lurked in every shadow of the Imperial Palace, where once it had been their haven, "Where did you have in mind?"

"The one place where I know the truth may be found and my family will be sheltered from harm, Xiaolian," he held her close, letting his worry and weariness show, "We leave for the Jade Palace in the night. It has been many years since I have seen Master, now Grandmaster, Shifu."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	15. Crossed Signals

**Instinctual**  
By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's Note:** not edited at all O.o' Hope it's not too messy!  
**No update tomorrow!** Our VP is in town...gots da stuff ta do!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Fifteen: Crossed Signals

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The Imperial City shone brightly, star and moon light catching on glittering rooftop tiles, reflecting on still waters of ponds and the large river that flowed near to them. Xian breathed deeply atop a parapet and wished with a heavy heart that he was not feeling. He felt cowardly, but shook off the thought as he did the dew settling upon his brilliantly white feathers, 'My family comes first, before all else. My safety, to ensure the continuance of a prosperous and happy realm, is second. Third, is the safety of those who are loyal to me in these uncertain times.'

His soul wept at the thought of leaving his beautiful home in the clutches of a sinister plot that involved a number of creatures that only the Gods knew. He prayed, lighting hundreds of sticks of incense as the moon rose higher into the sky, chanting aloud and invoking the names of every God he knew to protect his home, his family, his servants, his people, his city, 'And to protect my empire. We have known so much peace...do not let it be broken by a meaningless revolt against me. Guard us well, O Gods, as we fly from this place. Hear my prayers O Great Ancestors. Grant my pleas!'

"Sire," a dark grey wolf, named Dai Li, spoke from behind him, "It's time."

Xian Da Yu lit one last stick of incense and placed it with the others, bowing deeply, forehead to the ground in reverence. It was time to begin.

He turned to Dai Li and nodded. The wolf moved to the ledge and tensed, waiting to give the signal to the four other waiting wolves. The Emperor spread his massive wings, the eight foot span brushing each side of the tower, and leapt, the wind catching him and lifting him gently on unseen currents. Dai Li howled low and long, his brothers and sisters joining him in the mournful song.

Many would interpret this as a morning cry for the pug, Ping Wo Ip, and assume that he had died. This was good.

At the end, he leapt, sliding down tiled rooftops, gripping gutters to catch himself and swing up to the next rooftop; all the while keeping an eye on, and keeping pace with, his sovereign flying above him. His kin came along side him, all keeping an eye on their charges.

The Empress flew with the two oldest children by her side. A trusted rabbit courtier, a dear family friend, carried the third and forth tiny chicks who were yet unable to take wing, darting along alleyways and back streets, and keeping well hidden in shadows. The pug and the goat physician who attended him were carried gently by Dai Chung, the largest female wolf of the group. All were being spirited away from the quickly crumbling serenity of the Palace.

Li stopped momentarily to scent the air and listen. They had not been followed and he motioned his pack ahead. On the edge of town was a warehouse, abandoned on the docks for many years.

This was their rendezvous point.

Xian Da Yu was a clever fowl, Li noted, as the crane in question swooped low to land before the empty building's doors. The dilapidated wood looked barely able to support itself. It was an exceptionally wise choice. No one would ever associate this wreck of a place with the Royal Family.

The Emperor swept his wife and children into a tight hug when they arrived, thanking the rabbit, Woo Long, graciously for his help and the risk he was taking. He moved to Wo Ip and bowed, thanking him for his bravery and loyalty.

The wolves, he bowed low for as well. They returned the gesture, no words needed. They were all thankful that the first part had gone smoothly.

The five wolves worked quickly to open the rotting doors and usher everyone inside. A plain, large wooden cart waited for them and carried a carefully covered Imperial palanquin; all of it roped and tied to look as though it were only stacked boxes. Dai Li swept up the last untied side and helped the smaller animals up into the hidden room, "We must depart quickly; please Empress, Emperor..."

He gestured to the cart and the mated pair gracefully ascended and took their place inside. He worked quickly with his brother Zhou to secure the rest of the cloth, tucking and tying until all was perfectly concealed.

His sisters Chung and Mei, along with Zhou, grabbed the cart handles and pulled their cloak hoods up, as Li and his youngest brother Song leapt on the wagon, one on top and one on the back. The tension was high and their nerves were working to their disadvantage.

"Everyone," the Emperor's voice was muffled, but strong in conviction as he spoke, "We will make it. The Gods are on our side. Breath, Dai Clan, and let us depart."

The oldest wolf chuckled, patting the top of the palanquin from his position, "Yes, Your Grace. Move out!"

They walked out into the night, five merchants carrying a cargo more precious than anyone who saw them pass could have ever fathomed.

At the edge of the view that was offered from the city walls the wolves all grabbed the cart and broke into a run. They would put as many li as they possibly could between themselves and the city. In the morning, the palanquin would be unloaded and the cart abandoned to lighten the load.

Their escape had succeeded, but it was only a matter of time before it was discovered. With any luck it would be mid morning or later before anyone raised the alarm that the Emperor and his family were gone, and they would be well on their way by then.

A week on the roads at as fast a pace as they could maintain would see them safely into the Valley of Peace.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Inside the crowded palanquin, the red-crowned crane sat in meditation as his children slept. It was the sixth day of travel and all were road weary, especially his wolves who were running themselves to death for his sake.

On his wing rested the Jeweled Bracelet of Shu Wo Hop, one of his ancestors who had ruled many years ago.

The box it belonged in did indeed look similar to the one the Yexing Beads had originally been enclosed in. When he had awoke to the sound of scuttling feet that fateful morning and opened the door to find the precious treasure resting in front of him, fury had risen in him.

Was it a message that the palace he thought was impregnable could easily be infiltrated? A warning that someone was coming for him? A trick that could kill him instantly?

'It appears to have been all three, had the correct box been left behind,' he turned the hoop over in his wing tips, feeling the raised bumps of its jewels, 'The Gods still smile upon me. The assassins failed in their attempt. Had it been the Yexing Beads there would have been madness in the palace.'

He felt the gentle brush of his wife's feathers against his own and again began to thank ancestors and Gods alike for their blessings and divine protection, 'I will not idly hide while my people are threatened. I will get to the heart of this!'

The Valley of Peace was only just ahead. A few hours more, and they would reach the Jade Palace.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Tigress called a stop, late into the second night of hiking down. Yan had, surprisingly, been pushing hard. The tiger suspected that with the bead at his back he was running from memories best left to the past. She would not intrude on his silent brooding as he pushed himself, and by extension the two masters, to reach the Jade Palace as quickly as possible.

They would arrive at the Pool of Tears in a few hours, but it would do no one good to be exhausted and arrive home so late in the night. In the morning they would continue and reach their destination. The bear settled for the night and Tigress began to backtrack to find Po and take the burden of bearing the Bead from him for a few short hours as he rested.

Tigress paused, realizing she had gone much too far already. Had she somehow passed him? The Pull was still strong, but the panda was not in sight. Fear gripped her, clawing at her throat and heart, but she pushed the panic aside and calmly began to extend her senses, searching for her panda...the panda.

Ever since finding the Bead, the tiger had been on edge and kept catching herself referring to Po possessively. She was still trying to correct that sudden bad habit, 'He is not a _thing_. I do not own him as I would a tree or rock in my territory. He is _not_ mine...but where is he?'

She turned to go back again, when the tiniest crack of a branch caught her attention. Po certainly would not be this far back, Tigress felt certain of that. She had already traveled at least four li.

The tiger leapt into the tops of the bamboo, grasping several poles to keep herself aloft and wait. She couldn't smell anything except the forest, but the wind was not in her favor, blowing both her scent and the mystery animal's scent away from them both.

She clung tightly to the swaying bamboo, claws digging in as she tensed, ready to pounce. Another snap, then soft footfalls, and she leapt snarling...only to wish the she could backpedal in midair as she crash landed nose to nose on a very surprised panda.

"I missed you, too?" Po squeaked out as at least fifty tiny bamboo shoots tumbled from his arms and scattered around them both. She bolted up off of him, arms held wide as she tried to form a question...or an explanation, 'Oh dear Gods...'

"You okay, Tigress?" he sat up, rubbing at his tender head where it had collided with the hard packed earth.

"_Why_ are you so far back?" came the only coherent thought she could form.

"Guess I got a little distracted digging out _these_ little guys!" Po held up one of the shoots in triumph, but his face fell as Tigress just looked on blankly, her arms falling to her sides, "Green Onion Bamboo? No? Not ringing any bells?"

"I thought you had been _attacked_ or someone was following us!" Tigress folded her arms, frustrated beyond measure with her panda, then felt her claws prick her pads as she clenched her fists tightly, 'Oh, for the love of Buddha!..._The_ panda. _Not_. _My_. _Panda_!'

"No, just me," he glanced around lightly, still on his butt, "But seriously, these are super rare bamboo sprouts!"

"Not the point right now, Po!" She could feel her tightly reigned in temper slipping, the Bead making her hot-headed nature more pronounced. Her tail was lashing furiously behind her and a growl was rumbling from deep in her chest.

Po brushed himself off and stood, concern for his friend washing over him. She was having a hard time with the Bead, he sensed, and he wanted to try and help her.

Scratching at his chin for a moment in confusion at what he could do, he finally listened to that nagging voice at the back of his mind, "Okay, don't get mad."

"_Why_?" Tigress eyed him sharply, then began to back up slightly as Po approached open armed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna' hug you," Po shrugged, finally catching her as she backed, startled, into a piece of bamboo, "There, see? All better."

"_No_," she stood stiffly, her tail still moving side to side. He didn't let go after she had counted to ten in her head, but it didn't rile her up like she expected it would. Po just stood, arms wrapped around her in a one sided hug, and she was _relaxing_. Her arms fell from across her chest to her sides, and she took a deep breath, reluctantly admitting to herself that it _was_ better now, for whatever reason.

"Better?" he asked again, finally pulling away a little.

"...Yes," she admitted sheepishly, head bowed. She sensed the strong bond between them strengthen more in that instance, and was in awe at how intimately connected she felt with Po. He was...he was...

"Good," Po started to gather the shoots after checking to make sure the Yexing Bead was still firmly rolled in his waist band, "See? The voice in my head is always right. I named him Mr. Instinct."

He was...absolutely crazy. She had known it all along.

"You named a voice...in your head?" the moment that Tigress was willing to admit to feeling an intimate connection with the bear, he went and said something like that, 'Gods save me...'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Yan awoke suddenly as he heard heavy paws pad into the tiny clearing. He sat up part way, rubbing at his eyes and found Po just sitting down by the pack with his back facing the moon bear. Glancing at the moon, Yan estimated it had been about an hour since Tigress had left him, 'Tch...damn kids. Think they're sneakin' around.'

"So, what'd you two get up to tonight for so long?"

"I was pulling bamboo shoots, and then Tigress pounced me and I spilt them everywhere!" Po smirked over his shoulder, shaking his head, "She is way too tense lately."

"Well, she should be better now, eh?" the older bear smirked back, thinking that he knew exactly what 'pulling shoots' referred to.

"Yeah, I hugged her," Po gave a happy sigh, then began digging around in the pack.

"Hope ya' did a little more than hug," Yan sat up the rest of the way, chuckling, "Ya' know, my girl used to really like it when I licked."

"Licked?" Po paused, turning more to look at him in confusion, "Like on her cheek or something?"

"Her cheek?" the black bear laughed heartily, "No, no, no; somewhere lower!"

"Her...neck?" the panda felt his fur prickle, just on the edge of standing up. The thought of licking her neck was...confusing...pleasing. Grooming a friend in the wild was considered normal, as was cleaning a wound, or showing companionship, those sorts of things...but Po had a sinking feeling that this wasn't about friendship.

"No," Yan's laughter sunk to a deeper tone, as he let his eyes drift down to his own groin, "Lower."

The panda felt the fire of a roaring blush consume his cheeks and fly down his neck. He felt his ear tips and nose heating up as well, and sat sputtering and trying to form a coherent denial in the face of Yan's boisterous laughter, "Hey! That's not...we don't..."

"I'll bet she likes it rough, huh?"

"What?" Po's racing thoughts were narrowing to one, sharp focus at that crude statement, his tiny ears laying back slightly and the blush vanishing.

"Yeah, she's gotta' be a real good la-"

Yan found himself face to face, more quickly than he thought it possible for the panda to ever move, with a rather angry Dragon Warrior. He had forgotten who Po really was until cutting green eyes met his own.

"Look, I can take cracks about my weight, and how smart I am, and about being a noodle maker's son," the panda leaned a little bit closer on every point, "but don't _ever_ insult or disrespect her like that."

Yan sat wide eyed for a second, blinking at the other bear's intensity, "F-forgive me. I won't."

"Right," Po leaned back, satisfied, then looked down at his paws where he had accidentally crushed several small bamboo shoots, "Ah, man. I smushed 'em!"

"Bamboo...shoots...," Yan looked at their talk in a completely new light as he realized exactly why Po hadn't exactly been following the conversation, "You were seriously pulling bamboo...and she pounced you. Literally pounced you."

"Well, yeah," Po shrugged as he wiped his paws clean on his pants, "Guess I was being a little too into stealth mode without even realizing it. Tigress thought I was an attacker or a spy or something."

"Well damn," Yan plopped back down, eyes wide and shaking his head, "Guess what they say about Kung Fu Masters is true."

"Whadda' they say?"

"You're too young," Yan yawned and turned over to go back to sleep, "Ask your girl when you're older."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that!?" Po threw his hands up, "I'm twenty eight!"

"Guess not up here," the moon bear tapped his head, then shut his eyes, trying his hardest to stop smirking and ignore the grumbling panda bear beside him.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The sun rose and the trio moved on. They had been closer to the Pool of Tears than Tigress had realized, but she was still glad they had stopped last night. Yan was in a better and better mood they closer they got to the Jade Palace, but Po had been curiously quiet when she had switched with him that morning.

'He's usually sleepy in the morning, sure,' she thought as they began the descent towards the Dragon Grotto, then on towards the main grounds, 'but he is always talkative, even when he's just woken up. I wonder if he's feeling well? Or perhaps something is troubling him?'

The longer she thought, the more worried she grew and so, she decided to put it away for the moment. They would have plenty of time to talk once they reached home, 'The Yexing Beads will be sealed and delivered soon, and we can get back to life as normal. Surely Po isn't upset about that, is he?'

That thought didn't feel correct though, and so Tigress forced herself off that subject. She and Yan had agreed to wait for Po and walk the final flight of stairs with him, even though the Bead was irritating to the moon bear. He was reluctant, but felt he owed this to the tiger for his disrespect to her the night before, even if she didn't know about it.

He suspected the panda hadn't ratted him out because he still had all body parts attached...at least for the time being.

Po rounded the bend and his face lit up simply because they had waited, his happy expression visible even from the distance they were at. He quickly jogged the rest of the way, but just as he made it to them a gong rang out from below. He and Tigress both froze for half a second, ears pricked, then darted forward, each grabbing one of Yan's arms to pull him along; half carrying, half dragging the unlucky bear, "Uh, something I missed?"

"There's an attack," Tigress explained brusquely, propelling him forward with raw strength, "We need to get to the palace quickly. That was the warning gong."

"They could be heading for the Valley of Peace Village," Po's face was drawn, and Yan wondered for the first time if perhaps they had family and friends in the village even though they were masters of the Jade Palace.

It would certainly explain their drawn, worried faces.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Was that a gong?" Dai Li pulled up short and stood panting in front of the palanquin, the others following suite and tightening their grips on the long wooden handles. They were just on the outskirts of the village at the foot of the Jade Palace.

"It sounded like one, brother," Chung answered, ears forward and straining for more sound, "They don't know we're coming, do they?"

The wolves exchanged worried glances, wondering if perhaps it had not been as fool proof a plan as they had hoped. The village seemed fairly deserted though, and Li gave the signal to proceed...but cautiously.

Something was not right.

Inside the palanquin the air was thick with the animals' nerves. Only the Emperor and Empress sat in serene silence, expressions as clear as their minds. Their eldest child, a male named Jin Tian, tried hard to copy his father, sitting calmly, but still fear radiated through his body. They listened to the wolves discuss the matter of their safety before they felt the palanquin move on.

"All will be fine," the Emperor spoke softly, eyes closed as he placed a wing upon his son's brow, "We are almost there."

"Yes, Father," he and his siblings replied, though the chicks still called their Honored Father 'Baba'.

The closer they came to the Ten Thousand Steps, the more intimately Li could feel the wrongness in the air. No villagers were out and just on the edge of his straining hearing was the sound of heavy fighting. They stopped again setting the palanquin down.

The Emperor swept aside the drawn curtain just as a loud "Wah-ha-ha! Woooooo-hooooo! This is _way_ better when I'm not hitting my head on the stairs!" was heard coming rapidly down the steps.

They all looked up to see a panda bouncing down the stairs atop two very large water buffalo; a tiger racing along side and delivering hits and kicks to redirect the flying, fighting, flailing, bouncing ball of black, white, and brown. With a final kick the female tiger sent the three flying and leapt after them.

The panda grabbed both buffalo by the horns and swung himself up above them as they headed for the packed earth of the village street below. They would hit just in front of the stairs, directly in front of the traveling party.

The impact was immense, a huge cloud of dust rolling over them. The tiger touched down lightly on her paws amidst it all and pulled the panda to his feet, dusting him off and smirking down at the two who were knocked out cold and likely injured.

The panda lightly returned the favor of patting dust from the top of the tiger's head.

"Ah," Emperor Xian Da Yu broke the moment, directing his wolves attentions to the pair before them, "Master Tigress, Dragon Warrior Ping Po."

"'Sup!" Po moved forward to wave at them before Tigress could stop him. She had already noticed the Golden Lotus marking the Emperor and his family.

She sighed heavily.

She should have figured their first meeting with the emperor would be when they were filthy and sweaty, 'And of course Po says 'sup. How _else_ would he greet the Emperor?'

But to her everlasting surprise, the Emperor smiled graciously and returned, "'Sup, indeed," in good humor.

Po just grinned, "I like this guy."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	16. Convergence

**Instinctual**  
By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note: **Beginning of this takes place before the end of the last chapter btw...didn't want anyone to get confused :) Thanks for being patient with me…the visit with out VP went well!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Sixteen: Convergence

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Shifu stood at the edge of the stairs leading to the Hall of Heroes, letting the sun warm his fur as it rose higher in the sky. The morning had been tranquil, quiet and cool, but something had his fur standing on end. On the outskirts of the grounds he could hear movement, 'Someone is trying to be quiet. Unfortunately for them, my ears are more than capable of picking up the sounds of thieves and assassins.'

He waited, as he had two...no, it was three years ago now, eyes closed and nose to the light wind. This time, there would be no Tai Lung appearing after a blinding clap of lightning. This time there was only the sound of steadily approaching attackers, intent on stealing a deadly, and precious, treasure.

He remained, statue still, until he could just sense the first creature leaping to attack from above. In one swift move, he grabbed the animal, a snake, and flung it as hard as he could down towards the courtyard, striking the warning gong as planned.

At the sound, pandemonium broke out. Monkey swept in from where he had been patrolling the grounds to catch another snake springing towards the red panda. Soon, he was engaged with two more, all lightning quick and aiming to sink poison fangs into flesh.

Crane and Viper, having seen the number of attackers, left the confines of the barracks. This was no small band of thieves or mercenaries after a rumored haul. This was a group of warriors, out for blood. Crane swooped in to help Monkey, relieving him of one of the snakes as Viper sped to Shifu's side. He was taking on four water buffalo by himself, and though he was holding his own, the Grandmaster was thankful for his students' help.

With the three snakes and four buffalo engaged in heavy battle, the golden jungle cats and eagles that the Jade Palace was used to seeing began to make their way into the fight. With aerial support, and quick-dodging felines, things were quickly becoming one sided in the enemy's favor.

"Hey guys!" Po's voice rang out suddenly as he and Tigress, carrying a frightened moon bear between them, crashed down into the main grounds, "Look who we found!"

"Panda," Shifu dodged and blocked as Tigress smoothly moved to assist, knocking back the two thousand pound bull easily, "While I am proud that you have accomplished your task...you did accomplish you task, right?"

"Yes Master," the tiger assured him and sunk to a crouch, taking a swipe at two of the other felines, "We have."

"While I am proud," Shifu continued, "Now is not the time."

"Yeah, okay," Po nodded, swinging heavily at two eagles that were diving to peck at his ears and hunching over slightly, "Just thought you should know."

"He has eyes, Po," Tigress jumped from her position to Po's broad shoulders, using his surprise as he straightened to catapult herself upwards, going after the retreating eagles and catch them by surprise, 'Never thought I'd do this again, but it is useful...'

The tiger brought them down with her, slamming them to the ground in a modified Po move. His style did have its uses from time to time, "Yan, stay next to Grandmaster Shifu. You will be safe with him."

"What?" Viper looked up confused, using her strong coils to repeatedly slam a jungle cat's head into the ground, "Won't you fight with us, brother?"

"I don't fight," Yan shrugged with wide eyes, surprised at the friendly manner he was addressed in.

"So Po was lying about the battle scar?" Monkey grinned, twisting between the two snakes and making sure to not get bit.

"Hey, now," Po grimaced, tackling his own water buffalo while still being harassed by the remaining eagle, "I earned this thank you!"

"I didn't even know I was doing it!" Yan interjected, "I barely remember it!"

"Wickedly sharp claws for a bear that doesn't fight," Crane grunted as he got caught in the attacking snake's coils, using the upwards force of his wings to break free.

"Lock picks!" Yan hunkered down behind the red panda who was still dealing with a buffalo, "They're lock picks! I hate fighting!"

"I see," Shifu spared a glance behind him, "Just stay where you are. I don't need a known thief wandering around with built in lock picks."

"That sounds cool!" Monkey threw off his attackers, switching to an offensive position to push them back, "You should do it Po!"

"Yeah!" the bear nodded excitedly, baring his teeth as his opponent rolled his eyes, "What?"

"That sounds dumb," the male water buffalo remarked, earning a glare from his comrades, "Well it does..."

"It could be useful," Po argued back, pushing hard at his paws, which were clasps with the other's hooves, trying to keep the bull from gaining any ground.

"You can't do stealth mode, Po," Tigress reminded him, coming back to back with him as the other bull forced her to move in reverse, "Any bright ideas?"

"Well," Po looked towards the open gates, leading to the Ten Thousand Steps, "I've got one really bad idea..."

"Po," Tigress started warningly, but was knocked over as the panda stopped resisting and let the much heavier buffalo plow through them both.

Tigress was nearly trampled and the panda was trapped between the two bulls, struggling with them both in an odd dance that she recognized as half inner peace technique and half normal Po clumsiness. She looked around quickly to see everyone finishing their fights, most of the creatures retreating hastily and dragging their unconscious companions along with them.

She rolled to her feet and went to assist when she noticed Po working his way towards the gate...then the courtyard in front of the gate...then to the edge of the steps, 'He isn't...no, of course he is.'

Tigress leapt after the three a second behind them as they started their journey down the hill, bouncing and rolling with Po clawing, hitting, and kicking the bulls, giving as good as he got.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

At the top of the stairs, the Masters who hadn't gone hurtling down stairs or chasing after pandas raced to watch Po take on the two biggest of their enemies, with Tigress racing along side.

Shifu drew himself up quickly though at the sight of a gold encrusted palanquin being sat down by five wolves at the foot of the Ten Thousand Steps, "The Emperor has, apparently, arrived."

"Master?" Crane looked between the fighting ball, the golden dot, and Shifu in concern, "The Emperor is _here_?"

"This could complicate things," the Grandmaster's brow furrowed, 'If he is truly behind the attempts to steal the Yexing Beads...is this a ruse to have us lower our guards? Or is he unaware of the situation at hand? Perhaps he is the one in danger.'

"Clean the grounds, let Mantis know what has happened, and prepare for His Grace's arrival," Shifu calmly began to walk down the stairs, students obediently moving into action behind him.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

After the second time of watching Po slam into the steps, Tigress went into action, placing a well timed hit or kick to turn the ball of black, white, and brown to land black and white side up.

"No use, _rrrr_," she shifted the ball again and again, "in having, _ah!_ A flattened panda!"

"Wah-ha-ha-ha! Woooooo-hooooo!" Po yelled, gleefully laying into the snout of one while hooking his claws into the flank of the other to land on top of them after Tigress gently redirected him with a kick to the rear, "This is _way _better when I'm not hitting my head on the stairs!"

"Sounds like it!" she called back, though nowhere near as loudly, "Hold tight Po!"

Tigress launched them off the steps with a powerful kick, their momentum carrying them the distance out over the rest of the stairs and towards the ground. Mid air, Po turned with a sort of _vicious _giddiness, to grab both the buffalo by the horns and swing above them. He rode them down to land with great force in front of a startled pack of wolves guarding a palanquin. He felt...he felt...ferocious, fierce, _aggressive_.

Tigress landed lightly and offered him a paw up, surreptitiously brushing dust and clumps of dirt from his fur. She had spotted the golden lotus painted on the palanquin from above; a crest borne only by the Emperor and his family. The emperor himself was standing in the cloth doorway, holding the silk curtains aside.

She smirked down at the two water buffalo that were knocked out cold; these two would not be able to break a poison pill in their mouths if they were unconscious.

Tigress started slightly at the feeling of Po returning the favor and brushing her off lightly as well, ending with brushing his paw pad over the tips of her ears. She looked down, slightly, unable to meet his eyes. It had felt...nice.

"Ah," a rich, rolling voice called their attention back to the crane holding the curtains, "Master Tigress, Dragon Warrior Ping Po."

"'Sup!" Po waved happily and moved closer, wondering who the crane in the golden robes was. He pushed aside a stray, worried thought over how he had felt fighting with the buffalo moments before. His curiosity was overriding it.

'And of course Po says 'sup. How _else_ would he greet the Emperor?' Tigress made a conscious effort to not let her jaw drop and hang open. She grit her teeth as the greeting hung in the air for a half second...before the emperor surprised her greatly, and she did feel her jaw unhinge.

"'Sup, indeed," he replied in good humor, lowering his head graciously in greeting.

"Super fancy palanquin!" Po complimented, bringing a smile to the crane's face as he darted forward to marvel at the golden accents, "It almost looks like it's...like it's...the emperor's."

"Po," Tigress cut in, grabbing the panda by the shoulder to drag him upright from inspecting the details, then moved him back slightly, keeping herself in a bowed position as well as she could, "It _is _the Emperor's."

"What!?" Po's eyes widened as he pulled up out of her hold, "Whoa, awesome! Wait...you mean..."

"Emperor Xian Da Yu, the Great," Dai Li moved forward to conduct introductions as best he could, "Son of the Heavens, Favored of the Gods, Protector of-"

"Are we here?" one of the chicks popped their fuzzy head through the curtain under her father's wing, "Is this the Jade Palace, Baba?"

"We are here," he stepped down, his daughter and wife following, though the others only peered out behind them, "The Jade Palace is just above us. These are two of the great Masters that defend China."

"My Emperor," Tigress knelt and bowed with forehead touching the earth, risking a glance sideways to make sure Po was paying the proper respects. He thankfully was, until the hatchling wandered up between his paws and pulled his face up. She watched as green eyes met brown, and both smiled as though old friends.

"I'm Longyu," she chirped and Po sat back on his heels lightly, "Who are you? I've never seen a panda before!"

"I'm Po," he bowed his head lightly, "and I haven't seen another panda either."

They both grinned then, and began chatting away as though they weren't an adult panda and a child crane, but were simply two beings who were able to speak together happily.

The Emperor motioned for Tigress to rise, bowing to her as he spoke, "I believe my gratitude is owed to you for clearing a safe path to your holy grounds, Master Tigress."

"Of course, Your Grace," she bowed low again, and stood wondering what to do next when a grey blur sped past them all, startling the wolf guards into sudden growling.

"Po!" Mr. Ping latched onto his child, surprising the crane chick greatly, "My son is home! I heard your 'Wah-ha-has' and 'Woo-hoos' from Uncle Yang's house, and I just knew you had come back safe and sound."

"Told you I would Dad," he hugged the gander gently, "It was just a little field trip."

"Emperor Xian Da Yu, Empress Xiaolian," Shifu's voice cut through them all as he addressed the royal family, "Welcome, O Great Ones, to the Jade Palace."

"The Emperor and his family?" Mr. Ping's beak worked soundlessly for a few moments before he turned back to his son, "You ungrateful child! Not telling your father the Emperor is here, not telling your father that Master Tigress loves fried tofu! What is next, not telling your father that you burnt noodles!?"

"But Dad," Po started to whine, "I didn't even know he was here until just now!"

"Just like how you forgot to mention the tofu, hm?" the goose crossed his wings and shook his head, "Keeping things to yourself-"

"And I would never burn noodles!"

"Please excuse them, One Who's Awe Spreads Far," Shifu bowed again with an odd look to his face, "Please, come up to the main palace grounds. My students are already seeing to your comfort."

Through all of this Tigress just stood, trying her hardest to pay attention to the red-crowned crane, who _should _be the center of her world, but...

Her attention kept drifting right back to Po who was now standing, still arguing with his father, the royal chick perched on his head, holding onto fluffy ears. The Empress caught Tigress' eye, sending a knowing look her way. The tiger blushed and lowered her head, 'Why did I blush! My Lady is assuming things...it's not what she thinks!'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Once the royal family and their consorts had been settled, the guarding wolves spreading between the various rooms to keep their charges safe, the Emperor invited Shifu to sit with him...and asked for Po to attend.

He stood in front of the doors to the Hall of Heroes, paw lightly tracing the dragon handle's outline as the others stood speaking quietly behind him. He and Tigress had both been especially happy to see Viper out of her room. Crane, they noticed, seemed pleased as well.

"Are you going in?" Dai Li had pulled the doors open, finding himself face to face with a very distracted panda, "Dragon Warrior?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Po glanced back over his shoulder to where the others stood, "Just not really used to people asking to see _me _and leaving the Furious Five out of it..."

"The Emperor has heard of your many impressive acts of bravery and skill," Dai Li bowed with great respect for the odd warrior in front of him. He had never seen any like Ping Po the panda, but that didn't mean he wasn't a formidable opponent, "Please enter, knowing that you have my master's highest regards."

"It's not that," Po held back from the opened doorway, ears back slightly, "It's just that it doesn't feel right that they're not coming with me."

He spoke quietly and jerked his head back towards his friends who were ending their debriefing session and getting ready to head back to their posts. The two bulls had been searched for weapons and poisons, then separated into different root cellars to be questioned later.

Yan as well had been moved secure room, because Shifu was of the opinion that sticky paws with lock picks on the tips should never be left alone. The moon bear admitted that he was probably right.

"There will be time later," Dai Li lay a heavy paw on the bear's shoulder, liking him more and more by the minute. He could see why he pleased the emperor so greatly, "Right now, the emperor wishes to discuss many things with the Dragon Warrior and the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace."

Po shuffled forward uncertainly, casting a pleading look back towards his friends. Tigress caught his look and smiled encouragingly, nodding her head to reassure her panda...

...her panda _friend_.

That was what she meant.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Man,' Po shifted slightly again, for probably the billionth time, seated in a half-lotus, arms draped lightly over his thighs with wrists resting on his knees, 'This is so boring. Nobody like to sit like this. How can Shifu stand it? Wonder what I should make for dinner? Tigress hasn't had my fried tofu in a long time...wonder if mine is better than Dad's?'

"And so that brings us to the current situation," the tone of the red panda's voice snapped Po right out of his thoughts of tigers and tofu, "Po and Tigress successfully retrieved the last Bead. I'm sure that you could feel it's pull the moment Po came near to you."

"Yes," the crane dipped his beak slightly in agreement, "Would you care for me to leave as you seal the final piece?"

"No, My Lord," Shifu bowed, then opened his paw to Po, "The last Yexing Bead, Dragon Warrior."

"Here," Po reached into the waist band of his pants, unrolling them slightly and letting the tiny Jade Bead fall forwards into his paw to pass to Shifu, "Sorry. Only place I had to keep it."

"And a safe place as well," Xian Da Yu allowed, the corners of his eyes crinkling with a repressed smile, "I was told that you retrieved the moon bear who was a member of the group of thieves that stole from my treasury?"

"Sure did, uh, I mean, yes, we did Emperor," Po dipped his head, embarrassed, 'You can't talk to the Emperor that way!'

"Dragon Warrior," the crane ducked his head slightly as well, trying to keep eye contact with the bear, "You have no need to be embarrassed. I know, already, of your...gregarious and eccentric personality. Idiosyncrasies are a part of what makes you, you. There is no shame in it; we all have our peculiarities."

"Thank you," Po bowed again, "I'm trying to be on my best behavior. Tigress sort of warned me to be..."

"Oh, I see," the red-crowned crane laughed musically, "My wife does the same."

Shifu frowned at Po. Po just sat still, lips sealed and looking a little lost as he cast nervous looks towards the irritated red panda.

The Emperor laughed harder.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Through the main grounds of the Jade Palace, everyone felt the moment that the lid was lifted from the sealed box. Hackles rose, instincts writhed, and senses sharpened to an almost painful level. Just as quickly as it had come though, the sensation passed. The Sacred Yexing Box had been resealed, now containing all five troublesome beads.

Mr. Ping recovered first, standing as he was in his natural habitat, the kitchen.

A feast was being prepared, greater than any the Jade Palace had seen. Ping was in a fine frenzy, however, while chopping, sautéing, frying, roasting, glazing, and tasting; and it wasn't because the royal family would be sampling his food.

He knew the _food _would taste good, "Po was in there just now. I do _not _like him around those beads. Just look at what happened to his face when he got near one! What good do things like that do anyways? They just sit around, waiting to be stolen! And then what? Some poor boy gets his face nearly torn off!"

He poured a hefty amount of haungjiu in a wok filled with fresh vegetables and sloshed some of the alcohol over the edge with a practiced move, the resulting flames shooting up to the ceiling, "Someone should just destroy those dangerous things!"

Tigress and Viper exchanged worried looks out of the corners of their eyes, both glancing up to the lightly scorched wooden roof, "Mr. Ping, they're a part of China's great history. To destroy them would be incredibly disrespectful to our ancestors."

"You're right, my dear," he moved to lay a feathered wing across Tigress' paw, patting softly, "I know that's true...it's just that Po is facing these dangerous, scary things-"

"But not alone," Tigress lay her other paw on top of his feathers, talking from her heart, "He's been with me this whole time, Mr. Ping. Even though Po can take care of himself, I'm not going to abandon your son."

"None of us will," Viper added helpfully, sincerely speaking for herself and their friends, "I love Po like the big, fluffy brother I never had. We all love your son, Mr. Ping."

"Thank you," he sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep relieved tears at bay, then turned quickly to continue cooking, "You've made an old man happy. I can rest easy knowing that such beautiful women are looking after my son."

"Po looks after us, too, Mr. Ping," Viper giggled, looking straight at Tigress, "Some of us, more than others..."

She snarled lightly back, not really upset at her friend, but not exactly happy with the teasing either, 'Why do people keep implying that we're together? We don't act like a couple. I mean, I know Po_..._admires me. That's been obvious since day one. But I...I don't...'

Tigress paused, the thought turning into a dangerously distracting puzzle, 'I don't _know_ how I feel.'

She stood, excusing herself from the happily chatting pair to pursue her thoughts in private. The tiger had much to think on, especially the feelings that Po had been bringing to the surface in her lately. She had promised herself a meditation session specifically for this when they had been traveling.

It was finally time to follow through.

She found herself drawn to the roof above the Hall of Heroes where her foster father, the Emperor, and...her, she reluctantly admitted, panda were meeting. She settled down with a chuckle, 'The reality inside is most likely that Shifu and Emperor Xian Da Yu are meeting, and Po is sitting bored and wishing he were cooking or eating.'

Tigress took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, head held high, shoulders relaxed.

She looked inwards and began to sort through many memories. What surprised her though, were not the moments in the heat of battle where Po's face popped up, or the large events where they all were involved; exciting things, dangerous things, thrilling things. It was the small moments of everyday life that were intruding on her thoughts. They weren't the one she wished to meditate on, but her mind was bringing them forth anyways.

'There is a reason for this,' the tiger controlled her breathing and worked to _not_ push away these tiny fragments, 'I have _a lot_ of memories of Po for only knowing him for three years.'

From the moment she had met him, he had made an incredible impression on her. His audacity, drive, humor, humility, attitude, passion, recklessness, forgiving nature, and of course, his good heart. These things _made _Po in her mind's eye, 'As well as food. Food is a huge part of the bear...and if Mantis or Monkey were in my mind I'd have to tell them that no, that was not a pun...'

'But,' outwardly, a small frown formed on her muzzle, wrinkling her brow, 'how do I feel? What do these things tell me?'

Tigress was struggling with this question. She felt possessive towards Po, but she could easily put that to having spent so much time solely in Po's company. It was disruptive to suddenly have so many around them to give and take their attention. She was used to having his undivided attention, and giving the panda hers.

She was protective, more so now than she had been at the beginning when he was just finding his own footing in Kung Fu. It should have been the opposite. He had blossomed under Shifu's tutelage, moving beyond the lessons and training they had spent years repetitively perfecting. He wasn't _perfect _at any one thing, but he had mastered everything shown to him. Polishing would just take time, and he certainly didn't need anyone to protect him.

'It's like Viper told Mr. Ping,' she sighed lightly through her nose, relaxing again as she let herself start to work through everything, 'Most often _he _looks after _us_.'

Gongmen City flashed in her mind.

The worry, anger, fear, and heartbreak of those few days had taken its toll on them all, 'Heartbreak. What I felt when I thought Po had been killed. I was incredibly relieved to see him alive on the riverfront. Overjoyed to be fighting by his side again. I felt so responsible...'

Tigress was always the responsible one between them, and that was perhaps one of the reasons she felt so protective of him, 'One of us has to be grounded, and one of us has to have his head in the clouds.'

She grinned at that thought, then tensed again, 'Opposites. Maybe that's why I feel possessive, too? I feel like I have to keep a watch on him, and it's easier for my instinctual side to see him as mine? A deeper sense of ownership over his actions? Over keeping him safe?'

Tigress felt like she was getting closer, but that didn't quite do it justice. She was beginning to fear going any deeper into herself, not sure she should delve into other feelings for Po. He was her friend, and though it was plain that he cared for her, she wasn't sure that his level of attachment and her own were equal, 'And if it's not?'

She was puzzled why this mattered so greatly all of a sudden. It felt as though it was the most important thought she'd ever had, 'If it's not, I would be hurt. I feel very close to Po. I care for him...deeply, and would be devastated if he was killed. I don't like seeing him injured, at all.'

"Whatcha' up to?" Po's voice intruded on her thoughts, and she opened her eyes, surprised he had managed to get the drop on her.

'Was I that far gone?' she chided herself, noticing that she had spent at least an hour in meditation, if not slightly more, "I was meditating on something Viper and I spoke of. You're getting better at stealth mode; I didn't sense your approach."

"I wasn't really tryin' for stealth mode," Po plopped down beside her, not needing an invitation or feeling like he was intruding, "Why is it that when I try, I can never get things right?"

"I believe that you're more of a do-er, than a try-er," Tigress explained haltingly, feeling a little silly at phrasing things in a way the bear normally would, "You think about it too hard."

Po pursed his lips and nodded his head, looking up towards the clouds in the sky, "Guess I do. Sometimes I just want to be able to do something so bad, it hurts! Watching you guys for all those years, being so awesome and cool...and now I _am _one of you guys. I want to be better, help more."

"You do, Po," Tigress leaned back and let her arms take her weight, cloud watching with her friend, "We all have our strengths and our weaknesses, and working in a group helps to cancel the weaknesses out."

"We work really well together," Po spoke, with his head still tilted upwards, a light dusting of a blush coloring his cheek, "Emperor even said so..."

She smiled softly to herself at that, sinking back into her thoughts, "Yes."

They sat together for a few minutes, warmed by the sun as it moved westward. The pair enjoyed the quiet of the afternoon and each other's company until Po's stomach rumbled. He looked down at it, as did Tigress.

"Sooo...want some lunch?"

She let out a little huff of a laugh, shaking her head, "Sounds good, Po."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	17. The Scent of Truth

**Instinctual**  
By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's Note: Super Early Upload, 'cause you guys rock my toe socks!**

Several people have mentioned that they looked up the song Mo Li Hua. My favorite take on it is by a singer named Tong Li, and her version is what I think of Po always humming and singing...though definitely in a lower octave...when he isn't being silly, that is. :D.  
And he is just awesome enough to get away with singing it like a girl...

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Seventeen: The Scent of Truth

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Yan sat in his small room, feeling confined and nervous.

The power of all five Yexing Beads had swept through him several hours ago, and still chills were running through his body, making him sweat and causing his fur to stand on end. He found himself wishing for the panda's or the tiger's company.

He stood to begin pacing for what felt like the hundredth time, 'Gonna' wear a groove in the floor...'

He wanted to run. To escape and make a break for it, but with the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, the Grandmaster, and, _apparently_, the Emperor and his Royal Guards, that would probably be the single most stupid mistake he could ever make.

So he wouldn't.

'I just want to get this all over with,' he shuffled in the same pattern he had been walking, all around the edges of the paper walls, 'I want to go far away and never even think about this again. I should never've joined up with that damn group...but Wei Tan. My friend, will your spirit _ever_ forgive me for what I've done?'

Spending time in Po's company had eased his own spirit, the giant panda somehow having a calming effect of all those around him. Yan needed a distraction, badly.

It came, but definitely not in the form he wanted.

The door slid open, two wolves standing in the frame, "The Emperor wishes to questions you. Follow us, quietly, and show the great respect due to our master or you will regret it greatly."

They proceeded down towards the beautiful Jade hall, detailed in gold and encrusted with precious and semi-precious gems, 'The Hall of Heroes. Something I ain't.'

Inside, he was pushed to his knees, but found the guards were not as rough on him as he feared. He bowed low, keeping his muzzle to the cold stone floor. The Emperor sat on a pillow before a set of steps leading to what appeared to be a pool of water. The Emperor looked him over sharply, the spoke, "Moon bear, what is your name?"

"I'm Yan, Great Emperor," he quaked, fearful of slipping up in front of such a great being.

"I have been told by the Dragon Warrior that you were one of the thieves who stole into my home and took my precious treasures," the crane spoke slowly, words weighted and measured, "These alone are offenses punishable by death, however, the group you worked with had also been instructed to leave the Yexing Beads before my chambers. Had this happened successfully, I would possibly have been killed by my own loyal servants."

Yan felt a hot tear roll down his cheek, sliding between his jowls and leaving a salty dot on the side of his tongue.

"I was also told by the Dragon Warrior what you experienced while in the presence of the Yexing Beads," the Emperor closed his eyes, letting his head fall back slightly, "I am inclined to be lenient should you have useful information."

The moon bear's body rocked with the strength of a single sob, relief and anguish rushing through him at the same time, "I will tell you _anything_ you ask."

"Who hired your group?"

"I...I don't know," fear flooded the bear again. The wolves at his back growled lightly.

"Who was to set the box before my door?"

"I was not told!" Yan jerked his muzzle up, an earnest, fierce light in his eyes, "I was only there to pick the locks...I was terrified the entire time, Your Grace. Wei Tan, he..."

"Wei Tan was your friend," Xian Da Yu spoke gently, but sternly, as he interrupted, "and the leader."

"Of _our_ group, yes," Yan dropped his eyes again, paws balling into fists, "We were joined by others, lots of others, who were incredibly...wild. Always fighting. We were only thieves...and it was such a tempting offer."

"Who was the leader of the others?"

"It changed...constantly M'Lord," the bear's eyes glassed over for a moment, "Always fighting...no restraint at all, and almost always unclothed with no shame! They fought to the death for the position, then got killed for it."

"I see," the red-crown crane nodded, the implications were weighing heavily on his heart, "Root Ferals. Creatures who have decided to...regress. Back to their roots as is the colloquial phrase, but without actually regressing. It is a mockery of the natural order."

Yan remained silent. He did not like fighting, never had. Wei Tan had promised him with a silver tongue that it was this job, this one last job, and they'd be set for life. They watched the other animals fight for rank and prestige amongst themselves, confused as to why they'd attack their own friends.

They quickly learned that having friends was seen as a weakness.

The fighting was brutal, bloody, and never over quickly. He needed to stop thinking of it, 'No more, no more! I want to just be done with it!'

"What you have told me is enough to satisfy my curiosity," he nodded to the wolves, "Have Dai Li post a guard for him nightly. I imagine that while we are here, Yan will be thankful to have a few small privileges during the day provided he stay on palace grounds."

"Thank you, oh thank you," the moon bear swept forward to grab the edge of the Emperor's silk robes, kissing the hem and holding it to his nose as tears washed down his face yet again. It had been many weeks full of emotion for the poor bear.

The Emperor lay a wing upon the bear's brow, "Your punishment has yet to be truly set, Yan. Serve me well, prove your loyalty, and it could be well lightened. I feel your pain, my son. I weep for any of my children who know torment as you do."

The bear continued to cry heavily, soaking the fine cloth and swearing oath after oath to the crane. The wolves watched, wary, but moved by the display. The brothers exchanged glances, unable to imagine consuming a friend as the bear unwittingly had. They were glad they had heard the story second hand and that the emperor hadn't asked the moon bear to give testimony.

Yan held tightly to the robes, truly feeling that _this_ was the Son of the Heavens.

.o.O.o.o.o.o.

"Wow, you can sure cook," Po looked around the kitchen that evening, every plate, bowl, spoon, wok, pan, and pot scattered around and used in some way for the two meals that had been prepared, "And I get to clean them because it's my 'punishment' for being an 'ungrateful son' who doesn't tell his father 'important' things."

Tigress stood just to the side of the entry, suppressing a grin at Po's behavior.

"Like?" Mr. Ping prompted, webbed foot tapping impatiently as a pinion feather wagged under the bear's nose, not impressed that the panda had actually used air quotes around a few of those words, 'Cheeky child.'

"Like the Emperor is here," Po recited obediently, "Or that Tigress likes fried tofu. Or that I'm going off to do something super dangerous."

"And?" the gander held his son with a stern gaze.

"And I will never not tell my Dad important things again."

"_And_?"

"_And_ I'm really happy to do all the dishes, because I deserve to?"

"That's right," Ping wrapped his wings as well as he could around the panda's waist, "Now hurry up and start cleaning. You're going to get to bed too late as it is. I've got to get down to the shop...goodness knows how much business I missed today!"

"Yes Dad," Po rolled his eyes, glad to catch sight of Tigress still in the doorframe, "Goodnight!"

"Not if you don't get the mess cleaned up!"

"Good night Mr. Ping," Tigress bowed her head to the gander as he passed.

"No helping!" the goose shot the surprised tiger an equally stern 'father' look, "No matter how much you like him!"

He marched off before she could form a reply. Po just chuckled at his father's antics and Tigress' strained face, 'She has no clue how to take my Dad...'

"Well, you heard him," Po broke the silence, starting with a stern voice and his arms crossed over his barrel chest before he hit his knees and groveled pathetically at the tiger's paws, "Please, please, please help me or I'll never get to go to bed tonight!"

"Suppose I'll have to," she replied kindly, offering a paw to help him stand, "but only for fried tofu, because it apparently ranks as high on the list of importing things as a visit from the emperor."

"To my Dad?" Po grabbed the first stack of dishes and plunged them into the large barrel of washing water, "Tofu was like the unobtainable dream for ages, so yeah, it is pretty important. Besides, Dad knows I really care about you, so of course he wants to know what you like."

"Oh," she paused with her own stack of dishes held in her paws, shocked at how easily Po could speak of such things, "I didn't realize...I mean, I know-I've _known_ you admired me."

"Yeah," Po flushed lightly, figuring it was no use trying to hide what was fairly common knowledge, "Always were my favorite, even before I got the chance to really know you guys."

"You mean, favorite of the Kung Fu Masters," she finally placed her stack beside the bear, relief and disappointment at odds within her.

"Well...that too," Po gave a lopsided grin, feeling a little uncomfortable and knowing that Tigress probably felt the same way. They worked silently for a minute before Po could think of anything to change the subject, "You haven't taught me a word yet today..."

"No, I haven't," she paused, paws slicked with cooking oils and sauces from the plates she was handling, "I was so focused on getting back this morning that I forgot."

"Not too late," Po shrugged, scrapping scraps off another plate and onto a growing pile that would be taken out and composted.

"How about," she cast about for a moment blankly before hitting upon the perfect word to describe the bear at her side, then used her red-sauced fingertip to trace a character onto the counter, "precocious?"

"Is it like precious?" Po pulled a face, then leaned across her to glance at the symbol.

"No, it means advanced, but in a sort of...cocky way. Smart, but a little cheeky."

"Smart-aleck?" the panda asked with a grin.

"Exactly," Tigress smirked, pleased that Po was not in on her private joke at the moment.

"Did you ever get biangbiang?" Po asked, then watched as the tiger quickly traced out the fifty eight strokes, a picture perfect, if not a little stiff, copy of the noodle symbol standing proudly beside 'precocious', "So...do I get to call _you_ precocious now?"

"No," she laughed lightly, a delicate smile playing across her face. She started scraping the plates, platters, and bowls before rinsing them and handing them over to Po, who finished the washing process.

Somewhere along the way Po had started humming again, wiping and washing in rhythm to the song, or maybe all of it was to his own internal rhythm. The moment felt very domestic to the large cat, and she found that she enjoyed the simplicity of it greatly; no fighting or training, just two animals, companions to one another, completing a simple chore.

The panda would hum or sing a few bars of one song, then switch to another as the mood took him, though Tigress was sure that a few were of his own making, 'Music, food, laughter; these things are important to Po.'

Shifu stood in the arch of the kitchen, watching his daughter completing a task without the rigidity that she normally displayed while completing her objectives. She was smiling, humming along at times with the panda to songs she knew, and simply washing dishes. There was no time frame to finish, and the red panda had a rather assured feeling that the _longer_ the task took, the happier the pair would be.

"No Mo Li Hua?" Tigress asked quietly as she handed off another ladle to be washed, "You usually hum that under your breath non-stop."

"Can't help it," the panda answered just as softly, "I like it. A lot."

Shifu turned to leave them be just as Po started humming the song, then moved into singing. To the Grandmaster's surprise Tigress joined in almost too softly to be heard, and as he looked back over his shoulder to see what his ears were telling him in action, he watched as they stood arm to arm, their fur barely brushing. Tigress' tail moved gently, placidly, in slow sweeps.

'She's happy,' was Shifu's first thought, his own happiness bubbling up in response, before he realized that it was the panda, his other student, who was making her that way, 'I don't know if I should be glad that he's making her so happy, or worried.'

In the hall, Shifu paused to flatten his ears as the panda launched into an ultra high pitch rendition, trying to imitate a female singer, before he stopped with a not at all pained, "Ouch!" most likely courtesy of Tigress whacking him with something to make him stop.

Shifu grin lightly at the thought.

'For someone who has brought me so much peace,' the Grandmaster turned to leave, shaking his head in good humor, 'He certainly is doing a good job at taking it right back...'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

In a cave a few li to the west of the Jade Palace, secured for his purposes, a pangolin paced softly beside a makeshift table. Reports from his squad were coming back with mixed messages, though all verified that they had again failed in their mission and that two of his largest bull water buffalo had been captured. Status unknown.

He paused beside the table, several scrolls unfurled and revealing the perfect handwriting of the Imperial Scribes. Reaching swiftly, he selected the latest one to review.

'My Lord is impatient,' his eyes swept across the page, uncertainty filling him as to what his next move should be, 'I'm not sure how to proceed though. My thieves, my mercenaries, and my assassins have been repelled easily. I thought sending in a heavy unit would help to at least break through.'

He shook his head with a heavy sigh, fur ruffling at the nape of his neck slightly, 'I cannot disappoint. Those Beads _must_ be returned!'

The pangolin glanced back at a second, larger table mounted shoddily to a cave wall where black powder, sulfur, zinc, and many other components lay waiting, 'To face the masters of the Jade Palace, my skill alone won't be enough. I just can't believe that I must face them...that they won't return what rightfully belongs to the Emperor...'

He had read and re-read the scrolls many times, searching for any detail that would provide an answer as to why the Jade Palace had proclaimed ownership over the fabled treasure. His confusion, however, was always kept to himself. He could never let his men and women see the doubt, for doubt in the missives meant doubt in their emperor.

'I will go in alone,' he sighed again, moving to begin mixing the components he would need, 'I won't sacrifice any more of my troops, trained for this though they may be.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The Jade Palace held many rooms for traveling masters and visiting royalty. It had hosted seven, now eight, families of the Emperor's holy line and well over two hundred masters of various forms of martial arts. The rooms were few, but spacious, and rarely used.

The Emperor's family was currently tucked into the largest suite, well guarded between the wolves and Viper, who had elected to stay as another guard. Since that previous morning she felt more than refreshed, and was excited to stretch herself and help her friends.

The children were charming, and the youngest chick, Longyu, kept asking when the fluffy panda with the cute ears would come back to talk to her some more. Viper had stopped trying to hide her giggles after the very first time, utterly in love with little Longyu.

The Empress was elegant, gracious, and a quick wit. She spoke softly, but the words she chose and the way she wielded them reminded Viper of her own mother. A Lady who fought with her mind instead of her body...a fierce opponent indeed, in her own way.

Woo Long, the rabbit courtier, was always quiet and docile. He was a calming influence over everyone and a true advisor to the cranes who ruled China. The brown hare thought for long stretches of time before speaking, reminding the snake of someone who had dropped into a trance, letting himself blend in with the scenery to listen to those around him.

The physician, another red panda like Shifu, though much older and mostly a silvery white, tended to the injured pug constantly. Viper could see the healer putting all his effort, all his skill into helping the dog. He was a kind hearted old animal, who had an amazing ability. His name was Zhi Shi.

The pug was struggling, but making steady progress under Zhi Shi's steady paw and with Woo Long's tranquil presence. By the second morning in the palace he was able to sit up with help, and by that afternoon he had recovered enough to speak. The Emperor had a short session with the loyal dog, assuring him that his sacrifice was not in vain, and his loyalty would never be in question or forgotten. When Wo Ip heard the words fall from the Emperor's lips, he wept silently...many emotions sweeping through his small frame.

Currently Viper was coiled near the pallet the children slept on, watching over them as they dreamed. The Emperor and Empress were next to them, talking quietly and enjoying the heat of raked coals in a shallow metal pan, while Woo Long nodded from time to time in agreement.

Outside the door, Viper could feel the approach of Po's weighted gate, paws causing slight vibrations to run through the ground. He paused as he spoke with the wolves guarding the door, then shuffled around lightly, most likely joking with his two new friends. Viper grinned, 'Given the chance, Po would make the entirety of China his friend...'

A moment later, Dai Mei announced the dragon Warrior softly, and the Emperor dipped his head in acknowledgement. Po awkwardly shuffled in, seeing the sleeping chicks and trying his best to stay quiet. He, of course, nearly crashed right into the heated pan, but Viper was quick to intervene.

"_Thank_ you," he spoke softly, and she could tell he truly meant it.

He greeted the Emperor and Empress with a boyish charm that she was well acquainted with. Introductions to Woo Long and Zhi Shi were made, small talk following for nearly an hour. A whimper drew the group's attention, and Zhi Shi moved to the canine's side. Po turned his attention then to the pug, asking what had happened.

"Ping Wo Ip was tortured for information," Xiaolian supplied the answer with pain apparent on her face, "It was done in Xian Da Yu's name."

"Yeah, Shifu thinks a lot of stuff is happening in your name...uh, Emperor," Po fumbled for a moment, clearing his throat, "Is he gonna' be okay?"

"He will recover," the physician spoke slowly, "with time and care, but some damages go beyond what can be healed physically."

"Yeah," Po looked sadly over the small dog, "seems to be a lot of that going around lately."

The silence was broken by the Emperor shifting to stand, his mate at his side, "We are retiring, now. I'm sorry that your visit has been cut short, Dragon Warrior, but I believe our conversation to be rousing Wo Ip, and he needs rest."

"Oh, no...no problem, I was just, ya' know," the panda shrugged, "makin' my rounds...stopping by to say hello..."

"Come again in the morning, after your ablutions and rituals," the female crane spoke as they turned, "We will receive you then, favored warrior."

"Sure, sounds great!" Viper watched Po bit his lip until the pair were enclosed in their curtained sleeping area, his feet beginning to dance of their own accord as he burst into a whispered shout, "They called me 'favored warrior'! Favored, Viper! That. Is. _Awesome_!"

"It is brother. Goodnight."

"Night!"

The snake smiled gently as she watched him walk out of the room as if on clouds, speaking to himself about telling his father, and Tigress, about his new title, 'Such a cub still...but in such a sweet way.'

She settled down happily, coil upon coil to conserve heat and be better prepared to strike should the need arise, 'But that is how Po was made...with an innocent heart.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

In Shifu's private quarters, the red panda sat with a hot cup of tea. Mantis perched on the opposite edge of the table, his own smaller cup in front of him. The pair sat silently after Mantis had finished his report on the activities of the Emperor and his escorts over the past two days.

"So, they may be trusted," Shifu breathed out in a rush, relief sweeping through him, "They are in grave danger to have fled here in such a manner. This is not _just_ a conspiracy, but a coup. They mean to kill the emperor, but there is more to it than that..."

"That's how it appears," Mantis nodded, using his forelegs to stroke his face, "Master? What do we do next?"

"Protect the Emperor and his entourage, the Yexing Beads, the village, and each other," he answered in earnest, letting his fingertips run along the knotty length of Oogway's old staff, seeking comfort from his old friend, "You've done well. I'm sorry, Mantis, that I had to ask you to do such a dishonorable thing as to spy on the Emperor."

"Master Shifu," Mantis bowed in return, "It is not dishonorable if it keeps us all safe."

"Perhaps not," Shifu agreed, teacup in paw, "Perhaps not."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	18. A Rather Bad Day

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's Note: **Enjoy! :) Slept in a little this morning, loveys. Sorry for the delay!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Eighteen: A Rather Bad Day

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_Present_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Po was having a day...well, it was a _bad _day, actually...at least, he thought it was daytime. The only problem was that right now he couldn't really think. There was a ton of heavy stuff on him and Tigress was all scuffed up and shouting at him and had blood trickling from her nose...

'That's not right,' he reached out a gentle paw to wipe the red droplet off, but she sternly pushed his hand away and continued to dig, shifting massive chunks of jade stone as rubies slipped from her muzzle to soak into her qipoa.

'How'd I end up here?' he thought, as Shifu danced in front of his vision, fighting with a strange, armored ball that gave off pops and flashes of light and smoke, 'This morning was...?'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_Morning_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The morning came far too early for Po, who had happily spent the majority of the night cleaning up an incredibly messy kitchen with a tiger, who was quite possibly his favorite being in the entirety of China. Every laugh had filled him with warmth, every shared look or accidental brush of paws had sent fire racing under his fur.

It had been quite a good night, but now, tired and stiff from sleeping at an odd angle, Po had the sudden premonition that today was not going to be a good day.

His pseudo-scar itched.

He sat up and scratched at his muzzle and realized that it was still dark outside, 'Great...and I'm _really _awake, too.'

He was grumpy now, and that was not a mood that he generally found himself in. He was up, though, so he thought he might as well get his 'ablutions and rituals' out of the way so he could meet with the royal family again, 'Whatever ablutions are, I'm totally gonna' knock 'em out this morning!'

"Huh," he spoke aloud, then remembered his barracks mates were still sleeping, 'Maybe that should be the word I ask Tigress to teach me today?'

Po stretched lightly, moving through a quick warm up before he left his room in search of breakfast. The kitchen was so clean that he felt it would almost be a shame to cook in it right now, but he was starving. The panda felt sure that if his poor sneaking skills didn't wake everyone, his belly's rumbling would.

"Po," Crane's tired voice called from behind his paper door, "just walk by fast. We're already awake. The faster you go, the sooner we can get back to sleep."

"Sorry," Po winced and moved on, 'What's got his tail feathers in a knot?'

He moved quickly to the kitchen, determined to get some food into his stomach and not let Crane's sour mood grumpify him further, 'Wait...is grumpify a word?'

As he pondered that, Po began to move through the kitchen grabbing what he needed to make a quick breakfast. He was hoping that some of the left over soups he had saved by the fire were still warm, but that proved a moot point as they were gone. Someone had raided the kitchen last night after he had gone to bed.

He scratched at his healing scar again, annoyed that the new fur was growing in and covering the marks, 'No battle scar for me.'

Po heaved a sigh and quickly chopped a few scallions for frying, wishing his breakfast would come a little quicker and with a little less cooking, 'Not this morning...'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_Present_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The flashes were blinding and every pop brought a fresh wave of ringing to Po's abused ears. Tigress was still shifting rubble furiously, but stopped as Po pushed himself upwards, straining to lift himself and the weight.

Everything about today was annoying, and he had had just about enough.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_Morning_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

He had just finished a stack of cong you bing when the morning gong rang, Crane and Tigress both greeting Shifu with their usual speed and Shifu dismissing them for their morning routines. Tigress stepped into the kitchen and spotted the stack of scallion fried pancakes, smiling as she stepped to the table and took two off the top.

"Thank you, Po," she gave a pleased look to the panda which had him melting.

"Yeah, no problem," he gave a goofy grin right back.

At least until Crane walked in and did the same, "Thanks buddy. It's always nice when you make everyone breakfast!"

"Yeah," he grit his teeth, looking at the three pieces he had left, "no problem."

He shuffled out quickly, three fried pancakes sticking out of his mouth as he chewed sharply and rubbed at his nose again.

"What's his deal this morning?" Crane tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out their friend's mercurial mood.

"He stayed up past his bedtime last night," Tigress joked, though inwardly she was a little worried as well, 'It's not like Po to be anything but sleepy and happy in the morning.'

Po continued eating as he made his way to the Hall of Heroes, where he would see if the Emperor and his group were awake yet. He fussed at himself as he walked for forgetting to ask Tigress about the character for 'ablution' and what the word meant, 'Guess I'll ask later today.'

The day started to look up when he made it inside and spotted the children playing down the hall, which meant that the family was indeed already awake. Longyu, the chick that he had talked with, ran to him and hugged his leg, holding tightly and squealing with delight as he kept walking. He grinned, spirits lifted.

The brother closest to her in age, En Lung, and her only sister, Emi, hopped on also, giggling, holding tight, and screaming for the bear to go faster, faster, faster! He obliged, laughing and shuffling his paws over the slick stone floor.

He ran, up and down the hall, children clinging to him and guards smiling at the happy sight. In stressful times it was often children who could change the overbearing dread of the worrying adults by simple, innocent joy. They knew only the present moment.

'What a gift,' Po looked down into beaming faces, feeling an odd longing tug at his heart, 'Wonder what it's like to have…but I'm the only panda. Will I ever-'

"Ah, Dragon Warrior," Xian Da Yu caught sight of three of his children besetting the panda, chuckling at the sight and wishing for a portrait of the moment, "I see that you are taking on three of the fiercest fighters my Imperial Palace has to offer...but, oh? Where is their Great Leader Jin Tian, who fashions himself as the finest of shadow walking warriors?"

"Here!" the young crane took wing from his perch near the top of a dragon-carved pillar, to land clumsily on the panda's broad shoulders, "I strike!"

"Ah!" Po played along and tumbled to the floor, mindful of his bulk and the tiny crane chicks, "I submit! You have won, O Mighty Imperial Cranes!"

They laughed and scrambled off of the bear, who was grinning at them from upside down. The four bowed quickly to their father and then ran to chase other flights of fancy. Po rolled back to his feet and bowed to the red-crowned crane, feeling a little silly having been caught playing. The Emperor smirked indulgently.

"And so, you have come to visit," the crane motioned to the bear to walk with him, heading back towards the chamber doors, "You were interested in Wo Ip last night. He is awake, and Zhi Shi feels that he is well enough for visits, and I feel that it would do his heart great good to speak with others."

"I bet," Po half-grinned, just the one side of his lips raising at the corner as they stepped inside, the wolves closing the doors behind them, "Always helps me feel better to talk about things..."

"Wo Ip," the Emperor moved to the bedside of the dog and knelt gracefully. Po plopped himself down, "You have a visitor."

"Dragon Warrior!" the pug's already comically bulging eyes looked ready to fall from his face as he recognized the panda, "It is an auspicious honor! Please forgive my inability to bow to you properly!"

"Nah," Po waved the pug off, then moved to paw at his itching scabs, "Don't sweat it, I never got used to the whole people bowing down to me thing really. Normal bows are good with me, I don't really rate more..."

"Humble, as it has been said," Wo Ip's eyebrows raised as he shook his head in awe, "I have heard many stories."

"So have I," Po joked, "but I don't remember actually being there for most of 'em."

Everyone chuckled, amused with how rumors spread like fire. Wo Ip drew a deep breath, huffing a little as the Emperor retold the story of his children playing with Po, "How I wish I could have seen it."

"I'm sure they'd come tackle me again," Po grinned.

Wo Ip laughed aloud at the idea, but began to snort, gasping for breath. Po sat forward, startled, "Whoa, you okay?"

"Fine," the pug managed between deep draws, then finally caught up to his own breath, "I'm fine. My breed is unfortunately known for respiratory troubles. My...circumstances have greatly aggravated the condition."

A silence settled over the group as Po's brow furrowed, "Why did they do this to you?"

"I was implicated as a possible suspect by the Head of Household and Captain of the Lower Guard," the canine looked down and away, averting his eyes as painful memories rushed back, "I am, after all, the main caretaker of the royal vaults and treasures. Following orders, a lower ranking officer took me in for, let's call it, questioning."

"Why!?" Po's outburst startled both the crane and the dog, "What creature in his right mind would do this on purpose to another?"

"There is dark and light in all things, Ping Po," the Emperor replied diplomatically, folding his wings within the sleeves of his elaborate robes, "For light to shine on my country and my people, I must at times step into the shadow, and so must my loyal servants follow."

"I just," Po shook his head hard and fast, trying to dislodge this image of the Emperor that was totally at odds with the bird that sat at his side, "I don't understand."

"Po," the pug laid a tiny paw on the panda's massive forearm, "We do things, at time, that we do not _want_ to, but that we _have_ to, in order to preserve a greater good. I do not blame my Emperor or the officer for this. Sometimes, as much as we are loath to admit it, it is a necessary evil. The guard was just trying to show his loyalty and protect his master."

"That doesn't mean that it should have happened to you," Po rocked back in agitation, the calm he had been feeling peeling away, "Doing that...your ear…it just doesn't seem honorable."

"Perhaps it is not, Dragon Warrior," the Emperor nodded in agreement, knowing that the young panda held his ideals strongly and close to his heart, "but this is the truth of the world."

"It's still not right, Wo Ip," Po gently covered the dog's paw with his own, "I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"Your compassion is boundless, Ping Po," Ping Wo Ip marveled at the creature before him, "Truly, you are the Dragon Warrior."

"A warrior of the people who stands for the people," the Emperor nodded, "Indeed."

Po sat stewing with emotion, before quietly excusing himself, bowing low to both animals he had been sitting with. The Emperor and pug watched with worried expressions as the panda lumbered away, lost and wandering in his own mind.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_Present_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Meditation didn't help this morning, at all,' he thought groggily as he finally managed to stand, muzzle wrinkled and head lowered, the last of the grit sliding from his fur. Tigress steadied him with a paw to his shoulder as he swayed lightly. He shook the dust from face with a forced sneeze, and growled low.

That bouncing, brown ball of a creature was _irritating_ him.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_Morning_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Light and dark in all things?' Po replayed the red-crowned crane's words, as if on a loop in his mind, 'In all animals, too? Does there _have_ to be darkness? Isn't the light good and shouldn't we try to have _more_ light in us?'

Po had retreated to his tree. He held many fond memories of lazy afternoons spent here in meditation, which in actuality was napping, with Tigress lying in the branches above him. Play fighting. Talking. Water dancing.

The panda drew a deep breath as he sat, back stiff against the trunk, and tried to unravel his winding, racing, mixed up thoughts. He was angry about what had happened to the small dog, angry with the Emperor and Wo Ip for saying that what had happened wasn't good, but it had been a necessary evil, '_Necessary_? That's never _necessary_.'

Already he could feel his lips curling lightly, just on the edge of a full-blown snarl. It made his nose feel like tiny claws were pricking at his healing wound and he rubbed furiously at them until he felt sure they were an angry red. A growl sat rumbling in his chest. Even his irritation was beginning to irritate him, 'What is _wrong_ with me today? I really woke up on the wrong side of the cot.'

In truth, though, it had been building in him for a few days. Maybe, if he dug deeper, he could even say it had been building for a few months. Pandas were docile by nature, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel aggression, anger…a certain viciousness.

'Those buffalo,' he shut his eyes with a twitch, trying to focus, but it slipped from him every time, 'There was something there…'

He replayed the morning three days past and again felt the thrill of his fight. He had definitely, easily, won against those two and he felt proud and pleased and masculine.

He had felt _dominate_.

_Territorial_.

_Predatory_.

These were not things he often felt, and never had he experienced them so strongly, 'I even hooked my claws into that bull's thigh, for cryin' out loud!'

His exasperation was growing greater with every thought, 'Dark and light in all things…'

Po stood suddenly, gripping his head in frustration. Were the Yexing Beads affecting him this greatly? Was it the training? The stress?

He had _never_ felt this way before, except…except…

'Except with Shen,' his hackles rose slightly as he remembered seeing innocents being hurt, his friends trussed up in chains, Tigress being blown away by a cannon shot meant for him, her fur scorched as she floated in the harbor, barely clinging to flotsam of the wrecked boats, unable to even lift her head for more than a moment, 'but I forgave him...tried to save him. But I didn't.'

That thought had bothered him greatly. He should have saved the peacock, even if the bird-brain didn't want to be saved, but he hadn't. He hadn't saved Tai Lung, either.

All life was valuable.

All living creatures were redeemable.

It was a founding principal that Oogway not only believed, but actively acted upon. He had brought the Masters Ox, Croc, and Rhino to redemption and continually strived to save many more, and had often succeeded. Po felt like a failure.

"What would Master Oogway think of me now?" Po turned and lightly, slowly, repetitively began to bounce his forehead on the tree's trunk as he tried to clear his mind and ease his aching heart.

"I believe he would think that you're a silly panda for trying to cut down a beech tree with your head," Shifu's voice had Po pausing mid-forehead strike and opening his eyes. He slid his gaze sideways with a rather sheepish expression covering his face, "Yes, he would definitely think that."

"Master Shifu," Po pushed himself away from the tree, but left his arms in place to bear his weight as he leaned, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you're struggling with something," the red panda sat in the long grass, staff laying across his lap, "So. What's bothering you, panda?"

"I dunno', a bunch of stuff?" Po pushed off the tree completely and threw his hands up vaguely, not sure what, _exactly_, was pushing his buttons, "I'm super grumpy today…"

"Oh?" Shifu's forehead creased, surprised at this revelation, "I was fairly certain that you and Tigress spent half the night cleaning dishes and singing in the kitchen. Not something that would normally put you in a bad mood…"

"Eh-heheh, saw that did ya'?" the giant panda swung a paw up to scratch at the back of his neck, suddenly nervous, "We were just…ya' know, cleaning and stuff. Buddy-stuff. No touching."

Shifu remained silent, simply raising his eyebrows.

"I mean, yeah last night was great, though," Po continued on his own, no prompting needed. He began to pace, gesturing wildly as he spoke, "I love getting to spend time with Tigress, and actually getting her to sing with me is like, _the coolest_ thing ever! But I just woke up feeling weird this morning and stuff keeps bothering me, like Tigress snagged some of my breakfast and that was fine, but then Crane did it too and I was totally _not_ cool with that."

The bear shook his head at the thought, unsure as to why he felt the way he did, "And then, ya' know, I was cool playing with the Emperor's kids, who are all super awesome little tykes, and just as I was really getting over my bad mood I started to think…to think about what it would be like to _have_ kids, but there's just me."

Shifu watched as a shadow swept across Po's face, his countenance darkening with a deep sadness for a moment before he shook his head to continue, "Then the Emperor found me and we talked with Ping Wo Ip, no relation to my Dad by the way."

"Really?" Shifu felt eyes widen slightly in disbelief that Po felt it necessary to elaborate on that unspoken fact, "Your father, the goose?"

"Yeah, weird, huh? Pretty common name though I guess," Po shrugged, frowned, and carried on, "And then, when we were all talking we got on the whole…torture…thing. They kept saying how it was a necessary evil sometimes and the Emperor said that there is light and dark in all things, and that sometimes he had to do dark stuff in order for everyone else to be in the light."

Po took a deep breath, everything pouring out of him, "Then I got so…angry about that. I came out here to try and think and the more I thought the more worried and frustrated I got! I've felt really…sorta' vicious during my fights lately…like I _want_ to use my claws and teeth and really tear into somebody...like I'm not even gonna' try to just stop them or try to reason with them. I don't like it."

"It scares you," Shifu finished for the panda bear, letting the rapid-fire speech of the past couple of minutes sink in before he even tried to form a reply, "Po, let me ask you a question."

Po sank, suddenly exhausted, to sit beside his teacher, "Yeah?"

"Out of all of that, everything you just told me, what is bothering you the most?" the red panda closed his eyes as he spoke, swinging his staff up to the bear's face to stop him from talking, "Don't answer right away. I want you to think on just that for a minute before you speak."

So Po sat and thought. And thought. And suddenly…it was as clear as mud…

"Master, I think…it's all sort of mixed in together," Po began to rock lightly, his arms laying across his stomach, "I don't like feeling this way, but the more I think about it, the more I feel it. I'm worried that I'm going to feel this way forever."

"Tell me about the light and the dark," Shifu prayed for patience and Oogway's wisdom in this moment, unsure of how to help Po, "Do you worry about the darkness in you?"

"No," Po shook his head before he bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah. I mean does there _have_ to be darkness in me? Can't I just aim for being all in the light?"

"You could," Shifu nodded, "but then you lose a part of yourself. A healthy spirit must have balance, Po. Exploring, or even embracing, the darker traits in your personality does not automatically make you bad. It means that you are able to recognize your faults, or even benefit from them."

"How's that?" Po asked doubtfully.

"Tigress told me of her first kill," Shifu looked away for a moment, readying himself to share an intimate conversation he had had with his daughter, though the red panda felt certain she wouldn't mind, "She was horrified by what she had done at first. All of the instincts that she thought of as 'dark' were defined in that one moment. Aggression, predation, violence, her full strength put towards injuring and killing another; the things that she has worked so hard to keep locked away, were pulled out of her completely in that moment."

"She was really torn up," the giant panda agreed, remembering that night, "I felt so bad for her. She…cried for a long time."

"She shared her pain with you," Shifu nodded, "Tigress told me that she was very thankful that you were there to help her through it. She also said that you helped her to realize that just because she had killed, it didn't make her someone who would kill without reason. It was a natural part of being a tiger, just as feeling territorial or aggressive is a part of your nature Po, as a bear. You _will_ feel these things, even more sharply since you have experienced Yexing training and the Yexing Beads' power, but it is up to you to decide how to use these feelings."

"But Master," Po shook his head uncertainly, "how can you use anger or aggression for good?"

"Some attacks, in Kung Fu, are considered aggressive," Shifu looked up to the tree's leaves, "Your style of fighting is fairly aggressive Po, but you channel that aggression to protect, and so you use something that most would consider 'dark' for a 'light' purpose."

"But what if I stop caring?" Po asked suddenly, and both he and Shifu knew he had finally hit at the crux of the matter, though Po didn't know to call it the crux of the matter, 'That's what's bothering me!'

"Well," Shifu stood to take his leave, knowing his student was now on the right path of thought, "To care, or not care, is ultimately a decision that only one person can make."

"I couldn't save Tai Lung," Po leaned forward in sudden earnest need to explain, "I didn't know how, Shifu…and then Lord Shen. I tried. I tried talking with him, but he wouldn't listen. He wasn't gonna' stop."

The last part Po said without knowing who he was speaking of; the snow leopard or the peacock or both.

"I know," Shifu held up one paw, fighting down sudden lingering feelings for his lost child, "Po, I know you did what you must. Salvation is a difficult path to lead others on, and you were far too unprepared to walk it with Tai Lung when you met. Shen…his path was chosen by a diseased mind. No one could help him, but himself."

The Grandmaster took his leave then, leaving Po to sort through his still roiling emotions, though now he at least had a starting point. He sat against the tree again, though this time he relaxed into the curve of the trunk, cradled by its roots.

He still didn't feel better about everything, but maybe it was just the tiniest bit more clear, 'Maybe more murky water than mud now…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

After lunch Shifu called his students into the Hall of Heroes to discuss the rotations of the coming week. With the addition of the Dai Clan, the distribution of guarding the Sacred Yexing Box, the Emperor and his companions, the prisoners, and the Jade Palace could be rethought and more time given to resting their weary bodies.

After their talk on the hill, Shifu was especially aware of how much Po was in need of time to relax. He had overtaxed the gentle-hearted bear. Conspiracy and artifice only strained Po's openhearted spirit, 'I need him to be calm and work through his doubts.'

They stood to the left of the Moon Pool, near to the wall as they spoke quietly about who was willing to stand night watch and who would be best to patrol during the day. Just as Tigress was about to volunteer for the night shift, Po felt the prickle across his muzzle again, only this time it continued up over his face and down his neck and back. His fur rose and his nostrils flared.

He _knew_ that scent and he'd be damned if he _ever _let her take the brunt of it again.

Po's paws slammed into Tigress abruptly, pushing her into their friends and knocking them all clear just as an explosion rocked the Jade Palace and the wall collapsed inwards on top of where they had been standing. Rubble rained down on Po as a pangolin swept in through the falling debris and rolling smoke.

The armored creature slammed his hard, clawed foot into Tigress's unbalanced form, knocking her into a pillar and threw a handful of an explosive mix at Mantis and Viper, only to have it repelled by Crane's strong wings. Tigress swept back up with blood gushing from her nose and began to dig at Po, worry clear in her eyes.

She brushed his paw away when he reached for her face, touched by his concern, but anxious at the glazed look his eyes had taken. She needed to get him out from under the destroyed wall.

Right. Now.

As the tiger dug frantically, the other's chased after the fleet footed mammal, his scaled hide too sharp to touch and making fighting difficult. His claws were incredibly long, sharp, and agile, making him a formidable opponent when combined with his considerable skill.

"I just want the Yexing Beads returned!" he yelled in a clear voice, another pawful of gunpowder mix thrown, though this one came with a strong, noxious smell and had Viper and Monkey in a faint, heads swimming. Crane backed away with another down stroke of his wings to clear the air, but the pangolin was crafty and rocketed up a pillar to leap onto the bird's back as he set off another pawful in front of Crane's eyes. The flash momentarily blinded the bird as the assailant shouted, "Return them!"

"Not to you!" Mantis zipped after the creature, throwing him towards Shifu, then turned to help and protect his companions.

The two small creatures began an odd fight; Shifu with his staff and the scaled pangolin with his flashing and smoking alchemic compounds and his claws. The pops and bangs of the mixes became stronger and more dramatic; smells, sounds, and blinding light creating quite the epic fight backdrop.

Tigress was pushing an incredibly heavy piece of jade wall from where it lay against Po's side when the bear locked his arms out and began to strain, pushing and grunting, to lift himself with the weight still on his back. Tigress squeezed under the gap he created and lay on her back, feet up against the largest piece to help lift. It took a concentrated effort on both their parts and in the back of her mind Tigress realized that Po must have been part cat; he had nine lives.

The explosion and subsequent collapse _should_ have killed the panda, but there he stood, shaking and sneezing and rubbing at the angry red lines that raked across his muzzle. She placed a steadying paw on the swaying bear, his eyes slowly focusing on the sight in front of him.

The pangolin had the Yexing Box in his claws…

Po was not a happy panda.

Head lowered, growl in his chest, and snarl on his muzzle Po moved on wobbling legs into the fight, but Tigress was faster and reached her father first. The tiger leapt to block a sharp strike that would have caught Shifu's ears as the red panda tried to dodge forward and grab the Bead Box. She pulled him away just as their attacker threw a packet of powder, shielding them both by turning her back. She was certain she was about to feel claws rake across her, but Po was there.

"Got your back," he quipped and pushed the pangolin away several feet, "Buddy, you chose the wrong day to mess with me."

"My name is Dishi," he answered proudly, voice ringing through the Hall, "and I don't 'mess' with anyone. I finish them."

The two clashed, Dishi's smaller size helping him get several kicks and hits on Po, but for every five that the pangolin gave, the panda gave him one back with their strength combined. Several times Dishi found himself nearly flung across the room from the power behind the Dragon Warrior's strikes.

The box was knocked loose and went sliding across the floor, where Tigress raced to retrieve it, hissing as hot, burning powder rained on her and Dishi surged forward.

"Wrong move, pal," Po snagged the armored tail and brought Dishi to his face, upside down, to say softly, "Do _not_ drag her into this."

The tail writhed in Po's paw, cutting the pads with the sharp edged scales and as Po reflexively let go, Dishi flipped in midair to land a well placed kick to the bear's muzzle, reopening the already flaring, pulling scabs.

Po fell forward onto four paws and caught Dishi hard between his front left paw and the stone floor, pushing down hard and watching as the pangolin struggled valiantly.

"Stop!" Xian Da Yu's voice rang out through the hall, thunderous for such a slender bird, "Dishi Wei Tsu, by order of your Emperor, cease struggling and end this madness! Dragon Warrior, release him immediately!"

"Emperor!?" Dishi's head turned sharply, stark disbelief shinning from his face.

Po scowled down at the pangolin and let a little more of his weight fall onto the creature's chest before he obeyed and lifted himself away, keeping a weather eye on his foe. The others were recovering around them, with Shifu and Mantis' help. Tigress stood, trying to staunch the flow of blood from her nose with a bloodied paw. It reminded Po of the night she had first killed in the bamboo forest and his nose twitched as he smelled the coppery scent hanging on the air.

The large cat looked up and her eyes widened slightly; her ears lay back flat, causing Po to cant his head to the side cutely in confusion. She motioned to his muzzle and he brought his hand up to feel the warmth of a trickle of blood, his paw coming away sticky, 'My cuts opened…aw yeah, battle scar's back on the table!'

"Dishi Wei Tsu," the Emperor approached with Dai Li bristling at his side, "Why do you attack the Jade Palace? Have you betrayed me as well?"

"Emperor," Dishi bowed low, head to the floor as he held his ribs stiffly, "_No_, I would _never_ betray you…but you're here? You told me to retrieve the Beads, sire!"

"I told you to _what_?" the crane cocked his head, a beady brown eye sharply examining the creature, "_When_?"

"In your missives, My Emperor," Dishi winced as he drew himself up slightly, "I have received several sealed Imperial scrolls over the past few weeks, signed by your hand, demanding the Yexing Beads be retrieved."

The Emperor stood speechless for a moment, his gaze sweeping over the destruction of the Hall and the condition of the Kung Fu masters. Shifu had just returned the Sacred Box to its resting place and turned to await the Emperor's next command. The bird sighed, his breast heaving with the exhalation, "It seems that my Master Assassin has much to tell us."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	19. A Better Day

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's Note: **And a good day to you all!

Okiedokie~let's clear this whole rating thing up! Tons of you have asked about why I rated 'Instinctual' M. Well, the definition of an 'M' story, given by this site, is as follows:

"Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with **non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, or coarse language. **

**Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions**. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA."

My story has one mention of rape, graphic injuries and deaths, cannibalism (of a sort), bad words, sexually suggestive dialogue (as innuendos and jokes), mentions of torture and various other adult themes.

It is definitely an 'M' story.

Actually, according to this rating system it borders on 'MA' which isn't allowed on this site at all. I'm keeping it M to protect myself. Just because there won't be sex, doesn't mean that it's still suitable for a 'T' rating.

Okay, that's it. Sorry for the speech, I'll get off my soapbox now! ;)

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Nineteen: A Better Day

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The gaping hole left the hall open to a possible attack, but with their mystery assailant revealed to them as Dishi, the Emperor's still loyal Master Assassin, most of their fears were alleviated. The Sacred Yexing Box was moved to an inner chamber as servants began to remove the rubble from the blasted wall and masons were brought in to examine the extent of the damage.

It would be many months before the Jade Palace was properly sealed again, and so the artifacts housed within were moved below to other storage areas.

Yan, who had kept his head down and nose clean during the fighting, strolled through the hall openly gaping at the damage the tiny pangolin had caused. Even Tigress and Po had blood on their fur, and that surprised the bear greatly after having seen them fight. It took a moment for him to realize that it was just a nosebleed on the tiger's part, and the reopening of the wounds he had inadvertently given the panda.

The others had all moved to the Emperor's suite, where they were discussing the several failed attempts Dishi Wei Tsu had made on the Jade Palace. From what the moon bear had heard before he had been shooed away by the Dai wolves, the pangolin had been receiving increasingly anxious letters, demanding immediate results with the use of deadly force to get the job done.

The small animal was weary of trying to kill the legendary masters of the Jade Palace though, and so had sought only to recover the Yexing Beads as painlessly as possible. Many of his best assassins and thieves had failed in their missions, with one killing himself to keep from accidentally revealing information and two more, the bulls Po had fought, being taken prisoner.

The bulls had already been released and were now standing guard in front of the gaping hole. A messenger had been sent to retrieve the other's in the Master Assassin's mobile unit.

Now Yan was the sole prisoner, though he had many privileges.

Just the night before he had wandered into the kitchen, well after midnight with the youngest wolf, Dai Song at his side. They ate the soup left warming by the coals and told stories of their adventures. Even though one was a guard and the other a captive, they were becoming fast friends.

Yan viewed the wolf as a younger brother in a way, 'He's a kid, really. Here I am at thirty-seven, lost with nothing in life outside of this place. A past I'd rather not think about. A shame that will cover me forever….and here this kid is, barely twenty and already proving himself.'

Song had barely left his side, volunteering to keep up with the moon bear and be responsible for him. Song had no fear and demonstrated an amazing ability with the long bow he carried. He was a crack-shot, even from a thousand paces, and that was amazing to Yan.

The bear scented the air lightly, black powder and sulfur burning his nose, "Hell of a fight, eh kid?"

"It seems so," Song replied lightly, in a good mood as he actively took in the scene, "Master Dishi is a skilled alchemist. I'm surprised that he didn't try to take out the whole side."

"Too much," Yan shook his head, moving more towards the opening, "Too much damage to the side and the whole thing would've collapsed, even with the pillars. The Beads would've been crushed or buried."

"You think like a thief," Song chastised lightly.

"I am a thief," the bear grinned and flexed his clawed fingers, "Got built in lock picks, so I figure I might as well use 'em."

The pair laughed then moved on, inspecting the Hall more closely and admiring the detail.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"What does 'ablutions' mean?" Po startled Tigress with his sudden question as they sat in the Emperor's chamber, waiting for Dishi to clean himself and let Zhi Shi wrap his ribs, which the panda had most likely broken, 'Only sorta' feel a _little_ bad about that.'

"Ablutions?" she flicked an ear as she thought, then shrugged, "To cleanse or wash yourself. It's usually meant for a religious ceremony or part of a strict hygiene routine."

"Can that be my word for today?" the panda asked as he reached towards his muzzle to scratch, only to have his paw caught midway by Tigress.

"Yes, but stop scratching at your cuts," she pulled their linked paws down the rest of the way, "It's going to scar."

"That's sorta' the point," Po squeezed her paw, then let go, "Gonna' get a battle scar."

"You look better without it," she rolled her eyes, and huffed, "I already told you that once."

"That's only one opinion," Po raised his eyebrows and looked sidelong at her, irritation clear on her profile. He grinned as he teased her, "But it's a pretty important one, I _guess_."

"Okay, you two," Mantis leapt to Po's shoulder, forelegs held wide as he pretended to mediate between them, "If we don't have nice things to say to one another, we shouldn't say anything at all."

"That's right," Monkey chimed in, the duo tag teaming Po and Tigress, "Didn't your fathers teach you that?"

"My Dad fed me and taught me how to cook so I could feed myself," Po patted his belly, "He did a good job raising me I think."

Tigress looked sidelong at him this time, ears splayed to the side, "That's only one opinion."

"Ah! Her sense of humor has returned!" Mantis hoped down, and moved to sit on the tip of a pillow.

"She never lost it," Crane butted in to the conversation, "She just keeps it well hidden."

"Boys," Viper hissed a warning from her spot next to the fire pan, "Do _not_ gang up on Tigress."

"I'm not ganging up on her," Po wrapped an arm around the tiger beside him and pulled her tight to his side, "Two peas in a pod right here."

"Po," she growled warningly and tried to push him off, but failed as he just clung more tightly, whining about how much they wouldn't look like peas in a pod if she kept pushing him away, "I'm about to do more than push!"

Shifu sat in the background, lightly rubbing his forehead as his ear began to twitch, "I'm getting too old for this…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The stonemason, E-mil, had decided that the wall was too heavily damaged to be repaired easily. A small section above the opening, and one to each side, would have to be knocked out with clean lines before construction could begin. It was heavy work, but most of the wall that was to be removed had spider webbed cracks running through it, thin as hair and barely visible to an unpracticed eye. The area was cordoned off and a huge sheet of cloth was draped over the gaping break to keep the worst of the draft out.

They would have to work carefully to prevent accidents from happening, and would more than likely have to keep watch on who came and went near the area, especially since the Emperor and his family were present. No harm would come to the royal family on his watch.

He began to lay out drawing tools on the makeshift table that had been brought in for him, a fresh scroll waiting for him to begin. E-mil spent a long time just watching the wall, his years of experience telling him to go slowly with the ancient structure.

After nearly an hour, he began to draw, much to the delight of Dai Song who had stood watching over his shoulder as Yan wandered unsupervised through the corridor, then finally came to watch him work as well.

The drawing pig appreciated having a captive audience, quietly snorting to himself at such a clever pun.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

By the time Zhi Shi had finished patching the pangolin up, the servants of the Jade Palace were bringing in an early, light dinner. Po sat chewing silently as the meal began, no jokes or comments, and watched the Master Assassin who sat across from him, who did the same. The two ate their first few bites of the meal, eyes locked, watching, judging. It was clear that a little animosity had bled over from their unfinished fight.

It was fairly amazing to the Furious Five how calmly the Emperor and his family, and their Grandmaster, could sit as the air thickened about them.

"You hit pretty hard," Dishi finally spoke, looking to the side and reaching for a steamed dumpling.

"You're pretty fast," Po tried his hardest to bite back a grin, knowing that the pangolin was purposely trying to win him over. Dishi started to chuckle and so did Po. The bear held up his bandaged paw and flexed it lightly, "Sharp, too."

The pangolin laughed harder at that, the pun tickling him, then winced and wheezed, high pitched. They both started laughing all over again, like children, at the sound he had made.

'Apparently,' Tigress looked between the pair unsure, as she daintily brought her chopsticks to her mouth and sat wishing that she had had time to change her bloodied qipoa, 'they just made up…'

"Dishi," the Emperor broke in on their laughter, relief washing through him though he kept his face a calm mask. It wouldn't do to have the two at odds, "Tell me of the scrolls you received from the Imperial Palace."

"They are perfect, My Lord," the pangolin sat his chopsticks down on their rest, his face darkening in equal parts frustration and embarrassment, "I was taken by them completely, though I began to question the…demands towards the end. The scrolls stated that once the Jade Palace had taken possession of the treasure, their return had been refused, with violent force. I was instructed to retrieve the Yexing Beads at all costs, and so, sent my troops to do so. When they failed, I myself decided to infiltrate the Palace. I could find no fault in the forgeries; forgive me My Lord for being so blind."

"Dishi Wei Tsu," Shifu addressed the pangolin next as the assassin bowed his head, "There is no blame to lay at your feet. We have also received forged scrolls. They were perfect documents, even down to the seal and its special wax. The only reason I knew the one I received was a fake was that it addressed me as Master Shifu and the messenger knew I had taken the title Grandmaster. Emperor Xian Da Yu himself had sent condolences for the loss of Oogway and warm wishes of a successful turn at being the Grandmaster. _This_ is how I knew the document was false."

"Thank you Grandmaster," the pangolin bowed low over the table, a grin breaking across his face, "I'm glad I didn't have to continue the fight. I don't think I would have won, honestly. Taking on the Five, you, and the Dragon Panda here was rather daunting, and I'm glad I made it my goal to _not_ kill…it's the reason I used the flash-bangs and explosives."

"It was pretty epic looking," Po nodded his head, then frowned, "Wait…Dragon Panda?"

"Just my new name for you," the small warrior grinned wickedly, "Not sure about the warrior part, yet. Too fluffy…but you pack a punch like a dragon would, so I'll at least give you that part."

"Thanks?" Po looked to his right for confirmation from Tigress. The big cat just shrugged, trying desperately not to laugh at Po's new title. Mantis and Monkey were not so kind and were roaring in amusement. Even Crane and Viper were quietly hiding their mirth behind mouthfuls of food. Tigress must have been able to keep her face blank enough because Po looked back at the pangolin again, "No problem, Scales."

"Scales," Dishi nodded, "I like it."

"Back to the matter at hand," the Empress gently redirected the wandering attentions of the quickly bonding friends, "You have sent for the scrolls and your men, yes, Dishi?"

"Yes, I have, My Lady," he resumed his meal as he spoke, pride filling his voice, "They will be here before the sun sets with all of our supplies. My men move fast."

The rest of the meal was spent in general discussion. Until the scrolls were seen and examined, it was agreed that nothing more could be done. Indeed, even after they were scrutinized and the messengers they could find were questioned, there might not truly be much to go on. Their best lead at the moment was Ping Wo Ip, and his testimony against the Head of Household and the Captain of the Lower Guards.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Yan and Song strolled lazily along the wall that marked the boundary of the palace grounds, marveling at the beauty of the well-manicured gardens and the serenity that flowed through the animal-made landscape. It brought to mind a peacefulness that Yan struggled to find.

The longer he spent here, though, the more of his old spunk he recovered. He had felt it returning when he had camped with Masters Po and Tigress, but the questioning by the Emperor had crumbled that cracking wall, just as the explosion had rent the palace wall wide open. Dai Song, though young, had seen and experienced much heartache as well in his life, and was a good companion to the older moon bear in this way.

Their spoke of broken childhoods, elders who were a little too rough or just not present. The main difference was that Dai Song had a strong sense of honor and duty instilled in him by his older siblings who had loved and protected their youngest, as wolves were wont to do. The moon bear envied his friend for this, but also because he saw what he could have been.

"You know," Song looked back towards the main hall, where animals were scurrying around at the direction of the stonemason, "maybe we could go up there and help them out. Lend a paw."

"You just want to see the work," the bear snorted, but started in that direction anyways, "Can't fool me, kid."

"Yeah," Song laughed happily, "The drawing is amazing and all the math and details that goes into it fascinates me. Guess I just want to be a part of it…something as marvelous as the Jade Palace…"

"You're apart of something alright," Yan scruffed him lightly by grabbing the wolf's shoulders and nape in a massive paw, "You're a nut that didn't fall far from the tree."

Song grinned.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Looking over the scrolls revealed even less than Dai Li would have liked. It was a masterful forgery to have fooled Dishi, the wolf knew that for a fact. The pangolin was an extraordinary assassin and the head of a special division devoted to intelligence gathering and the less publicized actions that the Emperor had to undertake from time to time. For him to be unaware of the plot spoke of an opponent of infinite cunning.

It worried the wolf greatly.

The children were excused with their mother, as well as Woo Long and Zhi Shi, who went to attend their lady and the royal brood of chicks. Between the gathered masters it was agreed that the pangolin should leave at once for the Imperial City to gather still loyal troops, and probe leads as to who was leading the well planned rebellion inside the Emperor's home.

Wo Ip began to explain how he had heard the guards speaking, whispering how guilty he was of treason and how it was only a matter of time before he was taken care of. Their captain was spewing a poison that they were repeating out of ignorance and it cost the pug an ear.

The Head of Household, Wo Ip knew, had helped hire many new guards for the palace in a short time, recruiting from questionable locations. All that he hired, however, proved diligent and proficient in their duties. A new officer was promoted to Captain of the Lower Guards, the old one retiring suddenly claiming against age and health.

It had all been very mysterious to the small dog, and his nerve had fled him even as he stayed at his emperor's side, stubbornly devoted.

"I heard many whispers, but there was one thing I only heard once. It's a fairy tale, something told to children and at the time I thought that was what was being discussed," the pug's brow furrowed as he tried to remember, but his mind was clouded from the fear that had claimed him at the time, "Heian Yinying Xiongdi."

"The Brotherhood of Dark Shadows?" Po leaned back, letting his paws tap an excited rhythm on the tabletop, "That is such an awesome legend!"

"Tell us about it, Dragon Panda," Mantis couldn't resist the friendly dig and earned a sour pout for his efforts, "Just playing around, Po. But I've seriously never heard this story."

"Po knows every story," Viper let her tongue dart out a she spoke, "Tell us brother."

"Well, I don't know the whole _story_," he hedged as he thought, pulling up all he had heard in his mind, "But it's an old legend that our school teacher taught us the year that Dad pulled me out. They were the good guys…for a while."

"They were an occult group," the Emperor spoke, folding his wings, "and they were real. The middle kingdom was ruled by this shadow organization for many years in the dark times before Oogway brought new light to our land. Overrun as the world was by dishonesty, violence, and greed, the Brotherhood moved behind the scene, setting up puppet rulers who they could control. All moved in secret and worked for the betterment of the people. However, when exposed to so much corruption no large group will remain pure for long."

"They started working more for their own good," Po picked up the story, the legend becoming more clear, "Taking food, stealing tributes from temples, forcing animals into their services as slaves. They became known as a force of terror instead of good."

"That is the truth," the red-crown crane nodded to Po, a pleased smile turning up the soft corners of his beak, "you do know your legends, Dragon Warrior."

"No kidding," Monkey leaned his cheek on his paw, resting his head as his tail curled over his back to lightly rub the top of his head, "I think I've learned more stories from Po than I did from my own mother."

"Same here," Viper smiled, "he tells them well."

"If what has been spoken proves true; if someone is trying to revive the Heian Yinying Xiongdi, we may be facing turbulent times," Xian Da Yu turned to Dishi, "Leave now, and gather who you feel trustworthy. I am sorry that I send you injured to this task, but you may take three of your best with you. You have one month. Find what you can."

"I will not fail you again, O Emperor," he rose stiffly to his feet to bow, backing towards the door as he did, "I will be back in one month."

Mei and Chung pulled the doors open for their departing comrade, wishing him safety and luck as he went. Everyone inside sat in deep thought, speaking softly to one another.

'Trouble is brewing,' Shifu met the Emperor's concerned gaze, realizing that this went far past anything he imagined to be happening originally.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The next three days flew by, and between the work on the wall and the rigorous training Shifu was putting everyone through, even the Emperor's men and women, there was little time to think.

Po stood in the training hall after having somewhat successfully made a pass through the different elements. He was only lightly singed this time on one foot, 'A new record...yes!'

He had noticed that his fighting style _had_ become more aggressive over time as Shifu had mentioned during their prior talk. The pass through he had just done had proven it, as he had actually managed to break a yuk man jong, the wooden dummy splintering under one of Po's downward strikes.

The entire hall had paused as Po's face lit with stunned delight. He danced around momentarily, jaw hanging as he looked to each of his friends and pointed with clawed fingertips, ending with an excited nod to Tigress.

She smiled back, widely. It was probably the third most impressed he had ever seen the tiger and he accidentally stepped back in his joy a few feet…right into another dummy and the common tango he often found himself in started. It ended with a brief sprint through the fire pipes, and he found himself sitting on the edge of the wooden platform, patting out a small flame on his leg wraps.

He looked back to see the dummy being removed, another being carried in by two pig caretakers and marveled at what he had finally managed to do…until he realized what he had finally managed to do.

'Hard style isn't _my_ style,' he frowned, lightly tapping his claws on the leg wrappings he had just extinguished, 'It's getting easier though. There's more…heat in me lately. More fire. I'm usually full of water.'

He chuckled and poked his belly as he shook his head, 'More aggression, more anger, but I'm trying to do good like Shifu said. There's so much that I'm feeling that I _don't_ usually…maybe the Yexing Training really _was_ bad for me?'

The panda watched from his place as tiger and snaked faced off on the Jade Tortoise Shell, the two women laughing and enjoying their sparring session. Crane observed the sitting panda, a shadow passing over Po's face as he studied Tigress and Viper's fight.

The bird recognized the troubled look, having worn it himself quite a bit lately and swooped down from his roost in the rafters to talk to his friend, 'I may not be the best candidate right now, but he still needs someone to talk to.'

"Hey," Crane landed, ruffling his wing feathers as he folded them, "You look like something is bothering you. You did well in training today, better than I've ever seen you run it."

"Thanks," Po felt the corners of his lips turn up, then fall right back down, "It's not exactly that, though. Just something me and Shifu talked about a couple of days ago."

"Well, I'm sure you'll work it out," Crane shrugged, ready to leave it at that and somewhat thankful that he didn't actually have to hear what was bothering the panda, 'Probably upset that he messed up in front of Tigress like that…'

"I hope so…I've just been feeling so angry lately really…really….what's a good word that means like mean and rawr and scary?"

"Hostile?" Crane blinked, but at Po's frowning face, "Maybe belligerent?"

"Yeah!" Po held up a finger, then frowned, "Wait…what's that mean exactly?"

"It means aggressive, hostile, ready to start a fight," the bird waved a clawed foot in the air as he tried to elaborate further, "Sort of confrontational or quarrelsome."

"Yeah!" Po's excitement was back as he jabbed his finger in the air, "That's what I feel like lately. I've been getting kinda' grumpy."

"Grumpy really doesn't suit you, Po," Crane smirked, then settled himself and adjusted his wings. This felt like it was going to be a long talk, and the panda obviously needed it, "What's been making you feel that way?"

"I dunno'," Po shrugged looking back to Tigress and Viper balancing on the edges of the giant bowl, both just talking now as they tried to hold their poses for as long as they could, "I'm a little afraid that doing all that…Feral stuff…changed me a little. Or a lot."

Crane tilted his head up in surprise to hear Po admit that, 'I thought I was the only one. Maybe we were all affected on a more profound level than we even realized.'

"I just want to stop feeling all this…fire," Po let his gaze drift up, his words coming from somewhere deep inside and sounding more like Oogway than he realized, "and go back to feeling the water. It's easier to feel like you're flowing than to feel like you're burning. Water is just what I am…the fire bothers me."

"You feel like you're water?" Crane asked, hoping for elaboration on this disclosure.

"Yeah, I'm all soft style and flowy," the panda moved his paws in the beginning of a blocking technique, his wrists loose and moving easily, before he shifted suddenly to a very aggressive sharp movement, "Not all hard and sharp and...not that there's anything _wrong_ with hard style…"

His gaze had drifted back to the statue still tiger and Crane understood part of Po's confusion. The pair had been spending so much time together that their fighting styles were blending, their representative techniques of hard and soft trading back and forth as they fought as a team, "There's nothing wrong with learning hard style Po. It might actually help you redirect any irritation you're feeling, and it's always helpful to know several styles in case you come up against one you can't easily counter."

"But my style is sorta' already a blend of all of yours," Po pointed out, "You've all been teaching me."

"True, but you've never really learned our styles, you just absorbed some of our methods into your own," Crane nodded out towards Viper, "She and I have opposite styles. A crane and a snake have a hard fight between them when they meet, and the first few times we sparred, we were at a stalemate."

"So how'd you win?" Po asked, realizing that he had never seen the pair sparring against one another.

"I didn't," Crane replied honestly, a softness about his eyes, "We spar together now against the others. When we work against each other, it's too strong of a clash and no one wins, but when we work together, it's an unusual, but winning, combination of our styles. You seem to be trying to figure that out with Tigress' style."

"You know," Po nodded slowly, letting Crane's words sink in, "I think you're right. Maybe I _should_ try it."

"Maybe you should talk to Shifu or Tigress about it first," Crane chuckled, shaking his head, "Don't go surprising them with trying to learn something so out of character."

"I'm pretty much out of character already," the panda poked his rotund stomach again, "Nobody really thought the fat panda would still be here."

Again, Crane laughed lightly and shook his head, amazed at the resiliency and tenacity Po displayed, "I suppose you're a little like Zeng. He told me this was where he belonged, his purpose to take care of the Jade Palace. I think you're meant to be here as well."

"Thanks," the bear pumpkin grinned, "but I don't really like the chores like Zeng does."

"Niether do I," Crane admitted, his voice bordering on sarcastic as he rolled his eyes, "Then again, I don't think any of us do."

"Ah, I guess washing dishes ain't too bad," Po leaned back; letting his legs swing over the edge as he looked around.

"So I've heard," Crane smiled at the light blush showing through Po's fur.

"When'd you get to talk to Zeng?" Po tried to change the subject, looking away from the knowing look Crane was giving him, "He's been so busy with the Emperor here I haven't even seen him."

"I spoke with him in the Dragon Grotto one day, when the servants were still down in the village," Crane shifted, tucking his head closer to his body, "He had come to visit the grounds from a safe distance, but I was already there."

"He must really love the place to visit it," Po chuckled.

"Yes," Crane agreed.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Po looked across his shoulder and down to his friend, only to find Crane with a pained look on his face, "Or, ya' know, if it's private, no big deal-"

"No, it's fine," Crane tilted his head side to side, the edge of his douli brushing Po's arm, "I was meditating when Zeng interrupted me. While retrieving my Yexing Bead I killed a boar out of anger."

Po remained silent, incredibly surprised by Crane's revelation.

"He had attacked a small village and managed to slip past me to grab a rabbit kit. He was driven mad by hunger and the Bead's pull; I watched as he ate the child," Crane lowered his head further, beak nearly touching the floorboards as he spoke, "I saw red and killed the pig without another thought. When I realized what I had done…"

The bird sighed deeply and continued, "I was in deep pain for a time, and it still bothers me a lot, but I'm working towards redemption. I visit his grave every week and pray for his forgiveness. Zeng told me of something Oogway had told him; that you could never change the past, but only move forward and better yourself so that it wouldn't happen again. That is what I'm striving for now; betterment."

"Zeng and Oogway are right, you know," Po breathed deeply after hearing Crane's story, "I tried to tell Lord Shen that, too, in Gongmen Harbor. We can always move forward and work to fix our mistakes and learn from our past."

"He was too far gone, Po," Crane shook his head, trying to comfort the bear, "Beyond your reach at that point."

"Maybe," Po looked down and away, "everything that he'd done…that's a lot to work through. I think the boar would feel the same way."

"What do you mean?" Crane looked up sharply, curious as to what the panda was getting at.

"I mean…if I had eaten a kid," he trailed off for a moment deep worry lines showing around his eyes and muzzle, "I wouldn't want to be alive, even if I did it while under the Bead's power. I would never be able to live with that. I feel bad for Yan…what he did to his friend. I think, in a way, that killing the boar was probably a mercy. I know I'd be thanking you for keeping me from hurting anyone else; not cursing you. You wouldn't need my forgiveness, you'd have my gratitude."

"Po…," Crane trailed off in amazement, then stood as he felt moisture gather in his eyes, "…excuse me."

He walked out of the hall and took wing, silent tears flowing away in the wind. The relief he felt, the gratitude towards his panda friend was immense.

He felt cleaner.

Lighter.

Forgiven.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	20. The Mournful Howl

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's Note: Man this sucks. :'( I cried…I feel so bad for this.**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Twenty: The Mournful Howl

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Yan stretched as he stood, ready to start another morning of meandering through the palace grounds with Song at his side. The air smelled clean and warm and dew-touched.

It felt like it was going to be a beautiful day.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The morning was bright and clear, wispy clouds racing across the sky in front of a stiff breeze that ruffled fur and feathers and leaves playfully as it rolled across the land. Breakfast had been congee prepared by Zeng for everyone and adorned with rare treats in the palace, such as candied ginger and sweetened bean paste.

Po had happily eaten his share before heading back to his room for a short time to pick up a little. It had gotten a bit messy over the past few weeks and he didn't want to get into trouble for letting his room become cluttered and dirty.

Feeling better, and infinitely more organized, even though he had just stacked most of his possessions in a corner and returned his used dishes to the kitchen, Po headed out, skipping the training hall for the moment and heading up towards his hilltop tree.

'Fancy that,' he grinned to himself as he crested the hill, 'Tigress beat me here.'

"Po," she greeted softly with her eyes closed, going through some of the most basic steps she had ever learned from Shifu, focusing intently on every muscle's movement.

"Hey," he greet happily, pleased that she somehow sensed him, "How'd you know it was me?"

"I heard you and smelled you," she replied, furrowing her brow tightly as she inched her arm forward in the slowest punch Po had ever seen, "Your steps have a certain rhythm and weight that I can usually tell is you, and the wind is coming over the hill. I knew you were coming before you could see me."

"Oh," Po rocked for a second, looking around awkwardly, "Hope I didn't smell bad or anything."

"No," Tigress answered lightly, shifting back to balance on her right leg as she pulled her hip in and up to raise a paw in the beginning of a simple side-kick. She peeked open one eye, "You just smell like Po."

"That's a good thing right?" he grinned and moved to her side, glancing up and down her form and moving to copy her. It took him a moment to find his balance and adjust himself to a more suitable position, but he shifted only a second behind her as she continued.

She felt his movement beside her and smiled, "Yes, Po."

"So, what do I smell like?" he asked as he leaned forward a little to study a slow hand motion she was practicing, one he had never seen before.

"Right now, congee and candied ginger…you usually smell like food," she teased lightly, leaning back slowly into a crouch, sensing the panda copying her fluidly, "but beyond that I usually smell flour in your fur from helping in your father's shop. There is sweat from you practicing or running up and down the Ten Thousand Steps, but it is not strong. The smell of forest leaves. A hint of cedar from the scented soap we are given to wash with. The incense you often light at the Sacred Peach Tree for Oogway; usually Baijiao, but sometimes Guipi scented."

"I like cinnamon and star anise," Po interrupted, moving in time with her now as she began to move through more advanced motions just as slowly as before, "Didn't know you knew about the incense thing."

"Just from the scent," she answered, "I never followed you when you went to pray."

"You should sometime," Po stopped to watch her for a long moment as he spoke, "Speaking with Oogway, even if he isn't here with us, makes me feel…good. I know he's listening."

"I will then," she stopped as well and opened her eyes, casting a curious look at the panda who stood and just watched her, "Should we continue our practice?"

"What are we practicing?"

"All of the basic moves I was taught. Crane mentioned that you were interested in learning my style more fully," she moved to her ready stance, giving him an impatient look until he did the same, "If the foundation of a house is weak it will not matter how strong the walls are. It will crumble and fall. If the foundations of your art are weak, it will not matter how strong you are or how fast you can move. You will be defeated."

"So these are the basic moves of Tiger style?" they began, just a simple step forward. Tigress paused to check his footwork, and leaned down to adjust his paw, just a hair outwards, making sure it was in line with his leg perfectly.

"Yes," she leaned back satisfied, and stepped forward again; watching as Po automatically corrected his foot without thinking. She was a little jealous, but mostly pleased, 'Show him once and he has it.'

They worked for some time, with Po realizing that some of the moves he knew already, on an instinctual level; dropping to a crouch, raking with his claws, guarding his muzzle, "Some of this stuff just comes natural, huh?"

"For you, yes," Tigress shook her head as she swept her leg into a high kick from a low bend, "It took years for me."

"No, I meant, it's natural 'cause we're both big animals with claws and stuff," Po sank to copy her move, though it didn't suit his body as well, "I didn't mean just natural to me…"

"I suppose," she stopped and let her eyes travel the bear's large form, cocking her head slightly, "Do you realize how rare the ability you have truly is, Po?"

"Ability?" he pulled up short, uncertain as to her meaning.

"You're a prodigy. Kung Fu is an innate part of you," she shook her head, looking away for a moment, "Twenty years of punching ironwood trees. Thirty years of fighting with my own body, forcing it to memorize by muscle movement every strike, kick, block, and sweep. Daily devoted practice. These are the methods I had to use, must _still_ use, in order to be a Master of my skills."

"But Tigress," Po moved to stand beside her, ducking his head to catch her eyes, "That just makes you even cooler!"

"And how is that?" she lifted her head, smiling lightly as he tried to cheer her, 'Always the kind one.'

"Because you worked so hard!" he gestured widely with his paws, pads up, "You fought for it! You trained! You made yourself into this awesome, super cool, extra dangerous, mighty warrior! I mean, yeah it's cool that I'm super good, but you actually earned it. I just fell in front of you when Oogway pointed."

"There are no accidents," she echoed the tortoise and folded her legs to sit, feeling lighter at his words and blushing under her fur, "You're definitely the Dragon Warrior for a reason Po, and everyone who meets you can see that."

"Well, you're definitely _Master_ Tigress for a reason," he shrugged and sank beside her, sitting close, "and everyone who meets _you _can see that."

He reached up without thought to scratch at his itching, irritated scabs, but like a few days prior Tigress caught him before his claws could do any damage. The panda lowered their joined paws with a smirk and squeezed, but this time he didn't let go, "I don't do it to show off ya' know. I just _get_ stuff."

"Are you sure you don't show off?" Tigress asked, becoming conscious of how nice it felt to hold another creature's paw for the simple pleasure of contact. It was…nice.

An affirmation of his care.

"Well," Po blushed and kept his eyes locked on the clouds above, the grass around them dipping and rippling in the wind, "Maybe I do a _little_."

"Hm," she hummed in amusement and held tight, tail curled around her folded legs.

_This_ was peace.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Shifu had been searching for sometime for Tigress, when Crane finally mentioned that he thought the tiger and the panda were on the hill above the training hall. He began in that direction when Dai Zhou caught him for a word or two.

The Empress wished for a picnic with her family, claiming that fresh air would do all of them good and they had more than proficient guards to protect them beyond the Jade Palace's walls. Shifu agreed, asking the wolf to oversee lunch being set up outside on the hill above the training hall.

With that now on his mind, Shifu steeled himself with a deep breath and started uphill, uncertain of whether he should let this evident…bond…between his daughter and the panda progress or if he should just throttle the panda senseless. He quickly shooed the thought away, "She would never forgive me…"

He arrived at the top of the rise to find Tigress and Po side by side, talking about the time Po had originally spent training with Shifu and food. Tigress laughed aloud as he mentioned the final test over the dumpling, her face shining as she did. The red panda's sharp eyes caught sight of their joined paws and he paused; on the edge of turning back, on the edge of moving forward, and completely caught between the two.

"Master Shifu!" Po called, catching sight of the Grandmaster over his shoulder and dropping Tigress' paw to wave, "I was just talking about the time we sparred for the dumpling!"

"I didn't know food was an option for training, Master," Tigress bowed her head with a grin as he approached.

"For you, it isn't," he shook his head, praying for patience, compassion, _sensitivity_, and cleared his throat, "It's very nice on this hill. I shouldn't be surprised to find you here, together."

The slight stress on the last word had Tigress dropping her gaze and feeling guilty though she wasn't sure why. That puzzled her for a second and she looked back up quickly to meet her father's probing gaze. Stubbornly, she held his eyes, meeting his challenge with her own.

"Yeah, it's a great day to be outside," Po took a huge inward breath, savoring the brisk, sweet air, and completely oblivious, "We should totally train out here more often."

"So you were training?" he looked at the panda flatly.

"Well, we were," Po tilted his head the tiniest bit to the left, "but then we started talking about Kung Fu and how I'm a natural, and how much Tigress loves it, and how you trained her. That made me think of what you said about how you couldn't train me like the other guys…and-"

"Well," the red panda broke into the bear's rambling speech, placing both paws on his staff to move it horizontally behind his back to hold, "I suppose I interrupted you then."

"No," Tigress studied her father, uncertain as to his line of thought, "we were just talking of old memories. It was nothing important, Master."

"Ah, well, that's good then," he nodded, "I was coming to find you Tigress, to speak with you about switching with Viper in guarding the Royal Family at night for the time being, but that will have to wait."

"Is something the matter?" Tigress shifted, ready to stand but Shifu's paw on her arm stopped her.

"No," he shook his head, ears catching the sound of people about to crest the hill behind them, "Actually, the Empress wishes for a picnic lunch. How would you feel about sharing your hill?"

The pair turned to look at one another …something passing between them before Po broke out into a wide grin and answered, "Awesome!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"We will bring you down, Dragon Warrior!" Emi squealed as the bear swept her up in his huge paw, tossing her lightly before catching her again, "We defeated you once, we can do it again!"

"Ah, but this time I have my secret weapon!" Po held up his other paw, "Monkey! Hit me!"

"You got it!" the simian lobbed a steamed bean bun towards the panda, who caught it and held it aloft dramatically, grinning menacingly, or rather not at all menacingly, at the crane chicks who were 'fighting' him, "He's unstoppable now!"

"Ha ha!" Po shoved the bun into his mouth, but suddenly pulled a face and starting blowing out puffs of air, "Ah! Whoo! Hot!"

The chicks giggled and he continued to puff, little wisps of steam coming from between his lips, "Get him! Master Monkey's on our side! He's our secret spy!"

"I am?" Monkey laughed, as did the others around him, "Sorry Po…guess I'm their spy."

"No!" he let En Lung pull his paw downwards and open as he chewed furiously, Emi slipping out into Jin Tian's waiting wings, "I've lost my hostage!"

"Ha!" Longyu grabbed onto his thick leg, "Got you!"

"Got you!" echoed three more times as the other's latched onto Po's legs as well and he began to run in slow motion, pretending that they were slowing him down greatly. In his mind he smirked, 'Good thing I just practiced moving like this with her. It's kinda' fun!'

The 'her' of Po's thoughts sat hiding her smile behind her paw at the sight, laughing quietly with Viper at the spectacle Po was making before the Emperor and Empress, who both seemed to be enjoying the impromptu performance, 'It makes the lunch taste better, it seems, to watch them play.'

Mantis was cheering the mighty eldest son on from the sidelines, tossing in bits of advice time to time on moves that he should try against his much larger opponent. Po patiently waited as Mantis walked him through a simple twisting sweep that could potentially bring the giant panda down, and obediently let himself fall backwards when the crown prince tried, flinging the other three children in the air with his legs and catching them safely on his belly.

The Empress clapped happily at watching her children perform their capture successfully, and Mantis and Monkey began to taunt the evil Dragon Warrior from the safety of the out-of-bounds area. At the beginning of their sparring, Shifu had made it clear to Po that he wouldn't be playing his way right onto their food.

Everyone was laughing and happy in the sunshine and fresh air; the stress, worries, and fatigues of the past few weeks melting from their shoulders. Po especially seemed back to his usual self, rolling in the grass and smiling widely as the children sat upon his stomach and told him fantastic stories of their many adventures.

Dai Li stopped smiling suddenly and stepped forward, ears pricked. Chung dropped her chopsticks, Mei stood quickly, and Zhou dropped from his perch in the beech tree where Tigress normally relaxed. Their faces drained of healthy color.

"Song!" Mei shot off, running, Dai Li shouting behind her for the other's to stay put and watch the royal family as he took off at a dead sprint for the Hall of Heroes below them, "Song!?"

"What's going on?" Tigress caught the rolling sound of a wolf's cry, long and low and incredibly sad, "Is that Dai Song's howl?"

"It is," Chung was pacing and breathing heavily before Zhou grabbed her shoulders, nodding towards the Emperor and Empress where they sat, eyes clouded and watching. They moved closer and stood at attention, fur raised in a ridge along both of their backs.

Po carefully placed the chicks between Crane and Viper, then started after the wolves, Tigress and Shifu hot on his heels, "Po, this way!"

Tigress darted over the steep edge and caught Po's paw just as he vaulted over, sliding down with the bear and onto the training hall's roof with Shifu hard behind them. The three leapt and sprinted the rest of the way to where the howl was coming from, near the damaged wall of the Hall of Heroes.

Song knelt, his kin to either side, in a rapidly forming puddle of blood, holding the paw of Yan, his arm the only visible part of the bear. As Song renewed his mournful cry, Dai Li and Mei joined in with him, their siblings echoing them from the hill above.

The world was silent as their voices slid up and back down a scale; pain made audible to those who could hear, Song's brothers and sisters deeply feeling his grief as their own even though they had barely known the bear, and the young wolf had only spent a week in his company.

Song took a deep breath, holding down another wave of remorse as Shifu approached slowly. The young wolf bowed his head, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, "He saved me…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Yan watched as most of the creatures on the palace grounds began to climb the hill above for an outside lunch and good times. Shaking his head he looked back at Dai Song, munching on a freshly cooked pawful of almond cookies he had swiped from the kitchen, "Sure you don't want to go up, kid?"

"I'm fine," he nodded, talking through his mouthful, "Done that a lot. 'Sides, who's gonna' watch you if I'm up there?"

"Figured I'd just stay in my room," the bear snuck a cookie from his guard-friend, "Don't want ya' ta' miss out."

"Not missing anything," Song hopped up, watching as the servants and stone workers began to lift a gigantic slab in place to be joined with a part of the Hall of Heroes. It had been salvaged from the rubble, amazing still intact. It was a miracle that it hadn't landed on anyone inside when it fell, and instead was caught against one of the dragon pillars which would also need repairs, "That's amazing how they're doing that! C'mon, Yan. Let's take a look."

"Slow down!" the bear fussed, swiping for the wolf's ankles from where he sat, but he missed by a hair's breath, "Damn kid. Hey, wait up!"

Yan started to shuffle towards the side of the hall where a complicated system of rigging and pulleys was hoisting a slab of pure jade, cut with amazing precision. One of the rigging ropes had slack in it, and Yan looked at it curiously, wondering why it alone was slack when the others were stretched so taut.

Song ran right up to the wall, laying his paw on the massive stone as it moved. The sensation of the jade passing under his paw was one he would never forget.

A crack was heard from above and the ropes strained, the slack line remaining so and not taking any of the weight. The workers cried out in fear. Another crack and pop and Yan was grabbing at Dai Song to move him away. The canine tripped over the end of a rope that had shredded and snapped, falling backwards onto his butt. Yan met his eyes for an instant and turned sideways, standing to his full height of nearly seven feet just as the wall fell. Strong arms rose to meet the slab, crushing the bear earthwards.

"Get. Out."

Yan buckled under the weight and fell to one knee, the blood vessels in his eyes popping from the immense strain his body had so suddenly fallen under. He grit his teeth as animals scrambled to grab the edge of the slab and lift. He growled when Song pushed his own back under the weight to try and help the moon bear endure the load until it could be removed.

All of their paws and hooves and wings barely made a difference in the pressure on his back though, and suddenly Yan knew why he was there. Why he had been spared in the compound, and in the forests, and by the Masters, and by the Emperor. He felt Wei Tan's silver tongued spirit whisper in his ear, 'The path to deliverance lies ahead of you now. Just one last job, Yan. One more, my friend.'

"Song," he whispered, barely able to draw breath from the pressure on his back, "Get out. Let me save you…my friend."

Their eyes locked again, sorrow swimming through them both, but Yan started grinning, "At least I can save…one."

"No," Song growled, pushing harder and watched as if in a trance as the bear swept a massive paw backwards into his chest, flinging him from beneath the jade, "_No_!"

The slab crashed downwards, breaking over the moon bear's back, his paw and forearm still swept to the side and dust blowing out and up and over to cover the animals who's paws and hooves and feather had almost been caught under the edge. Yan scrambled forward, desperately trying to lift the stone, but two pigs moved to stop him, gently speaking nonsense words like 'gone' and 'couldn't survive'.

A ferocious growl ripped out of the youngest Dai wolf as he shook off the hooves and pounced on his friend's paw, bringing it to his forehead as tears streamed down his face. He sobbed for a moment into black fur before a howl tore from the bottom of his very soul and raised the hackles of every animal around the horrifying scene.

A few moments later Mei appeared at the edge of the construction, her heart constricting as she smelled blood. Li appeared at her side and moved her forward towards their mourning sibling. It was not his blood, and she felt a guilty relief flow over her.

Shifu approached as he and the tiger and the panda took in the scene.

"He saved me…," Song leaned his head back as if to howl again but only tears came, "He saved me."

Shifu gently removed the bear's paw from the wolf's hold, nodding to the wolves to take him away from the scene as he spoke, "Yan was a true hero in his heart, to have done something so brave and selfless, Dai Song."

"Yes," Song stood, casting about in shock for something he couldn't find, "He is…was my friend."

"He's mine too," Po had unconsciously brought a paw up to run over the raised ridges of his healing scabs. Tigress gently caught the paw with her own and held tight with both of her own as the panda shifted his gaze away from the blood and the pain and back to her, "Our friend."

"Yan," Tigress swallowed hard, "was a good creature."

"He is a hero," Song insisted and every animal present repeated the phrase as they bowed towards the moon bear's sacrifice.

"A hero."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_He was…drifting._

_The moon bear watched as his paw swept out to push the wolf away from harm, wanting nothing but to protect his friend._

'_Knew that rope looked funny,' he thought as he sensed his body giving out, but no pain came, 'Shouldn't of let the kid get that close…at least he's safe.'_

_It was warm, in a pleasant sunny-day sort of way. The smell of fresh tilled earth and cooling bread and dew and wet rock accompanied him as he finally fell, the Jade cracking on top of his body._

_It was funny though, he realized, that he was feeling it but he wasn't feeling the pain of it. Like his body was going through the motions without any true sensation attached to the actions, 'Just lucky I guess…'_

_He knew that the instant his eyes closed he would be gone. He fought for a moment, struggling against his fear of the unknown. The ghost of a paw passed over his muzzle, as if to stroke it gently like his mother would do for her cub when he was small. It comforted him greatly and he let his eyes begin to shut._

_He felt better now, the weight of having taken one friend's life eased by the awareness of saving another, and as the burden lifted from his soul he felt as though he were drifting again, away and away and away._

'_Hero,' he vaguely sensed someone speaking from far below him and smiled. Now there was a word he never thought would be associated with his name._

_He felt the lashes of his eyes brush against his cheeks' fur as he eyes closed completely and all was right._

_It was time to go._

_And so he went._

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	21. And Life Goes On

**Instinctual**  
By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas guys! I'm sitting in an airport, waiting for my plane to Texas! Updates will be sporadic, if not nonexistent, until I return home on Monday. Sorry for the delay in the story, but you should be enjoying the holidays anyways!  
Hope some of the fluff makes up for the sadness of last chapter! It's a little short and not edited at all, but meh, I'm goin' home y'all!  
Feliz Navidad!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Twentyone: And Life Goes On

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It felt...inappropriate.

The sun was shining down on the Jade Palace, glinting off the beautiful buildings and casting dappled light underneath trees bursting with fall color. Light, wispy clouds drifted silently across a clear blue sky, a light breeze barely shifting the fur on Song's arm. The village below was embroiled in its morning chores, people drifting through work and school and living.

Life in the village continued on. Life in the Jade Palace continued on. Song continued on.

"It doesn't seem fair," the young wolf knelt before the small altar that had been erected for Yan, placing a lit stick of incense that the Dragon Warrior had handed to him gently in the earth before it, "that you have to miss how beautiful the gardens are. The leaves started changing color the day after...you saved me."

It had been three days since Yan had died and the young wolf had, in the eyes of many, continued on as though it hadn't happened. He attended to his duties, to his family, and to his training. His siblings knew, though; could sense his pain and unease. He was still mourning the lose of his friend, not at all over seeing him crushed to death.

That would stay with him for life.

He thought only his kin knew, but the night before the Empress had told him to leave his post. He refused at first, but could not resist her persistence. He was shocked when he got back to his room and broke down in tears. How had she known when even he didn't?

That morning as well, he was surprised. Ping Po, living legend of China, caught him on his way to his morning training, a dumpling in his mouth as he clumsily hopped on one foot, trying to finish wrapping his left leg binding and tie it in place. He hurriedly tied it off, then grabbed the wolf's shoulder. Song bowed to the Dragon Warrior silently, and when he rose, the panda was simply holding two sticks of incense between them, smiling softly.

Song understood, but hadn't wanted to take the panda's offer. He hadn't visited Yan's grave yet, and wasn't sure that he could.

"C'mon," Po started off, not waiting for an answer. Knowing that he shouldn't disrespect the Master's offer, Song followed obediently.

When they arrived at the grave, an altar had already been crafted by the head stonemason himself and was in place. Yan had made an impression on all their lives by his one act of heroism, 'His last.'

"Here," Po lit his incense and offered one to the wolf, "Talk to him."

"I-," but Yan found himself suddenly holding a stick, Po already kneeling and bowing to their friend.

"Hey, buddy," Po started, eyes closed and head bowed reverently, "Gotta' admit, if I was gonna chose a way to go this would be a pretty epic choice. I hope I can learn from you Yan. You're a lot more brave than I am."

Dai Song was incredibly surprised to hear Po say that and sunk slowly to kneel beside the bear as he continued speaking, "I mean, after everything you had to go through, you still managed to do something amazing. You survived in the mountain, even after Tigress and me popped your shoulder out of place, and then you came back with us...I don't know if I could've done it. Probably would've tried to run away like I did after Oogway named me Dragon Warrior."

Po popped open an eye to look at Song's astonished face and grinned as he kept talking, "You're way braver than I am, buddy. I hope I can be a little more like you."

Silence stretched for a few moments as Po sat quietly, eyes closed and breathing lightly, patiently waiting. Song cleared his throat a few times, unsure of where to begin. He had attended funerals before for comrades, but he rarely visited shrines and altars. There was seldom time, it seemed.

He spoke for a long while on the gardens and their changing leaves, the beauty transforming the grounds into a tableau of reds and greens and yellows, bright, and reminiscent of a huge kite festively the Imperial City held every year, "You would have loved it. Lots of pockets to pick and stores left unguarded to unlock."

Both bear and wolf chuckled lightly at that, and Song noticed Po flex his paw, staring at sharp, curving claws. In reflection, he looked at his own.

"Thanks Yan," Po patted the stone and rose, his stick of incense still sending a coiling stream of smoke, along with their talk, upward to their friend, "Talk to you some more later."

"Goodbye for now, my friend," Dai Song bowed, hoping that the bear knew, where ever his spirit might be, how much he was respected and missed, 'How grateful I am, even if I don't understand why one of us lived, and one had to die. Rest well, Yan.'

Song stayed kneeling for a moment more, then turned to thank the panda for bringing him here, but Po was already gone, 'Truly, he is a great warrior. I wasn't even aware how badly my spirit was out of balance, until he brought me before this altar. I owe him my gratitude...I feel relieved. I still hurt, but this is a way to heal. Thank you, Dragon Warrior.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Po sat quietly beneath the peach tree, strumming on his ruan and gazing out at the Valley of Peace spread below him, dotted with trees that looked like jewels; rubies, emeralds, yellow diamonds.

A heavy sigh slipped from between his lips; he felt his bottom one tremble and sniffed back another few tears, 'Song didn't cry, so I won't either.'

He had had to leave the wolf at Yan's grave, unable to hold back his tears any longer. The panda had snagged his ruan from the barracks, made the climb, and now sat with a rapidly shrinking pile of late harvest peaches by his side. Setting his instrument aside, Po wiped his muzzle roughly with the back of his paw, sniffling and really wanting to eat another peach, though he knew he shouldn't.

"Hello, Po," Tigress greeted softly from the path, taking in the scene before her.

"Oh, uh," the bear wiped again at his muzzle and eyes, sitting up a little straighter and taking his ruan back into his paws, "Hey, Tigress..."

She moved to sit beside him, peaches between them, filling the gap, "I saw you with Song at Yan's grave. That was kind of you to pray with him."

"Figured he needed it," Po shrugged. His paws stilled on the metal strings again and his bottom lip trembled, a fresh wave a tears threatening to fall, "I needed it."

The tiger swept the peaches forward gently, slowly, out of her way, and moved closer to the bear, firmly pressing her side to his own in as much of a show of comfort as she could give. It wasn't a hug, but for Po it spoke volumes that Tigress had voluntarily tucked herself against him. He leaned into her, head falling over against her own.

They had all been struck by the bear's sacrifice; it had been so sudden and come at such a peaceful moment.

It had been a long time since someone had cried on her, Tigress realized. She had begrudgingly let Viper cry to her, and on her, at times when they were younger. A few times in the orphanage, after she had completed Shifu's training, some of the little ones younger than even she would curl into her crying, comforted by her size and warmth, lonely, or scared, or heartbroken.

As Po let his tears slip into her fur, Tigress thought back to the night he had gathered her into his arms to let her do the same, her frustration and guilt and grief spilling out of her, too much to contain.

Looking back it seemed a luxury she was unaccustomed to. She held her grief in, becoming the strong pillar for others to lean upon in times of need. Po had been a pillar for her that night, and the past few days she had been trying to return the favor.

His lively nature had been dimmed, the sight of Yan's body crushed beneath the jade block chasing the smiles and laughter from the giant panda. She had had to pull him away from the grizzly scene as some of the animals had begun to unearth the body and clean up, guiding him gently to his room where she sat him down on his cot and stayed by his side until he patted her paw softly with a tight smile and sent her away. The hours had flown and it was time to sleep.

The next day, Po had recovered somewhat, but the funeral rituals and rites were eating at his peace, the bear starting to roll from the balls of his feet to his heels, rocking. As bold as brass, she had grabbed his paw and held it through the entirety of the short wake and burial. It seemed to steady him enough that his fidgeting stopped. They didn't have time for the full forty-nine days of rites, but Song had quietly stated that Yan wouldn't want that anyways, and Po agreed. In the face of their friendship with the moon bear, the Emperor acquiesced.

This morning the tiger had woken to the sounds of him leaving as quietly as he was able, which of course roused everyone in the barracks at the time, though no one spoke to the bear. They didn't know what to say to him.

This wasn't a battle that had killed Yan; and he wasn't an unknown face.

It was Po's first death of a friend by an accident.

'If it can be called that,' Tigress noticed his tears had dried, but still he leaned into her for the comfort she offered. She didn't mind in the slightest, because somehow it was comforting her as well, 'There's no simple way to tell, though, if it was an accident or if it was planned. More than likely it wasn't targeted at them, as no one could have predicted that Dai Song and Yan would be there.'

"Tigress?" Po's voice was softened, muffled by her fur and thick from having let his grief flow.

"Yes, panda?" she turned her head, moving so that her nose was tucked under the bear's jaw.

"Thank you."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Are we certain, though?" Dai Chung questioned, looking from one sibling to the next, "This could have been a warning, a threat, a declaration. Was it truly an accident?"

"I believe it was, sister," Zhou answered from his seated position before their masters' chambers, "How could they know the Emperor is here?"

"They knew the Yexing Beads were here," Li pointed out, arms folded and arms crossed. He lay his ears back at the thought, "It has been far long enough for them to figure out that the Imperial Castle does not contain an Imperial Family at the moment."

"We traveled carefully; the main road we used at first would have concealed our tracks and scent well," Zhou leaned back onto the wall, knees up, one arm resting across them, "We passed no one on the other roads we used until we arrived here."

"That doesn't mean we weren't being watched," Chung challenged her younger brother with her gaze and he dropped his eyes respectfully, "What did Mei say of the ropes? Were they tampered with?"

"She found no evidence," Li shook his head, "however, while we will call this an accident, as well it may be, we will treat it as a threat. Anything that even has the barest hint of danger or foul play about it should make us bare our teeth."

"Yes, brother," the other two answered, bowing their heads slightly, eyes down.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So, are we just going to sit here all day?" Tigress shifted, not exactly uncomfortable, but ready to continue with her daily habits.

"Yes?" Po answered hopefully, peeking open his eyes and glancing down at orange and black fur, "I'm a happy panda."

"You're a needy panda," Tigress let a breath a relief slip. If he said he was happy, he was happy, which meant that he felt better, 'And so, I'm a happy tiger. How strange that at times my happiness hinges on his...'

She would sit here as long as he wanted, but he surprised her by rolling forward to snag two peaches and stand, offering a paw to help her stand as well. She took it, and an offered peach from his other paw, "Guess we gotta' go back down, huh?"

"Yes," she answered simply as she took a bite of the sugary sweet peach, the juices running thickly into her fur, to which she quickly swiped her paw across her chin.

"Gotta' keep guarding the Emperor and saving China," Po popped the entire peach into his mouth, pulling the pit out a few moment later.

"Yes," Tigress couldn't even imagine how he managed that trick, but then again, he did have a big mouth. She chuckled to herself at the though.

Po leaned down and dug a small hole with three fingers, letting the peach pit slide from his paw and into the earth beside the other sapling that was growing tall and strong. The giant panda smiled softly as he swept the disturbed earth back into place over the seed, "This one's for Yan."

He straightened and grabbed her paw, then took up his ruan and started down, tugging her along behind him. It didn't matter how long she knew Po, it seemed he was always going to have hidden depths for her to uncover.

She found she was looking forward to the challenge and slowly closed her orange paw to clasp his black one. This time it wasn't for comfort or help or to stop him from scratching at his cuts. This time it was just because she wanted to.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The goose stood nervously before a tiny, weathered shack on the edge of the coastline, waves crashing against the cliff wall behind him as a naked cat stood reading the scroll he had just delivered. He had never seen a cat like this one, and was puzzled as to why he was unclothed.

This was definitely turning out to be the strangest delivery he had ever made, and he had been a messenger for over ten years now.

He worked up the nerve to speak, just as the cat finished reading, "Are you from another country? I've never seen a cat your size with marking like yours..."

"I am an Indian civet," the cat replied, then snapped a paw out to grab the goose's neck, snapping it and killing the bird instantly. He turned, dragging his kill with him back into the shack, "and you were too curious for your own good. Now, you are my dinner. Lucky you."

He moved to the back of the shack, ripping open the goose as he went and left it in a pan to let the blood drain. The lesser animals would retrieve it for him later, when he hungered for the flesh. The cat's paw moved over a hidden switch and he started down his den's tunnel. Unclothed animals scrambled to get out of his way, bowing and averting their eyes as he went.

The scent of blood hung strongly about him, and none dared to raise his ire.

The civet traversed the winding maze of tunnels and chambers easily, taking note of the scurrying beasts about him. He was pleased at the den's progress, but the scroll crushed in his paw had badly soured his mood.

His coup had been unsuccessful, and indeed though the Imperial City had fallen to his troops attacks, there was no red-crowned crane to be found. A growl escaped his throat and he kicked aside a small rat that was too close for his liking.

"Jian!" he bellowed, calling to his most loyal follower and fiercest warrior. The yak appeared, his eighteen hundred pound frame casting most of the narrow tunnel in shadow, "We will change our plan a little."

It was time to step things up.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	22. Talks and Silence

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's Note: **For your patience and kindness while I was in Texas, a double, almost triple, length chapter. I know it doesn't exactly make up for me missing four days of posting…but hopefully the sugary sweet content of this chapter will! Toothbrushes at the ready, no cavities here!

Seriously though, I think many of you will be pleased. No real plot development, but…fluff. Lots of fluff.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Twenty-two: Talks and Silence

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Children ran happily amongst adult legs, weaving and dodging and laughing as the Masters of the Jade Palace tried to bring order to the chaos and calm the little ones that had finally been allowed back up the Ten Thousand Steps for basic lessons in self defense. The truly passionate and skilled would be allowed to continue training for as long as they wished, the rest would move on to other callings in the village below, and in this way a new generation of warriors and workers would be found and trained.

Po just stood in the middle of it all, watching over the rambunctious kits, chicks, bunnies, and cubs; taking in their joy and infectious glee. It was a balm to the bear's soul, but it seemed to be eating at the others.

In particular, the small group of young rabbits that Tigress was trying to take in hand...literally, Po noticed with a chuckle. The tiger had three in one arm, two on her knee, and the rest gathered around her, all sitting comfortably until they decided they wanted to play climb Tiger Mountain. One was now hanging from her round ear, another five on her shoulders. She was incredibly fond of children, and very good with the youngest that would come to them, but Po figured that even she had her limits.

The problem right now was that it had been over a year since the Jade Palace had hosted a class. Their excitement was pretty much turning them into vibrating, zipping, tiny balls of fur and feathers. Po watched the tip of Tigress' tail shake in irritation.

Monkey looked ruffled, Crane and Viper were trying to retrieve a couple of children from a tree they had climbed, and Mantis looked ready to leave. None of the kids were listening.

He glanced between them all a few times, then grinned widely, "I bet you guys can't catch me!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth fifty sets of eyes latched onto the panda in delight, the other five sets in disbelief.

"Don't Po!" Monkey called suddenly as the little ones slowly started to move, catching on and playing along happily, "It's too dangerous!"

"Nyah, nyah, nah nah nah!" the bear taunted the children, and suddenly it was a running, screaming mass with the grinning panda in the lead, bouncing around obstacles and jumping over some of the children who were trying to tackle him, "I live for danger! Ha-ha!"

The bunnies hopped off Tigress, giggling and going after Po as fast as their tiny legs would take them. She stood, frowning for a moment, but shook herself from her disapproval. How many times had Po turned his playful nature into a powerful weapon or a moment of training or a lesson?

'What is his reasoning here?' she asked herself as she watched, a smile slowly forming as Po drew the other masters into the game as well, tagging them and calling out that they were fair game, 'This game is twofold; first, to tire them out and release their nervous energy. Second, it can be training of a sort."

Monkey slid between the grasping hooves of three piglets, grinning back at them as he took off and they followed. Crane flew low, a few of the other avian children gliding right after him, working their wings furiously, 'They're learning teamwork, honing skills they haven't used in a while, and getting physical and mental stimulation. Clever, panda.'

Po was running straight at her now, motioning with his paws for her to get ready to throw him upwards, and she did so without thinking. Bracing herself with her legs, knees bent, she laced her fingers in a cup shape before her, catching his paw and lifting, thrusting upwards as hard as she could. Po shot towards the training hall roof and landed on shaky legs with a laugh, the children coming to a halt before the tiger with astonishment shining in their eyes.

"That was _amazing_, Master Tigress!" one spoke in awe, and soon a few were crowding around her gently touching her arms, petting her fur softly or laying their heads against her as they clamored for attention. Some began moving to the side and look for a way up to the panda, who sat with his paws swinging over the eaves humming and tapping his thighs along to the tune.

Others moved back over to Monkey, a still more energetic playmate, ready for rough housing and sparring, or to Crane and Viper who were teaching paired movements that day, or to Mantis for lessons on meditation and balance. Po watched over it all happily from his vantage point, waving brightly to Tigress when she glanced back over her shoulder at him. The tiger simply smiled softly back in thanks as she moved herself into a seated position and began to speak with the youngest children about the meaning of Kung Fu.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

After the morning training came to an end, most parents appeared dutifully to retrieve their children, but there was one family of rabbits who brought their children from the Musician's Village, and the journey was a long one for the smaller animals. The parents spent most of the day shopping in the market for supplies they couldn't find in their smaller town, and Shifu had agreed that the four children would stay longer on palace grounds...after all, the eldest showed potential and extra training would greatly benefit him.

Po had volunteered to stay with them, and had developed a fondness for the little rabbit kits. Most days they talked, and the Furious Five had at first thought that the panda was just goofing off. Shifu held their criticism at bay, telling them to sit with the panda from time to time, and reserve their judgment until they had. They were surprised, each in varying amounts, to find Po discussing philosophy of life and martial arts in his own special way with the children.

After that they'd taken to joining them just to hear the children's, and the panda's, unusual insights.

Today, after all their time apart, was no different, as the Ling children sat with the Dragon Warrior who, at their request, had brought his ruan and sat strumming tunes and letting the children guess what they were. Not so much philosophy and ideals this time, but a good form of relaxation and a lesson in listening just the same.

Tigress scooped up the last bit of equipment the children had practiced with that morning, and moved it to the training hall porch where Mantis and Viper were putting everything away into storage. Her ear directed her towards a familiar tune being strummed masterfully on the stringed instrument, high-pitched voices joining with Po's lower tone under the shade of a tree. She turned, almost instinctually she noted, towards the sound and drifted over to sit next to the bear, enjoying the impromptu concert of what was quickly becoming her favorite song.

"Ah-ha!" Po exclaimed happily as she joined them, then nodded exaggeratedly at the children who sat giggling, "Somebody _worthy_ of singing this honorable song to!"

He artfully strummed a rather intricate introduction; the bunnies dancing paw in paw excitedly at getting to sing to Master Tigress. The tiger was bravely fighting off a rising blush from Po's comment, shifting uncomfortably as the children sent knowing glances between them...but she wasn't sure exactly what the four young ones knew.

The first few lines speaking of jasmine flowers fair had her blush deepening as Po strummed away and leaned into her slightly. By the chorus, though, she had relaxed; the children were fumbling lines and laughing over their miserably failing efforts. Po serenely plowed through it all, embellishing bits where the children were laughing too hard to continue, or making up lyrics to rhyme with words that had been remembered incorrectly.

'They're laughing so hard they can't even sing,' she joined their mirth, a chuckle escaping her.

Po wore a secretive smile on his face as he just kept strumming the melody; bringing it to a close with a flourish. He laughed heartily as the bunnies tackled them both; the panda of course let two over run him while he held his ruan out of the way, the tiger caught her pair and threatened them with a tiny growl, just playful enough to set all four of them squealing and running around.

Po sat back up with grunt, shaking the dust from his fur. He watched with distant eyes, a wan quirk to his lips, as the rabbit kits tussled around them in equal parts play, training, and dancing. He heaved a deep breath and let the air out slowly through his nose; his eyes lightly falling shut.

"Everything alright?" Tigress reached out a paw to dust off the back of Po's neck where a brownish tinge of dirt could still be seen on his white fur, "That was a big sigh for you...especially when there are children to play with. Are you thinking of Yan?"

"No, I'm okay," he replied, leaning back against the tree trunk, claws and fingertips picking our short rhythms, "It's not Yan, even though it's only been two weeks since..."

He trailed off and she sensed more than heard the sigh that came in the place of talking of the moon bear's death. Po wouldn't speak of it in front of children, worried that he'd upset them or show too much private emotion over it.

"You seem distant," Tigress spoke without thinking, almost regretting it but for the paw that moved from the instrument's frets to cover her own resting upon her leg, "Po?"

"I'm good," he squeezed the paw beneath his, nodding his muzzle towards the playing bunnies, "it's just...sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to be a dad. When I play with little Longyu and Emi, En Lung, Jin Tian, or the Ling kits, or _any_ kids, I sort of wonder what it would feel like to play with kids that are mine. What sort of kids they'd be and what they'd like...If I'd be a good dad...just that sort of stuff."

"You'll be a very good father, when the time comes," Tigress let her gaze settle over the bunnies as well, the warm weight of his paw heightening her sensitivity to touch, "You're caring and playful, but still very protective and aware of your size versus theirs. You let them win sometimes, even when they really can't beat you. Incredibly patient, all the more so when the children we teach become difficult. Innovative in your methods, just like with today's game of tag."

"Nah, that's just stuff I learned from my Dad," Po shrugged, letting his pads slide over her fur as he drew back to continue plucking the metal strings, "I hope I can be just like him...but..."

"But?" Tigress prompted, gently catching the youngest of the siblings as she tumbled backwards, "Careful, little one."

"But...," the panda trailed off, making a vague gesture down towards himself, "I mean...I don't think I foresee anybody really falling in love with the big, fat panda and well, you don't really see many other pandas around..."

"Nor do I see tigers," she cut in, feeling odd at the thought of Po with anyone, "I've never met another tiger, though the orphanage claims that my parents left me there. Just because I've never seen a tiger, though, doesn't mean they aren't out there. The same could be said for pandas."

Po hummed his agreement and they sat quietly for a moment before Tigress began speaking again on something that bothered her, "Po, do you really think that you're just a fat panda? That an animal can't see past what you look like to your true being?"

"I dunno'," he shrugged again and looked away sharply, "I guess. Maybe."

"If someone can't see that your a wonderful friend and a caring creature with a heart of gold, they're fools," Tigress tugged the silent ruan from his paws and held it away from him, forcing his focus back on her, "Are you not the Dragon Warrior, Ping Po? Hero of China and savior of this village, its people, and your friends more times than paws can count? Did you not save us all from Tai Lung's wrath and from Lord Shen's delusions?"

"Guess I'm pretty awesome," the bear grinned shyly, stilling his paws from reaching for his instrument as he blushed, "Not braggin' though..."

"Give yourself, and others, more credit, panda," she chastised lightly, handing the ruan back, "That is a lesson I've learned from _you_."

"From me?" Po perked right up, pointing a clawed finger to his chest. He chuckled for a moment, sitting a little straighter, "Guess I'd better start living up to my title of Master...can't let a student outdo me."

"And I'm _your_ student?" Tigress shook her head and rolled her eyes, "The heavens help us all and take pity on me. The gods only know what you'd have me learning."

"I'd teach you the best kept secret right off the bat," the panda grinned widely, wickedly.

"And what is that?" she dryly responded, crossing her arms in disbelief that he would have any such wisdom and not wanting to encourage his tomfoolery.

Po looked left, then right, then finally narrowed his eyes at the kits who had paused in their play. He leaned slowly into Tigress as he kept an eye on the children, his muzzle a hair's breadth from the fur of her ear as he made a great show of keeping his words a secret from the bunnies who were clamoring for the mystery he was about to divulge.

His whispered breath sent a shiver racing down her spine as he spoke, and she nearly lost his words' meanings as she focused too readily upon her reaction, "_There is no secret ingredient_."

She sat bewildered for a moment, confused as to what his cryptic message meant until it hit her that he was speaking of his father's famous soup. The realization of what he'd just shared filled her with a sudden giddy pride that he trusted her so much, a wave of affection that he would actually share it with her, and something else that rolled in her stomach like warmth and tension and fluttering wings. It was a secret that only kin knew, and whether intentional or not, the panda demonstrated that he saw her as family.

A bubble of hope, a thrill, caused further turmoil in her gut and as he pulled slowly away she curled her paws inwards towards her stomach, 'I...'

"Pretty cool, huh Tigress?" he nudged her shoulder with an elbow, breaking the moment. The bunnies all began begging and whining, trying anything to find out the shared secret, but Po turned his nose up, shaking his head with a false air of haughtiness, "Nope, no way, uh-uh, ain't gonna' tell ya'. Master Tigress won't either, right?"

"Oh...no," she stood, suddenly feeling far too off balance. She bowed to the kits and Po, the panda noticing a blush peeking through her fur and an odd, endearing pitch to her voice, "I need to go train. Thank you for singing your song for me. You did...very well."

"Tigress?" Po called, but she hurried away. His face fell a little in uncertainty and the bunnies climbed onto his lap and into his arms.

"Is Master Tigress okay?"

"I hope so," Po looked down into four worried faces.

"Maybe the secret was _too_ awesome!" one pointed out, and Po had to agree.

"Maybe," he gave a short bark of laughter, gathering them in closer in better humor, "Guess I blew her mind."

"_Whoa_," the kits exclaimed excitedly together and began chattering away as they discussed just what could be so amazing. Po sat with a lap full of bunnies, grinning at the tiger who was just disappearing into the training hall.

'Was it just me,' he felt warmth spreading inside him as he replayed their conversation in his head, 'or was she acting all cute and flustered right then?'

The sound of wood splintering and shattering from inside set a goofy smile on his lips, 'Yep. Cute and flustered. Doesn't get much better than that.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Viper was wrapped comfortably around a pillar, resting after her morning filled with play and children. She had almost drifted off from the warmth of the building when the doors opened and Tigress floated in, oblivious to her surroundings, 'That's odd. I wonder what she's thinking so hard on?'

The snake released her hold and slid to the floor, making her way to the tiger, who was plowing through the training dummies at an alarming rate, a strange look plastered on her face. Viper rested by her friend as she finished off one last wooden enemy, chest heaving with exertion.

"Feeling better, sister?"

"Honestly?" she wiped her brow, shaking wood dust and splinters from her fur and clothes, "No."

"What happened?" Viper moved to the edge of the raised platform that surrounded the main training elements, coiling atop the rounded, soft dummy Po had deemed 'The Adversary'. Monkey and Mantis had repainted it to look like the panda, who had been thrilled, "The last thing I saw was you setting the training staves on the steps, then walking over to sit with Po and the Ling bunnies."

Tigress stood uncomfortably, arms folded and tail twitching back and forth. She was clearly agitated, but Viper couldn't put her tail on why. Being around Po used to cause this level of irritation, but that was a couple of years in the past; being with Po now generally calmed her, "They sang Mo Li Hua to me."

"That's a lovely song," the snake canted her head, waiting patiently for Tigress to continue.

"Po mentioned that I was someone 'worthy' of singing it to," she slowly sat and leaned her head against the 'Po' dummy, supporting herself with her arms behind her, tense, "I was embarrassed, but pleased."

"It's no secret that you're very beautiful Tigress," the snake grinned, now understanding that Tigress wasn't upset, she was just flustered, "It's a compliment, but we already know how Po favors you..."

"He also talked of how he wants to be a father, but fears he won't find anyone to-," but she stopped, ears twitching back as laughter was heard from outside. She closed her eyes and shook her head, "He made mention of a lack of other pandas or someone who would look past his size. I told him that was foolish."

"Yes," Viper teased playfully, "I see someone before me who easily sees past his size."

"A warrior should not be judged on their size, nor should a friend," she bit out in reply.

"Nor should someone you're fond of," the snake pointed out gently, "Love knows no shape or size, Tigress."

"I think you're a little ahead of yourself," the two looked sternly at one another, before they both smiled, Tigress's blush becoming apparent from beneath her thick fur, "I care for Po, greatly, but most times the panda just drives me crazy. He's too undisciplined-"

"Spontaneous," Viper cut in, putting a positive spin on Tigress' words, "A good thing when we're too rigid."

"He's lazy at times."

"Peaceful and restful. He makes all of us slow down and enjoy the life we have."

"Speaks without thinking."

"Speaks honestly from his heart; sometimes truths that are hard to hear, but need to be spoken."

"Too...touchy."

"And you are someone who needs to be touched, sister," she slipped herself around the tiger's shoulders, squeezing in a soft hug and laughing, "no matter what you might think."

"Most of those things are just two sides of the same coin, Viper," Tigress gently lay a paw to the snake's back, returning the hug in her own way.

"As are the two of you," Viper wisely returned, "He is soft where you are hard, relaxed when you are tense, able to tease humor from situations you see as bleak. You are grounded when his head is in the clouds, calm when he is excited, and focused when he is lost in his daydreams."

"You see us as so complimentary," the tiger shook her head, "but I don't even _know_ what I think."

"Well, do you care for him?" Viper led questioningly, though both already knew her answer.

"Of course, Po's very important to me."

"Why?"

The question stopped Tigress for a moment, as she gave serious thought to something she didn't usually think of. She didn't know why she cared for her friends, she just did, 'Po is my friend...my best friend, I've admitted that, but to ask _why_ I care for him...'

Viper waited calmly for an answer, knowing that Tigress could very well have a great deal to think on.

'Why is Po important to me? He cares for me as well, and _that_ is important,' Tigress leaned more heavily against the training doll as she tried to clear her mind, 'He brought a happiness and a peace to my father that I hadn't seen for years. I admire his spirit, though at times I see fault in his antics. I trust him, I think more than I've ever trusted another creature. But that doesn't speak of why I care for him in a way that...affects me like it does.'

"I care for him, _because_ he is Po," she answered simply, letting her shoulders fall and her eyes meet with Viper's, full of questions, "I have no other reason that is a credible answer. It is the amalgamation of all things I've thought through that creates my friendship with, and feelings for, him."

"That's a good answer," Viper smiled, happy that Tigress was at the very least honest with herself. Everyone could see the growing affection between the pair, and the snake was willing to help them anyway she could, "What do your instincts have to say of Po?"

"That's an easier answer," Tigress smirked, looking sideways at her friend, "He has been my companion for many months; a protector and provider. These are things I know instinctually, and it carries over. Po _always_ has my back."

Her last sentence brought a grin to both their faces. It was a common Po phrase that had come into all of their vocabulary, especially during a fight. It didn't have to be vocalized, but they found that it was very comforting when it was.

Outside, again, laughter was heard, but it was much closer to the training hall doors. Viper scented the air with a flick of her tongue, "Do we have eavesdroppers?"

Tigress rolled to her feet and crept to the entry on silent paw pads, stealing closer with every controlled, quiet breath; Viper along for the ride on her shoulders. She shared a mischievous glance with the snake, then threw the door open wide, one panda and four bunnies tumbling in, Po at the bottom of the pile, "Oh, uh...hey! We were just sitting here, hanging out."

"We wanted to make sure you were okay!" the eldest kit piped in, in the most serious voice the tiger could ever remember the bunny using, "Master Po was worried, and so were we."

"Oh?" Tigress and Viper both looked down at the group, the bunnies sitting comfortably on Po's back as the panda remained still in his prone position, eyes upturned as cutely as he could manage, "You weren't listening to our conversation, then?"

"Well," the youngest two giggle, "maybe just a little! But Master Po said it was okay sometimes if you're _really_ worried about somebody."

"Did he?" Viper lowered herself, letting her tail cling to Tigress' shoulder so that she hovered right above Po's incredibly guilty face, "Dragon Warrior, surely you know that Master Tigress is someone who can take care of herself?"

"Yeah, I know," Po rolled his eyes, then lifted his body onto four paws, setting the Ling kits laughing and scrambling to grab onto his fur as he shook lightly, "but she's my friend, and good friends worry about each other. Right, bunnies?"

"Right!"

"I suppose I'll let you all get away with it this time because you were worried," she reached out and let the bunnies jump into her arms so Po could fully stand, "It was very kind, but you should only do it if there is a very good reason to worry. It's not kind to deny an animal their privacy."

"We won't!" they sang out in unison again, leaping down from her careful hold.

"I think I see your parents," Viper flicked her tongue and nodded past them out the door, "Hurry, now, they're looking for you."

The rambunctious siblings bounced and bounded through the entry way and down the steps, excited to talk about their day at the Jade Palace and all the time spent with the Dragon Warrior after not seeing him for so long. The older rabbits bowed their thanks from afar, the three masters silently returning it with similar smiles.

"Well," Po looked between the two women, "Who wants a late lunch?"

"You're just trying to get out of trouble, dear panda," Viper moved from Tigress' shoulders to the bear's, talking as she slid down his arm to the floor, "You should fix this little misunderstanding right now, while I start lunch."

As the snake moved off at a rather fast pace, panda and tiger shared a knowing look, a grossed out grimace crossing both their faces. Viper could _not_ cook. Not even to save her life.

"Don't do it again," Tigress demanded, already moving forward to prevent Po's beloved kitchen from going into chaos.

"Can't promise," the bear shook his head, hurrying after her.

"Try not to," Tigress gestured widely as she broke into a lope to catch up with Viper.

"Okaaaay," Po stayed at her side, both practically running to stop the catastrophe, "but if I think you're mad at me or sad, or worried or upset, I'll probably do it."

"_Po_," Tigress spoke with a warning edge to her voice, dodging through the door and thudding down the barrack's hall.

"Hey, somebody's gotta' take care of ya' when you won't, and I'm just the panda to do it," they scrambled through the doorway in time to see Viper stoke the fire.

Tigress froze, a strong wave of affection sweeping over her at the determination and honesty in his voice. He was just so unabashedly thoughtful and open with his feelings. A hot rush of emotion shot through her, 'I thought I'd be used to him by now, but it just keeps getting worse!'

The uncontrolled blushing, Viper's pointed questioning, the thrill that set her fur on end at any accidental touch...whispers in her ear, snuggling into his warmth, dancing with water drops, and all their talks about oh-so-private and delicate subjects.

'Oh gods,' the tiger sagged against the frame, claws of her left paw digging grooves into the wooden arch, _'Could_ I? _Do_ I?'

She felt a grin begin to creep onto her muzzle as she watched Po playfully steal a pot away from Viper, making their lunch as he played keep away with the snake. She banished the smile mentally, pulling a stern mask across her features, but it was cracking rapidly, 'I _like_ Po.'

That one thought hit her harder than any physical punch or kick ever had, and if not for the grip of her paw, which was causing the wood to crack and creak lightly in protest, she was fairly certain she'd feel the need to sit down. She backed through the door, making sure the pair was too engrossed in their silly game to notice, and hightailed it to her room.

The tiger slid the door shut, letting it click quietly into place before she started to pace, paws wide in front of her as she soundlessly tried to figure out when this had happened. How this had happened.

_'Gods_...why did this happen?' Tigress brought her paws to her head, grabbing her ears in frustration, 'I can't like Po. He's the _Dragon Warrior_! He's a _panda_! He's...he's my best friend, and my…companion, and this is going to cause issues.'

"Why?" she asked herself miserably as she sank to sit on her cot, head still in her paws, 'What am I supposed to do? This could be very bad; look at how distraught Po was in Gongmen City when something tipped his sense of equilibrium. We'll distract each other. What if we have an argument, will it throw us out of balance with one anoth-No. Stop.'

She forced her thoughts to still, forced herself to work through this logically. They already argued often, it was practically a part of how they spoke with one another, and it had never before affected their ability to support each other.

She suddenly felt silly.

It wasn't exactly a secret how Po felt for her either. He'd all but said it one day, admitting that he cared for her and favored her above the others, 'But how deep do his feeling go? Is it admiration? A young man's favor that fades? Lust? How deep do _my_ feelings go?'

She shot up at the sound of heavy paws approaching, opening her door just as he raised his paw to tap on the side of the door. Her sudden realization was throwing her for a loop, and she stood silently staring at him for a moment.

"Do you...want lunch?" Po cocked his head to the side, studying the expression she wore, 'Never seen _that_ face before...thought I'd seen 'em all.'

"Put it aside for me, please," she edged around the bear's large frame, not wanting even her fur to brush against his. She felt certain she'd spontaneously combust at the moment, "I need to speak with Shifu about...something important."

"Oh, cool," Po stepped back, noticing her peculiar behavior, "Everything okay?"

Tigress felt like a cub, caught in the act of doing something naughty. She took a deep breath and stood straight; she had nothing to hide and had done nothing wrong, "I think so, Po. Thank you for worrying about me."

"No problem," he responded happily, bringing a red bean bun between them for her to take, "Take one though, just in case you get hungry."

"Thanks," she slowly reached forward, letting their fingertips brush and casting a careful glance at his face to judge his reaction. Po just smiled, a happy panda as always.

"See ya' later!" he called hopefully as she started away, "Or, well...I've got grounds patrol tonight, so see ya' in the morning?"

"Yes," Tigress nodded over her shoulder, incredibly self-conscious of her own girlish behavior a moment before, "In the morning."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

In the Hall of Heroes, Empress Xiaolian walked slowly through the ancient treasures and artifacts, the legendary weapons of past masters gripping her children's attention as they dutifully bestowed each one's history to their mother. They had learned much in their short time in residence at the Jade Palace, thanks to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. Grandmaster Shifu had, himself, been filling in the holes from his place in front of the Moon Pool where he sat meditating as he tended to the Sacred Yexing Box.

To her right, the door crept open, Master Tigress' lithe body framed in a halo of golden afternoon sunlight. The tiger bowed low to the Empress and her children, smiling lightly as the chicks surrounded her and grabbed at her huge paws playfully.

En Lung held one, palm facing upwards, and examined it closely, "Is your paw bigger than Master Po's?"

"Yes, a little longer, though not as wide," Tigress canted her head questioningly, "How did you know, little prince?"

"Master Po told us your paws were bigger," Emi tugged her paw a little lower to get a better look, "We didn't believe him since he's even bigger than you are!"

"Emi, En Lung," the female crane spoke softly, "come away and let Master Tigress be. No doubt she has much to do."

"No my Lady, I'm in no rush and they aren't bothering me," she bowed her head, paws still trapped in tiny wings. She looked back to the chicks and gently flexed her right paw, "Po is much taller than me, and he has a longer reach, which makes sparring with him difficult, but my paws are longer and so are my fingers; I think most tigers' paws are very large."

"You mean you don't know?" Jin Tian edged his siblings aside to examine her paw as well, "Yours _is_ longer than the Dragon Warrior's, though not by much."

"I have never met another tiger," she knelt down on one knee, giving both paws over fully to the young birds' examinations, "My parents brought me to the Bao Gu orphanage when I was a tiny cub; perhaps even smaller than you, young master."

"The Dragon Warrior also said you spent twenty years punching ironwood trees," Jin Tian spoke again, letting silky soft feathers brush over her pads, "Can you feel this? He said you might be able to."

"He did?" she raised her eyebrows in surprise, wondering just what sort of conversations Po had with the Royal Family.

"Yes," Emi continued for her brother, who was tracing the cracks in her pads with a light touch, "he said that you had trained for so long and so hard that you had made it so you would feel no pain. A task of legend, he said."

"But Master Po also said that you felt him touch your paw when you were injured from Lord Shen's weapon," Longyu finally spoke, causing the tiger's eyes to widen. She had never realized that before and searched for an explanation.

"I can feel pressure, how hard or soft something pushes against my fur and skin, so yes, I can feel your touch," one fingertip gently traced Longyu's tiny cheek, barely touching the chick's downy feathers, "I had to train myself to be able to touch others though, ever since I was a cub. My strength was my greatest enemy for many years, and I struggled to control it. I suppose that I could feel Master Po touch me in a way, from the pressure."

"Can you feel if something is rough or smooth?" En Lung questioned, questions lighting his eyes.

"Yes, I can feel rough things catching against my pads and fur, while smooth things glide over it. I have a difficult time judging how smooth or soft some things are though," she saw Shifu watching her with the children, a smile forming across his muzzle from seeing her interactions, "Excuse me, please. I must speak with Grandmaster Shifu."

"Ah, you mean you must speak with your _father_," the Empress gently corrected, sharp eyes taking in details that Tigress herself wasn't aware of, "I am a mother you know. I can tell when a child seeks comfort and wisdom from a parent."

"Yes, Empress," Tigress bowed her head, both to the crane and her children, "I wish to speak with my father."

Xiaolian excused her with a simple dip of the beak, turning her attention back to her children who had moved on to another part of China's glowing history. She had a feeling that it was the panda mentioned so freely in their conversation that was causing the tiger's need to see her father.

Tigress kept her head lowered until her Empress had moved on, embarrassed that she could so easily tell something was wrong, but respectful to the last. She would show no dishonor to someone so great.

"Did I hear that you needed to speak with your Grandmaster," the red panda watched his daughter approach with a growing smile, "or with your father?"

"My father," Tigress folded herself at the foot of the steps, looking up into aged eyes that she loved. She bowed her head in greeting, "Father."

"Tigress," he returned her acknowledgement, creases around his eyes showing his pleasure, "Daughter. What did you need to speak to me about?"

"I was hoping that we would be able to speak in a more private location," she let her eyes drift to all the mingling animals, a mixture of guards and royalty and laborers working on the wall's repairs, "If I speak this softly, can you still hear me?"

She had barely let any sound escape her throat, but his ears were more than capable of discerning the voice of one he cherished so greatly, "Yes."

"Father, I-," but though she had felt a desperate need to speak to Shifu, she wasn't sure how to begin, "I-"

"You are concerned by something," he ventured a guess, taking in her sharp movements, her creased brow, her tight voice.

"I think that I am growing _overly_ fond of Po," she blurted quietly after a moment's hesitation, regretting it instantly as a blush rushed through her. Once she had that bit out, though, she found it hard to stop. Po had finally rubbed off on her, "And not just fond...but in a more affectionate manner than is befitting just a friend. I'm not certain when this started. I feel strange in his company, but odd without it. Lonely, in a way."

"It started the moment the panda dropped from the sky in front of you," Shifu spoke just as softly, though Tigress had a harder time making out his words, "Such a strong feeling of anger; and passions toe the line between what they start as, and their opposites."

"I did _not_ care for him then the way I do now," she pointed out, leaning forward slightly in emphasis.

"No, but with time affections may grow," the red panda shifted, puzzled as to why she had come to him so suddenly, "I felt that we would be having this discussion, but I had hoped I wouldn't actually have to."

"You knew?" Tigress felt her jaw open in disbelief as she leaned even closer, "Father, how could you know? _I_ didn't even know."

"That is one of the great mysteries of being a parent," Shifu chuckled, mimicking his child as he leaned towards her slightly, "You cannot tell me that my most observant and skilled student didn't know that Po feels pulled towards you."

"I knew," she looked away suddenly, studying a tiny crack in the Jade floor, "but I never thought that I would feel...that I _could_ feel..."

"Feel affectionate? Feel this close to another?" Shifu shook his head, "Tigress, all creatures seek the comfort of another, whether through friendship or camaraderie or marriage or another form of a relationship. We all seek to feel the reassurance and warmth of another, even if we are designed to be solitary, or _think_ we are. _You_ are no different."

"And you are _surprisingly_ calm," she eyed her father carefully, "Po doesn't know we're having this conversation."

"I thought he didn't," the Grandmaster sank back and relaxed, "and I have had a couple of years now to prepare myself; I just enjoy giving the panda a hard time. I at first thought that we would need to speak when you returned from your Yexing training."

"You've truly known so long?" she cringed, wondering just how great a fool she had painted herself in the past three years, "Does everyone know?"

"Perhaps on some...instinctual level," he delivered the line with a small, smug grin.

Tigress put a paw over her blushing face, shaking her head, 'It appears that Po isn't rubbing off on just me...'

"Come, we'll retreat to the Sacred Peach Tree together," he stood and motioned to Dai Zhou who nodded and stalked to the Sacred Box, already on guard, "Perhaps the walk will help clear your mind, daughter."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The trek to the peach tree was spent in silence as Tigress tried hard to get the notions in her head to line up with the feelings in her heart.

It wasn't working.

Shifu, in the meanwhile, was pondering just how strongly the pair cared for one another. Tigress seemed to be having difficulty facing her emotions, affection coming easily to her, but scaring her just the same. He blamed his own actions for that.

He had been an affectionate father to both the snow leopard and the tiger cub until…that night. Tai Lung had been nearly eighteen when he had brought Tigress home to the Jade Palace, and though they had not bonded, he could sense Tai Lung's curiosity towards the small child.

A year and a half later, the snow leopard had snapped. Shifu had first tucked Tigress away in a safe spot before joining Oogway to defend the Dragon Scroll. His pride had led to Tai Lung's fall, and so he avowed himself to not raise Tigress in the same manner, 'Though I swung too far in the opposite direction, and so wounded her even more deeply. For while Tai Lung had my love and my pride, Tigress had only my barest approval.'

He looked up to his only remaining child and wished he could wipe the anxiety from her face, help ease her fears and worries, but even her coming to him to talk of her problems was a much bolder step than he thought she would ever take. He had been almost certain that Po would seek him out first, 'But he has his own father for this...if the panda even realizes...'

At the peak, Shifu invited his daughter to sit, but she remained standing, ears laid back. He watched her gaze drift to a spot of disturbed earth and recognized the signs of another seed that had been planted. Her face spoke of who had done so.

"Tigress," he used a firm tone, one that she was familiar with when he offered disapproval in training, "Sit down."

She sat, lightly folding her legs beneath her, arms crossed before her, "Father, the more I think on this, the more problems I see."

"What is the worst problem?"

"Po wishes very badly to be a father," she turned her head, the red of her blush so bright that it was showing even on her nose, "Even if I was ready to...be a mother, I would never be able to give him that."

'She must feel more deeply than even I realized if she puts his wishes, and her inability to grant them, above other problems,' Shifu took a moment to digest this, separating himself from the situation to better assist her, "And yet here you sit before _your_ father, a tiger before a red panda."

She drew her chin inwards towards her chest in consideration, arms falling to her lap, "Yes."

Her reply was soft and only one word, but spoke volumes.

"Po loves children very much, doesn't he?" Shifu lay a tiny paw on her own, "and it seems to me that you do as well. If you do pursue a relationship with him, I am certain he would never pressure you to adopt a child with him if you weren't ready. Relationships do not begin and end at cubs or kits or chicks, nor should they."

"Yes, Father," she felt foolish and thoroughly chastised, "I'm not thinking as clearly about all of this as I would like. Everything is swimming and twisting in me and I'm unable to clear my mind. I'm worrying before anything has even transpired."

"So you are," the red panda chuckled, "and that is, unfortunately, a part of young love."

"I wouldn't call it _love_," she blanched, the word rippling across her thoughts and doing funny things to her stomach, "I worry, too, that this, whatever it may be, will cause problems between us. Will we be able to fight together efficiently if we are upset about something? Will we become too focused on one another?"

"These are questions you cannot answer until you step forward into those situations," Shifu gently pat her paw again, "but you can use past moments to determine how you might react."

"Po has been under my watch for most of the time he has been with us," she began to reason slowly, feeling more calm through Shifu's own peaceful aura, "He is mainly my responsibility when we're in dangerous situations, though he can generally look after himself now. We're a good team."

"You are, and, by sending you to train together, I've strengthened that bond further," Shifu breathed deeply, the scent of late peaches hanging heavily in the air, "I sent you all to the wilds because of a premonition I had…one that seems to be coming true in a way. I worried that you wouldn't be ready to face certain future challenges. That I did you a disservice by not teaching you all I know."

"Tai Lung mentioned that you had not taught us everything," Tigress looked away stiffly again, eyes scanning the cloudy skies, "His nerve attacks took us by surprise."

"I am sorry, daughter, that I had failed you," Shifu closed his eyes with a sigh, knowing that keen orange eyes were firmly locked on his face, "There were many things I did not do or teach, or say, because I was afraid of driving you down the wrong path…in the way that I drove Tai Lung."

"Father, I would never have-"

"But," Shifu held a paw up to halt her vehement protestations, "I see now that to treat you the way I did was a failure on my part. I wish I could rewrite time, Tigress, but I can only move forward. We've talked on this before."

"Yes, Father," she forced herself to relax again. Speaking of the snow leopard always set her teeth and fur on edge.

"Now," he looked down to see Po coming out of the Hall of Heroes, the bear's bright white head and small black ears swiveling as he searched for something, or rather someone, "We don't have much time as I believe someone is looking for you."

"Is it Po?" she let her head fall backwards, eyes tightly shut as she swiped a paw across them.

"Ah, so you _are_ observant," Shifu joked lightly, "Didn't you say that you feel lonely when you're not with him?"

"Yes," she peeked open an eye, glad that she found no disapproval in the red panda's face.

"Could it be that Po feels the same way?"

"Po is always lonely when he's not the center of attention," she rolled her eyes.

"At least you know what he seeks," Shifu shook his head gently, "Attention."

"A needy panda," she smiled down at her father, still blushing lightly, "just what I always wanted."

"What will you say to him?"

"Right now," a flash of concern crossed her face, "I won't say anything. I want to know what I feel and be able to put it into words before I confront Po with it."

"If that's what you feel you must do," Shifu stood and started off, enjoying a last breath of fruit laced air, "but listen carefully; don't leave things unsaid for too long or let doubt creep between you. These moments are fragile, Tigress. Handle them with care."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

As Po was winding his way up the path to the peach tree, Shifu was slowly walking down, a deep, furrowed frown on his face as he passed the bear.

"Do _anything_ to upset or hurt my daughter," the red panda said lightly in passing, not even making eye contact with a suddenly confused and frightened Po, "Even _sneeze_ wrong in her direction and I will personally teach you several techniques that make the Wushi Finger Hold look like a pleasant stroll through the gardens, _panda_."

Po was left stuttering and stumbling in the Grandmaster's wake, worriedly clicking his clawed fingertips together as Shifu calmly continued, a grin spreading widely over the elder's face as soon as the panda bear couldn't see, 'I really do enjoy seeing him make that face.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Tigress was beginning to worry that Po had gotten lost or bounced his way down the hill and right into a coma, 'Even for him, it shouldn't take so long. Maybe father was wrong and Po is not coming? After all, he did say he'd see me in the morning.'

She sat with her back to the path, uncertainty and disappointment creeping through her.

Po found her with the sunset wrapping her in vibrant pinks and purples as it slipped down behind the mountains. She had her eyes closed and was enjoying the last vestiges of warm sunshine before it disappeared for the night, 'She's beautiful.'

He stood, simply watching her enjoy the light and warmth, though she had a sadness about her at the moment.

The first few times the thought of her physical beauty had crept upon him while in her presence, he'd scolded himself, harshly. He knew well that Tigress would never feel the way he did, but after a while it stopped mattering. He thought she was beautiful because she was, inside and out. Even if she never returned his feelings, their friendship was enough for him, 'More than I'd ever hoped for, anyways…'

"Hey," he called nervously, hating to interrupt her time alone, "So, uh, you found Shifu and talked huh?"

"Yes," she turned to face him, eyes alight with a certain hidden…_something_, "Did you see him on the way up?"

"Yeeaah," he drew out the word, paw nervously scratching at the back of his neck. She'd long since broken him of rubbing at his muzzle, the red marks covered completely by fur now, "About that…"

"What?" she cast a curious glance over him, his nerves rattling her own.

"Are you mad at me?" he winced, holding his paws up between them, "'Cause if you are, I am _really_, really sorry for whatever I did, because boy was Shifu not happy to see me…"

She chuckled lightly, shaking her head as she realized what had most likely transpired. Her father was more of a jokester than most of them realized, he just chose to demonstrate his humor on a rather helpless victim, "No, I'm not upset with you. Master Shifu just has an…odd sense of humor."

"Right. Sense of humor," Po glanced around in confusion, wondering if Monkey or Mantis was going to pop out and claim they'd just gotten a great prank over on him, "So, did you talk about your important stuff?"

"We did," Tigress looked between the ground beside her and the bear, who finally got the hint and sat, "I feel better now. Settled."

"That's good," the giant panda cheerfully patted his stomach, "I hate when I'm not settled. Makes food taste funny."

She shook her head again at that, a smile forming on her lips as she sighed lightly, "Was there a reason you came looking for me? I thought you said you had watch tonight?"

"Oh!" he rocked back lightly, catching his feet in his paws to begin swaying gently back and forth, "Crane wanted to do Box duty tonight instead of tomorrow, so Monkey asked to see if I would take his watch tomorrow so he could trade with Crane tonight. So, night off for me!"

"Isn't Viper staying in the Emperor's suite tonight?" Tigress grinned impishly, glancing to her companion as she put two and two together. They'd been spending an awful lot of time together, after all, "As in, very close to where Crane will be now?"

"I think so," Po continued to rock for a moment, then fell forward onto his arms, "Wait a minute…you think Crane switched so he could be closer to Viper?"

"It's a possibility," the tiger was biting back a wide smile, 'Who has questions to ask now, sister?'

"That's awesome!" Po threw his arms wide as he shouted, startling the feline, "Always thought they'd be good together, and you can tell they really care about each other."

"Can you?" the tiger shot him a confused look, 'Maybe I am _not_ the most observant of us…at least where emotions are involved.'

"Yeah, totally," he grinned and started to list off the reasons, "They're always spending their spare time together and doing nice stuff for each other. They train together a lot, like _a lot _a lot, and they sit together when we all eat together or meditate…and…they always talk about what's on their mind…together."

Po had lost steam and trailed off as he realized he was making their friendship sound far too similar to the crane and snake's possible relationship. He was being pushy lately, and he knew it, but there was something about being around Tigress after having gone through the Yexing training with her that brought out a more dominate side in him.

He _wanted_ to be assertive, _wanted_ her to notice him, _wanted _to impress her, even though he knew that he could be pushing their friendship right to the breaking point by wanting so much.

'Want, want, want,' he chanted to himself in disgust as they sat in the stillness of the evening, a thunderhead rolling out slowly across the sky in the distance, 'What _I_ want doesn't matter, what _she_ wants does. Why am I being so selfish lately?'

"That sounds like a wonderful thing," Tigress spoke slowly, breathing deeply as storm-freshened air rolled across them in a sudden heavy breeze. Po stopped his silent admonishments and looked at her in profile, lightening flashing near the horizon and the sound of thunder rolling as a small rumble down their mountain's side.

She glanced up into his face then, a small, shy smile crossing her muzzle. Unsure, but feeling brave, Po reached for her paw. They sat long into the evening watching the storm progress, paw in paw as the sun sank behind the hills and the stars disappear behind darkened clouds.

Fat, heavy raindrops finally chased them back inside, Po greedily holding tight to the tiger's paw until the barracks door forced them apart.

It was, in both their minds, A Very Good Night, capital letters and all.


	23. Travesty

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy. Got a lot of silliness and a lot of seriousness in this one. Please enjoy the juxtaposition.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Twenty-three: Travesty

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Jian," came the call from down the corridor and the yak stood, moving himself forward as his matted fur swayed around him, creatures scrambling madly to remove themselves from the giant's path. He bent low, angling his head to keep his horns from scraping the tunnel ceiling and causing an accidental cave in.

"Nabendu," the bull bowed low. The Indian civet before him quickly pulled him up by a hoof, casting a quick glance around his private chamber before narrowing his eyes, "Forgive me. I am still not used to calling you Ge-Ming."

"It won't matter soon," the civet turned quickly, tail whipping back and forth as he studied the latest scroll they had managed to intercept, though it contained no imperial seal, "This letter simply says, 'City fallen into chaos. Guards staying behind to restore order. Wounded again, but on the move. A thousand at my side.' What do you make of it, Jian?"

"What manner of creature carried the message?" he asked lightly, smelling the paper, but finding no trace of scent that his nose could discern. He held it over a candle's flame, but found no hidden message as the page darkened, "No seal? No special ink? No scent? This was well done, Ge-Ming, simple and purposefully misleading."

"The messenger was a golden eagle that flew from the southern wall of the Imperial City. The archers that brought him down foolishly killed him before he could be questioned. It took a week to find it," he took the scroll back and moved to lounge on the earthen floor, "My only clue, that it was someone who serves the emperor, or someone who served the emperor who is taking advantage of our chaos to try and carve a piece of destiny for themselves, dead."

"No, this is meant for the crane's eyes," Jian shook his massive head, "There is truth as well as lies in it. The city _is_ in chaos, _some_ guards retained their posts..."

"Ah, but how to tease out the lies?" the cat cast sharp eyes towards the single flame in the room, spitting out his next few sentences, "I tire of this. Tell me, how much do we know of this Jade Palace where the Yexing Beads are kept and now the great son of heaven resides?"

"The palace assassins we fooled into our service were unable to retrieve the Yexing Beads. It stands to reason that it is heavily fortified and well guarded, and our spies have ascertained that it's location is incredibly well positioned," the yak leaned over the table, his bulk making it seem tiny in comparison, "Do you wish to raze it as we did the city?"

"No, that would be a waste of bodies trying to capture it, if what you say is true," Ge-Ming's tail flipped lazily, "This will take some thought, but the plan I mentioned to you before is the direction I wish to take. The Emperor will bow to me and all creatures will be free once more. China is only a stepping stone to the perfect world of the Brotherhood's dreams."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Heads up," a young eagle streaked overhead, calling a warning to the marching army, "Archers ahead!"

"Hold here," Dishi Wei Tsu looked to the officers to do his bidding and settle the troops, then motioned for his two best men to follow, "We're going to do what we do best."

"What? Kill 'em all?" one of the younger rhino officers called teasingly, but stopped laughing when he found a pangolin perched on his back, knife pricking the thick skin of his throat.

"Oh yes," Dishi let the knife draw a few red drops, his message sinking in, "but we kill without anyone knowing, and you'll be thanking us for that as we pass through our enemy's territory and are gone long before an alarm can be raised."

"Four days forced march to the Jade Palace," he released his hold and leapt nimbly to the ground, "I won't be disappointing the Emperor. Will you?"

The rhino gently felt his neck, suddenly grateful that it hadn't been a poisoned blade, 'Maybe kiddin' an assassin wasn't the best idea...'

Just out of sight, the two golden jungle cats grabbed for the pangolin's clawed paws, supporting his weight between them before he collapsed. He shook them off roughly, holding a paw over his freshly re-cracked ribs, "I'm alright Hu, Hi."

"You shouldn't have moved so quickly," Hi, the lighter of the twin cats chastised, wanting badly for their master to rest his weary and broken body.

"We will take care of the archers, Master Dishi," Hu spoke slower, softer than his twin brother.

The pangolin nodded his consent and the pair were gone, melting into the golden plains grass as if they were made of it. Forty minutes later they regrouped. All of the archers had been killed, their bodies hidden well. Dishi was proud of their work, and thankful that he had brought them along, 'But before I get too proud, let's get back. The city is in bad shape and I doubt my message made it...'

They made their way back to the two hundred troops they had managed to gather and started again, everyone giving their all to make it to their Emperor's side. Dishi stepped up the pace further, worry nipping at his heels. If his luck held, they'd arrive in the Valley of Peace the day after the Winter Festival.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The early morning air always roused memories of getting up with his father to stretch noodles, and as Po made his way down into the village, the conversation about his scent that he'd had with Tigress worked its way through his mind, 'Definitely going to end up smelling like flour today. There are way too many noodles to stretch with the Winter Festival coming up, especially with the Emperor in town.'

It was a warm winter, and snow had yet to fall, though a certain tingle in his nose, as well as Mr. Instinct, told Po that it would be coming soon, perhaps even before nightfall. Already Sun Lanterns were being hung in preparation for the festival, still a day away; red and gold decorations strewn throughout the village's wide streets swayed gently in the sharp, nipping wind that had blown in the night before.

Po was always thankful for the festival, and the feast of course, but was even happier that the Masters' Feast was being held at Lee Da Academy, and they were unable to attend. The panda chuckled to himself, amused at the situation, 'Won't get another excuse as good as hosting the Emperor. I'll probably have to go next year…how am I gonna' explain that to Dad?'

As the panda neared his home, he noticed the faint illumination of lanterns casting light and shadow through his father's entryway, and wondered briefly if the goose was just lighting them or if he'd been busy for some time already. Po didn't smell any soup yet, but that didn't mean his father hadn't been up for a while.

He swung happily around the wall and into the open courtyard of the restaurant only to stumble over a chair in his shock. He shook his head, doing a double take, but still the scene was before him, "Aw man, did I finally fall down the stairs wrong and go into a coma, and this is a crazy coma dream? Tigress is gonna' be so mad at me! She warned me about those steps and-"

"Po, I'm right here," Tigress had turned and slung her arm over the back of her chair, "You're not in a coma."

"Aha! Says the coma induced crazy dream tiger sitting in my Dad's shop playing Xiangqi before the sun is even up when my Dad is usually making noodles!"

"Oh, I figured you'd get down here soon enough to help me," Mr. Ping appeared from the kitchen with a kettle of tea and two glasses, "Po, you'll need to start the soup first, then get to work on the dough; those noodles won't stretch themselves, you know."

"But, what...wait," Po stood head down and arms out, trying to make sense of it all, "This isn't some weird dream?"

"_No_, Po," Tigress gratefully accepted the warm cup of tea the gander had poured for her, "I'm here on behalf of the Jade Palace. The Emperor would like your father to cook their private Winter Feast this year."

"And I said I cannot do it," the goose took his seat and considered the board carefully before moving a piece, "I cook for friends and family _here_. There's always room for one more at Mr. Ping's."

"So you're playing Xiangqi because..."

"It's a good game to be played during negotiations," Ping shot his son a sullen look, "Really, Po, did I teach you nothing?"

"Daaaad," Po looked between the happily seated pair, "you're really gonna' turn down the Emperor?"

"Now I didn't say that, son," Ping shook his head, gesturing at Po with his beak as he addressed Tigress, "You would think I raised him without giving him even a little sense."

"Hey now," Po drew himself up as Tigress brought a paw to her muzzle to stifle a chuckle, "Here I am, being a _good_ son, coming down to help his father and all I get is no thanks and being made fun of."

"Oh, you know I appreciate it," the goose brushed him off with a wave of his wing, "Come here before you start the noodles; Master Tigress is not used to playing this game."

"I thought I was doing well," she looked up to Po as he leaned over her chair, a look of concentration on his face, "Am I not, Po?"

"Definite not," he leaned farther, then glanced up at his dad accusingly, "You're just playing with her."

"I thought you'd get down here a lot sooner to help her out," the goose shrugged, no guilt in him at all, "I was drawing the game out as best I could."

"I knew I wasn't this good at Xiangqi," Tigress sat up straighter, Po's bent head coming to rest on her, chin to shoulder, causing both to jerk at the contact. Mr. Ping had a good laugh at that, but stopped as Po whipped forward. He let one arm fall on the table, to the left of Tigress and reached with his right to quickly move a piece, still leaning over a now trapped tiger.

The game was apparently on then, and Tigress sat still as Po and his father both leaned further and further forward to bend over the board, shuffling pieces around faster than she could keep pace with. She knew the basics, but she never had seen it played so quickly. 'Then again knowing them both, they're probably ready to get to the noodles.'

Po's fur was brushing her own now, and she could feel the hairs rise on end in response. The panda was far too absorbed in winning the game for him to notice, and was all but covering her now with his bulky frame. Tigress took a deep breath and just relaxed, 'Look at it as an opportunity to explore what he's making me feel. That's a good way to look at it…I think.'

"Ah," Mr. Ping paused their furious exchange, rubbing the bottom of his beak, "I see you managed to block my next move."

"I blocked all of your moves," Po leaned back and put his paw onto of Tigress' head, between her ears, "We win."

"Paws off," she grumbled and tossed her head, shaking so that her ears would stop tingling, "What just happened in the game?"

"I believe that my son finally beat me at my favorite game," he eyed the pair in front of him, "He has never managed before…fine, but even though he won for you my terms still stand."

"I…understand," Tigress' shoulders fell in defeat, a look of dread sweeping across her face, "but do I have to work _all_ day?'

"All day," Ping snatched up the kettle and teacup, then leaned into his son to fake a whisper, "Po, you'll stay down here, too. I'm sure Master Tigress is a great master, but I've never tasted her noodles. You're in change."

"I thought you'd want me to help cook up there?" Po wheedled, hoping he could get both of them out of it, "We should shut the shop for the day, and just focus on the Emperor."

"I can cook just fine for only twenty or so," he looked between the pair then moved off into the main house, noisily collecting a few supplies and clothes into a cloth bundle, "You are going to have your paws full. I get well over five hundred customers on feast days, and who knows how many I'll get when word gets out that I'm personally preparing the Emperor's feast?"

"Po, how many does your Dad usually get?" Tigress had a sinking feeling that she'd bitten off more than she could chew and had accidentally pulled Po in with her.

"Maybe a hundred?" the panda shrugged then started to shuffle off towards the kitchen. He had _a lot_ of noodles to get stretched, "Hundred and fifty on a good day…man, the last time I tried to run the shop by myself was a disaster…"

"I'm not exactly looking forward to it either, but the Emperor will be pleased that Mr. Ping agreed," she swallowed hard, wondering how to break her bad news to Po, "Master Shifu on the other paw-"

"Master Shifu, what?" Po looked over her cringing form curiously. Something was coming up a few buns short of a full order here…

"Okay you two, have fun watching the shop, sell lots of delicious noodles, and no kung fu," Mr. Ping walked out, a few utensils and a small rolled bag under his wing, "I should be done by the evening of the Festival, so just keep it going until then."

"But Dad," Po walked forward, confusion clear on his face, "Where are you going? The Feast isn't for another day."

"If I am going to cook the best meal of my life for my Emperor," the goose turned, a stern look in his eyes, pointing a pinion feather at his son as Tigress let her head sink forward into her paws in dismay, "I need time to gather my ingredients and prepare the kitchen. Tigress knew when we made the bet."

"You didn't say you'd be leaving right now," the tiger mumbled in mortification from her paws, "You just said you'd need a little extra time to prepare. I thought you meant _that_ day."

"Wait, wait, wait," Po picked his father up in one arm, looking between the pair, "You bet Tigress over cooking for the Emperor."

"Yep," he replied happily.

"What were the terms?" he asked slowly as he looked back at Tigress' badly blushing face; she kept her eyes averted, 'Okay, note to self; never let Tigress gamble. Ever.'

"If I won, she would find another provider of the meal," Ping huffed from his son's hold, "If she won, she would watch the shop for as long as I needed to cook the meal. Now, put me down, I have a lot to do, and the sooner I get started, the sooner I can get back."

Po numbly dropped his father as a wide, cruel smile spread across the gander's bill, "Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Did you plan this?"

"What?" Ping began to venture out towards the market, set to make some of the biggest purchases of his life, "You mean when she came to me this morning to ask if I would cook for the Emperor and his family I thought of this plan to get you two to spend time together right on the spot and knew that you'd try your best to beat me for her sake if I could just get Tigress to bet me on it and play a game of Xiangqi?"

"Yeah, Dad," Po answered flatly with a heaved sigh, "Just like that."

"Of course not," the goose waddled away to where the market was just waking up, "Of all the silly things kids come up with these days…"

Tigress sat in the chair, holding her face still in abject humiliation, "Your father is a demon."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Po rocked lightly on his heels, "I uh…I got a lot of noodle stretchin' and veggie choppin'…you go tell Shifu what's up."

"What!? NO!" Tigress shot out of her seat, but Po was already nimbly hopping over the counter and snatching up five rounds of dough to stretch, "You're dead meat."

"You did it to us!" Po shot back, bouncing the noodles, "For once it wasn't me."

"But I..he…"

"He's a demon in a goose's body," Po shook his head, clucking his tongue at her, "Better hurry up and explain to Shifu what just happened."

"He's going to kill me!"

"Good thing you're his daughter…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I thought he was going to melt your face off with that stare," Mantis laughed lightly from her shoulder, joining her on her return trip down the Ten Thousand Steps, "Never thought I'd see the day where _you_ got _Po_ in over his head and not the other way around."

"Oh, what's that?" she grabbed the bug and held him in front of her sharp teeth, "You want to help us? Stay at the shop and make sure we don't end up bringing it down on our ears because someone started a fight?"

"Oh no," Mantis pushed her paw open and used his seldom seen wings to drift swiftly back to her shoulder, "I have strict orders to find and escort Mr. Ping. You have panda duty."

"Today it's more like Po has tiger duty," she grimaced as she finally reached the village, "I have no clue how to make noodles. I barely help Po in the kitchen as it is. I can chop vegetables. Unevenly."

"Sounds like Po's in for a rough couple of days," Mantis patted her shoulder lightly before jumping off, "Can't say that he doesn't deserve it for all the weird situations he's gotten us into, though. _Karma_."

"That's _one_ way to look at it," Tigress breathed deeply and squared her shoulders, "Wish me luck."

"May the gods have mercy upon your pitiful soul," Mantis sped off laughing loudly, barely missing Tigress' swiping paw.

She moved forward purposefully through the town, winding her way to the noodle shop that had quickly become a get away spot for the Jade Palace masters. It would be opening in another hour or so, and she had a feeling that Po would need her limited help, just to keep up with basic orders, 'We're going to need a miracle to make it through tomorrow…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Things in the Jade Palace were progressing smoothly under Zeng's orders. Decorations had already been hoisted into place, a memorial was planned for tomorrow afternoon for Yan, and Mr. Ping had been secured as the Emperor's personal cook for the holiday festivities.

The grounds were beautiful and sparkling, a light dusting of snow just starting to fall. Everything would be perfect, which hadn't happened in a couple of years. Zeng found himself missing the chaos that generally accompanied the Dragon Warrior wherever he went, then quickly banished that thought, 'I hope that it doesn't follow him now as he and Master Tigress try to tend his father's shop. Oh my ancestors, look after those two. They need far more help than I do.'

"No, no," Zeng caught sight of an ice carving being placed facing the wrong direction, "Face it the other way…no east to west, north to south! North to south!"

Monkey sat on the roof, shaking his head at the rush below him as servants scrambled to clean and prepare the grounds and buildings. Everyone was working furiously and even more animals were coming up the Ten Thousand Steps with deliveries that were being sent by Mr. Ping. He'd never know how the goose had managed to finagle Tigress into helping Po at the noodle shop, but word had it that she'd been taken in a bet, 'I just hope they don't burn the noodle shop down. That would be a pity.'

The simian kept a close eye on the comings and goings and noticed a strange rat enter the palace grounds. Moments before he'd been helping to push a wagon, but suddenly darted under another passing cart. Monkey rolled to his feet and whistled lightly to Crane on the next roof over. The bird came to join him, and they quickly tracked down the small rat who was busily peering into rooms that were nowhere near where a merchant should be.

"Hello," Crane landed behind the rodent, startling him badly, "What are you doing back here?"

"Just, uh…just, looking around," the young rat looked between the pair nervously, shuffling his feet, "I never got to come up here before and Pop finally let me help bring the cart up…I just wanted to sneak off for a second and see! Please don't tell my father!"

"Where is he?" Monkey let himself hang from the roof above the adolescent, then dropped, "I'll walk you back. Being back here can get you into a lot of trouble."

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded, then pointed towards a turnip cart and began forward, "He's there. That's our cart."

"Lee!" an older rat, pushed himself between his cart and another, bearing down on the youngster walking back by Monkey's side, "Where did you go? I told you to help your brothers move the wagon!"

"Oh, it's fine," Monkey waved off the upset parent, "He's back now, no harm done. Thank you for delivering so quickly."

"Not a problem," the rat turned with his son underarm, "I'm sorry that my son went exploring. It's a bad habit that will be broken soon."

Monkey bowed, then moved back to Crane's side, both taking their position on the rooftop again to carefully observe the rats unloading their cargo, then heading back down to the village below. The bird took wing.

Crane flew high above the clouds and tracked them out of the valley before he turned back, winging his way quickly to report back to Monkey, "They left the valley."

"Tell Zeng to get rid of those turnips while I report to Shifu," Monkey looked down at the pile wearily, "Good thing we know that Mr. Ping never cooks with them."

"Now we know that someone is spying on us as well, and we didn't give it away to them," Crane nodded his head, sharp eyes picking Zeng out easily, "I'll talk to Zeng and keep an eye out for others, you get going too."

The pair broke off, feeling a growing tension in the air. A snowstorm was moving in.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"How many noodles are you making?" Tigress dropped her head low to pass into the tiny kitchen, amazed that Po had managed in the small space for so long, "Is there even enough room for them all?"

"Well, I've been pulling dough for about two hours now, and most of them are upstairs drying," he grinned and nodded at the stairs, "My old room doubles as extra storage…and noodle drying space when my Dad needs it. Guess I need it today. Hey, here, take these upstairs. There should be room to the left of my bed."

Tigress found a drying rack shoved into her paws, loaded down with stretched and cut dough, Po's floured paws turning her and pushing her towards the private residence above the shop, "I've never been upstairs…"

"First door on the left," he pushed again, leaving floured paw prints on the back of her qipao, "Lots of Kung Fu stuff. Hurry up so you can help me with the veggies!"

"Of course," she watched over her shoulder as Po started a chopping frenzy, plowing through vegetables with a sharp knife at an impressive speed, 'I'd take my paw off doing that…'

She had a feeling that today and tomorrow would be spent with the panda cooking his heart out and giving her orders on what to get and where to place things and to wash dishes and serve tables, 'Not looking forward to it. Mr. Ping really thinks this is spending time together? He's as crazy as his son.'

She made her way up the creaking stairs confidently, knowing that if they could support a panda they could support a tiger. She found the open door to her left and went in, not at all surprised to see all the things that Po had collected or made that involved the Furious Five. The 'evil bull' on the wall was the perfect finishing touch, fresh chunks of missing plaster speaking of recent star throwing. She chuckled, setting it down to the left of his bed as he asked. Aside from the collection, however, his room was incredibly sparse, 'I would have figured he'd be a packrat with the way he hoards dishes at the barracks.'

Tigress took in her surrounding for a moment more, stepping forward to examine the shelf of his trophies.

"Neat, huh?" Po stood with a dishcloth in paw, wiping flour from his pads and fur as best he could, "Made most of it myself. Found a few merchants who did the rest."

"You're very talented," she picked up a partially finished wooden sculpture of herself, "Replacing the one you lost?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, halfway embarrassed, halfway trying to just be as honest as possible, "Lost all of them. Finished the new Crane and Mantis already, and all I have left to do on the other's is paint them. You're getting a little more detail in the joints, but I'm still trying to figure out how to do it."

"You carve them from a single block of wood, hinges and all?" she turned the figure again, far more impressed with seeing herself cut from wood this time, "Po, that's amazing. These could sell for a lot of money."

"Yeah, but then I'd have to make a lot of them and it kinda' takes the fun out of it," he turned and nodded his head towards the stairs, "Just came to grab you before you got lost. Need you to wash some carrots for me while I chop. Got one big pot all simmering and ready to go."

They headed back down the stairs after Tigress had replaced the small toy.

'Action figure,' she corrected herself mentally, without another thought on it. Customers were already drifting in and she steeled herself for the commotion that both of them being present would cause. Sure enough, word spread like wildfire that Master Po and Master Tigress were working in the shop while Mr. Ping cooked for the Emperor himself.

"The shop's hoppin'," Po laughed heartily from behind the counter, stealing a quick sip from the main soup cauldron, "Here, taste this. Need anything?"

"You're the cook, not me," but Tigress obediently took the spoon and tasted it, "Taste wonderful, like always. Just like your father's."

"Good," he grinned and slid two orders forwards, eager paws and hooves grabbing at their meals and leaving coins in their wake, "Good idea about counter pick up only by the way."

Her hand-carved sign was a hit, with nearly everyone wanting to touch the characters she had used her claws to gouge out on an old piece of Po's carving wood, proudly declaring, 'Two day only special. Master Tigress and Dragon Warrior. Not responsible for cleaning tables. Pick up all food at the counter.'

"Tomorrow I plan on clawing through the 'two' and scratching in 'one'."

"Good eye for business," Po moved quickly around the kitchen, smoothly flowing from one task to next in a dance that Tigress was slowly getting the hang of. The fourth hour in, she no longer felt under foot. Fifth hour found her on top of the tasks Po had assigned. The sixth hour found her gliding and flowing around as the panda was, in a simple dance without music.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"What're we going to do?" Dai Li stood with Shifu before the Moon Pool, having just discussed the rat incident with Monkey, "If they've got spies, they know exactly what we have here. How many, our defenses, the village below."

"It was wise of Monkey and Crane to not give away their ploy," Shifu shook his head, "Let them think that we've been lulled into a false sense of security."

"Perhaps one of the wall workers is a spy as well," Li heaved a sigh at the thought of Song and his friend, "Yan may well have died at the hands of our enemy."

"I recognize all of the animals working with the stonemason," the red panda glanced to the wall, "All of their families have lived in the village for as long as I can remember. No one there poses a threat…it was just a terribly unfortunate and ill-timed accident."

"Let us hope for all of our sakes that it stays that way," Dai Li bowed to the small red panda, "Please Grandmaster, protect the Emperor and all of us with all you have."

"I will not fail," Shifu nodded calmly to the beleaguered wolf, "Nor will you Dai Li."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"But where are my turnips?" Mr. Ping was standing in the darkened courtyard where most of the deliveries had been made, gesturing madly around him as a few pigs tried to find an answer for the Emperor's chef, "I ordered turnips and they're not here!?"

"Mr. Ping!" Viper slid quickly to his side, tugging gently on his shirt, "Mr. Ping, I have something to talk with you about."

"Yes?" he let the snake lead him inside the barracks and to Po's room, which he noticed was comfortably clean for once, "What is it Master Viper? Those two didn't bust my shop down did they!?"

"No, no!" Viper figured she had best speak quickly before the elder had a heart attack, "Po and Tigress are doing very well. Crane flew down to check on them and they have it well in hand. I need to talk to you about the turnips."

"Yes, where are they?" the goose relaxed at hearing that his shop was in one piece _and_ doing well, "I bought them this morning."

"They were brought in by what we thought were spies, Mr. Ping," Viper laid the tip of her tail over his wing, "They were acting suspiciously, weren't a normal merchant in the valley, and we thought it odd that you chose to have turnips when you don't normally cook with them."

"Well, I certainly had never seen them before, but they had such an extraordinary deal on turnips that I couldn't turn them down," the gander furrowed his narrow brow, "but spies? Surely, Master Viper, you are all mistaken. Spies in the Valley of Peace."

"Grandmaster Shifu believes they were as well," she shook her head, understanding lighting her eyes as she saw the nervous expression on his face, "They've left now though, with no trace. The turnips were disposed of in case they were poisoned."

"I could have poisoned the Emperor?" Ping's voice climbed comically high as the goose grasped his own throat, "And Po, down in the village-"

"Is with Tigress," Viper interceded quickly, knowing her job for Po's sake was to keep his father here and busy, "Everything has been tested and is clean, no poison. The rats are long gone and everyone else on palace grounds is a known and trusted member of the staff. Please, Mr. Ping, I know that this is stressful, but you have an amazing meal to create, don't you?"

"You're absolutely right," the gander patted down Po's cot as he sat, "I'll sleep for a while, Master Viper, then begin cooking. I have much to do."

"Goodnight, Chef Ping," she called playfully, further trying to ease the goose's fraying nerves. It seemed to worked as he shook his head and waved her off, 'Thank goodness…Po's probably freaked out enough as it is. I hope Tigress can keep him in hand.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Po blew out the last courtyard lantern then retreated inside to where Tigress was setting the largest of the ladles down to dry on a rack. The pair sank wordlessly to sit on a stack of flour sacks, leaning into one another to rest as the day caught up with them, too tired to worry about the news of spies that Crane had brought them an hour ago, "How does your dad do this everyday?"

"He doesn't usually have three or four hundred customers," Po blew out a breath, then stood to stretch, his spine popping loudly, "Okay, up and at 'em. We've got evening chores."

"You mean closing the restaurant and washing the dishes wasn't the evening chores?" she shot the bear a dubious look, suddenly understanding how Po had come about his amazing stamina that none of the Furious Five could figure out, "What else is there?"

"Gotta' get rid of the old soup, make sure the noodles are drying well, make new dough for the morning and start on all the bean buns and tofu and the extra sweets we'll need for the festival tomorrow."

"Did you ever sleep?" Tigress watched as Po moved to start making more dough, "No wonder you like sleeping in at the Jade Palace."

Po just chuckled as he began mixing the noodle ingredients, "Welcome to the family; you've officially been trained in the noodle business. Run now, before my Dad decides you've got broth flowing in your veins."

Two hours later, sometime after midnight by Tigress' estimation, they'd finally finished their 'evening' chores. She sunk to sit on the same flour sacks again with Po at her side, the bear letting out a deep, but happy, sigh. The snowflakes was sticking nicely outside and snowstorm felt like it was on its way.

"Do you miss this life?" Tigress asked as she wiped at her paws, glancing around the tidy kitchen, hints of the generations past that had lived there visible in stains and burn marks and cuts in the wooden counters.

"Sometimes," Po leaned a little more against her, savoring the feel of her fur on his, "When things are really bad, or Shifu is pushing us really hard. Sometimes I worry about my Dad here by himself. But I love being at the Jade Palace. Wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Let's head back," Tigress stood and stretched with a wide yawn, "It's almost going to be time to get up and come here by the time we make it to the barracks.

"I was just going to stay here," Po shrugged, pointing up towards the bed rooms, "You can take my old bed, and I'll take my Dad's pallet. Trust me, waaaaay easier than climbing all those steps. Experience speaking here."

"I suppose," Tigress started to speak, but Po had already stood and moved to blow out the lantern in the shop, sending them into darkness as he stepped towards the steps.

"Night," he called cheerfully, already halfway up before she could bring herself to move. She climbed the stairs and saw him standing in his father's open doorway, watching her carefully with dimly glowing green eyes.

Her own eyes shone far more brightly and they stood for a moment to study one another in a way that they didn't generally have time to in the Jade Palace Barracks.

"Night," he said again softly, a hint huskiness in his voice.

"Goodnight, Po," she answered and moved to her, no, _his_ room, smells that she hadn't been able to take in that morning invading her senses now. She was completely immersed in the panda's scent, a unique bouquet of Po. Her last thought, as she drifted off, was her hoping that no one had a strong enough sense of smell to discern that she would be completely wrapped in his scent in the morning.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	24. Crossroads

**Instinctual**  
By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note: **I am sickety-sick, sick, sick. I am a walking Nyquil commercial: a sniffling, sneezing, coughing, aching, runny nosed, exhausted mess.  
Expect possibly shortened chapters for the next couple of days as I face a mighty foe and drink lots and lots of tea. Just fair warning.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Twenty-four: Crossroads

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'I am tired,' Tigress took stock of the shop as she paused to just breath. The evening rush had lagged off finally and now the only customers that remained were the usuals who spent the Winter Festival with the Pings, 'The others should be getting down here soon.'

Po stood at the counter carefully placing garnishes onto a long row of bowls, no doubt for the friends and family he was expecting to see shortly. The sun was just setting and the Sun Lantern he had made as a cub was hanging proudly in the fading light, the flickering candle keeping the long, cold night at bay.

Both of their ears pricked forward as they heard their friends approaching, Mantis' raucous laughter proceeding the group.

"Good to see it is still in one piece," Mr. Ping happily patted his courtyard wall, glancing at the decorations and a very happy panda who was rushing him for a hug, "and not on fire this time."

"Dad!" the bear scooped his father up for a tight hug, "Man am I glad that you made it down finally!"

"And now you know how your poor father feels all the time," Ping hugged his son just as tightly in return, taking a moment to dust a large flour paw print from a certain tiger off of his son's back before the others saw, 'Don't want them to be teased too much...I want grandchildren sometime within this dynasty after all.'

"Smells delicious," Monkey started to push two tables together for them all to sit at, Crane moving quickly to help, "but just in case, which stuff did Tigress cook?"

"Tigress is standing right here, next to your food," the tiger folded her arms behind the counter, floured paws leaving white streaks across her biceps, "it'd be a shame if I knocked something into your bowl."

"She didn't cook anything," Po stage whispered down to the four masters and his father, "she just helped do everything else. After all, like you said Dad, I haven't tasted her noodles, so I wasn't sure..."

"Do not laugh," Tigress growled a warning, snarling sharply at Mantis and Monkey as the two screwed up their faces at the bear's accidental innuendo. Just as they started to giggle, she threw a paw out towards the bear, "For goodness sake, he doesn't even realize what he said!"

"But you do!" Monkey finally give up and started howling in laughter, Mantis cackling along with him. Both collapsed against the table just as Po started to set down their meal, "That's even better than just teasing Po about it!"

The panda looked in confusion between the pair, thought back over his words, and still couldn't understand what he'd said to set two of his friends off in laughter, cause Tigress to blush and scowl fiercely, make his father shake his head, and have his other two friends blushing and trying to avoid eye contact. He looked around for Shifu, wondering if perhaps his Master would explain, as he had a feeling this was yet another moment where someone would just tell him he'd be told when he was older.

'How old does a guy have to get?' Po asked himself grumpily, eyes still sweeping the crowded little courtyard, "Hey, did Shifu not come down?"

"No, he didn't. He decided to stay and keep an eye on the palace," Viper coiled herself on the table top and caught Po's paw, "Did they upset you brother?"

"Huh? Oh, the laughing? They do that to me all the time," the bear grumbled and started to wipe flour off of his fur self-consciously with his free paw, "I honestly thought they'd tease us because we both slept down here last night."

Viper paused in surprise, unsure of how Po could understand the connection of sleeping in the village together, but not understand the boys' uncouth teasing, "Brother? Walk with me for a moment before we eat?"

"Uh, sure Viper," Po smiled and let her climb his arm to sit nestled on his shoulder, tucked in close to his furry, scarf wrapped neck, "Where are we going?"

"Just out and down the street for a moment," she smiled back at Crane and Tigress, who were watching them curiously, "We'll be right back!"

Po started out as she asked, the snake working her way into the folds of the scarf the panda wore at this time of year. They enjoyed the decorations, Sun Lanterns hung in nearly every window, and the sight of snow piling higher and higher in drifts through the village; the snowstorm was beginning and bigger and bigger snowflakes fell to settle gently on Po's thick fur. Viper enjoyed seeing their intricate shapes standing out sharply in contrast to the panda's black fur.

"Po, why do you think you'd be teased for both of you sleeping down here?" Viper finally asked when they were far enough away from the shop to speak without other ears listening in.

"Well," the panda paused in their walk and Viper felt his shoulder's droop slightly, "Before I got to come up with you guys, there was this guy I knew from school who was apprenticed to the pottery maker. A girl stayed the night at his place and the whole village talked about it for days…"

"Oh, Po," the snake leaned out to face him as she spoke, "that was probably very different though. Tigress didn't…_sleep_ with you, she just slept in the same house as you. That poor girl probably slept _with_ your friend."

"I've slept with Tigress before," Po threw the snake for a loop for a moment, but as he continued she understood the bear's problem, "I've slept with all of you guys before. If it's too cold, you sleep right on top me, and when we've traveled we've all slept next to one another."

"No, no," Viper shook her head, wondering how Po had made it to nearly thirty without having a certain talk with his father, "Po, I mean that girl and your friend probably slept together, as in had sex."

"Oh," the bear wrinkled his muzzle, "Then why didn't anybody just say that? That makes way more sense now."

"So, you understand…?" she trailed off, not sure she wanted to have this conversation no matter how much she loved her fluff ball of a brother.

"What? About mating and all that? Yeah," Po shrugged with his lips drawn tight, "Is _that_ what everyone is always teasing me about and telling me I'm not old enough to know?"

"Yes," Viper said, giggling freely at his silly expression and the disbelief clear on his face, "I'm glad to know that you _do_ understand."

"I just don't get why they don't say things straight," Po scuffed his paw on the ground, kicking up a little flurry of light snow as he blushed lightly, "I mean, if it's a rock, call it a rock. If they're talking about…sex…then say that."

"Well, a lot of people are not as mature as you about it Po," Viper paused for a moment, taking in her last words, "No offense brother, but I never thought I'd say that."

"Hey, what can a fun loving guy do?" Po grinned, teasing lightly as he turned to move back. They really hadn't gone too far at all, "So what were they teasing me about back there."

"When you said you hadn't had Tigress' noodles they took it for a euphemism," the snake rolled her eyes, "It's completely juvenile of them."

"Euphemism," Po glanced down to meet Viper's eyes, "I'll ask Tigress to make that my next word to learn."

"Er, Po," Viper tightened her muscles to catch his attention as they neared the stone entry, "I wouldn't do that."

"Oh…another one of those things that's gonna' get me teased?"

"Yes."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

As the festivities wound down, Po told his father goodnight and began to gather a few of the foods he had set aside for Shifu into his arms. The others were already walking out, but Tigress caught sight of him and smiled softly to herself at the sight. Viper nudged her with a wicked grin and pushed her back into the courtyard before moving to herd the others forwards towards the stairs.

Tigress stood whipping her tail in agitation for a moment, then shook her head, 'I'll just have to have a little talk with her about Crane when I get a chance. Turnabout is fair play after all.'

"You waited," Po grinned over the counter, eyes catching the strung lanterns' yellow glow, "Wanna' help me take some of this up to your Dad?"

"I think he'd like it if we did," she moved to grab the basket filled with steamed buns and small moon cakes, "Did you save him any Secret Ingredient Soup?"

"Yep," the bear patted a small crock, steam wafting from a crack near the lid, "Nice and hot still."

"Po, the other day," she glanced around to make sure Mr. Ping was nowhere in ear shot and still spoke softly just in case, "Why did you tell me that there was no secret ingredient?"

"Oh, that," he grabbed the pot closer and rolled his lips in to press them together nervously, "Uh…best secret I could think of…and it relates to Kung Fu too!"

"To Kung Fu," Tigress picked up another cloth-covered basket and started to move through the upturned chairs and tables, "How?"

"Well, I mean, you saw the Dragon Scroll, right?" Po hurried around the counter and out the door, shouting his goodbyes up to his father, "Bye Dad! Happy Feast!"

"Happy Feast son! Stay warm!"

"Yes, I saw the scroll briefly," Tigress answered when he had finally caught her up, "I was surprised to see it was only blank."

"It wasn't though," Po looked down over his shoulder at her as they walked slowly, "Tai Lung thought it was nothing. I think what you see shows you what you feel like you are."

Tigress remained silent as she pondered that for a moment, "So what does it mean when I thought it was blank?"

"I dunno'," the panda smiled lightly, "Maybe it means that you're a blank page, waiting for something to color you in or fill you with a story. For me, I just saw my reflection. I didn't understand until my Dad told me the secret ingredient. There isn't one, it's just me."

They were in a crossroads through the main section of town as Po made his profound statement, one paw on his heart, once again catching the tiger completely off guard with his wisdom. She took a breath to comment, but paused as the sound of numerous paws, claws, and hooves started to come into her range of hearing. The size of the group startled her into nearly dropping the baskets, "Po, do you hear that?"

"Yeah," he straightened, leaning forward slightly, "Sounds like a lot."

"We need to check it out," Tigress moved to set her part of the food on an empty street cart stall when a familiar outline melted from the shadows near the side of the road.

"No need," Dishi Wei Tsu scented the air, "Are those moon cakes I smell?"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"You've returned," the Emperor greeted the two masters and the travel worn band of soldiers at the main gate, "I am pleased."

"Thank you, Emperor," the pangolin bowed stiffly, turning a teasing eye up to Po, "These two were ready to defend the village by themselves against us all. I was almost scared."

"Darn right you were," Po teased right back, some of the effect taken away by the stoneware crock he held in his paw, wafting its delicious smell across everyone's noses.

"Come, let us find places for everyone to rest, and food," the Emperor turned to the panda, "I've heard that you are as excellent a chef as your father."

"Oh, well, not as good as my Dad _yet_, but…"

"Would you be willing to help the Jade Palace staff in preparing hot meals for my weary sons and daughters?"

Tigress almost butted in to say that they'd been cooking for the past two days. That she was exhausted and knew the panda had to be more so for all the extra work he'd done. She tried stretching noodles, once, during a lull in business and learned quickly that it was a good way to build muscle endurance. How he had stretch as many as he had and was still able to use his arms she'd never know. Tigress remained silent though, as Po's eyes lit at the challenge set before him by the Emperor.

"Of course!" Po bounced excitedly in place for a moment, then realized he still held Shifu's soup, "Can I take this to Shifu first?"

"Please do," the crane smiled softly, opening his wings in a sweeping gesture, "Tell him I would like to speak with him, after we _all_ have eaten and rested."

He hurried off, Tigress glancing between the pangolin and the Emperor before heaving a light sigh and bowing for both herself and the overly enthused panda, baskets still in her paws. The pangolin laughed and shook his head, holding tightly to his ribs as he tried to keep them from aching in his mirth. The red-crown crane just smiled indulgently.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It was time for bed, her body was telling her, time to cleanse herself of the smells of Po's home and kitchen, but here she stood near the panda's side, tucked between two sleepy pigs who had been woken to help prepare food. All of the kitchen staff, plus Po, herself, and Monkey were crammed into the main, larger kitchen, boiling hundreds of pounds of rice congee for the soldiers who were on the hill above the training hall, pitching tents in perfectly straight rows.

Shifu stood before them speaking to the three masters as they worked to help prepare a simple, filling meal, "Did Dishi say anything on the way up?"

"Yes, Master," Tigress bowed her head as Po shoved another lump of dough in front of her to be kneaded and rolled out. She shot him a dirty look for the interruption, but the bear just shrugged, doughy paws held out as he gave her a wide-eyed, innocent look. She huffed in reply and started to work the dough as she spoke, "Yes, he told us he had managed to gather nearly two hundred trained men and women. There were many attackers still on the outskirts of the city and one ambush caught him off guard, a fox managed to re-crack the ribs that Po had originally broken."

"Yikes," Po made a face as he cut and shaped dumplings from another lump of dough that Tigress had already worked, "Feeling a lot worse about that whole rib thing now."

"He also reported that there were many bands of nearly Feral animals between the Imperial City and the Valley of Peace, though the closer they came to the our village the fewer and more far between the groups were," Tigress spoke as she worked, moving the dough as Po had taught her just the day before, "Dishi said that within two days' forced march of here was the last unit of archers they found. He and his assassins took care of them swiftly."

"This is worrying," Shifu brought a moon pie to his mouth, feeling rather like Po as he ate in a moment of anxiety, "The Emperor will most likely allow Dishi time to rest and eat before we speak."

"He did say that," she nodded, finishing her task and pushing it towards Po, "How many more rounds of dough?"

"That was the last one," the bear smiled, "Go get cleaned up and get to bed, we've got the rest of this."

"Do I get to clean up and go to bed, too?" Monkey asked hopefully from where he tended one of the giant cauldrons.

"Nope," Po merrily continued to shape dumplings, "You didn't help me in a noodle shop for two days."

"I would have if I had known what I'd be doing tonight," the simian rolled his eyes.

"Trust me," Tigress lay a sticky paw on her friend's shoulder, then frowned as she pulled it away and began to wipe dough from his golden fur, "This is a much easier task."

"I don't know about that," Monkey returned cheekily, eye on the mess his fur was quickly becoming, "I still have to serve the hungry rhinos…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The troops were settled and fed quickly and nearly everyone in the Jade Palace fell into an exhausted, thankful sleep. Too early did the sunlight crawl over the mountains and into windows and tents, waking the inhabitants with a bright wash of cold gold reflecting from piles and piles of blindingly white snow.

"Po," Crane tried at the bear's door again, knocking for the fourth time before giving up and cracking it open, "Are you up yet?"

"No," the bear held a pillow over his head as he lay on his stomach, "Please go away and tell Shifu I ran off or died in my sleep or turned into a pile of mush or something."

"The Emperor has called the meeting," the bird walked calmly to his large friend's side, "If you want breakfast before it starts, you'd probably better get moving."

That got Po off of his cot, as Crane knew it would. Bear and bird both started for their kitchen, the noise of the other masters filling the hall as they argued over some of the leftovers. Po walked in to find the kitchen in chaos, his head tilting to the side of its own volition at the sight, "My…kitchen?"

"Po!" the group spun around guiltily as Viper spoke, stacks of dishes piled in the washing barrels and something burning over the fire, "You're awake!"

"Guys," he moved quickly to pull the burning congee off the fire, "You can't heat congee up this way."

"Told you," Monkey smugly spoke to Mantis who flickered his wings in irritation.

"Well how was I supposed to know, I've never re-heated congee before," the bug moodily hopped from his perch and crawled up to Po's shoulder, "Hey buddy. Think you can whip us up a quick breakfast?"

"No," Tigress stern voice caused all heads to turn, "He has done nothing _but_ cook for the past two days straight. We managed before Po came, we will do so this morning."

"Tigress, I don't mind-"

"I agree," Viper sided with her sister, "Po was very kind to cook for his father and all of us, the restaurant customers, and then all of the Emperor's soldiers. He needs a break."

"But Viper-"

"I guess you guys are right," Mantis shook his head, abashed, "Sort of selfish…"

"But-"

"Well, what in the world are we going to eat then?" Monkey looked around the destroyed kitchen, "All the extra dishes were put in here last night, and I don't even know where to look for the rest of the left over congee that wasn't stored in here."

"Guys!" Po finally managed to grab their attention, huffing out a laugh, "How about I just make some quick soup. Takes ten minutes tops."

"You're sure?" Tigress eyed him carefully, picking up the little tells around his eyes and lips that showed how tired he was.

"Yes," he started to move towards the fire when Zeng popped around the corner.

"The Emperor will see you all now."

The five groaned in unison, Po's belly growling in protest.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"The palace was ravaged my Emperor," Dishi Wei Tsu bowed lowly, snout to the floor as he delivered his report in the Hall of Heroes before the Moon Pool, "Their numbers were reported in the thousands, though most of the soldiers I spoke with believed that the majority were thieves and mercenaries, those looking to get a piece of the city coffers for themselves and not truly connected to the main group."

"Tell me of the city," the Xian Da Yu inquired serenely, 'My beautiful home and my beautiful children...my enemies will rue the day they decided on this course of action against me.'

"The city survives, though many parts have been burnt down, some fields razed," Dishi shook his head, "I know this brings heaviness to your heart, O My Emperor, and I am sorry to bring you this news."

"Continue," the crane demanded stoically.

"The palace was taken briefly, no doubt in an attempt on your life again, Your Highness. The Lower Guards were able to defend it, with the Captain dying admirably defending the servants still in residence. I no longer believe he was consciously a part of the original plot against you," the pangolin lowered his gaze again, a hot flush of shame falling on him, "I believe he was used in much the same way that I was."

"Our enemy is cunning, causing fear in my people and inspiring doubt between allies," Xian Da Yu lay a wingtip over his wife's own, "Xiaolian?"

"We must be all the more aware of who our friends truly are," she replied softly, returning his gentle gaze, "I trust all who have gathered here with my life, My Lord. There is no safer place for myself or for you or for our family. If only we could rescue all of our people and hold them closely."

"We will bring the people of China to safety once again, Empress," the pangolin rocked back onto his heels, "I swear."

Po was vibrating with nervous energy now; Tigress could feel it as he fidgeted almost imperceptibly at her side as he slowly reached to scratch at his muzzle. She was about to reach out and lay a paw on his arm when they locked eyes. He drew a quiet breath and relaxed the tiniest bit, a shy look passing between them as he calmed.

"Can the city be reclaimed?" Shifu picked up the questioning, having much to ask the Master Assassin.

"Yes, the majority of the troops stayed behind to begin cleaning and rebuilding," Dishi nodded, "They have already fortified the Imperial Palace and drove most of the invaders from the city limits. Tiny pockets of resistance remained, but I believe that they have been overrun by now."

"That is good to hear," Emperor Xian nodded.

"What direction was the attack believed to have come from?" Crane spoke up, feeling confident in doing so now that the Grandmaster had begun.

"It is believed from the South, in the direction of the coast line."

"And the main group you mentioned?" Mantis asked.

"It was unclear, though there may have been better intelligence gathered by now," the scaled creature looked between the masters, "I instructed for no communications to come to us unless it was a dire emergency. The message I sent as we left never arrived. I believe it was intercepted."

Silence reigned for a moment as everyone digested the latest information. With only a pawful of reserves would the Emperor and his family remain safe in their custody? How would the town below fair? The Valley of Peace and all of its villages?

Po was winding up again and everyone could feel it this time. He pawed again at his face.

"Dragon Warrior," Xiaolian addressed Po with a soft tone, "Did you eat this morning?"

"No, ma'am," the panda swept a glance around the room, then softly asked, "Did my stomach make a noise or something?"

"No," Tigress answered, amused at his obvious thought process.

"Well, we've been talking for some time," the red-crowned cranes both stood, motioning for Dishi and the Masters to do the same, "Come, let us all break our fast. We have yet to eat this morning either."

"But…the whole bad guys invading and city in ruins thing," Po was on one knee about to stand as he looked around in confusion, "Anybody else concerned and confused?"

"He is very entertaining, Grandmaster," Xian Da Yu turned to his longtime friend and as they started towards the Emperor's private chambers, the palace servants already setting an elegant table just inside, "I see why you enjoy his company so greatly. He is very innocent, isn't he?"

"He brings peace and joy to the palace," the red panda nodded sagely, then cast a withering look back towards the bear, "And noise. And frustration. And exhaustion."

The crane laughed lightly at that, shaking his head, "And food it appears. He met me at the top of the steps with a delicious smelling pot of soup, but alas it was all for you. The Dragon Warrior had even enlisted your daughter's help to bring moon cakes and steamed buns to you, but again, none were for me. They must care for you greatly."

"Sometimes," the small master grumbled, causing the crane to laugh again.

Tigress drew in a calming breath to keep her composure in the face of her elders' teasing, then offered a paw to the still kneeling and puzzled panda, "Come on Po. Let's go eat."

"But," the bear looked between them all as they just shrugged and moved off, "the city?"

"Come brother," Viper called, "Perhaps the Emperor knows that we all think better on full stomachs."

Po silently accepted Tigress' paw, squeezing tightly after he had stood. A war was brewing and Po was not looking forward to it. The tiger returned the squeeze, agreeing silently.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Decisions were made over food, and as the Empress had predicted to herself, Po calmed in the presence of the meal and her children. She was not the crowned Empress for nothing, after all. She had an eye for assessing those around her.

The panda sat happily with her chicks piling onto him, roosting on his head or shoulders or in his arms. Longyu was especially fond of being held in his large paws; she fit comfortably in the palm of just one.

His innocence and kindness, the open affection for those around him, impressed the royal couple greatly.

"We need to find leads on where the attack came from," Tigress spoke with the others, even while keeping an eye on her panda, "Master, I think it would be best if some of us go to the city."

"I agree," Shifu considered for a moment, looking between his students, "With the addition of the Dishi's gathered soldiers, I believe that the Jade Palace and Valley of Peace will be well defended. With the Emperor's permission, I would have the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior to go the Imperial City."

"I give my permission whole heartedly, Grandmaster," the crane lowered his head in a slight bow, "Do as you wish. I trust your judgment on this beyond my own."

"Go to the city," Shifu held his students' gazes, looking at each in turn, "Find the path back to the root. Cripple it."

"Yes, Master," the five bowed and spoke in unison, Po dropping his head the tiniest bit so as not to upset the young princes and princess resting upon him.

"We leave after lunch," Tigress turned to the others as they stood to take their leave, "Spend the morning preparing as you wish."

She let them get out of earshot before she turned to the panda, "Po, come with me."

"What?" he gently untangled himself from the children's hold, "Where?"

"We need to talk," the tiger turned and bowed, then walked away Po stumbling in her wake.

"Bye," he bowed hastily, "See you guys later!"

"Bye Po!" the children called.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

In the training hall Tigress stood beside the soft training dummy, a paw resting on its white painted head. Po stood before her shuffling his paws nervously, "Why are you scratching at your muzzle again?"

"_That's_ what we're talking about?" Po blew out a hefty breath, chuckling gently as he patted his belly, "Man, you had me worried there."

"I'm serious, panda," she pushed off 'The Adversary', causing it to sway gently, "It's turning into a nervous habit. A _bad_ habit."

"I didn't really know I was doing it," Po looked away, unsure of how to put everything he was feeling into words.

"Something is making you uneasy," Tigress motioned for Po to face the little dummy, "and you're making a connection to Yan, or to the scar somehow."

"It's the scar," Po stepped forward and lightly tapped the dummy as he had done on his first day in the training hall, "It just bothers me sometimes. Like it still itches or burns."

"It's healed well," she stilled the training dummy, "Mantis said that it was fading away."

"Sometimes it feels that way, sometimes I it doesn't," the bear shrugged, tapping the dummy again, "When I'm upset or worried, stuff like that."

"Hit the dummy Po," Tigress directed, "You need to find an outlet for you stress. I can't have you spaced out on this mission."

"I won't be," Po replied touchily, taking a deep breath and smacking the doll harder.

"Again," Tigress stopped it from rocking, "I know from experience that you can hit much harder than that."

He hit again, and again, and again, each time Tigress coaxing a little more strength out of the bear, a little more ferocity in his movements.

"Again, Po. Impress me," she stilled the dummy and watched as a glint entered the panda's eyes and he sent the training doll flying, finally putting his full strength behind it. She was nodding her approval as he moved a paw up to his muzzle.

Tigress smacked it away, "Stop doing that. I'm not going to stand here and keep you from rubbing your muzzle raw when we have things to do."

"Hey!" he pulled away from her, "I just that dummy flying! I've never done that before! No praise? No, 'Wow Po that was super cool!'?"

"No," Tigress turned towards the door, "The reward should be found in the effort of perfection, not a single success."

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Po was hot on her heels, and suddenly Tigress found herself thinking that perhaps her style of relaxation was only a way to further disturb the bear.

"It means…," she stopped, knowing that what worked for her certainly didn't work for him, "I'm sorry. It _was_ good. I forget that you do better when praised, Po."

"Super cool?" he asked, pulling back and looking down across his muzzle.

"I can't believe you want me to say that," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine. Super cool. Good job."

"Alright!" the panda enthusiastically danced his way out of the hall, much to her dismay. He was _overly_ happy for whatever reason.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Po sat on his cot, replaying the time he had just spent in the training hall, the fake smile and enthusiasm he had put on for Tigress draining from him.

"_Impress me."_

Those words were his downfall. Everything that he'd managed to fight down over the past few weeks, all of the negative emotions he had shoved into the back of his mind, surged forward at those two words.

The want to do just that, the need to see her awed face, was burning in his gut as soon as the words had left her mouth and he'd lashed out at the dummy with everything he'd had. It was lucky it had hit a strong support log or he was sure he'd have sent it through the wall, 'The carpenters hate it when we make holes in the walls.'

Want, need, possessiveness, anger, fear, brutality, hostility; the things that were all linked to badness in his mind. He wanted no part in any of these, locked them down, and separated himself from them as completely as he could.

It wasn't _him_.

He was the Dragon Warrior, a beacon of good and right and justice, and all it took to bring out a snarling, ferocious, unthinking bear in his place was one tiger.

It wasn't him, but he felt like it was taking him over.

"_Impress me."_

He couldn't get the words out of his head. Did she mean just right then? All the time? On this mission?

"Cool it, Po," he coached himself, standing to pat his belly and shift around the room, "She was trying to help you calm down and here you are acting like a nutcase."

He was winding himself up and that was never good.

"Ready to go?" Monkey poked his head in the room, catching sight of Po already standing.

"Am I ever!" he replied with far more enthusiasm than he felt, 'Am I?'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	25. Bits and Pieces

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note: Sick. Ugh. Woohoo happy new year yay….** Seriously though, hope you guys have a safe and happy one and enjoy the short chapter! It's early!  
It's a little choppy and disjointed and though I didn't like it that way at first…I think it sort of works in a weird way. Bits and Pieces after all….

Also, brief mention of the original Chinese myth of why the pandas have black fur on only certain parts of their body if you can find it : )

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Bits and Pieces

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The journey to the Imperial City was a harrowing one. Not because of bandits or thieves or ambushes, but because of moodiness and bickering. For whatever reason the weather was driving them all to distraction as they trudged through muddy snowmelt and the muck left behind by others traveling along the road.

The first day was spent in mostly quiet as the masters worked their way eastwards, all roads eventually leading to the golden jewel that was China's capital. It was odd traveling so openly, and the panda apprehensively murmured this into the tiger's ear.

"Let their spies see us," Tigress boldly answered Po's whisper, trying, and failing, to ease his nerves at the thought that their every move was being monitored, "The Emperor is not afraid of them. _We_ are not afraid of them. There is no point in trying to move in secret."

Po thought that maybe the edginess was his fault for bringing up that particular topic, as everyone's moods had rapidly degraded over the rest of the afternoon. By evening they were all grumpy, muddy, cold, and restless. Even sweet Viper was in an unusually petulant mood.

"Watch your feet, brother," she slid away from Po's paws with a small hiss, feeling off put at having to drag herself through the mud. Po hadn't even noticed that he'd almost stepped on her.

"Sorry Viper," he leaned down and offered his paw, which she gratefully accepted, feeling only a little bad at the thought of slathering mud up the bear's arm. The cold was starting to eat at her, "Maybe we'll stop soon."

"I've been looking for a good place for the past hour," Crane called from above, "Nowhere to stop for another few li. Sorry guys."

"Not your fault," Mantis hopped up to join Viper on Po's shoulder, both sensitive to the cold and taking advantage of the scarf around the panda's neck.

"Hey," Monkey looked up to see two of his friends hitching a ride, "Do I get a ride too?"

"He's not a carriage," Tigress grumbled and stopped to face the bear, even as the panda shrugged and let Monkey onto his other shoulder, "Po..."

"What? It's not like they weigh anything," he kept walking right past her, "Besides, if they could they'd do the same for me."

The three passengers smiled back at Tigress as they passed, Monkey and Mantis pulling a face when Viper turned her head forwards. The tiger growled, loudly, making Po jump a little and turn with paws held wide before him, "What'd I do now?"

"Nothing," she stormed past him, shooting daggers from her eyes at the innocent acting pair still clinging to the giant panda.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

From above Crane heaved a sigh. He'd been thinking about asking Po if it would be acceptable for him to rest for a few moments, but with the way Tigress was acting at the moment that would be a rather foolish venture. He let the air currents lift him slightly higher into the biting air and watched his companions from the air, 'It's probably better I stay in the sky anyways…don't want an ambush.'

'Then again,' he took in Tigress' tense shoulders and stiff gate and chuckled to himself, 'maybe an ambush would do her good. At least she'd have a few punching bags to take it out on.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The evening passed with everyone's stomachs gurgling and growling in protest. What they had hoped would be a road filled with travelers and vendors and merchants was turning out to be a pilgrimage of desolate looking animals heading away from the Imperial City, and away from trouble. Everyone on the road was hungry and no one had food to spare.

This worried the masters greatly as to the state of the city, and the rest of its people.

The area they stopped in was crowded as well, but they were given a wide berth as recognition swept through the gathered travelers. Where Po normally reveled in the attention, he found it a little annoying and troublesome. All he wanted was something warm to eat and a dry place to sleep, but it seemed that he would be getting neither.

"Wanna' play a game until we're tired?" he tried, excitedly looking from friend to friend as he slumped back against a large boulder.

"No," they answered as a group, already settling down as comfortably as they could.

"May I, brother?" Viper tucked herself into his scarf again, "I really don't want to get sick again.

"Sure," the bear grinned, throwing his arms wide and wiggling his eyebrows up and down, "Room for everybody. Nice warm panda pillow. You know you want in on this."

"Eh, I'm not too proud," Mantis shrugged and joined Viper again, "Might as well be warm."

"Why not?" Monkey jumped up, settling into the gap created by Po's neck and the rock behind him.

"Crane?" Po raised a brow, throwing a sidelong look towards the bird. Crane sighed in defeat, figuring the others were probably onto something as the temperature was dropping rapidly and his feathers, while warm from the air trapped between them and his body, were probably nowhere near as cozy as the bear's radiating heat. He placed himself contentedly against the panda's side.

"Eh?" Po opened his arms again, using his fingers to motion Tigress closer in a grasping gesture.

"No," she quietly settled against her own piece of the boulder, "And no, this is not a repeat of the cave on the way to the Dang Jo Temple. We are _not_ in danger of freezing to death."

"Now that is a story I'd like to hear," Mantis' voice floated from the scarf.

"It's not that exciting," Tigress returned, "Go to sleep. We've still got a long ways to go and the rest of the trip will just be more of the same."

Po sat gesturing a few more times, nodding his head as he leaned forward slightly, mouth open in an annoying grin, "Eh? Eeehh? _Eeeeeehhhhhh?_"

"Tigress," Viper peered out from the warmth of the fabric, "Get over here so he'll hush."

"You're not going to stop are you?" she glanced around at the other animals who were all generally minding their own business.

"Nope," Po motioned once more with his paws, then patted the space beside him innocently. She knew that look, having seen it once in a cave already. Po-cicle indeed.

"Fine," she slid against his side with a recalcitrant sigh, "Paws to yourself, panda."

"Now I'd _really_ like to hear that story."

"_Goodnight_, Mantis."

"Fine, fine, goodnight," he turned once to settle himself, "Sheesh…touchy."

"I _heard_ that."

"Aaaand goodnight everybody," Po wrapped one arm around his friend drawing her closer and savoring the proximity, Crane snuggly tucked between them.

Tigress spent most of the night trying to _not_ think of how nice it felt to be held against a certain Dragon Warrior's side.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The next couple of days played out much the same with mud coating their paws and keeping a chill over them as they waded through snowdrifts and slush and ice. It was one of the most obnoxious trips Po had ever had the displeasure to go on. They were all exhausted and miserable.

"Remember when we were in the mountains and I said that I hated mountains the most?" he turned to Tigress, the others resting on him again.

"Yes?"

"I take it back," he lifted a cloth-wrapped paw and watched forlornly as half frozen mud oozed off in a thick tendril, "I hate mud the most. Winter slushy, ooey-gooey, nasty mud."

"And now we're on Dragon Warrior versus Winter," Tigress stated dryly as she stretched herself to look over a few pigs in the road in front of them, "Lucky for you we're almost there. That marker stone says it's only twenty li."

"I'll check it out," Crane took wing, circling the group as he climbed higher.

They continued on, Crane calling out that he could see the city ahead and that it didn't look as bad as they had all feared.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

As they neared the city a group of passing soldiers bowed in acknowledgement of the masters, until one large black and white horse suddenly reared back, eyes wide and nostrils flaring, "Qing!?"

"Fa Yao?" Mantis whipped around on Po's shoulder, then slapped his forelegs over his mouth, eyes widened, "Ah shoot. I mean, I don't know who you're talking about, sir!"

"I knew that was you!" the horse pointed an accusing hoof, "I knew it! Even if you aren't brown!"

"Yao, look," Mantis started, but was surprised when the horse interrupted him.

"I'm so glad you're alright! I thought I'd never see you again!" Fa Yao broke ranks, the others around him grinning knowingly at his overly bright personality and making way for their young officer, "You're not really Qing Lo Hap are you?"

"No," Mantis shook his head, chuckling, "The name is Mantis."

"One of the Masters of the Jade Palace that makes up the Furious Five," the horse was floored, "Whoa…so you were undercover weren't you? Bet that old Colonel is regretting his temper now, eh?"

"What?" it took a moment for the insect to process what Yao was speaking of, "Oh…that. I wasn't there to investigate him Yao, I was trying to figure out what was going on with…something else. Though he was pretty testy…"

"Oh, well, are you guys on your way into the city?" Yao looked around the group, then over the small patrol that he led and gestured for them to reform their lines, "We'd be honored to escort you in."

"That would be appreciated," Tigress bowed to the horse, relieved that someone who knew the area and could be trusted was at their side, "I am Master Tigress, though I'm sure you know that."

"I do," he bowed in return, "Masters Tigress, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and the fabled Dragon Warrior, Master Po. I am Lieutenant Fa Yao, and I am humbled to stand in your presence."

"Promotion?" Mantis leapt from Po's shoulder to Yao's.

"Yes Qing…er, uh…Master Mantis," the horse nickered happily, his troops falling quickly into line on either side of the masters, "A couple of weeks ago. Saw some action back here in the city. Managed to hold my wall against the attackers and before you could say why the long face I was an officer."

"What were they like?" Viper coiled lightly around Po's swinging forearm and held her head steady to speak with their new acquaintance, breaking off the chummy reunion before they could start speaking in puns, as she had a feeling they would if given half a chance, "Any particular species?"

"No, all sort," Yao tossed his head, his cropped forelock bouncing against his long forehead, "Really wild though."

"That's what we figured," Monkey chimed in, moving to walk on his own as the path turned from mud to cobble stone, the city coming into sight around a sharp bend, "Which side were you on when they attacked?"

"The West," he tossed his mane again, then looked down at his new friends, "But this can wait until we get you settled into an inn. It looks like all of you need some time to clean up and rest. I know just the place, too."

"By all means," Crane spoke from over their heads, "Lead the way."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"This is the life," Po sighed as he emerged from the bathhouse in a puff of steam, his fur fluffed and damp, "Waaaaaay better."

"Took you long enough," Monkey spoke playfully, feeling better as well after having washed, rinsed, soaked, and repeated until he was clean.

"Hey, you don't have as much body to wash as I do," the panda answered in good humor, "Besides, I got way muddier than any of you…except for maybe Tigress. I did offer a piggy back ride though."

"Strange that she didn't take you up on that," Crane spoke dryly as he pulled his pants back on with his beak, ruffling his feathers to help them dry more quickly.

"I know, right?" Po shrugged as he finished toweling off as well as he could, "Her loss."

"That's the way to look at it buddy," Mantis patted his shoulder from where he clung on the doorway.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So what happened in the cave on the way to the Dang Jo Temple?" Viper asked as she let the heated water sooth her aching body and chase the cold from her bones.

"Why do you and Crane keep trading duties with the rest of us so that you're near one another?" Tigress parried her question with one of her own, sinking nearly up to her muzzle in the heated bath.

"Ah, sister," the snake diverted warily, "You know I'll find out eventually.

"Of course, sister," Tigress lifted a paw and watched the water flow over her fur and drip from her claws, "As will I."

The two eyed one another, merciless, predatory grins plastered on their faces before they both burst into laughter. The men could hear it all the way in their part of the bathhouse and exchanged puzzled and suspicious glances.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The city was still functioning, and functioning well at that. The masters were pleased to find that the inn Fa Yao had put them up in was clean and well kept, the food was wonderful, and the beds were soft. They were also thankful to see the city in a state of controlled chaos as it recovered.

There were parts of the metropolis that were still recuperating from the attack, but most of it was already being rebuilt. The Lower Guards were keeping most of it well in hand.

Most of the damage had been from fire in the poor districts where the buildings consisted of timber and straw. The heart of the capital, where the markets and main business were located had been spared by virtue of being mainly stone. The city was wounded, but still strong and its people were not just surviving, but flourishing as everyone lent a paw or hoof or wing to do what he or she could.

It was in the poor areas, however, that despair and worry clung to the people and overshadowed their lives. Most had fled the capital, and were now understood to be those poor souls who the masters had passed on the roads. Their only possessions in life were gone, eaten by the flames that engulfed their homes, their livelihoods, their everything.

Po pushed aside a large piece of charred timber to help a struggling rabbit couple retrieve a small box, opening it to reveal the last of their coins. They blessed the bear for his help, offering him a piece of their meager treasure, but Po sternly refused. He wouldn't take anything from them for only doing something that was right.

"What a mess," Tigress made her way through a blackened pile of straw; the remnants of someone's roof, "They set the fires here deliberately."

"This is the south side of the city," Fa Yao pointed out, moving to help Po lift another massive timber for the rabbit family, "It took the brunt of the invaders' hostilities."

"There's nothing left," Viper marveled from atop a burnt out frame that was once a home, "They were…thorough."

"That's one way to put it," Crane landed beside her, the devastation bothering him greatly and causing his feathers to ruffle uncomfortably in unease.

In truth, it bothered them all.

"It was done on purpose," Monkey shuffled his paws in the soot, shaking his head sadly, "but why?"

"That's something we're gonna' have to ask 'em when we find 'em," Po growled out as he and the horse finally managed to shift a huge I-beam and held it over their broad shoulders, "Is it there?"

"Yes, I see it!" the female rabbit darted forward to grab two paintings from a crushed altar. She shifted herself quickly away and Po and Yao let the giant beam crash back down, shaking ash from their coats as they moved away, "Thank you, oh thank you both. My father and our eldest child…I don't know what I would have done without their portraits…"

"Don't think of it," Po replied kindly, still brushing soot from his already black shoulders. Most of his white fur was darkened from all of the burnt wood he'd been shifting and he briefly wondered if it would ever come out or if it would forever stain his fur, as grief seemed to stain the scenery.

"A scare tactic," Mantis hopped from one cleared spot to the next, "They're showing their power and their contempt for the Emperor."

"Why?" Po looked around, disbelief clear on his face as he shook himself one final time, "Why do the people who deserve it the least always have to be the ones who get hurt the most?"

"It's just an unfortunate part of life, Po," Tigress came to his side, discouraged to see such wounded emotions cross her panda's face, "There's nothing we can do now."

"No," he shook his head, brow furrowing as resentment swept across his face, "but there _is_ something we're gonna' do. We're gonna' kick some serious butt."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The closer they moved to the south wall, the worse the destruction became. The wall itself had been breached somehow and Po had a sneaking suspicion that Dishi Wei Tsu and Lord Shen weren't the only two creatures who knew the darker side of firework powder.

"Another weapon?" Po took in the scene, shaking his head and pulling his eyes closed tightly, "There must have been so many people killed..."

Tigress scented the air, but the strange metallic flavor that came with Shen's weapons was missing, "No, not a weapon. Just explosives."

"The houses were not too close to the wall, so not too many were killed," Fa Yao tried to ease the Dragon Warrior's pain, unsure why the bear was so affected by the deaths if he'd never even met the people who resided in the burnt and destroyed homes, "Did you know someone here, Master Po?"

"No," Po looked straight into the horse's eyes, "but my Dad lives in a noodle shop made of wood, just like these houses. These animals had families and parents just like we do. And now…it's all gone. One crazy animal gets it into his head that he needs to hurt people and…and…"

"We'll get him Po," Monkey placed a paw on the back of the panda's as it hung at his side.

"Yes, we will," Tigress caught the panda's gaze, holding it firmly as determination glinted in her eyes, "You said it already. We've got some serious butt to kick."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	26. Right Track, Wrong Side

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note: Skyrim reference FTW.** I know, I know…LAME JOKE! Lol and that was a bad pun as well. ;) Hope your new year has started off well!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Right Track, Wrong Side

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I'm hungry," Po stopped right outside of their inn as the night set in and their breath could been seen in little wisp before them. He stood for a moment looking around at all of the street vendors and the tempting foods of the capital they offered, "Anybody else hungry after sifting through burnt stuff all day?"

"The inn will provide our meal, brother," Viper followed his gaze to a cart that advertised a wide variety of noodles and almost did a double take as Po and Tigress both spoke in surprised unison.

"Biang Biang Mian Super Special Shack?"

Po was the somewhat more excited of the pair, but the tiger wore a genuinely curious expression, "They're _real?_"

"Of course they're real," the panda shot her a funny look, "What'd you think I'd make something about noodles up?"

"No, it's just that…" she gestured widely for a moment mouth open with no words to fill it, "I mean, it was such a strange character. And the song. A point rises up to heaven and the yellow river has two bends. I thought you'd made that up."

"Nope," he turned up the roads towards to the 'Super Special Shack', a hint of hurt in his voice, "All real."

"But the song," she trailed after him, her nose tempting her as the cart also offered stir fried tofu and winter vegetables.

"Hey, I know I make up some pretty dumb sounding stuff but that one wasn't me," Po headed the pack as they drifted through the bustling street, "Oh cool, they even have fresh winter melon soup!"

"I didn't mean to offend you Po," Tigress pulled up short. Po was in a tetchy mood after having to deal with everything of the past few days and Tigress swore she felt that his chi was off balance.

"It's good," the bear smiled tiredly back over his shoulder as they weaved through the busy city night life, "I know you didn't mean it that way. Just tired."

"I think we all are," Monkey caught them up, having decided to follow his drifting friends, "The others decided to head inside. I figured if Po was impressed with these noodles they should be pretty good."

"They are," Po nodded happily as he got into line behind a pair of female goats, one black, one roan, "Last time I had them was when I was like thirteen. Dad made some pretty good ones. Don't know why we stopped serving them…maybe too hard to get them stretched flat enough."

"They smell great," Tigress offered, trying to make up for her misspoken words.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, the bustle of the capital engulfing them and drawing them into an oddly jittery state as everyone and everything rushed past them in the metropolis' fast pace. It was so unlike what they were used to in the Jade Palace and in the Valley of Peace. Even Gongmen hadn't been as full of activity as the Imperial City.

The people in line before and behind the three masters were mostly minding their own business and speaking of recent happenings in the city. The guards and soldiers were painted in a generous light, especially Fa Yao's division who had taken it upon themselves to help shop owners and merchants rebuild. The city was thriving in part thanks to them.

"I just can't believe those creatures would date attack this beautiful place," one of the goats was huffing to herself, obviously distraught over what had happened in her home, "To think they'd dare."

"Impertinent," the other agreed loudly, tossing her horns, "The things animals get into their heads."

"It would serve that little weasel who set fire to Jao's store right for him to drown."

"I agree," the horn tosser tossed her horns again, "Let their ship sink to the depths and never be found."

"Um, excuse me," Po butted into their conversation, surprising them into bowing giggles at the sight of the Dragon Warrior himself standing behind them, "Did you say ship?"

"Oh, yes, Dragon Warrior," the pair continued to bow, up and down, causing Po to keep bouncing his head. Tigress' large paw fell between his ears and stopped the dizzying display, "When they were done with out part of the city many heard them speaking of getting back to their ship. A large one had been spotted traveling the Beijing-Hangzhou Grand Canal north from the coast."

"We all thought it was a new trader," the roan goat elaborated, "Or that perhaps it was a royal envoy to visit the Imperial Palace. It wasn't until the walls were attacked and the palace invaded that we even knew that the Emperor had left on a vacation. Good timing, that."

"Blessed by the gods," the black goat agreed with her friend, "Those invaders did a lot of damage but the Lower Guard and soldiers drove them back. It was a hard fight, but they didn't really seem to be giving them much trouble. Just went right back out the hole they had made in the southern wall…I imagine straight back to their ship."

"May it bare their souls straight to the riverbed," the roan goat spat, then stepped forward to order, "Two bowls of winter melon soup."

Tigress, Monkey, and Po looked between one another before Po made his face as pitiable as he could, "We're next in line…can't we eat first."

"It's a good lead," Tigress shook her head, already starting back, "We need to move out immediately."

"But Biang Biang noodles," Po tapped his clawtips lightly together as Monkey stood by his side, looking pitiful as well, "_Please_?"

"Fine," Tigress rolled her head up and took in the drifting snowflakes and gray skies, "I'll go back and get the others, but you two had better bring me a bowl."

"Deal!" Po whirled back around just in time to place their order, leaving Tigress to wonder just where her discipline had gone in the face of one panda's plea for food.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I hate mud," Po whined as they trekked by the river's side, paws squelching and squishing in a never-ending bog of pure misery, "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it."

"Yes, we know," Crane dipped down, wings spread wide, "It's all you've been saying for the past hour."

"Just an hour?" Mantis leapt to the bird's douli as he passed, hoping to get away from the panda's complaining by hitching a different ride, "It feels like five."

"Hating the mud won't do anything to make it go away, Po," Viper gently hugged his shoulder, ever so thankful that she wasn't completely coated in it, "And it won't make the situation any better."

"Maybe not," Po rolled his eyes, "but it makes _me_ feel better about having to have my paws in it for forever!"

"It's not for forever," Tigress turned to the bear at her side, leaning towards him slightly, "Just be thankful that we aren't in mud _and _the mountains."

"It's sorta' hard to be thankful when you're fed-up with the muck and the cold!"

"Po," Tigress lashed her tail, his running narrative of how awful everything was rubbing her fur the wrong way, "That's enough. We get it. You hate mud. I think it's safe to say we all do."

"Yeah, sorry," he reached a paw up to rub at his face, but froze at the pursed lips of the tiger beside him, "Right. No touchy the face."

"Fa Yao said that the river only ran a day's walk to the coast," Monkey began to speak, trying to change the subject and sooth his friend's sore nerves, "I guess the best plan is to stop at whatever village is there and see if they could tell us more about the ship?"

"Sounds about right," the snake sampled the air with a flick of her tongue before deciding that the temperature was far too cold for her liking, "Let's hope they have somewhere warm for us to stop over. We're moving fast enough that we should be there soon."

"I hate to be the barer of bad news," Crane landed in front of them, gesturing with his beak, "but there's no village at the mouth of the river ahead."

"Aw, man," Po moved to the far edge of the path to lean against a large tree, "This is the worst trip ever."

A rustle. A breath. Tigress leapt forward, grabbing for her panda and pushing off from the tree he'd been resting against with strong back legs. They were a hair's breath from being impaled with hundreds of arrows.

"Ambush," she growled as she, Po, and Viper tumbled into the muddy path, "Watch out!"

Crane swept his wings out to repel a few more arrows, then darted towards the tree line where the shadows of several small animals were starting to appear. Monkey went high, even as he kept low and between them several weasels were drawn into the open, biting, clawing, kicking, and foaming heavily at the mouth.

"Are they sick?" Viper intercepted one flinging itself towards Po as he rolled to his feet, slamming it down against a root and killing it from the blow, "Don't let them bite you!"

"Ow, you little," Po hopped foot to foot for a moment as a young dhole darted forward to thwack his paws with a bamboo cane, "C'mere, ya' runt!"

"Po!" Tigress caught sight of him chasing after the wild dog into the trees and growled low, deep in her chest, 'That idiot! He will never learn!'

The others had seen as well and all darted forward in unison to chase after their hapless friend. Monkey swung into the tree tops and sped ahead, "Po, wait! It could be a trap!"

"Good," the bear tumbled forward, just catching the dholes' back legs as he broke into a clearing, "Let's see what they got."

"Don't get cocky, Dragon Warrior," Tigress came into the small meadow, Crane and Viper hot on her heels.

"Nothing from this side," Mantis came out of the north side of the clearing, having shot around to see if he could find any awaiting attackers, "I'm not sure what-"

A vole bursting from the earth below and slammed into Mantis, their impact sending dirt flying in a dark shower. It was a good distraction, and soon all were engaged with a variety of small creatures, some foaming at the mouth as the weasels had been, others baring teeth and claws that had been sharpened purposely into deadly weapons, and all with a feral glint in their eyes. The dhole whipped around in Po's paws and slammed her front paws into his neck, causing him to choke and stumble backwards for a moment. It was long enough for him to be surrounded by three more.

Tigress hiss as she watched Po gasping for air and swept her attackers away with a heavy paw. She leapt in front of the injured bear, only to take an arrow to the knee, which had her hissing again in pain.

Time seemed to slow down for Po as air rushed back into his lungs and a rumble in his chest turned into a full-blown growl as his head dropped.

The hair on the dholes' backs stood on end in response.

Crane heard both Tigress' pained reaction and Po's anger and swung around to find another archer perched in the tree to their left. He leapt into the air set on his target.

A boar, who looked almost a twin to the one Crane had killed for the Yexing Bead, appeared from the brush and leapt towards the flying master. The bird hesitated, shocked to see that face, and to his horror the boar clamped down with sharp teeth on his right wing as the archer sent another arrow down toward his friend.

"Crane!" Viper struck like lightening, twisting her length along the boar's neck and tusks and tugged sharply, the creature's spine cracking.

Crane landed hard and scrambled to his feet, thankful to find that Tigress had caught the second arrow, still kneeling with Po standing over her, striking viciously at the canines that still dared to harass them, and catching the smallest one in his large paw.

Monkey and Mantis had caught the vole, who had in the meantime been digging under their feet and creating pitfalls to trap their ankles. The simian was bleeding near his paws in several places, and Mantis looked white. Voles ate bugs, and he was well aware of that fact, and his near miss with the creature's stomach.

A sharp cry was heard from above and a crested crane swept low, tackling Monkey as he grappled for the vole. A sharp blow from Crane's good wing separated them, but the other bird had already retrieved the digger and took to the air.

"Po, stop!" Tigress sat up as best she could and caught the edge of the panda's pants. At her cry the others turned to find Po on four paws over the young dhole that had first hit his paws with the bamboo cane. Her chest had been crushed by the bear's weight as he pushed down hard and growled in her face.

Po raised his paw, ready to slam it back down again. Viper darted forward to grab his arm, but Tigress beat her to it and everyone watched as she clung to him, pulling him back and away as the giant panda shook his head and brought a paw to his head, eyes clenched tight, "Po?"

"What?" he shook his head again, eyes fuzzy and throat dry, "Did I-"

"It's okay, Po," Tigress fell back onto her rear as soon as she felt Po had come back into himself, "I'm alright and they're gone."

"I-" he backed away sharply from the small form in the snow, chest caved in and unmoving, "I-"

"Po," Mantis bounded up the bear's side to barked sharply right into his ear, "Snap out of it."

"I killed her," the bear pointed out, stunned at his own actions.

"As I killed the boar, and Monkey killed two of the weasels," Viper moved to Tigress's side, "but Tigress and Crane are both wounded. _This_ is more important right now brother."

"I wasn't going to kill her though," Po sat heavily, right against the tiger's side as he sought some form of comfort, "I just wanted to scare them off."

"You fell into a Feral state, Po," Tigress winced as Mantis examined the arrow that had passed through the fleshy side of her knee, trying to calm Po down at the same time, "You may not have planned it, but I'm sure Mr. Instinct was in favor."

"Mister Instinct?" Mantis paused to look between the pair, then motioned for Viper's help, "I take what I said the other day back. I don't care about the cave. _This_ I have to hear. Crack it here Viper, then we'll take it through."

"It's a voice I hear," Po frowned heavily, "It's old. Deep. It's my instincts."

"I don't hear a voice," Monkey volunteered, Crane nodding in agreement along with Tigress and Mantis.

"I did," Viper coiled her tail around the arrow, near to the head, and cracked the shaft. Mantis began the painful process of pulling it through and Tigress grit her teeth, "When I was learning how to hunt as a snake does…there was this voice that would speak to me without words. Old. Strong."

"It just tells you what to do," Po dropped his head to his paws, then moved to stand, "You listen. You have to."

"Brother," Viper started to speak, but stopped as Po leaned down to gently scoop the dhole into his arms, the bear's lips moving in a whisper as he moved towards the far edge of the clearing. They all knew he would be burying her and paying his respects.

"He's apologizing," Tigress' ears worked forwards and back, coming to a rest laying flat against her skull, "I should not listen."

"He wouldn't mind," Monkey patted her shoulder gently as they worked to clean her wound, then move on to Crane's.

"Is it broken?" Viper weaved as she brought herself up straight, worry clear in her tone and her eyes, "He wasn't foaming, but that doesn't mean he wasn't sick."

"It's not broken," Crane rolled his shoulder, the ache was going to be persistent but he could still fly, "He mostly grabbed feathers and not flesh."

Across the clearing dirt was flying as Po worked his massive paws and sharp claws to create a proper grave, 'This is all my fault. If I had just listened to Tigress and stayed on the road with everybody.'

The female wild dog felt tiny in his arms as he carefully lowered her body into the opening, then pushed the mound of dirt and snow back atop of her. He knelt for a moment, trying to continue his one sided conversation where he'd left off, "I really didn't mean to do that to you. I just wanted…"

'Again with the _want_,' he shook his head, angry at his own actions, 'I wanted to protect Tigress. I took it too far. The training…maybe it _was_ good for the others, but it's garbage for me! Look at what I did…'

He hung his head, but swung it up quickly, wiping a single tear from his muzzle as Tigress stiffly limped over to him, "You shouldn't be walking around."

"It was mostly just a flesh wound, just like with my ear," she flicked the ear in time with her mention of it, "It looks worse than it is."

"I'm sorry," Po turned his head, eyes closed, as he took a deep breath, "I'm always getting you guys into trouble, and this time could have been really bad."

"We've all been distracted lately, Po," she lay a paw on top of his own, "But the next time you want to run after some enemy, just wait for the okay from me."

"Promise you'll let me go after 'em every now and again?"

"I can't promise anything, Dragon Warrior," Tigress squeezed his paw before moving to stand, "We need to keep moving. That wasn't just a group of bandits. They know we're coming."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The mouth of the river was just as Crane had said, nothing for miles along the coastline and no village in sight. The delta was banked on one side by a steep cliff, a solitary shack sitting at the peak. It was bleak and the six felt the sharp tug of despair.

"How are we to find the ship?" Monkey started up the incline, hoping that the shack would offer a better vantage point, "Maybe there is a harbor village nearby?"

"I'll take a quick look," Crane headed into the buffeting coastal winds, ignoring the throb in his shoulder and wing. The others made the trek to the cliff top and the view of the open ocean afforded to them was breathtaking. White capped waves broke against a sandbar a li or so from shore, feral birds who made their rookery in the stone wall taking wing as Crane's larger form shadowed their nests.

"Wow," Po breathed the salt air deeply, feeling some of his stress melt away, "It's amazing."

The others stood in silent reverence of the scene before them, taking a moment to rest. Crane circled higher and higher, becoming a speck against the gray clouds.

Po couldn't keep his feet still after more than a minute of waiting and turned to look back on the shack they had passed. There were many fires around it and had been a likely stopping place for the ship's crew, or so Mantis had pointed out. He was inclined to agree as he shifted some of the ashes with his paw and found a few bones. The animals that had been here had been Feral, or were trying to be.

'_Behind.'_

Po shot straight up, turning quickly to face the shack behind him as his instincts had demanded, but found nothing. The structure was tiny and weathered, the wood rotting and falling apart from the abuse of the sea air. Whoever had lived there had been gone for many years.

'_In. Blood,'_ the voice insisted, and though Po wasn't very happy with Mr. Instinct at the moment, he moved forward into the shack, the metallic tang of blood so light that he almost missed it, 'But I don't see any blood.'

He searched the entire shack, high and low, but still found no trace of the blood he scented in the air. He was about to leave the tiny hovel and rejoin his friends when his foot caught in a tattered fishing net. He tipped backwards, but caught himself, then overbalanced forward with arms pin wheeling as he begged the gods to give him some balance. Just as Po managed to stand straight, arms out and feet planted firmly his ear caught a hanging, rusted pot.

It fell with an atrocious clatter along with several other worn pieces of cookery.

"Po?" Tigress poked her head into the shack, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," the bear rubbed at his neck in embarrassment, "Just being clumsy old me like normal."

He stepped forward and caught his paw in a pot. The panda started to hop on one foot, kicking wildly to get it off, but lost his balance again and hit his head against the back wall. Both he and Tigress heard a distant click.

The wall moved and Po tumbled backwards, Tigress reaching out to try and catch his paw.

The world went black.


	27. The Absence of Light

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note: **Poor panda. :( Action, action, action...

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Absence of Light

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Leave it to Po," Monkey's whispering voice was one of the first things that the bear made out as his vision swam and he felt something soft holding his head up off the cold stone floor his body was laying on, "Only he could literally fall into our enemy's hiding place."

"Anyone coming?" Tigress' voice was tight, anxious, and directly above him.

"No one," Viper's soft hiss was further away, but Po could still not see as his eyes fought to adjust to the extremely low light, "Is he waking?"

"He is," Tigress ran a paw over her own eyes in relief, still cradling Po's head in her lap, "Po. Stay quiet."

"Why?" he moved to sit up, but quickly realized that was a horrible idea and sank back against the tiger's legs, "Oh Buddha, my head."

"Now you know what it felt like for me," Tigress leaned forward, appearing upside down with striking eyes aglow, "Stay quiet. We think we're in the enemy's base."

"Way to find it," Mantis chuckled as he hopped onto the bear's chest and pried open one of his eyes, "Not dilated more than they should be in this light…probably no concussion."

"Shh," Viper flattened her body to the stone, "I feel something. The vibrations are getting stronger."

Po felt Tigress hook her arms under his and pull him further back into the shadows. He pushed himself up with his feet to help her, and found that there wasn't much room wherever they were hiding. It was apparently little more than a crevice.

"Don't push," she warned, right in his ear, "Crane and Monkey are behind me."

Her breath sent a flutter through his stomach and he clamped his jaw shut to avoid a rather breathy sigh. He'd give them away and embarrass himself in the process.

Claws scraped and clacked against the stone floor as several creatures passed their hiding spot, followed by the scuttle of climbing and rocks sliding against rocks. Everyone held their breath and hoped that the mud they were coated in helped to hide their scent. The last noise was a loud click as something latched into place.

"They're gone," Viper moved back from the small entry, "Are you well now, Po?"

"I'm good," he sat forward with Tigress' help, her paw still on his back to support him. Po shook his head and blinked as his eyes finally began to adjust to the dimness, "So I found something cool, huh?"

"Yes," Monkey spoke softly, "and something very dangerous. You fell down into a series of tunnels. Tigress managed to drag you in here while we removed any trace of what you'd done. Glad you woke up finally."

"Me too," Po brought a hand up to feel his head again, "No blood. That's a good sign."

"You hit hard," Tigress spoke into his ear again, their proximity making prickles run up and down his spine, "I didn't manage to catch you."

"No worries," he leaned further forward, glancing out into the main tunnel before them. A huge wall of shale and loose stone chips was to their right, a wooden platform and door at the top evidently the entrance Po had unwittingly found, "Who's the champion at hide and seek now?"

"What?" Crane pushed his way forward, not enjoying the cramped space.

"Huh? I didn't say anything" Po replied lightly, teasingly, causing everyone to just shake their heads. He was probably perfectly fine and messing with them.

"What next?" Po finally broke the silence again, feeling antsy and trapped.

"Next we see what we can do to complete out task from Shifu," Tigress moved forward to crouch and slid under Po towards the crack, looking back with burning eyes, "We cripple them."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The tunnels were narrow, but not cramped, and well traveled. The further into the earth they traveled, the more sand and loam they encountered. Timbers had been brought in to support the walls and ceilings. It was a professional job.

"If they have digging creatures, it would make sense," Mantis looked around, "That vole we fought was probably one of many animals that can dig. These tunnels are larger than what they'd need by themselves though."

"They're big enough for Po and Tigress to fit through," Crane stretched his wings out, tips touching each side easily, "That means that it isn't just small animals like we've seen so far. This may be more difficult than we thought."

"Someone's coming," Viper darted back around the corner, the others close behind her. Her ability to sense vibrations was of great use here in the tunnels and had kept them safe for the past hour of searching. The lower they had gone, the more branches and rooms they'd found. They headed back to what appeared to be a storage area that was seldom used and waited for the small group to pass.

Peering through a crack in the door, Tigress was able to make out the shapes of several dhole, though she didn't recognize any as having attacked them the day before. All the animals were unclothed and one was busily ripping meat from the ribcage of a small bird. The smell of fresh meat drifted to her nostrils and she breathed deeply, fighting to keep herself focused.

It had been a long while since she'd smelled fresh meat.

Fights were heard breaking out in the tunnel constantly, pained yips and death cries reverberating off the walls.

"Think if we leave them alone long enough they'll kill each other off?" Mantis joked, peering through the crack as well.

"That would be too lucky," Monkey shivered as another animals howled somewhere further down the tunnels, "How many do you think there are?"

"With the eleven we faced in the woods and the ten or so that went out earlier, I'd put their numbers at around five hundred," Viper scented the air, coiling further back into the food sacks and other supplies that were covered in a fine layer of dirt, "That doesn't mean there aren't more though. They could be out on patrols or raids."

"Lets call it eight hundred to be safe," Tigress eased the door open and listened intently for a moment, "I hear running water."

"The tunnels are starting to slope back upwards," Crane tipped his head left and right, "We feel higher than when we started."

"Should we turn back and work our way down?" Mantis jumped to Po's shoulder, glancing between the two possible paths before them.

"No, we go on this way," Tigress started off, "The tunnels are better maintained and use better candles. Someone important is this way."

"Sounds good to me," Po scooped Monkey as he left the small room and let him scramble to his back where he sat rubbing his sore ankles, "Need a bandage?"

"No," the simian gingerly touched them again, then began to pull at the strings that held the hem of his pants, "the ties of my pants are rubbing against the bites. I'll just let them loose."

"Something isn't right," Viper pulled back suddenly, the air feeling tense, "Why haven't we seen more creatures? We should have been running into them everywhere."

"This room feels large," Po stepped forward, then held a paw over his eyes as light suddenly leapt forth from a candle's flame hitting a long trough of oil, the smoke burning thickly and stinging his eyes, "Guess that's why we haven't seen more animals…"

A huge cavern spread out before them, animals scattered around it and dropping more candles to streams of oil to light the entirety of the massive room. Their cackling laughter, growls and grunts, heavy breaths raced around the room, echoes chasing echoes. Po readied himself, as did the others at his back, but no one came forward to face them.

The tension was suffocating, and Po pushed his back right up against Tigress' as the others circled with them.

"Welcome, Mighty Dragon Warrior. Welcome Furious Five," a voice floated down from amongst the rocks and ledges across the cave, a cat like creature appearing to dart swiftly downwards and land on light feet before them. The Indian Civet stood, naked and licking dirt from his paw pads, "Welcome to my den. Do you like it?"

"I dunno'," Po stood straight and looked around sincerely, "Kinda' needs a few curtains. Maybe a table and bed and stuff."

"Po," Tigress shot him a look over her shoulder.

"Oh, right," he dropped back into his fighting stance, "Who are you?"

"Call me Ge-Ming," the large stripped creature let his paws fall wide as he slinked forwards, eyeing Viper and licking his chops, "A Revolution for our world when I am most needed."

"Needed?" Monkey shifted his weight back, estimating that the cat-like animal weighed close to twenty or twenty five pounds, "I don't remember ordering a revolution. You, Mantis?"

"Nope," the bug rocked back and forth on taut legs, "Kinda' hoping you're fresh out, buddy."

"Clever," Ge-Ming turned his back on the warriors, obviously unconcerned by their proximity, "I can see that you are perhaps worthy opponents in some ways. However, you have been fooled. Do you think I would have allowed you to so easily traverse the halls of my home without reason?"

"It'd crossed our minds," Po found himself _not _liking Ge-Ming's attitude, "So, Ge-Ming. Revolution. Can I call you Rev?"

"No," the civet fell to his side, rolling lightly in the dirt before he began to clean his paw, "As a matter of fact, what you can call me is Master. Or perhaps, Savior will be a more appropriate term."

"Savior?" Viper spit, "Not likely."

"Food shouldn't speak," he snarled towards the snake, put pulled up short as Crane spread his wings to block his view of Viper, "Ah, and food also shouldn't interfere."

"Alright buddy," Po took a step forward, finger pointing, "That's enough of calling my friends food."

"That's what they are," he rolled back to his hind legs, stretching as he did so, "What I believe in is the natural order. The way things are meant to be. The way we live, this farce of life we see as normal, that isn't the truth. Predators hunt, prey are eaten. That is the truth set by the gods."

"Truth," the animals around them chanted, working themselves into a frenzied mob, some of them foaming at the mouth as they ingested tiny pills in their strange ecstasy, "Gods!"

"They're brainwashed," Tigress glanced rapidly around the animals, "The pills…they're taking something."

"So observant Master Tigress," the civet nodded, "Indeed they take something that helps to…free them from the constraints set by a society that binds tighter and tighter with rules and rituals and honor."

The civet spat the last word, a hissing noise leaving him as his snout wrinkled in a sneer, "Such lofty ideals but when we are put into dire situations all of that is stripped away and we are left with the beautiful truth of being Feral. Our true natures."

"Feral," the animals around them screamed in response, and Tigress flattened her ears in response with an irritated growl.

"But that is enough talk for now," Ge-Ming stretched, rolling his neck and shoulders before sliding into a basic ready stance, "I am no where near as proficient in the martial arts as you all are, but I do enjoy testing my reflexes. Come, and when I am done playing my friend will step in, in my place."

"Ferals don't have friends," Tigress pointed out sharply, darting forward to swipe at the lithe creature, using only part of her strength and speed to test the civet.

"Oh, I use the term loosely," he nimbly dodged away and clapped his paws three times, grinning wickedly, "And when I say _I_ will test my reflexes, I also mean that my followers may test theirs as well."

The other creatures pounced, going for Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper, the smaller animals that could easily be seen as prey. The fight was wild with no sense or reason to the lunging, snapping, snarling mess. The four were hard pressed to protect themselves and one another.

"Then there were two," Ge-Ming darted between Tigress and Po, faking a strike at the panda and catching Tigress off guard with a kick to her injured knee. She hissed in pain and pulled back, shielding her wounded leg. Po growled at the dirty move and lunged, sweeping the civet's back legs from under him, but Ge-Ming was nimble and caught himself on his front paws.

The Indian civet flipped up and over a large stone, touching down lightly on the other side. Po popped around the corner and nearly tagged him again, but he darted away, right into Tigress' waiting paws.

"And then there was one," Tigress mimicked his earlier speech, but was knocked away by a massive mace, the shape unusual.

"My friend has arrived, and I must depart," Ge-Ming bowed sharply in derision and darted into the writhing mass of fighting. Po shot forward to block another blow from the mace before Tigress was crushed beneath it.

"What the heck kinda of mace is this?" he looked up into the eyes of a huge yak, holding tight to the weapon as Tigress rolled away and pulled a deep draw of air to try and recover.

"A gada," the yak answered in a deep voice, "From our homeland."

"So you follow that crazy Ge-Ming guy, too?" Po found the gada pulled easily from his grasp, claws scratching the sides as he tried to hold on, "What's the deal? He's crazy!"

"As much as he hates honor, I owe him much," the yak steadied himself and brought his weapon to bare, "My life is his."

"Great," Po lowered his head and his voice, "One whacko and one crazy."

"And one panda and one tiger," the yak pointed the gada at both in turn, "It makes no difference. You will not win."

"Hey, being from a different country and all must be difficult," Po braced himself as the yak suddenly bore down with a lightning quick strike. The bear grit his teeth as he caught the rounded head of the mace, feeling the ground crack under his paws, the spider web shooting out from beneath him, "You don't know what you're up against, buddy."

"My name here is Jian," the bull pushed down harder, nearly bringing Po to his knees, "And I do know. You are the Dragon Warrior, but it is as I said. You will not win."

"Like heck I won't," Po shot forward, slamming the weapon backwards into its wielder, "I fight for justice and justice always wins!"

"I do not fight for or against justice," Jian swept him sideways, slamming him soundly into the boulder Ge-Ming had vaulted over, "You are unbalanced."

"Maybe, but that's Po," Tigress leapt onto Jian's back, sinking her claws in to get a good hold and pulling backwards to tip the yak for a throw. She was surprised though when the beast purposefully threw himself into her direction, nearly flattening her beneath him had Po not scrambled under the pair at the last second and helped to catch the yak's weight, "What are you doing?"

"Me? What're you doing?" Po shot her an incredulous look, "Go help the others. I've got this."

"No you don't," she growled out as Jian rolled away from their dual hold.

Po straightened and pulled Tigress down almost too late as the yak flung the gada towards them. Jian laughed down at them, full bellied and entertained, "You do not trust your instincts."

"I hear 'em," Po growled as he pushed Tigress away from a massive hoof, then rolled away from another, "And they're telling me to kick your butt!"

"Po, Sneaking Back Trap," Tigress warned almost too late of the move she wanted them to try, pushing off the boulder that she'd been thrown against and facing off with the yak again, paw to hoof.

"Got him," he slid under the yak's legs and pulled his tail with him, throwing Jian off balance. The fall would have been bad, but he twisted at the last moment and kicked out strongly to catch Po in the chest. The bear was flung a good distance and Jian was up and charging after him instantly, leaving Tigress behind and desperately trying to catch up.

The giant panda tumbled and managed to bring his roll under control, four paws planted firmly under him as he growled. The yak was on top of him and Po lashed out, sinking curling claws into the yak's snout, but Po pulled back shaking his head and standing, 'I'm not doing that again!'

It was his worst mistake. The yak's massive horns caught Po in the gut and sent him flying again, his bulk not protecting him this time.

"You fear your instincts," Jian caught him with a kick as he fell, the panda flying head first into the boulder, "You are not yet ready to face me. Ge-Ming had more faith in you than yourselves."

"Be quiet," Tigress lunged, catching his side in a strong kick that only managed to slide the yak a foot to the side. He turned to look at her, snorting deeply.

"I will have no more to do with this unworthy fight," he leaned down to pick up his gada, hefting it over his shoulder as he turned to go, "Face me again when you have embraced your whole self Dragon Warrior. Light _and_ Dark. Good _and_ Evil. See _all_ of it in your soul."

The yak plowed his way through the crowd of scrabbling animals, throwing them aside with no regard. Monkey, with Mantis along for the ride, took the opportunity to scrabble up towards a small opening where Ge-Ming had originally leapt down. Crane snatched Viper in his claws and followed swiftly. Tigress moved to do the same, but found Po scrambling up after the running yak, pushing aside the crazed animals who were now blindly fighting one another.

"Jian!" Po bellowed angrily after the yak, tailing him through the tunnels and finally back up the shale wall he had crashed down. On the cliff Jian turned to answer the Dragon Warrior's heated call, "_Jian_!"

"There is no darkness in me," the bear huffed as he scrambled up through the hidden door, "I'm the Dragon Warrior! I've sworn to stand against evil!"

"And yet you lock it away and let it grow," the bull stomped his hooves violently, impatiently, "Oh yes, I can see that in you. The bird and vole who ambushed you told me of how you crushed that young dhole without any thought. It festers and escapes when you aren't prepared."

"That's a lie!" Po lunged, tackling the yak and nearly throwing them both off the ridge and into the waters below.

"It is a truth that you can't face," the yak lifted Po bodily and slammed him to the ground, once, twice, thrice, "You fear yourself. You are no warrior."

"Po!" Tigress catapulted herself out of the hidden entry, fearing she had not caught them soon enough. She slammed into the yak, forcing him away, then hunched her body over the badly wounded bear, baring her teeth and growling as her tail lashed wildly, "Don't _touch_ him."

"I have no wish to face him further," Jian turned in disgust, "He is a disappointment."

Tigress stayed crouched over her panda until the threat was out of sight, her wounded knee causing her leg to quiver in pain and exhaustion. She was still wide eyed and breathing deeply, fur bristled all down her back and tail, when the others climbed the cliff's edge, heads poking over to see the beaten panda laying under the protective tiger.

"What happened?" Monkey pulled himself over the ledge, Crane landing at his side and letting Viper go, "Tigress?"

Po shot up from under her suddenly, using his weight to push her own off his back. He stood, shoulders heaving as he swayed, then fell to one knee. Tigress picked herself up and watched as Po went to war within himself; embarrassment, fear, anger, despair all written clearly across his face.

She almost placed her paw on his shoulder, but he folded his head further in towards his chest and sighed deeply, a hint of a growl in his exhale. Hesitating, she missed her chance as he stood, still unbalanced and angry.

"We need to go," Crane glanced between the shack and the open area they stood in, "We need to get back to the Jade Palace as soon as we can."

"Let's go," Po started off, unsteady on his paws but moving in the right direction at a quick enough pace.

The others fell in beside their friend, worried and wearied and beaten.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	28. Between Chaos and Serenity

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note: **Feeling better! Enjoy the chapter! Love to you all! 

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Between Chaos and Serenity 

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The Jade Palace, while amazingly busy, was also amazingly quiet. Dishi wasn't sure that he liked the quiet, but since the training hall was separate from the other buildings, he figured it made sense.

"Still don't like it," he grumbled to himself as he stalked the hall outside of the Emperor's suite, then whirled around as he sensed a presence behind him, "Who's there?"

"Just me," Shifu answered from behind him again, chuckling as the pangolin turned, confusion clear on his face as he double-checked his surroundings, "You'll have to forgive me. I enjoy surprising my students in the same way I just did you. Especially the panda."

"Grandmaster," the pangolin bowed, "Do you need me for something?"

"You've recovered well," Shifu noted, pleased that between Zhi Shi and the village healer Dishi's ribs had begun to mend quickly, his pain eased by the tea brewed for him with each meal, "Did I hear you mention something you don't like?"

"Ah, _well_, you see," Dishi felt a light wave of embarrassment wash over him at having been caught talking aloud to himself, "I'm just not used to the quiet."

"I would think a master assassin would enjoy the quiet," the red panda gestured for Dishi to continue, moving to walk at his side.

"Quiet's good, if I'm the one using it," he took a deep draw of air and gestured around them, "This sort of quiet is the type an assassin loves when he's on a mission and fears if he's in his master's keep."

"Perhaps you could assist me then," Shifu stopped at the doors to the Hall of Heroes, putting a paw to Dishi's shoulder, "and at the same time learn to enjoy the, well, let's call it peace instead of quiet."

The pangolin simply nodded and followed the Grandmaster outside and down the stairs. He was completely unprepared for the challenge Shifu placed before him.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"He's a hypocrite," Mantis paced beside their tiny fire, everyone on edge and irritated. The weather, their defeat, the strange behavior of the animals they had encountered, and Po…it was all eating at their calm and throwing them badly off kilter, "To say that he wants a perfectly feral world, and then use drugs to keep his followers in line? Ferals wouldn't use weapons like some of them were, that's for sure."

"Nor would they have a ship to sail on," Crane pointed out, shaking his head to remove the snow pilling on his douli, "This Ge-Ming speaks of wanting a 'free' world without restriction, but it seems to me that he isn't willing to leave all of our modern advancements behind."

"Or he knows that he needs them in order to win," Monkey joined in, trying to warm himself with the meager heat put out by the flames. Tigress watched her friends sink further into a sullen mood, their moods dulled further by Po's quiet behavior. He hadn't spoken since they started their trip back and was now morosely sitting with his chin against a large fallen tree.

'Something in him is wrong,' she moved closer to Monkey's side, testing her leg and finding it sore, but steady. She wished she could help her friends in some way, 'We all need to relax. This journey was difficult, but we are still alive, still mostly healthy. How can I help them see that this one defeat is not an end?'

Po sat to the side, quietly raking his claws through the snow atop the log in drifting patterns, creating waves upon waves and circles inside of circles in an attempt to bring some semblance of peace to himself.

'Concentric circles...,' he reminded himself, thinking of the serene moments he had shared with the tiger.

He glanced up quickly to spy Tigress speaking quietly with Monkey and the others, all dead tired from the trip, the fights, and their subsequent escape from the tunnels and the horde, 'I can't believe that yak beat me like that. In front of her! What's she think of the _mighty_ Dragon Warrior now?'

Po quietly drew the flat of his paw pad against the lines he had created, wiping the snow clean into a sheet of crisp white. He turned his head to watch flakes drift softly down; the delicate white pieces settling on whatever met their path. Simple, clean, beautiful, 'I wish my life was like that right now. _Easy_.'

Tigress had drifted like the snow, slowly falling into the stretched, false tranquility of silence as the rest of her companions did the same. It was bothering her that all of them felt so lost. Her eyes landed once again on the forlorn panda, and she cursed herself for not being able to think of a way to bolster his spirit as he'd done so many times for her.

"I'd give Po a fresh batch of almond cookies right now if he'd snap out of his funk and make us laugh," Monkey had followed her gaze and spoke softly, perhaps only for the tiger to hear.

"Does that offer stand for anyone?" she suddenly felt an odd, Po-like idea creep upon her. Roguish she often was not, but her panda...her panda had a backlog of mischievousness that was about to be repaid.

"Sure," Monkey shrugged, bringing his attention back to her, "What do you have in mind?"

"Just give me five minutes," she whispered, then stood and raised her voice, "I'm going to get more firewood."

The others nodded as she melted into the woods around them. Her prey didn't even notice her leave and she smiled, fangs flashing.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Master Dishi! Master Dishi!" a young rabbit caught hold of his tail, tugging, "Look what I can do! Lookit, lookit!"

The pangolin turned in time to catch the bunny standing on his head. He half smiled, unsure of what sort of praise to offer, or if he should, "That's…very good head standing."

"Master Dishi!" another caught his attention by handing from a rack of practice swards. His little paws were perilously closed to the blades, and thought they weren't sharp, Dishi felt a tremor take hold of his heart as he darted forward to grab the kit.

"Don't play by weapons like that!" he scolded, making sure the rabbit's feet were firmly on the ground, "They're to be respected, not treated like playthings!"

"What are you?" a young gosling caught his paw and held it up in examination, "Are you some sort of mole?"

"No," he pulled back, careful of his sharp claws against tiny wings, "I'm a pangolin."

"Cool! Does your armor come off!?"

That one little shout had the rambunctious tykes tackling the assassin, paws and wings and hooves searching for where the plate came loose, "Ah ha! Ha! No! No, it doesn't come off and I am very ticklishahahaha!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o_._

Po sat in solemn study of the snow, heartily wishing for a replay of the afternoon fight, or that Tigress at least had not witnessed the yak beating him twice. In a row. Very easily.

'Gah,' he turned towards the woods, disgusted with himself, ''Impress me,' she says. Well I sure did the exact opposite of _that_. And what's with Jian's stupid, 'Embrace the light and the dark, evil and good'? There's no dark in me right? I mean, there can't be, there isn't supposed to be…but…'

The panda huffed and shut his eyes, shaking his head as if to shake the thoughts loose, 'I feel it thought. I _know_ what he's talking about, but he's _wrong_. I shouldn't embrace it. I need to block it out. Nothing good ever comes from being bad!'

He opened his eyes and found Tigress staring back at him from the other side of the rotting tree, the shock of her so suddenly, _silently_ appearing startled him into falling further back on his butt. They stared at one another, nearly nose to nose as she leaned forward; their frozen breath danced in a small cloud between them.

She chuffed, a sinfully pleased grin splitting her face.

He bleated.

Five heartbeats was the space of time before Mantis' roaring laughter broke the abhorrent silence they'd fallen into, Monkey close behind as he hooted in his mirth, slapping his hands on the frozen ground they rested on. Crane and Viper joined in as well, bewilderment at the sound clear on their face. The situation was surreal and silly and wonderful.

Tigress leapt onto the old log and sat back on her haunches to daintily clean the back of her left paw, satisfied with the results of her little foray into trouble. Her panda sat, gaping, and then started to laugh as well. The surprise of it, the bizarreness of _Tigress_ being the one to pull a prank like this in the presence of others was pulling him away from his dark thoughts, his worries, and his fears.

"Tiiiiigressss," he whined, falling back fully into the snow around him, "You promised you wouldn't _do that_ in front of anybody!"

"What, heehee, what _was_ that?" Mantis climbed onto his round belly, quickly joined by Viper, "Did you really make that sound?"

"Brother," Viper giggled shyly, hiding her smile, "You sound like a goat."

"At least I'm not the only one who makes weird noises," Crane walked slowly to join them, grinning from beneath the brim of his hat, "Cacaw is on the way out."

"Oh, no, cacaw will never be lived down," Po smiled from upside down at his friend, "Tigress made a funny sound too."

"No, my hello sound sounds…cool," she leaned forward, eyes glinting as her tail swung playfully.

"Man," Po brought the back of his paw across his eyes dramatically, "Why couldn't _my_ hello sound be cool?"

"So that is your hello sound?" Monkey smirked down at the bear, "Pretty funny, Dragon Warrior."

"You think that's funny," Tigress nimbly jumped down to join them in the snow, smugly grinning at her friends, "You should hear him bark."

The four friends looked at one another then spoke in unison, "Pandas bark?"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"No!" Dishi dashed after another youngster, wondering just how long an hour was in hell, "You put your sister down this instant! We do not throw siblings through the Rings of Fire!"

He felt run ragged, body aching and mind whirling as giggling, running, yelling, laughing, hopping, jumping, wiggling, tumbling creatures of all shapes and mostly tiny sizes rushed around him. There was no peace here. There was no quiet to be found.

This surely was hell.

"Oh Buddah and gods above," the pangolin held one crying piglet under his arm and tried to ignore another who was biting his tail to test just how hard his scales really were, "Ancestors, spirits of those I've killed, _anyone_ who is listening. Please let the madness end!"

A bunny ran by, little cotton puff of a tail on fire and Dishi Wei Tsu dropped the pig to dash after the screaming kit. He caught the bunny in a rolling tackle and pawed at the tail until it was out, the smell of burning fur causing him to cough.

"Hell," he spoke to himself as the kit took off again, "is noisy."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

An hour of general talk on all things related to funny noises brought the conversation back around to Po's greeting, everyone begging the panda to do it again and Po staunchly refusing, blushing badly in embarrassment as the others tried their best to bring forth the sound. Tigress sat close, smiling down at her paws, 'This is what we should be like. Happy, relaxed.'

A twig snapping some ways off had everyone silent and still, ears turning to listen and noses twitching to scent out possible danger. A small animal was heard searching the undergrowth for food spared from the snow and, as one, they relaxed. It was a truly feral animal, simply foraging for a bit of food; there was nothing to be feared.

"We shouldn't let our guard drop too much," Viper looked around them, noting the waning moon rising higher into a cloud bank to hide its face, "I'll take first watch. We have a long way to go to reach the Jade Palace by tomorrow and we all need our rest."

Everyone scooted themselves closer in to the fire, Monkey and Mantis fetching a few small logs that weren't soaked by snowmelt to bank the fire in and help the heat grow. Po settled down, lying on his side with his feet to the blaze. He started when he felt something large and warm press their back to his own.

"Tigress?" he halfway sat up, supporting himself on one elbow, "What're you-?"

"Lay down," she said simply, not turning to meet his curious gaze, "We're both cold, and we all know that you'll latch onto me sooner or later. I'd rather _voluntarily_ be back to back with you than become an involuntary pillow."

Po let himself slowly back down, trying hard to ignore the knowing smirks that the others were trying to hide…or in Monkey and Mantis' case openly showing while Monkey gave him two thumbs up. He was flushed with warmth, halfway discomfited by knowing she had seen him so easily beaten, and half from pleasure that she chose to still be close to him despite what she'd seen.

An hour had passed and the others had passed out, Viper resting watchfully on the other side of the fire. His breath had yet to even out as sleep eluded him, and at some point he noticed that the tiger at his back hadn't fallen asleep yet either. Tigress' whispered voice barely made it to his small ears and he strained to catch every word as she spoke.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you too badly earlier," she spoke softly, voice low and tender, "I just hoped it would make everyone more…more…"

"More themselves," he murmured in return, pushing himself the tiniest bit tighter against her, the fur on his back shifting against her qipao, "You didn't…well, not _bad_ at least."

"Nothing you can't live down," he could hear the smile in her voice and his heart melted.

"You're the only one I'd let get away with it," Po replied, tone caught between serious and joking.

"I know," Tigress replied, her tone implying a weight to their conversation that Po hadn't meant to instigate, "Po?"

"Hm?" he settled further into her, nearly pushing her as he tried to absorb as much warmth from her as he could.

"I'm glad a big, crazy panda fell out of the sky," she chuckled, sumptuous and slow, "The stuff of legends…"

"Me too," he turned his head slightly, as brave as he could ever remember feeling, "but I think the best part was that the panda landed right in front of a tiger."

Tigress pulled her chin in, blushing fiercely as she felt Po shift again. It had been bold of her to lay down so close to the bear in plain sight of their friends, but she had felt pulled to do so. She needed to reassure him, and needed the reassurance of his warm presence in return.

Across the fire, Viper smiled, eyes drifting from the whispering pair to Crane.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Grandmaster."

Shifu felt his ears pull his attention from meditation to the voice behind him, and he turned to find a harried looking pangolin bowing low, "Ah, Master Dishi Wei Tsu. How was class?"

"I have found that youth have boundless creativity and energy to put towards…rather, ah…inspired feats of acrobatics and…bravery," he winced, wondering if the older creature would buy it.

"Did Ye We try to throw his sister through the Rings of Fire again?"

"Yes," the pangolin bowed low, hoping that he wouldn't face too much ire from the diminutive Grandmaster of the Jade Palace.

"He does that often," Shifu dismissed with a smile, "And what have you learned about yourself?"

"That I appreciate the peace, _and_ quiet, of the palace grounds deeply," Dishi shook his head, a glazed look in his eyes, "_Emphatically_ appreciate it."

"Good," Shifu slid down his staff to the floor, pausing at Dishi's side to speak further, "Now, what worries you so greatly that you're driving yourself to distraction, pacing the floor outside of the Emperor's room?"

"I worry for his safety," the pangolin lifted his head, eyes focused on the ceiling as he heaved a deep breath and looked for an answer he couldn't find, "I know that he is well protected here, but there is a feeling I can't shake that danger is lurking. I _know_ this feeling, though I am usually the one to cause it."

"It's wise to be wary," Shifu nodded, searching the darkened heights of the roof for an answer as well, "We all feel tightly pulled by the gravity of our situation."

"This is not something that you need to feel," the Emperor stood across the room, breaking into their conversation to ease their worries, "I know that any of you would give your life to protect my own, or that of my family. Here, I fear no creature."

"My Emperor," Dishi bowed low, "Forgive my reticence."

"My child," the red-crowned crane glided forward, grace in every step, "There is nothing to forgive; to know you worry for my safety shows that you truly care for me. I am blessed by the gods, for they have given me such faithful and skilled warriors to stand at my side."

"Emperor, it is still wise to be cautious, no matter how skilled we may all be," Shifu cautioned.

"I have no trepidations, Grandmaster," Xian Da Yu turned to join his family, who were going to enjoy the snow outside, "You, the Furious Five you trained, our funny Dragon Warrior, and all the others who are here. You are blessed as well. No animal will harm me while in your sanctified care. This has been decreed by the gods and given voice by me."

"So it has, my Lord," Shifu bowed, praying to the gods and Oogway and his ancestors that the Great Son of Heaven spoke true.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	29. Acrimony

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note: **Beginning of the chapter feels a little awkward But! I'm gonna' blame that on my sicky-ness relapse that I'm currently experiencing and the ton of drugs I'm using to combat it. Seriously feel wonky right now and coughing up both lungs. This also means that it wasn't edited at all o.O'

Also, I am such a dork. Another Skyrim knee reference…

"I was an adventure like you until I took an arrow to the knee," says the guard to the adventurer who just survived being set on fire by a fire elemental, clawed by a dragon, shot full of arrows by bandits, and blasted off a cliff from lightening cast by a necromancer….

:/

That's the face I imagine my character makes whenever a guard says that line.

Enjoy!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Acrimony

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The Furious Five, plus one Dragon Warrior, were used to (sort of) running long distances (with lots of breaks) to reach places that were in danger, quickly (as quickly as possible...with lots of breaks). Po was fairly certain that in most legends he had heard the bodaciously awesome hero _walked_ everywhere, but apparently storytellers left the bit about all the running and hurrying out.

Hide nor hair had been seen of Ge-Ming, nor any of his followers, while making their hastened return. The night spent joking around a campfire and easing their nerves might as well have never happened. They were tense, a sense of urgency dogging their steps; with every li covered, the grip that fear had on their hearts tightened.

'What if we're too late?'

'What if they already attacked the palace?'

'Are they safe?'

Questions were racing through their hearts, even as they raced up the stairs, though the Valley of Peace seemed calmed and animals in the village came and went with no hesitation or fear as the masters rushed past. Their hearts eased at the sight of everything and everyone safe and sound.

The group had made record time in two days of travel, even with their wounds and lack of rest. They topped the Ten Thousand Steps as late afternoon clouds covered the sun and the temperature began to drop, new snow flurries blowing past in eddies. They were back, all was well, and they could breathe again.

Inside the Jade Palace grounds, the evening routine of eating dinner, completing daily chores, training, and guards changing watch was well underway. An antelope called out from his place near the top of the main gate, hailing their return.

The palace gates open and they relaxed.

They were home.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Master Shifu," Tigress sat straight in her cot as her father walked into her room, worry lines clear on his face, "Father?"

"How is your knee?" the red panda moved to stand beside the cot, eyes tracing the meager trappings of her private room, "Was the salve the healer gave you a soothing one?"

"No," she smiled lightly, recognizing something that he hadn't done since she was a small cub, "It burned. Like it always does when the fox mixes up a remedy for me."

"That's how you know it works," he returned, still detailing every item his daughter kept.

He had come to check on her, and it warmed her heart. He hadn't checked on her like this since she was a small cub, though she imagined it was in no small part brought on by the fact that Mantis had given the main report while the others had their injuries attended to. Po filled their Grandmaster in on the rest, with what she was sure was a heavy heart. Her panda had probably made her injury sound worse than it was.

It had been bothering her greatly as they ran, but she pushed the pain aside. They needed to return quickly now that the true threat had been discovered. There had been no reason to believe that they wouldn't be facing Ge-Ming as soon as they arrived, or soon afterwards, but for some reason the civet had held off.

She didn't like it.

"What did she say?" Shifu broke her from her strained thoughts, standing beside her as she let her legs fall over the edge. Tigress rolled her pant leg up to show the bandages, no blood showing through thankfully.

"I'm to rest it, but it was a clean shot. It went through the side where muscle is thin. It missed the tendons and cartilage," the tiger slowly flexed her knee, the pain dulled by the salve and a medicinal tea she'd downed, "The healer was not concerned."

"That's good," Shifu nodded, ears bouncing lightly, "When Po mentioned you'd been shot in the knee, I was concerned. Knee injuries can end adventures before they begin."

Tigress chuckled, low and slow, shaking her head as she let herself just enjoy the moment, not worrying about what might happen tomorrow, 'A present. Thank you Oogway for telling us such an important thing.'

"I'm fine Father," she leaned forward slightly to be closer to eye level, "I'm sure Po exaggerated everything as he always does."

The red panda hummed in response, another frown flashing briefly across his face. He moved from her bedside to the small table she kept her washbowl on, the delicate, painted porcelain a gift she'd received on her thirteenth birthday, 'I was surprised by how greatly she appreciated it's beauty. I become too focused on training at times, and forget to see my students, and my daughter, as creatures with opinions and thoughts outside of Kung Fu.'

"Was Po…alright when you spoke with him?" there was a hesitation in her speech, a quality of concern etching the edges of her voice, "His fight with Ge-Ming's underling did not go well."

"No, it did not," Shifu agreed, "And he appeared, outwardly, to be fine. I fear that he is having a difficult time regaining his balance after the Yexing training, and the tenuous grasp he has on his own sense Inner Peace is slipping. It's hard for one so young to hold onto any semblance of peace when your sense of self is being tested. That he attained it under similar circumstances speaks of his natural skill, but this time he will need to move beyond just doing, and come to an understanding in himself."

"Master?" Tigress moved to stand beside her father, "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"I think you mean, is there anything _you_ can do," he took her paw into his own, laughing lightly. She blushed lightly, tightening her hold on her father's paw, "You must be patient and listen, but I think that you will also need to push him."

"Push him?" the tiger canted her head, ears back slightly with a tight, half grin on her lips, "Po pushes back in unexpected ways, Father."

"He certainly does," Shifu turned, releasing his daughter's paw to open her door, "He is given to wearing his feelings for the world to see, but this he has been wrestling with by himself. His chi is unbalanced. You will need to draw everything to the forefront, Tigress. I don't think even he realizes exactly how much something is wrong in him."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Li," Zhou caught his brother's attention, seeing the worry pull deep lines across his face, "I heard the Masters returned?"

"Yes," the eldest wolf allowed Zhou to catch up before he continued across the main courtyard, "They did not bring good news. Most of them were injured."

"The enemy force must be large to have overpowered the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five," Zhou paused in his step from the surprise, "Do you think the Jade Palace is fortified well enough, or should we begin to take extra precautions?"

"The troops that have joined us, Dishi and his assassins, and our guard will be a match from what I heard," Dai Li paused, and checked his surroundings wearily before heading towards the training hall, "Too many ears. Come, brother."

Zhou obediently followed Li into the hall, sliding the door shut behind them. No training was in session at the moment and the air was heavy and thick; no one had disturbed the building since the previous day. It was safe to speak here.

"Their numbers are high," the wolf began as soon as he was certain they were alone, "but they are just a mass of animals, untrained, undisciplined. Their advantage is that they're completely unpredictable. They're using some sort of drug to tap into a more feral state of being, with no regard for their own well being in a fight, or for that of their comrades."

"A drug?" Zhou growled out, ears splaying as confusion and worry coursed through them, "Is there such a drug, brother?"

"There are many skilled in herb-craft, and so there could be," Li sighed heavily. Everything was pressing down on them, honing in, narrowing, tightening, "Their lack of compassion for one another and care for their own safety will be dangerous to our warriors. Our advantage is our training, discipline, and skill."

"I'll talk to the officers who came with the soldiers. We need to up their training sessions, focus on melee combat and uneven numbers," the younger wolf brought a paw to his chin, scratching lightly as he thought, "What of the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior? Were they simply so outnumbered or is there something else? I feel that you're not telling me everything brother."

"The leader's name is Ge-Ming, an Indian Civet with some skill in Kung Fu apparently, but he is not the main concern," Li turned his head heavenwards, "There is a yak amongst them named Jian. He defeated Master Tigress, though she was injured at their meeting, and the Dragon Warrior. Ping Po was shaken by his defeat."

"I'd heard that the panda generally shook defeat off," Zhou tried to lighten his sibling's soured mood, "Some even say he bounces back."

"Enough of that disrespect," Dai Li punched his brother's arm, admonishing him with no real heat behind his words, "He is still the Dragon Warrior, and a favorite of his Imperial Highness."

"Sorry, Li," Zhou chuckled, rubbing his sore bicep, "Couldn't resist."

"Just don't let him hear you say anything like that," Li kept a straight face, but a glint came to his eyes, "I'd hate to have to scrape a flattened pack mate off the stairs with a panda's ass imprinted on their back."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

On his way back from checking on Tigress, Shifu paused outside the training hall; ears twitching as howls of laughter rang across the grounds from inside. The red panda readjusted his grip on Oogway's staff and sighed heavily, shaking his head at the wolves' boisterous behavior.

"At least some of us are in good spirit," he chuckled as he moved away, a fresh wave of laughter causing palace servants and soldiers alike to pause in their tasks to listen curiously.

The Hall of Heroes was bustling with guards and servants, nearly as busy as the grounds had been moments before, but everything was done silently in their great reverence of the family residing within.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Later guys!" Po called, hurrying past the kitchen arch, "Gonna' head down to my Dad's!"

"Don't be gone long, Shifu wants us to do extra training before dinner!" Viper called behind him, the bear barely catching her parting words, "And be careful brother!"

"Will do!"

Tigress stopped just inside her door, hearing Po's thundering paw steps and the various other noises of people talking that always seemed to follow in his wake. She hoped that her father was wrong, and a visit with Mr. Ping would set the panda right. She didn't feel like it was her place to pry into his private feelings, or that she should push him.

'He has certainly pushed me before,' she grin wryly to herself, 'Many, many times. He would just tell me that this is what best friends do, though.'

Tigress retrieved her small pot of salve the healer had given her from under the edge of her bed, pulling her pant leg up to unbind her injury and apply more, though it would sting where the antiseptic herbs touched her open flesh. A grimace spread across her face as she quickly began her task, but eased as she blew cool air across the thick paste, 'Some things bring pain as they heal.'

She moved to her cot, propping her leg on a rounded woven-bamboo pillow to relieve the pressure on her knee. It was feeling much better already, 'Maybe I should speak with him when he returns this evening?'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

At a certain corner before his Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu came into view, animals could always smell the tantalizing scent of whatever amazing concoction Mr. Ping was in the middle of cooking. Today was no different at Po raised his muzzle, pulling in deep drafts of a blend of vegetables that his father was currently stir-frying in sesame oil with ginger, and was that a hint of hot pepper oil he smelled? The panda grinned, 'Dad's gonna' be super happy that we're back…and maybe he'll give me some of whatever he's cooking.'

The shop seemed to be extra busy today, a line forming through the entry arch and bending around the corner. Po was happy that his father was doing so well, but a little worried that the older goose was doing so much by himself, 'Hope Uncle Yang came over to help out today…'

As he walked through the entrance the scent of yak hit him full in the face, no longer disguised by the pungent food and distance. Po forced a rumble in his chest to stop even as his shoulder's tensed and his head dropped. The panda swore his heart stopped beating for a moment until he caught sight of his father, working furiously and talking just as fast.

Sitting at the counter was the matted, dirty form of Jian.

Po wanted to growl, to charge and plow into and hit and tear and rend the huge animal resting so nonchalantly on a stool before his father's low counter. As if sensing the sudden hostility Jian turned with a smile, not unkind, a pair of piglets resting on his lap with a steamed bean bun being shared between them.

Po froze, unsure, heart quaking in fear that his enemy was within arm's reach of his father. That he was holding children. That he was sitting in the middle of the village. That he was in the Valley of Peace, a metaphorical stone's throw from the Emperor and the Jade Palace and Tigress.

His breath caught in his throat, another growl threatening to rip up and out.

Jian met his eyes and held steady, nodding in silent greeting, then using his horns to indicate the stool at his side. Po glanced warily around the shop before walking slowly, heavily to the seat as Jian wished.

'There's so many people,' Po's eyes darted around the small restaurant, counting at least ten animals he knew well, another thirty that came by occasionally and a half dozen children playing loudly close by to the yak's massive hooves, 'I can't protect them if…'

Po sank slowly onto the stool, jaw held so tightly that a muscle in his cheek was starting to jump from the strain. Ping had yet to turn and catch sight of his son; he was too intently focused on cooking at the moment.

"Your father is very kind," Jian started, incredibly quiet, eyes still on the overwrought panda though Po kept his own eyes on his dad, "He was willing to only charge me half price when I mentioned that I had met you. He's very proud of his son."

"How did you find him?" Po asked slowly, just as quiet as his eyes slid to the children in the yak's lap; his mind raced through different scenarios of snatching them from harm's way.

Jian chuckled, a throaty, but pleasant sound rolling from deep within his chest, his voice still not rising above a gentle murmur, "I am not here to fight, Dragon Warrior. The children are safe, as is your father…for now. I have no desire to harm someone who cannot even fight back, though if Ge-Ming orders it-"

"_How did you find him_?" Po repeated, cutting his adversary off mid-sentence, an edge to his voice as he finally locked hard green eyes onto Jian's face.

"It isn't so hard to find the home of the famous warrior of the village when his father's home so proudly declares it for the world," the yak turned his attention to the squabbling children, pulling the bun from between them and splitting it evenly for them to finish sharing, "Consider this a lesson from my master, Ge-Ming."

"Where is he?" Po rolled his shoulders inwards, feeling desperate, unsure, frightened.

"Not yet near the Valley, if you're afraid of that," the bull looked up and away, answering honestly as he took in the decoration that lined the interior of the kitchen. His eyes rested on Ping's painting of Po as a cub, "You fear me. That is wise."

"I'm _not_ afraid of you," the bear countered, a snarl forming on his muzzle, "I'm afraid of what you can do to all these innocent people."

"I will do nothing," Jian met his eyes again, nostrils flaring slightly, "I am here alone, and it would be the height of folly for me to attack at the moment. An entire palace watches from above and I would be killed. My master, and his wishes, are my first concern; his only order was for me to make sure _you_ understood why I am here. Do you, Ping Po?"

"One order of the Special Vegetables of the Day!" Ping heaped the stir-fry onto a plate, turning to set it on the counter and nearly stumbling in surprise at seeing his son, "Po! When did you get here?"

"Just a second ago, Dad," Po didn't turn to face his father, not trusting the yak at his side for a second as his heart went from stuttering and threatening to stop, to full blown panic, beating rapidly in his chest as adrenaline coursed through his body, "Jian was just leaving."

"He just got his food," Ping looked between the two, uncertainties flickering across his generally placid features, "Po?"

Jian ignore the panda and the goose, rapidly spooning massive bites of the food into his mouth and swallowing them quickly, "I really prefer to chew for long periods. Better for my stomachs and digestion, you know. It's only natural for someone of my species. But I do need to leave. I had a message to deliver."

"Had?" Ping once again broke into the odd conversation his son seemed to be having with his customer, "You already delivered it."

"Oh yes," Jian gently sat the piglets down, a hoof tenderly passing over their tiny heads before he flung several Yuan onto the counter, "A pleasure meeting you Mr. Ping. Perhaps I'll see you again soon."

"You're not welcome here," Po stood as well and the restaurant fell silent. The air was thick with animosity and everyone could feel it rolling off of the Dragon Warrior in waves.

"Po!" the gander rebuked his son sharply, aghast at his behavior, "We do _not _say things like that to a customer, especially such a polite one! Mr. Yak, please _do_ come back, next meal on the house!"

The yak nodded to the gander, a grin forming at Po's barely retained anger, "I'll take you up on that."

He walked to the entrance, Po watching until the edge of the yak's tail slipped around the corner. Po shot after him, but came to an empty street.

The yak was nowhere to be seen and the fur on the panda's back rose in alarm. He scrambled up a wall, climbing to the top of the tallest building close to him, but still found no trace of the bull in the streets or alleys or rooftops. Po was torn between return to the palace and checking on his father one more time.

Family won in the end, and by the time Po had returned to his father's shop, all was business as normal as though Jian had never been seated at the counter.

"Po, where do you go?" Ping waddled out of the kitchen, but was caught off guard as his son caught him up in a trembling hug, large furry arms wrapped tightly around his small frame, "Po, what's gotten into you?"

"You're alright," Po knelt and released his hold, people staring at the panda in concern and wonder, "Thank the gods…."

"Po, come inside for a moment," the goose led his distraught child into the shop, standing near to the stairs where people could not easily see in, "What is going on?"

"That yak was a _bad_ guy, Dad," the bear shook his head, breathing heavily as he felt the fight drain right out of him, "I thought…I thought that you.."

"Take deep breaths, and here," Ping moved to fetch a bowl of noodle soup, "Drink this. Noodle soup is good for the soul; it will soothe you."

"Noodles do everything," Po laughed shakily, taking the bowl in paw but not eating to his father's surprise, "Dad, you need to close the shop and come with me to the Jade Palace."

"What? Close my shop?" the goose nearly shouted, but realized that his child was still on edge over something, "What is this all about Po, I don't understand?"

"That yak is named Jian," Po nearly spilled the bowl as he started to gesture wildly, moving in time to his rapid fire speech, "He is a bad guy and he beat me, Dad. Okay? He's bad news and now they're threatening you, and I can't stay down here and protect you _and_ be up there and protect the Emperor and everyone else at the same time!"

"I can't close my shop," his father looked around, confusion clear on his face, "Besides, Mr. Yak seemed very nice to me. He even bought a bean bun for those kids he was playing with. Tipped extra, too…"

"Dad, that's an act," Po tried to impress the urgency, the _danger_ of the situation on his parent, "They might hurt you. They might try to kill you, Dad. You're coming up to the Jade Palace with me and closing the shop!"

"I will _not_ be told what to do by my son," Ping felt his feathers rise in agitation, "And I will not be yelled at by you either. Lower your voice and show your father respect, like I raised you to do."

"_Dad_," Po spread his paws wide, hunched over to speak face to face with his stubborn parent, "You are not safe here!"

"I stayed here twenty two years ago when Tai Lung attacked the village," the gander stood to his full height, wings crossed as he angrily shook his bill and spoke to his son, "I only left two years ago when he attacked again because I knew that there would be a lot of hungry people with no way to get food if I didn't go with the noodle cart. I will not leave my shop; I will not leave my _home_."

"But Dad-"

"No, Po," the gander turned away from his child, "This is final. No one is after me. I am just a goose who cooks noodles."

"_And_ you're _my_ father. The Dragon Warrior's father," Po trailed after him, feeling like a cub all over again, "They're after you, too, now."

"You are under too much stress lately," the goose shook his head, "I told Grandmaster Shifu that I didn't want you doing that Yexing Training. I knew it wasn't good for you."

Po recoiled at hearing that, unsure how to feel to have his father voice the same fears he'd been having all along. His father had continued talking, but Po drowned out most of it until the end, when Ping's voice cut through clear.

"-and that is why this is my final decision. If you really feel like something bad is happening, and you're that worried, get Shifu's permission to stay down here," the gander took the bowl gently from his son's paws to grab them with his wings, "But I will not leave my home, Po. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Dad," the panda backed towards the door, ears flat against his head, mind and heart racing, sore, unsure, hesitant, full of apprehension, "I've got to tell Shifu…but I'll be back. Please just think about coming up, okay?"

Mr. Ping turned to respond, but his panda cub was already gone.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Where's Shifu?" Po pushed through the main gate, grabbing the arm of the soldier stationed at its side, "It's an emergency."

"Saw him heading towards the Hall of Heroes," the rhino jerked his head, eyes hardening, "What's going on? Do we need to raise the alarm?"

"Don't know yet," Po met his eyes, his concern clear as he released his grip and took off at a sprint for the Hall's stairs, "But I'll be the first to do it, buddy!"

He cleared the stairs, huffing as he ignored the need to stop and pant for a moment. Between the Ten Thousand Steps and these fifty or so stairs, he felt sure he'd have a heart attack one day, but now was not the time. Zhou was opening the doors just as Po set paw on the last step, "Zhou! Where's Shifu?"

"Speaking with the Emperor," the wolf answered in good humor until he caught sight of Po's strained face, "What's wrong?"

"Can't talk," Po sprinted past him and into the hall, "Gotta' see Shifu!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I agree Emperor," Shifu bowed low as he accepted his tea from the Empress herself, "We can see to fortifying the walls as needed and reinforcing the main gate will be our first priority."

"Spare no expense, Grandmaster," Xian Da Yu calmly breathed in the steam from his tea, "All of your extra expenses will be covered."

"The people will want to do this for their Emperor," Shifu smiled into his cup, pleased that Xian had grown into such a kind ruler.

"And so they should be rewarded," Xioalian chimed in softly, "And will be."

"Your Highness' are too kind to the people of this village," Shifu bowed again, just as the doors slammed open, Po holding Chung and Mei away from him, one paw to each wolf's forehead.

"Shifu!" he let the wolves go, who growled in irritation at the bear for making them look like fools and for interrupting the private meeting they were supposed to be guarding, "Shifu, I need to talk to you like _right now_, right now!"

"Leave us," the Emperor held a wing up to stop the Dai sisters from advancing on the obviously upset panda, "Clear the hall as well."

"Yes, Emperor," Chung and Mei spoke as they both bowed, moving to do as they were told.

"What happened?" Shifu stood, fur bristling in response to Po's strange behavior, "Is everyone alright?"

"No!" Po started pacing, paws on his head and he tugged lightly at his fur, " Well, yes, everybody's okay right now, but my Dad! He won't listen to me! And Jian…he was in the village and at my Dad's shop-"

"Dragon Warrior," Xiaolian moved to intervene before the red panda beat him over the head with his staff, as he looked like he wanted to, "Please sit and be calm. I have prepared a special tea. Will you drink it with me?"

"Uh…," the panda took in his Grandmaster's incredibly aggravated, swiftly darkening face and sat immediately, "Yes please, my Lady."

"Start at the beginning," she spoke soothing as she moved through the ritual of pouring a cup, "Your father's shop, perhaps?"

"I went down to my Dad's shop," Po leaned forward heavily, Paws to his knees and head lowered, "Jian, the yak who I fought and…and lost to…was there. I couldn't fight him though, he was holding these kids…and….and…"

"Where is he now?" Xian Da Yu spoke calmly, softly. He caught Shifu's gaze and asked silently that he stay his questions for now by raising his wingtip. Shifu sat back and closed his eyes, listening to Po's answers and trying to calm himself at the surprising news.

"He disappeared," the panda sunk further into a hunch, then straightened as he took the tiny teacup into his giant paw and bowed, "Thank you, Empress."

"You are most welcome, Dragon Warrior," she nodded in return, taking up her own teacup, "Now, where did he disappear?"

"Right outside my Dad's shop," Po shook his head, focusing on not spilling his tea, "He walked out and I followed, but he just was gone. I got up on our neighbor's roof, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I went back to check on my Dad, then came right up here."

"Why was the yak in your father's shop?" the Emperor tilted his head slightly, one eye to Po as he spoke.

"He said it was a message he was delivering…a lesson from Ge-Ming," Po's voice was thick with emotion and confusion, "He threatened my Dad, but my Dad didn't know it."

"An implied threat," Shifu finally spoke, breathing deeply to maintain his calm and help soothe his youngest, and most easily excitable student, "A show of power."

"Ge-Ming means to teach us that he is not afraid of us," Xian took a sip of his tea, serenely savoring the flavor, "He also just showed us that he is wiling to sacrifice even his best fighter to the enemy to achieve what he wants. Perhaps he will be surprised to find Jian returning to him in one piece?"

"Perhaps," Shifu spoke hesitantly as he disagreed, "but more than likely he knew that Po would not fight the yak."

"Such a good heart, to want to protect my people by sacrificing your need to protect your father," the red-crowned crane lay a large wing to Po's shoulder.

"No," Po shook his head, holding his cup between his claw tips, "I _did_ want to protect my Dad. I still do, but he won't listen. Shifu, he won't close his shop and come up here with us."

"That could be an issue," the red panda heaved a sigh, rubbing at the arch of his muzzle, "Could you force him?"

"No," Po lowered his head and sat his teacup down, "He told me he wouldn't leave and that I was being disrespectful…and I think he thought I was just being paranoid."

"We haven't made it clear to the public why we are here and what is going on," the female crane supplied an answer to Po's unspoken question, "Most think we are just here on holiday, to visit. Very few know what happened in the Imperial City, though word of it will start spreading very soon I fear."

"This is a scare tactic," Shifu stood, bowing to both the cranes before him and pulling Po up along with him, "A show of them coming into our territory without fear. Please excuse us, Emperor, Empress. We have much to prepare for."

"Po," Xiaolian called one last time as they backed out of the room, "Ease your heart. All will be well."

Po met her eyes, fear for his father clear in them and nodded once slowly, dipping his head as he finished backing through the door, pulling it shut behind himself and the Grandmaster.

Xian Da Yu placed a pinion feather under his wife's beak to turn her face back to his own, running his bill against her cheek's feathers in comfort. He breathed deeply of her scent and echoed her earlier words, "All will be well."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	30. Lean On Me

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note: Oh Snap. Stuff going on in this one :D **Sorry it's so late! FFNET wouldn't let me post and it was driving me crazy!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Thirty: Lean On Me

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Jian," Ge-Ming smiled toothily to the yak who walked brazenly into the civet's private piece of the cave they had retreated to, "I see it went well."

"Well enough," he leaned against the cold stone and slid down to sit uncomfortably, "Nabendu-"

"I've told you not to call me that anymore," the civet spit at hearing his birth name, "I am Ge-Ming now. How many times must I remind you?"

"I do not wish to speak to Ge-Ming," the yak returned fiercely, looking away from the creature before him, "I wish to speak to the Nabendu who spoke to me for hours and days until I understood Words. Nabendu, who pulled me from darkness and into Understanding."

"Ge-Ming is stronger," he placed a paw to his chest, tail lashing, "but tell me what you will anyways. I will not rebuke you."

Jian paused, shifting on his haunches as he tried to find a comfortable position. He finally gave up and spoke his mind plainly, "You brought me to Understanding. You helped me to Awaken. Now you wish for the world to be thrown back into the confusion and fear that I came from. I do not question you. I owe you my life and so much more than just that. But I do not understand."

"Did the mighty Dragon Warrior poison your mind with _his_ Words?" Ge-Ming stood to walk before the yak, sharp eyes catching the bull's softened ones, "I've heard he is quite the speaker."

"No," Jian met his gaze and held firm, "There are piglets in their village. Chicks, kits, goslings, kittens, puppies; many children of all kinds. I have never been near children before that moment…"

"It will be easier for them to turn when the time comes, since they are so young," Ge-Ming shrugged, moving away, but stopped as a heavy hoof rested on his shoulder.

"They will not survive if we raze the village and kill the adults," the thought weighed heavily on the bull's heart and conscious, "They will be killed, eaten, destroyed. Our Ferals will not think of adopting them or protecting them. They will not think, period."

"A good point," the civet took this as advice instead of acknowledging the moral struggle rising in the yak, "But I believe that I have a plan that will circumvent destroying the village."

"Ge-Ming," Jian recognized that it would do no good to try and reach Nabendu any longer. His friend had died somewhere over the past year as his need to create a natural balance and order-in-chaos grew, "What would you have us do?"

"Very little actually," the civet rubbed himself against the stone wall, reveling in the feeling of marking his territory by scent, "We just need a simple distraction. The goose will be more than adequate to throw the panda into a state of disarray."

"What will we be using the distraction to cover?"

Jian was ignored as the civet moved to the front of the cave, beckoning one of his more lucid followers to him, "How goes the tunnel I asked the diggers to complete?"

"It will be ready in five days, Ge-Ming," the glazed eyed hawk cocked his head oddly as he spoke, "Do you have anymore Zhenzheng De Zhihui for us?"

"Ah, True Wisdom," he folded his paws behind his back as he looked into the sky, "True Wisdom will come to us all soon."

"Please," the hawk began to beg, "I haven't had any in so long."

"See the apothecary," he answered quietly, "Tell him that I said _you_ may have another dose of it."

"Thank you, Ge-Ming," the hawk skip-hopped away, shuffling awkwardly across the ground.

"Are you sure you won't have a dose of Zhenzheng De Zhihui, Jian?" he chuckled already knowing the answer the yak would give as the monstrous bull moved to stand behind him.

"No," he breathed the air deeply, "I will seek a different wisdom after you have completed your dreams, Ge-Ming."

"Very well," the cat-like creature twined himself affectionately, possessively through the yak's large legs, "Be ready in five days, Jian. We're going to steal a royal surprise out from under their noses."

"The Emperor?" the yak asked incredulously, removing himself from the civet's display of ownership.

"No, no, no. The Emperor will come to _me_ of his own free will, showing all of China that my way is the true way," he rolled onto his back, beginning to chuckle gleefully, "We will simply…hold his family for safe keeping."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'We are stretching ourselves thin, but I cannot have Po down in the village and worrying over his father constantly,' Shifu looked over all of his students, letting his eyes rest on each of their weary faces, "I have asked much of you lately, and I know that you feel you failed in your last mission."

Their expressions fell, but the red panda continued; they needed to hear this, "However, I do not feel that way."

His lack of admonishment caught all of their attentions, Monkey and Crane turning to look at one another in surprise.

"We know our enemy, we know rough numbers of how many, and we know that they are taking a drug," Shifu paced before the edge of the training hall's interior deck, the elements moving behind him as Dishi's assassins took their turn to try and better themselves, "All of these things will help us prepare. A single defeat does not define a war, it is simply a lost battle. Do not let it turn the tide in your heart."

Tigress let her eyes slide to Po who stood rocking on his heels, glancing at the door nervously. She knew he badly wanted to return to the village and be with his father, but the tiger also had a feeling that Shifu would not allow that to happen. Po would need to focus.

"That being said, the enemy has shown itself in our home, and this will not be tolerated," this was the part that Shifu was not looking forward to, "Crane, Monkey, you will take turns staying with Mr. Ping to both protect him and be able to warn us if anyone attacks the village. Zeng will be staying with you as well to be the go between. Choose who will go down after you run through the course a few times."

"What?" Po straightened, his head turning so fast from the door that his neck gave an audible crack, "No! I'm going down to stay with my Dad!"

"You are staying here," Shifu replied calmly, staff tapping against the word to emphasis his point. The bear gaped for a moment and Shifu took the opportunity to walk away, speaking over his shoulder, "You know your tasks, and I expect extra training while we await Ge-Ming's next move. I feel that we have some time as they prepare. We will do the same."

"Master!" Po stepped forward, only to be blocked by Tigress' outstretched arm, "Shifu!"

The red panda stepped back through the doorway, pulling it shut with a clack in front of his face. Po was frozen, almost leaning his complete weight against the arm across his chest. The panda's face darkened in a deep frown.

Viper and Crane moved to the side in consideration of their friend, stretching lightly before they would join the assassins on the floor. Monkey and Mantis backed away from the obviously upset panda, ready to watch the fireworks that were about to take place between the bear and tiger.

"I need to be there with my Dad, Shifu can't-," Po pulled back suddenly, stopping himself and swallowing his anger, drawing into himself further than any of them had ever seen him do. He was struggling and Tigress couldn't stand it any longer.

"He can, and he did," she remained calm, something tickling in the back of her mind, pushing that this was a moment for action and not soft, placating words, "Let's spar, Po."

She turned with a sweep of her tail and raised her voice to the others in their practice, "Clear the floor."

Po stood frowning, one paw clenching lightly without him realizing. Hu and Hi worked to remove their partners from the course, watching with concern as the two large Masters moved closer to the ledge. Tigress took a few steadying breaths before she nimbly leapt onto the Jade Tortoise Shell.

"Your knee," Po pointed out quietly, turning his body sideways to where she waited.

"Is well enough for sparring," she replied, composed and ready as she bent low to test her range of motion, "Come."

"I don't really feel like it," Po lowered himself over the edge of the deck, heeding Tigress' wishes anyways. He pulled himself heavily onto the bowl, nearly tipping it completely had the tiger not been ready to balance out his weight on the other side by leaning back.

"Some things in life we can never be ready for," she spoke from experience, the hall deafeningly quiet as she thought to herself, 'Like you Po. I wasn't ready for you to enter my life so completely, but here you are...'

They stared for a moment, then Tigress leapt to strike with a simple axe kick that Po could easily block. The panda had other ideas, though, and let himself slide down the smooth interior of the bowl and away from his friend, "I don't really wanna' spar, Tigress."

She landed outside the bowl and smirked, jumping to grab the edge and pulling down with all her strength and weight. The bowl tipped and Po went tumbling to the dirt floor, rolling out of the way as the Jade Shell flipped completely.

"Watch it!" Po danced away; he pulled a moody grimace that was knocked off his face by a lightening fast palm strike. As it was, her paw caught his muzzle just enough to irritate the sensitive skin beneath the newly grown fur, "_Tigress_."

"Get angry!" she yelled, giving him no pause as she lashed out again and again, forcing him to begin to defend himself, "Be upset, Po! You don't ever keep your feelings in, so don't start now."

"I'm not keeping my feelings in," the bear finally started to push back, sending a kick straight at her midsection, though it was slow and clumsy, "I'm just…"

"Just what?" she performed a flawless spin kick and knocked him straight into a post, his breath coming out in a huff, "Stand up. You're not even trying. Get up, Po."

"I'm just," he shook his head, standing with hunched shoulders and lowered head, "I'm tired of being angry, okay?"

He stared quietly, everyone holding their breath as he held a paw to the opposite arm's elbow, "Im tired of feeling like…like…"

"Like what?" Tigress pressed, pouncing on him roughly and batting his head firmly with her wide paw. Po responded by rolling them, kicking her off with his back feet, but she gave him no room as she caught herself quickly and returned with a hard punch aimed at his chest.

"Like this!" Po finally burst, throwing her back as he stepped forward aggressively. She stumbled and he pressed his advantage, a hard downwards paw nearly breaking through her upraised arms, set to block, "I'm angry and aggressive and irritated more and more it seems like, ever since we did that stupid Yexing Training!"

"So am I!" Tigress growled loudly, falling to her paws and sweeping his feet, "I had to kill other animals to eat, Po! How do you think that made _me_ feel?"

"Like a tiger!" he growled back, catching himself in a back flip and lashing out a large paw in an open handed push. He kept striking, Tigress absorbing each block with paws to match his own, focusing to make sure her paw placement saved her pads from the panda's sickle-like claws, "You're meant to do that! I'm a panda! I'm just supposed to sit around and eat bamboo!"

He feinted right suddenly, snatching her tail and pulling it towards him. She had no choice but to follow in a spin if she didn't want her tail broken, and felt the back of Po's paw slam into her shoulder blades. She landed badly, barely managing to roll onto her back as Po fell forward heavily and caught her shoulders, pinning her beneath him, "It's my Dad, too, alright? He's the only family I have and I'm just leaving him down there! Everything's been fine until now!"

"Everything?" Tigress asked gently, staying still as he vented above her, "You mean your father?"

"Yeah," Po nodded, wide eyed and more upset than any of them had guessed, "I never thought that being the Dragon Warrior would put _him_ in danger! I wouldn't have accepted the title, ever, if I knew!"

"Po," she pushed herself up on her elbows, nearly nose-to-nose with the panda, "There's danger everywhere, not just in being related to you."

"I know that," he leaned back on his knees as she rose, keeping his front paws on her shoulders, "I just never…I never _thought_ about it before. There's so much bad in the world and now I'm-"

"You're what?" she led gently, tipping her head lower to keep his eyes captured in her gaze.

"I'm bad on the inside, too," he whispered, her ears alone meant to hear, "I feel aggressive and territorial and _vicious_ when I fight. I _want_ things that I shouldn't. I feel like I'm going to explode sometimes."

They were frozen for a moment, the world fading around them as their breathing calmed after their fight. Po swallowed hard and continued in a louder voice, "I never realized that everyone I care about is at risk from the animals who see me as their enemy. It was fine when it was just me…"

"We're going to step outside," Crane called to them, snapping them from the moment of confession. He hesitated as the others started to file out, amazed at the brutality of the fight between the two who were supposedly so close, "And Po? You're not alone. We've all felt that way."

Po sat back further, chin to his chest in embarrassment of his behavior in front of the entire training hall. Tigress slid her legs from under his body at the same time, coming to rest in a half lotus. The door slid shut and dust motes danced in the air, disturbed from their resting place by the sparring.

"I was a cub of seven when Shifu adopted me," the tiger broke the silence suddenly, looking down at her paws and struggling with the story she was about to share, "I was brought to the Jade Palace while Tai Lung was still Shifu's student."

Po glanced up, his face drawn as his eyes swirled with emotion.

"He never felt like a brother to me, but I was around him enough to form an opinion. I thought he was amazing, and I wanted to train and impress Shifu in the same way he did," her tail flipped behind her, left to right and back again, "When he snapped and attacked the village and then the palace, my father hid me away, telling me to not come out until he or Oogway retrieved me. I had a hard time understanding what Tai Lung was doing and why, though now I have come to accept all that happened."

"Tigress?" Po's voice cracked as spoke, but she shook her head with a small, strained smile, asking him with her eyes to wait. He studied her face, green eyes tracing her features, then lowered his head again to listen.

"I was terrified," the tiger controlled her emotion, not letting the feeling of twenty-two years past slip into her voice though it still affected her, "And horrified. And filled with anger. Two years ago I faced Tai Lung and would have gladly ripped him into tiny shreds with my own claws, but he beat us soundly; and when Shifu told us to evacuate the villagers, I almost refused, everything rushing back to me. I knew that Tai Lung would kill my father and I felt that my place was at his side. I wanted to be there, to protect him, but I also had to trust my father's, and master's, decision. The villagers needed my protection and help more than he did."

"He's a Master though," Po swallowed hard, "My father is a noodle maker and cook."

"And he's survived all the years before this," Tigress said, then chuckled, "And all of your antics while you were a cub."

"Yeah," he grinned shyly at her, wishing to be closer, fur-to-fur.

"I was so thankful when we came into the village and there you were, walking out of a cloud of dust looking like some hero from one of your legends," she closed her eyes as she laughed again, "A wok on your head and your apron around your neck like a cape. I knew, right then, that Father was safe and it was thanks to you. I've never told you how indebted I felt. How relieved I was, and amazed, even if I wasn't ready to admit that part."

"I knew when you smiled," Po looked to his left, letting his claws trace designs in the dirt as a smile crept across his muzzle, "When you bowed and called me master…that made me think of Shifu and I thought he was dead at first when I got back up here…"

"He has an odd, dry sense of humor and timing," she joined him in his widening smile, "There were many times when I was a cub that he would surprise me."

"Still gets me sometimes," the panda rubbed at his back where she had slammed him into the wooden post, "Wanna' get something to eat?"

"Ah," Tigress rolled to her feet, pulling Po up with her, "You're feeling better."

"A little," Po admitted as they headed towards they doors, "Still worried about Dad though."

"Don't be," she threw the doors open and before them on the porch stood their friends, who had been talking quietly until their appearance, "You have a whole family to help you take care of him, after all."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Outside the training hall four of the Furious Five stood together, trying their hardest to not eavesdrop on what was surely a _very_ private discussion that Po desperately needed. That they had even been privy to the start of it was enough for Crane.

"Just real quick," Mantis spoke from within Viper's coils, forelegs up in a show of supplication, "I won't listen to everything they're saying…or _doing_."

"Mantis," Viper hissed directly in front of him, tightening her hold ever so slightly, "We will not listen in on them. Po is hurting and Tigress is trying to help him."

"To be fair, I completely expect you guys to eavesdrop on me if I'm ever in the same situation," the bug crossed his forearms as Viper dropped him to the wooden planks of the training hall deck.

"That still doesn't make it okay," she explained softly in reply, wondering why it was up to her to keep the men out of trouble.

"Did anybody else know Po was…feeling all of that?" Crane looked down to Viper first, knowing she would understand why he was so interested. He certainly felt that he could relate.

"No," Monkey shook his head, "He seemed more gruff sometimes, but I just figured we all changed a little."

"That's what I thought," Mantis shrugged.

Paw steps from inside caught their attention, as did the end of the conversation, "Still worried about Dad though."

"Don't be," the doors were opened from the inside, Tigress leading a sheepish Po into the sunlight, "You have a whole family to help you take care of him, after all."

"Hey guys," Po waved as he scuffed his paw on the deck, "Sorry about…that."

"It's fine Po," Viper moved forward, wrapping herself around his ankle in a hug, "We all need to vent sometimes."

"Never thought we'd see all that though, buddy," Mantis teased, smirking knowingly at Tigress.

"Yeah…Monkey, Crane," he dipped his head in a quick bow, surprising the pair, "Sorry. I know you're gonna' protect my Dad. I just wanted to be there with him."

"It's cool," Monkey gave him a first bump, then moved off, "I'm gonna' make a quick batch of cookies then head down. I think someone has been sneaking them, besides you Po."

Everyone chuckled at that and parted ways, leaving Po and Tigress drifting by themselves at a slower pace behind their simian friend. The tiger let herself walk a little closer to his side than she generally did, a thrill at doing so running through her, "Do you really feel better?"

"A little," Po dipped his head, appreciating every brush of her arm against his own, "Still not very sure about all this bad stuff in me."

"Po, didn't anyone ever tell you," she stopped him a paw to his wrist, "Being angry isn't a bad thing unless you use it as an excuse to _do_ bad things. Same for feeling aggressive or anything else that you experience."

"But I feel like I'm going to do something awful," he slid his arm up until her paw rested in his own, "Like with the dhole in the clearing…"

"We all see red in anger, and we all have moments where we question ourselves," she moved them away from the barracks, deciding that eating could wait a little longer as she spotted Shifu sitting on a rock meditating close by, "It's what you do in those moments, and how you feel afterwards, that defines you."

"Wise words, Master Tigress," the red panda spoke, eyes still closed, "Were you able to push Po, as he needed?"

"Yes," she replied, rolling her incredibly sore shoulders and dropping his paw, "And as I said, he pushed back."

"Sorry," Po winced again, but straightened as he suddenly found himself face to face with the Grandmaster balancing on his staff. The panda squeaked out a nervous, "Yes?"

"What was bothering you? Your peace has been slipping for some time, and your chi is not aligned within you properly," Shifu studied Po's face for a long moment before leaning back slightly, "It's still not where it should be completely."

"I'm still…all these things!" Po shrugged, paws out between them.

"These…things," Shifu didn't follow and looked to Tigress for a more logical explanation.

"He's having a hard time dealing with feelings of aggression and possessiveness that the Yexing training brought out in him," she placed her paws behind her back as she spoke, feeling odd that she had suddenly become Po's translator, "Coupled with the stresses we've endured and the threat to his father, Po is…"

"Off balance," the red panda nodded more to himself than the two young animals in front of him, "Panda, I want you to think on what Tigress said to you. I think the key to your problem lies in her thoughtful words."

"So," Po looked quickly between the two, "Being _mad_ isn't bad, but being bad _because_ I'm mad is bad?"

"Yes," Shifu responded slowly, hoping that his daughter knew what she was getting into with the bear. She looked just as confounded by the bear's explanation as he felt, "Perhaps she should assist you as you meditate."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Okay…so if I'm mad it's okay," Po sat under the peach tree, legs crossed as he meditated, a basket of dumplings at his side, "It's okay to be mad. It's okay to feel kinda' excited when I'm fighting."

"Yes," Tigress replied lightly from his side, meditating as well. Both their eyes were closed, but she managed to catch his paw before he could sneak a bite, "Po."

"Sorry, had to try," he shook himself free of her hold, then took a deep breath and clenched his eyes tighter shut, "It's okay to be happy when I'm fighting."

"I often feel a sort of pride at my ferocity in battle," Tigress was trying to fill in the blanks for Po, giving him another's viewpoint on most of his concerns, "It's normal."

"Really?" he peeked an eye open and started until she felt his gaze and did the same, green meeting orange.

"I feel proud that I'm a strong warrior," she closed her eyes again and thought back over the other things he had mentioned only an hour before, "I become territorial when things center around the Jade Palace, or the Valley, because it is my home. I feel aggressive at times because I also feel protective. I am possessive of things that I shouldn't necessarily feel possessive towards, but that is a part of myself that I've had to accept."

"You feel that way, too?" Po dropped the façade of meditating and put his paws to the ground, shifting himself to look at her fully, "What makes you feel that way?"

'You,' she thought with a blush, but chose her words with more care, "People that I'm close to. Places that I love, such as here at the peach tree. What do your instincts say of this place?"

"Mr. Instinct says its safe," Po looked up to the bare branches, snow outlining the dark bark, "That its kinda' mine, but more Oogway's."

"I feel that this is a part of my territory," Tigress dropped her meditation pose as well, seeing that Po would not be going back, "Though you're right, this place is far more his than mine, even now."

"He'd probably have something really awesome to tell me if he were here to help me out," the panda leaned back as he spoke, "Something like what you said earlier."

"I think that the words he would choose would be better thought out than the words I chose; just as he would choose to remain calm, where I would probably grow impatient in trying to explain," she watched as something pass over his face and he scooted forwardly suddenly, nearly bumping noses with her, "Po?"

"Say that again!" he was excited and damn him if it wasn't completely contagious; she felt herself become keyed up in response.

"That he would choose different words than I would?"

"No, the other part," he was so close that his breath rolled over her fur, and she felt her stomach drop pleasantly.

"That he would choose to remain calm, where I would be impatient?"

"That's it!" Po fell forwards into her, hugging her tightly as he spoke, "You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"I'm not sure I understand," she felt her smile grow in answer to the one she heard in his voice, and slowly wrapped her arms around him in return, "but I'll take the compliment."

"And the hug?" he spoke into her shoulder, expressively.

"And the hug," she relaxed into his embrace, letting her own chin settle upon his broad shoulder.

"Aw, I don't want to bother them," Mantis' voice broke the pair apart, "They look so comfortable!"

"You owe me five more of Monkey's cookies," Crane looked at Viper, the corners of his eyes wrinkled in mirth.

"Sister! I'm so sorry we intruded," Viper wrapped her tail around Crane's beak and menacingly stared at Mantis until he closed his mouth, "We were just coming to retrieve you for dinner, but you're busy-"

"Nah," Po snatched a hot dumpling from the basket and stood, tossing it from paw to paw before taking a bite, "I just got it aaaalllll figured out. Right Tigress? Uh, Tigress?"

"You should run now," she was crouched stiffly, tail bristled and whipping back and forth as she growled lightly, playfully and they all took off at a run, the tiger hot on their heels as she threatened to throw steaming dumplings at them.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The Emperor was out for his evening walk, Dai Li and Mei at his side as his wife and children walked just behind him enjoying the beautiful white scenery of the palace grounds. He had come to love the Jade Palace as a second home, and was surprised and pleased to hear laughter rushing towards him.

Li and Mei both tensed as pounding paws raced closer, but Xiaolian stayed them with a soft smile as she came forward, "I know the tones of that laughter, though I've heard it so rarely."

Master Crane shot over the edge of a building, dodging a small white object that flew up after him. He caught it easily as it arched and dropped towards the earth, rolling and pulling up in sheer joy as he flew. Masters Viper and Mantis came next around the bend, with Po close behind. A few more white objects, smelling strangely delicious, were thrown their way, though they were easily caught or evaded.

Master Tigress rounded the corner last with a basket of dumplings in paw, tossing them at her friends in a rare moment of unrestrained play. A stray dumpling bounced from Po's head and the bear hit it with the tip of his nose to keep it aloft, then bounced it from knee to knee as he slid to a stop, "Oooo, whatcha' gonna' do now? Dragon Warrior's got a dumpling!"

"It's the secret weapon!" Jin Tian cried boldly and tackled the panda from behind, his brother and sisters joining him to hold his arms down, "Get him!"

"Ambushed!" the bear caught the dumpling with a toe, bouncing it back up towards his nose where he it came to rest on the curve of his muzzle, "So Master Tigress was working with you all along! I've been betrayed!"

"So you have, Dragon Warrior," the tiger held one last dumpling, much to the delight of the Emperor's children, as well as the royal couple themselves, "I think it's time to put an end to this battle."

"Bring it," Po kept the dumpling balanced as he raised his arms, the chicks yelling and laughing wildly as he lifted them from the ground.

"Get him!" Mantis yelled from behind and as one the Masters hurled their dumplings at the panda.

"Ah! No! Don't waste the dumplings!" Po tilted his head to quickly snatch the food off of his own nose with his teeth, then went into a frenzy of bumps and tosses and spins as he somehow swung the young cranes onto his back and caught three of the other dumplings sent his way, "Phew…caught 'em all guys!"

"Not all," the Emperor opened his wing and revealed one last dumpling that had bounced off of Po's head. The red-crowned crane smiled, and then walked forward to tap the dumpling against the Dragon Warrior's shoulder, "I believe I win."

Po collapsed in a happy, worn out, laughing heap, the chicks crowing about their victory over the panda. Dai Li, Mei, and Mantis shook their heads at the scene, while Viper and Xiaolian both hid beautiful smiles, as delicate ladies should.

Tigress bowed to the Emperor, then helped Po up, brushing his fur lightly to remove dirt and smiling the whole time as the panda held tightly to her paw even after he had stood. The Emperor felt his love for the Jade Palace grow as he watched the great Masters knit themselves more tightly together, even as the world around them was falling apart.

It was a true family, and he was pleased by this revelation.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	31. Pianissimo

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note:** Day one of five while the tunnels are dug. Short. Got lots of work going on at work this week…go figure. O.o

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Thirty-One: Pianissimo

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Monkey's night and first day spent at Mr. Ping's went well, and he greatly enjoyed the two older geese's instant rapport with one another. They'd stayed up long into the night playing Xiangqi and discussing what the village was like twenty years ago.

It had been difficult adequately explaining Shifu's reasoning for not allowing Po to come down and stay with his father, but some how Monkey felt that he'd managed to stumble through the explanation well enough. Ping remained silent until the end, nodded his head, then turned back to his cooking, offering Monkey a free bowl of soup.

A rare treat indeed, and one that showed that the goose was both understanding of the situation and thankful that he had been thought of.

Monkey stretched, ready to leave for the Jade Palace and get some sleep. It was hard, at times, switching between being awake during the day and the night, especially as his species were more diurnally oriented.

A startled quack and loud bang had him back to attention in a flash as he rushed down the cellar stairs, only to pause with his mouth hanging open in shock. There stood Ping and Zeng, completely covered with flour and staring wide eyed at each other, the bag held over their heads ripped cleanly down the middle and another on the floor, burst from the fall.

Flour was thick in the air and had Monkey nearly choking as he laughed.

"_Now_ I see where Po gets it from," he waved some of the white dust away as he hurried back up the stairs, the geese honking angrily behind him.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Today the training hall had a rather large crowd, or so Po noticed as he tried to stretch a little and loosen up before their morning exercises. Tigress was standing stiffly beside him, eyes sweeping over the guards and soldiers that filled the room, openly milling around as if waiting for…

'As if waiting for a show,' she felt the tip of her tail twitch in irritation, "I changed my mind."

"Wha-?" Po looked up, a little hurt that she'd asked him to spar again, then suddenly backed out, "But…I even got up early and then I only had half of my breakfast. And let me tell you, this body needs _way_ more than five bean buns to run."

"I would like to do Tai Chi instead," she met his eyes, and grinned wickedly on the inside as more than half of those gathered started to move towards the door, a general murmur of disappointment rolling through the crowd, "My knee is more tender than I had anticipated after yesterday…as are my shoulders."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Po stood and moved towards the corner where practice mats were laid, "What do you want to start with?"

"Yang, then we will work through Wu and Hao," she moved into position and smiled as Po followed her lead, still more of the gathered spectators turning to leave, "I will not practice Chen today to save my muscles from the strain, but I believe you should. It will further help alleviate any tension or aggression you're feeling if you take the basic forms and run through them with more intensity."

"Oh, oh, can I just do them like, all together?" the panda pulled up from a low stance and swept his arms wide, "I've got this idea about mixing them all up…"

"A combination?" Tigress nodded slowly as she felt her body start to relax into the flowing motions, "I've heard of some masters doing that before."

"Yes!" Po broke his stance to do a short wiggle and a hop, then resumed the form as though he had never stopped, "I think it's gonna' be pretty cool looking."

"I'm sure it will be," the tiger agreed, pleased that her panda was back in better spirits, "I'm sorry that I didn't want to spar again today. There were…too many here just for the sake of a display between us."

"Well, I mean, we are pretty awesome," Po pointed out as though it were a known fact, "I wanted to see the Furious Five so bad that I strapped myself to a bunch of fireworks, you know."

"I know, panda," she responded softly, a hint of playfulness in her voice, "And look at where it got you."

"Right beside my best friend."

His words caught her by surprise. He sounded so pleased and sure and at peace, as though it was the one place in the world he was meant to be, "Po?"

"Hm?" the panda let his left paw shift as they turned and bent lower to the ground, paws sweeping through the air in a move reminiscent of his Redirection Technique.

"I-," she wasn't even sure what she wanted to ask and instead settled for another line of thought, "Maybe after Tai Chi we can work on your balance on the Jade Tortoise."

"Sounds cool, but I thought I did alright yesterday?" the pair bowed at the close of the first form, then began a second.

"You slid down the inside to avoid blocking," their eyes met briefly as she looked towards the bear, "I know you don't enjoy practicing on it."

"That wasn't why I slid down," he let his head shift side to side as he thought of what he wanted to say, "I really didn't want to spar with you."

"I'm sorry I pushed you to do so."

"I'm glad you did; guess I needed to let it out more than I thought I did," he waved her off, inserting a little of his own style in the routine to make his movement work, "Besides, we ended up where we needed to be."

"On the floor?" she knit her brow in confusion, the end of their fight flashing through her mind.

"Nooo, but that wasn't bad either," the panda blushed slightly and she felt that maybe whatever was happening between them mattered just as much to him as it did to her, "I'm sure Monkey or Mantis would crack some sort of joke right now about me pinning you or something."

"You _do_ understand what they're implying, right?" she felt her nose heat up from the blush she was sporting at the off handed remark he'd just spouted.

"Yeah," his blush darkened as well, "I mean, I don't always catch it when we're talking, but I _get_ it. Never really understood why people don't just say what they mean when they're talking about sex."

"Talking about…," she drew up suddenly, mouth agape that he could speak about such a thing aloud and hissed a whispered reply, "Po, people don't just talk about…sex."

"Sure they do," the panda shrugged, avoiding eye contact, "but it's always a joke or making fun of somebody. I don't think that's what its all about."

'I am going to regret asking this,' Tigress braced herself, eyes closed and sure that Po was about to say something that would frustrate her, "You don't?"

"Nah," the bear continued, trying his best to ignore how serious their conversation was becoming, "I mean, it's something private between mates. It shouldn't be shared or talked about. It's special and supposed to bring to animals closer to one another; two souls being so close that they're one. That sort of thing."

'Dear gods,' Tigress stood still as she continued to observe Po's fluid movements, blush leaving her face as the warmth sunk to settle heavily in the pit of her stomach, 'I think I'm…that I'm…with the panda...'

"I know, dumb right?" he finally glanced at her sheepishly, ears tipped towards the side of his head and feeling like he'd revealed too much.

She watched him finish the second set with wide eyes, his open heart and gentle spirit continually surprising her and so at odds with what had been happening to him lately. Yesterday had made an impression on her, but it was something about his softly spoken confession combined with all she knew of him that spoke to her heart.

"No," she said tenderly, "Not at all…"

He loved his family and his friends, he loved art and music and food and laughter, all things creative and soothing, and…some things quite annoying, she would admit. He had great respect for any one near him at any given time, no matter their status, and would give creatures a second chance if they just wanted it…if they were willing to work for it.

He was kindness and silliness rolled together in a big black and white puff of fur and, at times when it was needed, fury. He was strong in his own way, both physically and in his convictions. He was a warrior, and in his secret heart he wanted nothing more than to be a father some day. He amazed her with his depth, even as he confounded her with his juvenile attitude; all of it tied together with wisdom beyond his years.

And, she realized as he grabbed her paw to pull her back into their morning practice, there was nothing in all of China that she wanted more than to spend every waking moment tugging apart and peering into the pieces that made Po up; to understand, to share, to grow.

It was both the most comforting and most disquieted she had ever been while practicing a soothing form of the art she loved, and with Po around, that was really saying something.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It was dark, and somewhat moister than they had been expecting, but the beginning of the tunnel was sturdy and well built. They were already more than halfway through, though the diggers were the only creatures that ventured so far into the black.

'Ahead of schedule, then,' Ge-Ming grinned to himself, patting a wall scored with powerful claw marks, "How soon?"

"Two days, but-"

"But?" the civet turned sharply, not liking the word he just heard, "But what?"

"But tunnels are tricky," the mole made itself smaller, hunching close to the earth, "And this is a large tunnel."

"So it is good that we are ahead of schedule in case something happens," Ge-Ming ran his own claws through the dirt wall, leaving deeps scores, "Because it would be a shame if you were unable to finish the tunnels in accordance with what you originally told me, wouldn't it?"

"No, no!" the mole backed away, quivering, "It will be done on time."

"It will," Ge-Ming agreed, turning to leave "It most certainly will."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	32. Fortissimo

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note:** Day two of five while the tunnels are dug. Short. Got lots of work going on at work this week…go figure. 'O.o Really busy...

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Thirty-Two: Fortissimo

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"What do you mean that part of the tunnel collapsed!?" Ge-Ming threw the pills he held in his paws to the ground, animals scrambling madly to grab them until he let the back of his paw fly, slamming some of the smaller animals into the walls of the tunnel, "Yesterday you told me how ahead of schedule you were! How well things were going! And look at the gift I was bringing to you and the diggers that follow you…you've lost your reward now!"

"But please, Ge-Ming," the old mole shook in his presence, his prey-senses screaming of danger and death and pain and causing his paws to tremble, "I spoke yesterday of the dangers of tunnels, how tricky they are!"

"And I made myself clear what would happen if things did not go according to the plan you laid before me," the civet crushed most of the medicine under his paw, grinding them into the dirt and reveling in the anguished looks on the other creatures' faces, "Get. It. Done."

With his threat made clear he stalked away, leaving the others quaking behind him and miserably pawing through the dirt and rubble for the few pills that had survived. A fight soon broke out and he breathed deeply, taking joy in the strong overcoming the weak, the empowerment that came from following a baser nature.

"Ge-Ming," Jian called to his one-time friend, taking in his visage and knowing that something had changed, "You've become cruel."

"There is no cruelness in nature. It is simply live or die, strong over the weak," the civet corrected, "You've become soft since we began a year ago."

"No," the yak turned away, disappointment racing through him that he could not reach Nabendu any longer, "I simply see nature through different eyes. I was a true Feral before you Spoke to me. Before I had Words and Knowledge. I know nature differently than you do, and now, with all I know, your actions seem vindictive."

"My actions are a means to an end," the Indian civet soothed, using his charm and wit to disarm his servant, "When I am done, I will sink fully into a state of bliss and be free in nature as I was meant to."

"So you say now, Ge-Ming, but I have seen how animals live in this world. I know how power can grab hold of an animal and keep them," the yak met the civet's piercing eyes, unafraid of the repercussions of his words. The civet could not best him, "I will follow you until my last breath for the gift you've given me, as is right in this world, but even a month ago you would have been understanding of the tunnel. Now, with pressure, you are fracturing."

"I split apart to become more whole," Ge-Ming returned, angry at the accusations coming from his closest supporter, "What will you do?"

"I do not know," Jian returned evenly, taking his mace upon his shoulder and leaving the dark tunnel behind, "I only live to follow you, as you showed me was right."

"You would not be alive without me," Ge-Ming spoke to Jian's back coldly, "Never forget that."

The bull paused, head turning just enough to make out the civet's grey form in the corner of his eye, "I never can."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Ha ha!" Po swept forward snagging the bowl of noodle soup cleanly from Tigress' paw before swinging around wildly and nearly toppling over, "Whaaaa-ho-whoa…waha…okay, okay. Got it…wait, wait!"

'He still hasn't spilled any soup,' Tigress tipped her head in time with his display; a dipping, spinning panda with a leg shooting out to rebalance here, an arm spinning widely there to compensate, 'Impressive.'

"Po, take a deep breath," she coached, moving herself in time with his jerky motions to keep the Jade Tortoise Shell balanced, "You balance well when you don't think about it. Take your mind off of the task; simply do. Center yourself."

"Easy for you to say," Po shimmied and shook as he leaned further and further left, Tigress throwing her arms out to counteract his bouncing, "You're all naturally graceful and stuff."

"While I agree that tigers are known for their grace, I'm not sure that pandas are known for their complete lack of it. Focus, panda," she continued to weave, reading his movements and using the test of his balancing skills as a test of her own intuition when reading an unpredictable opponent, 'Though it might be a biased test. I know Po too well…'

"How about a game?" Monkey called from the sidelines to the tiger, tossing four of the bean buns that Tigress had brought along as an incentive, "Teach Po to juggle while moving."

"That might work," Po nodded happily, nearly slopping noodles and broth everywhere.

"Well," Tigress looked between the bear and the buns, breathing deeply of the appetizing aroma of sweet red beans, "It won't hurt to try. Monkey, grab the soup."

"Ah, no!" Po jerked back as Monkey leapt, his fingers brushing the rim of the soup bowl, "I'll drink it!"

"It isn't lunch yet," but it was too late and Po happily slurped the last of the noodles loudly, burping as he lightly tossed the empty container to his friend on the sidelines. Tigress sighed as she tossed one of the buns in her paw, "Never mind."

"Gee, thanks Po," Monkey wiped at the remnants of soup that had splashed up his chest.

"Oooo, sorry buddy," Po winced, then nearly fell over as a bean bun flew his way, "Nyaa…wait a minute, wait a minute!"

"Throw it back," she instructed, tossing a second just as he tossed the first, "Move around the bowl as we trade them back and forth."

They started to move, with Tigress pausing their game with a stern warning of, "And no eating."

"Ah," he pulled his bun back from his teeth, smiling guiltily, "Okay."

They continued for several minutes, shifting around the bowl as the food flew between them. Tigress subtly increased the pace in both motions and soon Po was walking fairly easily around the rim, happily passing the buns back and forth. It was time for a test.

"Copy me," Tigress instructed, catching Po a little off guard as Monkey just grinned and leapt up to join them in the game.

"What, like follow the leader?" Po tilted his head, catching two of the buns in one large paw to pass one to the simian.

"Yes," the tiger nodded and had to stop a smile from curling on her lips as Po did as instructed and parroted her word back to her with a bounce of his head. Monkey rolled his eyes, but a smile crossed his face as well.

The game started again as Tigress threw a bun into the air, caught it on her nose as Po had done with the dumpling two days before, and jerked her muzzle to toss it to the panda. Po happily copied her movement, his feet working along the rim as though he was walking along normal ground instead of an inches-wide, curving edge. The three worked together, increasing the rhythm and bouncing, tossing, bumping buns to one another with spins hops, and flips inserted.

"I challenge you guys!" Po bounced excitedly from foot to foot. He let himself fall forward into the curve of the bowl, tossing a bun high above his head as he gained speed and flipped himself off the opposite side to catch the bun midair, landing with only a minor wobble back on the rim, "Level up. Panda one, tiger and monkey, zero."

"Psh," Monkey copied his action easily, "Monkey has one, too. What now, Tigress?"

Tigress motioned for their buns and when all were in paw she began. Four rounded balls of stuffed dough flew into the air at varying heights, with Tigress bouncing from edge to edge, catching each in turn just before they finished their drop with a different flourish or twist midair for each. She landed lightly, the last bun balanced on her head as she posed with paws together as if in prayer.

"Show off," Monkey rolled his eyes again, smile still firmly plastered on his face as he took in the panda's adoring face, "I think you have a fan."

Po was in lala-land, "So…coooool…"

"That my fan is the Dragon Warrior," Tigress tossed the panda a bun before biting into one herself, "Is pretty cool indeed."

"_Awesome_," Po looked at the bun as if it were a treasure, torn between eating it and saving it as his paw slowly lifted it to his mouth, "I want to save it and eat it at the same time."

"Okay, this is just getting too sweet for me," Monkey leapt to Tigress' side to grab his own share of the meal, then moved towards the door, "Call me when Po recovers from being love struck."

Tigress chuckled as Po froze, fangs halfway into the bun. A soft look passed between the pair, equal parts embarrassed and accepting. Tigress blushed as Po finally finished sinking his teeth in, eyes still locked firmly on her own as he started to chew, color on his cheeks and a charming grin tugging at his lips.

So much was unspoken and yet it was if Tigress finally understood everything he couldn't say. She moved to sit on the edge, Po copying her across the bowl, and smiled shyly at the bear, taking in his blush and happy features.

They were balanced.

She hoped her own happiness showed just as clearly as his.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So, do you want me to help you with anything?" Crane asked from his perch in the corner, glancing around the shop once again and feeling somewhat useless, "Clean up or chop vegetables or anything?"

"Let me think," Ping kept his back to the avian master, lest his face give the game away, "No, I don't think there is anything else to do besides for me to cook and serve the customers."

A heavy sigh came from the corner for the fifth time that day, the bird bored out of his mind as he just sat and watched the goose cook. Ping calculated that it was time, and turned suddenly, plastering a look of sullen resignation, "Though I suppose…no, no, I couldn't possibly ask you."

"What?" Crane let his head fall to the side, curiosity driving the boredom from his mind.

"Well, I'd heard from Po that your calligraphy is beautiful, something that even the Imperial Scribes would be jealous of," the first step was always flattery. Step two was waiting just long enough for their pride to get the best of them.

"Oh well, it's not _that_ good," Crane shrugged, then smirked, "But they others always tell me that I have the best writing of anyone in the Jade Palace…"

'Got you,' Ping smiled inwardly, hoping that his eyes weren't shining too much, "Yes, yes, my son greatly admires how well you write your characters. He writes beautifully as well. I usually have him write out the menus…I just wish that he were down here to spend time with me today. We used to sit together doing the menus when he was a cub, laughing, talking…"

Step three was pulling them in to the sob story; get their sympathy to blind them to your true intent. Ping sighed heavily, pulling down one of the paintings of Po as a fluffy baby, "I miss doing the menus with him."

"Are you doing the menus today?" Crane hopped down from his seat and moved to Ping's side. Ping replaced the painting, mostly to turn his head and hide his gleeful smile.

'Hook, line, and sinker, sucker,' the gander took a moment to collect himself and turned, his best 'Poor Father' look painting his face as a pathetic visage, "Yes…"

"I could help you," Crane offered, foot out in a kind gesture.

"Oh how sweet of you!" Ping pushed him down to sit behind the counter, a calligraphy set and two hundred pieces of paper quickly pulled from beneath the cabinet along with an old stained menu and an advertising leaflet, "Just do one hundred copies of this old menu, and make sure that your characters are all large enough that my older customers can read them. The last one hundred are pamphlets like this one."

"Oh, I didn't realize how many…," Crane pulled back, only to find himself face to face with a teary eyed duck, "Though…I suppose that it's not _really _that bad."

"Great!" Ping whirled around, an air of happiness about him that left the other bird bewildered and Zeng chuckling across the counter from him, knitted noodle bowl perched on his head, "Now get to work! Lots to do!"

"Don't resist," Zeng offered kindly, taking an order in wing to be served, "It's much easier to just go with it."

"Ooookay," Crane looked between the two geese, then down to the stack of paper, 'I have a feeling I've been duped.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	33. Adagio

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note:** Day three of five while the tunnels are dug.

Aaaaand okay. So. Wow. Gone for a few days, wasn't I? Sorry about that.

Between some very interesting drama (none of it was mine...I was just voted in as a mediator), tons and tons of work (48 pages of work 'homework' and I finished my BFA in 2008, I thought homework was over *insert eye roll here), and a general coming to visit (Yep. General. As in stars on his collar.) I've had a rather bad case of writer's block from the stress of it all.

I knew what I wanted to happen...I just couldn't seem to get it onto paper. Still not sure I explained it all as clearly as I would have liked, but eh, at least I updated right?

Sorry to everyone I worried, I'm still alive and still working on this story. :)

Also baby mice are called pups (scientifically). Who knew?

Also, BACKSTORY! Yay! *Flailing Muppet Kermit arms*

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Thirty-Three: Adagio

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It was evening, the sun was setting, and all was quiet; just the way Tigress liked things when it was her turn to keep watch. A slow breeze brushed against her, causing the fur on her arms to ripple gently. It brought the scent of winter, still strongly wrapped around them as tiny, white flakes began to fall anew. Crisp, clean, and cold.

Her ear flicked back at the sound of paws slipping on slick, frozen roof tiles and claws scrambling for purchase. Po would be joining her it seemed.

Eventually.

"I know standing on top of buildings is all cool and hero-y and stuff," Po's black paw appeared over the edge, followed by tiny ears and rounded head, "but seriously, sometimes getting up on these things is a major pain."

"The Jade Palace's main hall is a good vantage point," Tigress extended her paw, helping Po up the last few feet to the peak of the rooftop, "And I don't remember you having any trouble with jumping from roof to roof when you brought Mantis and I along to break into the Kung Fu Museum two years ago."

"That was totally an emergency though!" he flopped onto his back, shivering at the cold radiating from the tiled roof, "Aren't you cold up here?"

"No," the tiger answered immediately, then caught herself blinking and shivering as a snowflake drifted onto the tip of her nose. Tigress' eyes moved to her panda involuntarily, who lay on his back with a grin, trying his best to keep the knowing look off of his face. He failed miserably, and so she amended her statement, "Perhaps a little."

"What do you watch all night?" Po sat up, forearms bracing his body weight, "Whenever it's my turn to watch I'm always afraid I'll fall asleep."

"Is that why you raid the kitchen?"

"Maybe," he slid his gaze across her shoulders, another shiver skittering involuntarily through them both, "buuuuut, you didn't answer my question. What do you watch?"

"Mostly the grounds, though I scan the sky from time to time. I can also see the stairs from here," she gestured as she spoke, Po following the sweep of her paw, "Surprisingly there is a lot to see if you're patient enough."

"I never see anything cool," Po rocked forward to sit up as Tigress sat by his side, shoulder to shoulder and fur brushing fur. They stayed quiet for a moment, each extremely aware of the others' presence. Po tried desperately to keep himself from fidgeting, 'I miss being close to her.'

The cold air was sharp in his nose as he inhaled; the same scent of cedar soap that they all used wafting to him from her fur and clothes. She had washed recently.

'She smells more like herself,' Po leaned the tiniest bit more into her pulling in the beginning of a deep sigh. Scent was not a sense he explored often, but tonight it was invigorating to do so, 'Not so much sweat and training hall, lots more cedar soap and incense and sun warmed fur.'

"Are you smelling me?"

Of course Tigress had known the moment he breathed in a second time through his nose what he was up to; it took courage, though, to power through her pleased embarrassment and ask.

"What? Me?" Po straightened, looking left and right quickly, "No. Nah, just...you know, getting a lungful of cold air. Good for you and...stuff."

"What do I smell like to you?" she relaxed at his exaggerated disquiet. It was plain that he had taken in her scent and was caught at his game, "I've told you, after all. It's only fair."

"I dunno'," he self-consciously rubbed at the back of his neck, bringing his paw around to scratch at his chin, "You. Cedar soap and the incense you lit at Yan's grave earlier. Sunshine."

"Sunshine?" her eyes were starting to glow as the light left the sky, causing Po's breath to catch in his throat.

Everything about her was glowing, not just her fur catching the sunlight, or her eyes reflecting the dying rays and bright, crystalline snow below. Po was an inch from her muzzle when he realized he had been leaning forward, "Yeah."

His breath brushed across her face, and he realized that she too was closer, her back and shoulders bent from moving in.

"What does sunshine smell like?" she asked gently, tail curling around behind her of its own volition and coming to rest against Po.

"Um," Po glanced down for a split second, then gathered his nerve and looked back up into her eyes, speaking from the heart, "Warm. Happy and safe and relaxed. It's when you curl up and take a nap in the sun. That's what it smells like to me. Sunshine smells like you."

He was so close now that Tigress could swear their noses were touching, her nerves tight and taut, ready to snap; her muscles were bunched, and she felt pulled in a thousand directions at once, while solely focused on her panda before her. Anticipation, a kind she'd never known, washed over her and she could see the nervousness she was experiencing reflected in his soft green eyes.

The world was frozen, a white blanket of cold snow sharply contrasting the heat she felt radiating between them, 'Is this what I want?'

Po's eyes were searching her face, his brow furrowing lightly as he looked for something that she hoped he'd find, 'This is what I want. But what is _this_ exactly?'

A millimeter closer and they'd truly be muzzle to muzzle and she wanted…she wanted…a kiss. She wanted Po to kiss her, wrap his arms around her, paws against her back or her waist or wherever it was that a person put their paws while kissing. She wanted to lean into him, pressing her lips against his, rubbing her cheek to his to mark him with her scent.

She _wanted_ and suddenly found herself wondering if this was the _want_ Po had been speaking of. Of wanting things he shouldn't.

Comprehension swept over her.

'Are we really this childish?' she returned his heavy gaze leaning in the last miniscule bit, 'To not realize that this is what we both want?'

Her nose pressed against his.

It wasn't a kiss, but it was an _intimate_ greeting, comforting and old. His eyes widened then drifted shut with a flutter as she pushed her cheek against his, letting her scent soak into his thick fur. She felt her own eyes shut as she was awash in the scent and feel of Po; her panda.

'My panda,' she thought with a wry chuckle, pushing her cheek against his again, 'His tiger.'

"Tigress," Po brought his paws to her shoulder, pulling her back the tiniest bit as his eyes burned, a spark flaring to life in her belly in response, "Do you-"

Shrill laughter from below pulled them both from the moment, sounds and smells and sights of the world coming piercingly back into focus. Po and Tigress both leaned forward over the eaves, catching sight of the royal family playing in the snow drifts caught in the courtyard; the same where Po had been named Dragon Warrior.

With a deep breath, Po scooted forward, Tigress moving with him to accommodate his position. They sat with paws dangling over the edge of the roof, Po's arm supporting her back, slanting diagonally behind them. She leaned into him, assured that she knew exactly what had been on his mind, and what was catching his attention now.

"Po," she watched from the side of her eye as a small smile swept over his face, cheeks rosy from the cold and their almost-moment of before, "If you want to go play with them, go."

"Nah, I played with them all day," he leaned his head against her own, snuggling closer against her and enjoying being able to do so, "Maybe one day I'll have one of my own."

"You'll make a great father," the tiger reassured him, enjoying his closeness as well, yet feeling the sting of longing that tinged his tone. She had never considered having a cub of her own until he had brought it up in the previous weeks; now she wasn't sure, "Any child would be lucky to be adopted by you."

"Maybe one day," Po closed his eyes and turned his nose into her fur. He was still and so, she respected his quiet; something that she had previously believed to be rare coming from the rambunctious panda, but now knew to be his true self. Peace, wrapped up in a bumbling, energetic, happy bear.

As they sat above, the Emperor and his wife smiled gently to one another below, having been privy to a very quiet conversation drifting from somewhere over their heads. Xiaolian swept a gentle look out over her chicks frolicking freely in the snow with a somewhat recovered Ping Wo Ip. The dog, while reserved, was one of the children's favorite playmates. He stood stoically before them as they sculpted a life-sized snow replica, grimacing at the disfigured likeness.

The chicks burst with laughter again and from above came a panda and a tiger's answering laughter.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Thank you, Monkey," Mr. Ping flew down from the wall where the golden primate had helped him to gather the last of the decorative lanterns. As much as he hated to take them down, it was time to get the noodle shop out of the Sun-lantern holiday spirit, "Now to just-"

"Wait," Monkey leapt down in front of the gander; something was tickling at the edge of his mind, a sound that was out of place coming from within the shop and alerting the simian that there was an uninvited guest, "Someone is here Mr. Ping."

"Well, we're closed," the goose called loudly, wings to his hips, "No after hours orders allowed."

"Ping," Monkey moved forward cautiously, "Where is Zeng?"

"He went down to the root cellar to grab the boxes I store all of this stuff in," Ping started forward, but was halted by Monkey's paw, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Monkey moved towards the entrance, hearing something, but not feeling threatened. Zeng's head appeared coming up the stone stairs and he motioned for the other goose to freeze. Zeng did as he was bid and the master moved forward, "Hello? Who is in here?"

"Me," a tiny voice squeaked out, causing Monkey to jump from its proximity, "Sorry."

"Wha-where are you?" he scanned the room suspiciously, then felt a tug at the hem of his pants.

"I'm here!" a tiny mouse clung to his pant leg, eyes wide in wonder, "You're Master Monkey. I've always wanted to meet you and my Mom said I couldn't stay, but I ran away and stayed anyways and I can't believe I get to meet you!"

"You sound like Po," Monkey relaxed with a chuckle, offering his paw to the tiny creature and walking back out into the lantern light, "Where is your mama, little one?"

"Probably heating up the soup she bought from here and telling Papa that she made it," the mouse child smiled innocently at the adults around him as Monkey set him on a table top, bringing them eye to eye, "There's ten of us, so she probably won't even miss me."

"Oh, I know she's missing you," Ping nodded wisely at the small mouse, "All parents know when they're missing a child."

"Maybe," the mouse pup toed the table, hands behind its back as it tried to look as innocent as possible, "But I _had_ to meet Master Monkey!"

"You sound like my son," Ping chuckled, fondly patting the mouse's head with a wingtip, "Always loved the Furious Five…still does."

"But your son is the Dragon Warrior!" he toed the table again shyly, "I'm not anything like him…"

"Oh, you are," Monkey rolled his eyes, "Only difference is that you are a tiny, big fan and Po is a big, big fan."

"Wow," he looked between the two ganders and the primate, "This is so cool! You're talking with me!"

"Let's get you back home," Monkey shook his head, a smile pulling widely across his face, "Come on little fan."

"So cool!" the child squeaked again as Ping and Monkey moved towards the street, ready to escort their new friend home.

Zeng smiled as he watched Monkey walk away. It always made the masters feel good when the villagers fawned over them, whether they ever admitted it or not. The straight back and slightly puffed up fur gave Monkey away and the goose continued to smile as he cleaned up the courtyard and moved inside, ready for bed after another long day helping Mr. Ping.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It was always strange to Jian to know that the light fading completely signaled that evening had turned into night, the stars fanning across the sky in a brilliant display of the heavens showing that the weather was clear, even as his other senses told him the same thing. He folded his bulk to sleep in front of Ge-Ming's shelter, letting his neck turn back to tuck against his legs.

The yak let his eyes close, ears turning from time to time to take in sounds; no threat, no threat, a fight over food, someone mating, someone dying, someone being born, no threat, no threat. His world was on the even path that he had been shown, but somehow it felt off.

It felt off because Ge-Ming seemed off. He was truly no longer Nabendu.

The past week had shown the bull, clearly, that no hint of Nabendu lurked in the depths of the civet's eyes or voice or being. The creature he had served so faithfully for years had transformed before him into someone unrecognizable.

'Power twists a creature who is Aware,' the yak snorted to himself, his muscles and skin twitching to shake snowflakes from his hide, 'This I have seen myself.'

'And now where is my companion?' Jian mourned silently, on the eve of their meticulously planned revolution and doubting every step that had brought them here, 'Where is the creature who saved my life? Is he the same animal who now so easily crushes other simply because he can, and what can I do but follow?'

The memories swept over Jian, his face wrinkling in confusion at how they had ended where they were, 'The strong follow the stronger, and Ge-Ming is so strong of mind that I am no match and must follow in his wake…such is the way of the world, and there is no escape.'

_The young yak had wandered far from his mother, feeling the pull of the mating season and following its call away from the herd he traveled with. He could not fight the bull that lead them, could not find a female to mount._

_He would move on, cross the river, but something was keeping him trapped on the muddy banks, pulling him under more with every moment._

_He struggled; mighty back flexing as he lifted first one hoof, then the other, only to sink further into the black mire surrounding him. Exhaustion was tearing at the edges of his consciousness and panic swept through his body, telling him that death was near, the end came, there was only dark before him._

_Nostrils flaring the young bull reared up, muck and mud slinging away and around him, covering his hide slickly and sticking in his nose and mouth and eyes._

_Sounds came before him, though he could not understand what they meant. A small grey and black creature was nearby, making the strange sounds and moving strangely as well. Curiosity and fatigue held him still as the creature continued in its odd ways, "Stop! Stop struggling, you'll sink deeper!"_

"_Good, good," the creature cooed, sounds now soft and soothing, no hint of the anxiety it had displayed a second before, "I'll help you."_

_The civet returned day after day after day for a week, bringing water and food and talking, always talking, until slowly, painfully slowly, the yak began to understand. Suddenly the sounds of 'food' and 'water' meant Food and Water. 'Help' slowly went from a sound to an idea that the civet, calling himself Nabendu, brought in his wake._

_The yak began to Understand as the civet talked and built a strange thing before him, wood and woven grass and rocks bridging the gap over the sinking, sucking mud. Some days the creature, 'Nabendu' the yak's mind whispered, would tuck reeds and grass and pebbles into the mud and gesture for the yak to move._

_The struggling was tiring, but slowly, slowly, the young bull felt himself rising a little more and a little more._

_And suddenly one day he was free, coming loose from the mud with a wet sucking sound and bucking his hooves and tossing his head in joy as he moved freely. The civet danced happily along with the bull, laughing and calling out excitedly._

_The yak knew, Knew, that this small creature had saved his life and that he Understood the world around him in a strange and frightening new way. It was terrifying even knowing that, but Nabendu was steady, a rock, in the face of his fear, and in that moment the yak moved towards the creature that he owed his everything to and stayed by his side, knowing that he would not stray._

_The next two years were painful, difficult, strange, and exhilarating. The civet taught him many Words, and how to shape his Thoughts into those words._

'_It is language,' he explained slowly, as the yak studied his friend's face intently, 'I speak words to show what is in my mind.'_

_Time passed swiftly, learning coming easily to the inquisitive mind of the bull. He was strong and fast and clever, or so Nabendu praised him and told him._

_He gave him a Name. Jian. Strong._

_It was good and so Jian said, feeling that he had been stuck in the muddy riverbank for the sole purpose of meeting Nabendu and becoming a part of his life. He swore to stay by his side always, giving him his strength and owing more than life to the civet. He owed his awareness. He owed his soul._

_The next year brought more Words and Understanding as Nabendu taught him the ways of the civilized world from a distance, just on the outskirts of torn and dirty villages. The rules and rituals were restrictive, difficult to get used to, vexing, and Nabendu watched as Jian struggled to give up old habits, even as they made him stronger._

_The yak would easily win in fights, holding nothing back and using the martial arts the civet taught him along with his own natural movements. It was amazing and inspiring. It brought an idea to Nabendu, who soon took on a mantle championing nature and returning to instinctive ways._

"_This world was never meant to be civilized," he would preach, Jian nodding his massive horns along with the testimony, blindly trusting, "Knowing is good; the understanding that the Gods gave us, a gift. But at what cost? We have lost our natural selves."_

_Another year passed and still Nabendu moved towards the Feral world, shedding his clothes and coming into touch with his deeper self under the reluctant guidance of Jian. It was the least the yak could do, and was in no way a repayment of the gift Nabendu had given him._

_The civet began to steer clear of towns and cities, and preached on the Gods handing down enlightenment; but it had been the civet who gave enlightenment to the yak, and Jian saw him as a god in his own way. He walked the path that Nabendu set before him and served the civet well._

_The fifth year into their friendship, Nabendu stumbled upon an ancient secret that an old and scruple-less goat healer was willing to sell for a steep price. A treasure, this Zhensheng de Zhihui, or so the goat called it; a way to truly touch the wild half of a soul. True Wisdom. _

_A tiny, white ball of medicine crafted from strange herbs and roots and fungus that burned the bull's nose whenever he smelled it and made him skittish around it. It held nothing for him, but Nabendu…_

_Nabendu was fascinated after trying it only once and set to work. He gathered men and women to help, convincing Jian that the things they stole for the goat now, would lead to a greater good, a world free of the disharmonious, ritualized society that was prevalent now. They terrorized roads, robbing merchants and taking what they wanted._

_The civet's most convincing argument was that the strong survived by taking what they needed, and so would they do the same. They needed these things to get the goat's secret, so they would take them. A simple circle of logic, and Jian could find no fault in it._

_At that point the bull saw nothing wrong with their behavior. It was the way of the world that he had known and left behind, but as the years had passed he had wondered why, if he so enjoyed the understanding that Nabendu had given him, did the civet reject it so heartily?_

"_I see your strength, Jian," the civet answered his question softly one day, sitting with the band of creatures that had joined them in their quest to return to their true natures, "You trust yourself in a way that I've never known. That is what I want; to truly know myself as deeply as you do."_

_Year six and seven saw many changes, though it was not obvious to Jian as they were happening. Nabendu found the legend of the Heian Yinying Xiongdi. A Brotherhood of Dark Shadows was born anew, and the band of animals doubled in size, then doubled again as Nabendu took the name Ge-Ming and preached a Feral revolution._

_He fed his followers True Wisdom to help them understand what being Feral was. He led them in a search for a way to spread their understanding to the world. He asked much of Jian, though the yak was happy to help his savior in any way he could._

'And now I am here, sleeping outside my once-friend, now a stranger's den,' the yak breathed deeply and slid his eyes open to see his breath condense in the air before him, a tiny white cloud slipping away, 'I am no longer happy. I have given myself to Nabendu, but now my keeper is Ge-Ming. Nabedu died the moment he began to covet my so-called strength, I see that now. He no longer sought to know himself, but began to chase a different dream. A dream of a wild world.'

Jian twisted uncomfortably at the thought, pulling a raw wound on his soul open for examination, 'I was by his side always, never questioning. Why do I question now? We have come so far, and yet I feel a pull in another direction.'

The thought of the small village below caused his gut to churn, bile creeping up his throat, 'This is the difference. I had never been in a village alone before now, nor ever to one so serene. I had no idea how people lived day to day without Nabendu by my side to explain. The strong lead the weak, he said, and perhaps it is so, but I saw much more than that.'

There was happiness and healthiness in the village below where he slept, no one fighting over food or licking a wound to cleanse it. There were families and children running to their mothers' arms and love. There were animals of all shapes and sizes and types helping one another, with no implied threat needed to spur their motions forward.

The feeling that Jian had, so very long ago, swept over him as he thought of all he had seen on his sole trip into the Valley of Peace Village. An Understanding was there, if only he could grasp it. It frustrated him, and the bull tossed his head as he tried to resettle himself and sleep.

Year eight saw a new change, though for once Jian both saw and understood what it was.

_Jian_ was the one changing, and was lost, no longer by his friend's side and now at the mercy of a stranger that held an honor that he wasn't sure he believed in over the yak's head.

'A stranger, but one that speaks truth. What other option could there be; I have only Ge-Ming to guide me,' the yak fretted to himself, unsure for the first time in years, 'There is no path, but the one that moves you forward. I was set on this path and so I shall walk it, but is there more? Is there only instinct to guide me in this?'

The yak lay shivering for hours as his mind chased an answer that could not be found, and sank into his loneliness while his once-friend slept soundly inside. The very thing that he had warned the panda against was eating him alive. His doubt would be his undoing and once again he felt the approach of darkness and an end. A circle to lead him back to the beginning.

'So it shall be,' he calmed himself, the sun peeking over the mountain ridges even as he steeled his nerves. Jian's internal struggle against himself would bring death, 'From one beginning, back to the end. So shall I go.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So," Po was reclining against the peak of the roof, watching with Tigress at his side as golden and orange and pink and red light streaked across the sky and bleed down the mountain side, sparkling like colored crystals in the snow all around them, "What _is_ your favorite color?"

"Green," the tiger answered happily, having spent most of the night talking with the panda, sharing their back to back shifts on watch duty and taking some of the burden from the other's shoulders with companionship and care.

"Like, my eyes green or another sort of green?" the panda fished for an answer, but she just smiled slyly, turning her gaze back to the sky and sunrise.

Their evening had been wonderful, talking and watching and sharing, though neither had ever worked up the nerve to nuzzle again; especially after Shifu had passed beneath them sometime around midnight, shooting a rather stern and preposterously _knowing_ gaze their way.

Tigress was happily tucked against his relaxed form, though she sat straight, her back against his side as they traded questions and answers, "What did I say the other day that helped you so much?"

"When?" Po scratched at his chest and yawned widely, tongue curling and teeth reflecting the golden light.

"When we were beneath the peach tree and I was speaking of Oogway and I choosing a different way to deal with you," she felt him shift behind her, putting a paw gently to the small of her back.

"You said it perfectly, right there," the panda answered cryptically, "The way Oogway would do something or you would or I would. It might be the same, or it might be different, but they all have one thing in common."

"And that is?" she turned to meet his eyes, glad to see a confident smile creeping across his muzzle.

"It's a choice."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	34. Allegro

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note:** Day four of five while the tunnels are dug.

All chess move names are totally made up, but play make-believe with me okay? Thanks!  
Not edited. At. ALL. Sorry for any typos, spelling or grammar errors, etc…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Thirty Four: Allegro

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Training wasn't exactly easy for Tigress or Po following their all night game of questions and answers, especially with a certain red panda eyeing the Dragon Warrior with great suspicion. After five laps through the training elements, Tigress completing them all perfectly, Po…surviving, both thought that perhaps the worst was over.

The panda found himself under the waterfall in the Dragon Grotto an hour later, shivering and miserable, and Po thought that perhaps their master had it out for him. He was directly under the water as Tigress sat to the side, fur glistening with the mist settling on it and drenching her slowly. He was completely soaked and certain of his impending doom. With chattering teeth the panda glanced at the glowering form of their master, 'Scary…Shifu…'

"M-m-master," Tigress felt her fur bristle again against the cold and decided she could take it no longer, "Is this because Po and I both stayed awake last night?"

"No," Shifu replied easily, balancing on the curve of his ever-present staff, "This is a training exercise to bring more…focus to you both. Many masters have used the cleansing cold of the flowing waters to assist them in meditation."

"Any m-more m-me-medita-tation and I'll b-be a P-P-Po-cicle," the panda shot his suffering companion a roguish, shaking grin as she tried in vain to keep her face blank.

"A Po-cicle," Shifu looked between the two, then sighed heavily as he rubbed at his forehead, "Nevermind. Tigress, you're excused. Go warm up and dry off."

"T-thank you," she bowed after standing, leaping lightly to the boulder at the mouth of the cave and shaking her fur to fling the extra water from her fur, "Father?"

"Yes, daughter?" the elder looked wearily up, already knowing the expression on her face by the tone of her voice.

"Just don't...," she grimaced, not sure of what she wanted to tell him exactly and feeling somewhat like a cub, "We only talked."

"Hm," he shooed his daughter away with a wave of a paw, frowning heavily, "_Talked_."

"M-master Shifu?" Po called out, bringing a claw up to poke at his nose, "I can't feel my nose anymore."

"Good," Shifu watched his daughter disappear rapidly down the hill, "We're getting closer to where you need to be."

"F-focused?" Po squeaked again.

"Focused," Shifu turned to explain with twitching whiskers, "And unable to feel your extremities."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Ge-Ming awoke to the sounds of animals scrambling towards the tunnel mouth, hauling load after load of soil out and away. Everything was going right to plan now, pleasing him greatly and making his body quiver in excitement, 'Soon and very soon…'

Jian lay outside, his large body blocking the wind and radiating heat into the small shelter the civet had dug out for himself. The yak had been acting strangely, and though Ge-Ming could not understand why Jian had changed the way he had, he didn't fear the larger creature. He held the bull in his paw, and directed the formidable warrior as he wished.

'Jian gives all of himself to me, as it should be,' the civet stretched and rolled in the dirt, letting the sand pull excess oil from his coat, 'I am the one who saved him, I have proven myself stronger, he follows me. The world will follow me.'

The world would be perfect if only he could re-shape it back to before the gods' double-edged gift. To be enlightened was truly amazing, but to live freely was impossible. Total regression was needed, 'But that can be made until the world joins me. True Wisdom is easy to gain when all it takes in one bite.'

Jian awoke to the sound of Ge-Ming chuckling quietly to himself and rolling in the dirt, 'To be so carelessly happy at the edge of so critical a time…what madness has come upon him?'

The bull stood, bowing his good morning to the civet, then pushed his bulk forward stiffly, having not enough sleep or warmth to help his body start the day. The other animals scrambled madly to get out of his way and a strange memory of the animals in the streets of the village came to him. None scrambled out of his way, and several even wished him a pleasant day.

The Dragon Warrior's father, strangely a goose, had welcomed him easily, and warmed quickly to him when he said he knew Po. He had expected suspicion, not congeniality. The piglets that had crawled into his lap to ask how he knew Ping Po, and what his great stories were, and what master he was further confused him, though he found that he enjoyed the little ones' attention and adulation.

It was the children that had brought the thought of the town being razed as part of the Imperial City had been. Ge-Ming had not allowed him to travel to the city, instead keeping him close as an advisor and bodyguard. He wondered vaguely if that was truly the reason he had been kept from the city, but pushed it aside.

The thought of the village children was pushing harder against his mind and capturing his concentration. His time as a calf, from what he could vaguely recall of the before, was difficult. There were animals that would attack, would kill, diseases that could not be cured, fighting for dominance, a lack of food, the cold, and a thousand other dangers. In a village, it seemed that many of these things were prevented and the innocents were protected.

That, too, happened in a herd. The calves and young ones in the wild were protected by the adults; sheltered and fed and watched over. A different type of behavior was exhibited daily by the 'Feral' animals hooked on a drug to keep them wild and strung out, they cared little for their young, barely aware enough to protect or feed or watch over.

The wrongness of the situation he found himself in was pulling tighter around Jian's throat, a noose of his own unthinking making. He stopped, the world rushing madly around him, and closed his eyes to pray, desperately wanting the gods to snuff out his miserable existence so he would no longer have to follow Ge-Ming.

It seemed, however, that the gods had other plans as the bull stood breathing and opened his eyes again. Jian set his shoulders and moved forwards, just as he always did.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"You will never win," Ping eyed his opponent, wingtip to his chin as he studied the other bird in front of him, "You may be a master of Kung Fu, but I am a master of Xiangqi!"

"I have many strategies, Mr. Ping," Crane pushed a single piece onto the board, blocking a movement from Ping's right flank, "I might yet surprise you."

"Ah, the Blockade," Zeng nodded, speaking aloud as he passed by, "A mighty move, Master Crane."

"Ah-ha!" Ping pushed another piece forwards, effectively ruining Crane's original strategy, "Now what, young master?"

"Now," Crane sank lower, knowing that he was about to be bested, "I work on humbly accepting my defeat."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The snow was swirling as wind kicked across the training courtyard, puffs of white playfully twisting and dipping and nipping at frozen ears and noses and the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, minus Crane, played a quick game of Monkey in the middle. It was a combination of play, training, and entertainment for Longyu, En Lung, Emi, and Jin Tian, who sat riveted as the athletic prowess, and silly antics, of the masters unfolded before them.

The other adults took in the performance as well, relaxing as hot tea was served and small snacks brought out for the royal family and their entourage. Monkey was finally caught, Po and Tigress teaming up to capture him as Viper and Mantis disabled his limbs and tail. Everyone was breathing heavily by the end, smiles showing all around as the children moved to tackle the simian themselves.

Tigress sat to rest on a stone beneath a gnarled juniper tree off to the side, the coolness of the frozen stone seeping through her fur and easing the playful tension still tugging at her body. Po sat heavily to her right on the ground, leaning against her strong legs as he fought against panting.

"Monkey is getting way more squirmy," the panda complained, watching as Longyu held on to his friend's tail as though her little life depended on it, "He's been practicing."

"You did very well today too and Shifu seems pleased," Tigress nodded, eyes drifting to her father, who seemed to be surreptitiously watching them, "Perhaps your meditation this morning paid off?"

"I never thought I'd warm up," Po shivered, leaning more heavily against her, "I think he's got it out for me..."

'Probably,' she rolled her eyes in her mind, but kept herself on an even keel outwardly, "You're paranoid, Po."

"I dunno'...watch," the bear sat up and scooted a couple of inches away from Tigress. Shifu immediately lost interest in the pair and joined a conversation between Woo Long and Zhi Shi, "See?"

"Maybe there's something to what you say," Tigress frowned and made a silent vow to try and ease the growing friction between her panda and her father, "but this...between us as adults...this is not his business."

"This?" Po perked his ears, glancing up with a bright smile as he moved to lean against her once again, "So what is _this _exactly?"

"I'm unsure," she looked away with a blush, the color in her face rising as he moved to sit beside her on the boulder, "I...enjoy your company, though, and I have grown very close to you."

"I like you, too," Po answered easily, a tiny blush coming across his own cheeks. He amazed her with the ease he displayed in dealing with his emotions so openly with another.

His paw crept onto hers, even as the bear kept his eyes averted, pleased smile tweaking his lips. Tigress turned her paw up under his, pad to pad and fingertips touching lightly. Neither looked at the other, and both silently hoped that their actions would either not be noticed or not be mentioned.

Two red pandas sitting side by side and talking of the harshness of winter paused, a lull falling over their conversation as they took in the sight of two carefree young lovers, tentatively stepping off the ledge and into a relationship. The elder, nearly silver from ears to tail tip, smiled as the younger hummed his disapproval under his breath.

"You disapprove of their bond?" Zhi Shi tipped his head towards the panda and tiger, "Is she not your daughter? What an auspicious match between she and the Dragon Warrior, who I have seen as kind, strong, caring, and good in my short time here."

"I don't exactly _disapprove_," Shifu hedged, then frowned at the look in his elder's eyes, "What, Zhi Shi?"

"Oh, you approve," the other tipped his head from side to side, closing his eyes lightly, "but _no one_ is ever good enough to take care of a treasure as precious as the one called daughter."

Shifu sat in slight disbelief at the wisdom the normally taciturn red panda had so freely given until his next phrase was uttered.

"I should know, I had eleven," the healer's eyes bulged slightly as he shook with a repressed shudder, "No boys…it was awful. I was thankful when I finally gained a few sons by marriage! No more women teaming up against me on everything!"

Shifu breathed deeply, shoulders heaving in a quiet chuckle, as the older panda continued, speaking of the woes of living with all women. His eyes drifted back to the quietly sitting pair and a small smile tugged at his lips, 'I approve…but he doesn't have to know that just yet.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"We will need absolute silence, and work slowly," Ge-Ming urged softly, knowing how close they were to their final goal, "Make it to where even the most sensitive hearing finds no sound, and a body attuned to motion feels no vibrations while you dig."

"Yes, Ge-Ming," the eldest mole whispered back, "A reward first though?"

"Of course," he handed over a new batch of pills in a tiny pouch, "A reward and an incentive. May it make your instincts sharp."

"Thank you," the mole bowed repeatedly, beginning to parcel out the small white doses of True Wisdom, "Thank you, thank you, we will have this done by morning!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Crane leaned forward over the board, studying the set up that Ping had put in place, 'The Spear? Perhaps a Pincher Movement is being set up?'

The crane shook his head, then pulled his douli off to scratch at his ruffling feathers atop his head. Ping had not lied when he described his prodigious skill in this game…though apparently Zeng knew his way around a chessboard as well.

The other goose was bringing a pile of dishes back into the shop, glanced over the board, and smiled, "Pincher."

Crane and Ping both shot incredulous looks at the goose's back before looking to one another, "He can't really be that good, can he?"

"I'm not sure," Crane replaced his hat, shaking his head in amazement, "but this is the fifth time he's done it…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"And then he starts laughing so hard that noodles came out of his nose!" Po roared with laughter, belly bouncing, as Mantis told of a young rabbit he'd once defeated in a contest of wits, "Timed that joke just right with him and I won. Whole bar was going crazy!"

"Man that's hilarious," Po wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, pushing away from the dinner table, "Wish I could have seen that."

"It was pretty good," Viper admitted, rolling her eyes and smiling, "But the joke definitely needed some improvement. Trust me, not that funny."

"You laughed," Mantis pointed out, grabbing a few plates and bowls before hopping to the wash basin, "I saw you giggling behind your coils."

"Maybe," Viper coyly batted her eyes, "But a lady never reveals her secrets, right Tigress?"

"I have no secrets," the tiger calmly replied, standing with her own plate and gathering Po's as she walked past. He smiled up at her, heart swelling at the small gesture she'd just made, both by taking his plate and admitting to no secrets. Their friends may not have understood, but it was a declaration that she was not keeping their '_this_' hidden from anyone.

"All girls have secrets," Monkey nodded wisely, eyeing the pair before him curiously, before shaking his head, "They're all devious and crafty."

"And scary, like two faced monsters that will get you when you least expect it," Mantis put in his own two cents. Tigress and Viper both turned glowering, piercing eyes onto the panda, whom realized the situation he'd just been put in.

"And…," Po looked at his male friends with wide eyes, then nervously to the two females in the room, "And really pretty and sweet and delicate and nice like beautiful and pure jasmine blossoms and they smell really good?"

"That passes," Viper slid up his arm to give a quick hug around his shoulders, "And now I am going to take a nice hot bath and then go bed. Guys?"

"Oh, yeah…time for me to check on Dai Li," Mantis winged his way to the door, landing just ahead of Viper, "Don't want him standing in front of the Emperor's door all night on an empty stomach."

"Gotta' go…read a scroll," Monkey darted a shifty look between the door and his two remaining friends, "It's important."

Monkey's mad scramble for the door left Tigress with a paw to her forehead, much like her father was wont to do, "This is so embarrassing…"

"Yeah, no kidding," Po nodded and pursed his lips, "I mean…Monkey has to read a scroll? Who reads scrolls?"

"No…Po," she turned, finding him already up to his elbows in water washing the dishes, "They know."

"Know what?" Po asked innocently.

She stared blankly at her panda for a moment before taking a page from his book and letting it roll off of her shoulders, "Nevermind. Want help with the dishes?"

"Yeah!" the bear nodded enthusiastically, moving aside to make room for her, "You dry, I wash."

They stood for a while reveling in the comforting closeness, sides pressed together as they worked. When Po had shot his third glance over towards her, Tigress finally turned and caught his eyes, meeting him evenly as a plate slid from his paws and into the water with a small splash.

"Tigress," Po turned fully, leaning into her searching her face once again. His voice dropped slightly, a huskiness that she'd only heard once before seeping into his tone and making her stomach flutter, "Do you…do you mind if I ki-"

"Oh, what's up guys," Monkey spoke a little too loudly from the kitchen archway. The pair pulled back sharply with bright red faces and shock clear in their eyes, having been on the verge of muzzles touching once again.

Shifu stood with one eyebrow raised behind Monkey, who was making a rather discomfited and apologetic face, "Shifu just wanted to know if dinner had been cleaned up yet. I've gotta' go…finish reading that scroll. The same one I was reading earlier…"

Shifu grimaced as Monkey took off and Po started to back away in nervous horror, green eyes wide and head shaking 'no' as fast as he could, 'He's going to make himself dizzy if he continues that.'

Tigress took a hold of Po's scruff, keeping him in place easily as her tail lashed wildly behind her. Even with the calm front she put up, it was still clear that she, too, was a mixture of mortified, apprehensive, and hesitant.

"I am not….unhappy," Shifu walked forward into the room to stand before the cringing panda, staff tapping on the wooden floor sharply as he planted it in place and darted up to be eye to eye with the bear, "but do not make the mistake of thinking I will ever go easy on you."

"Father," Tigress started but was halted by the red panda shaking his head.

"You are my daughter, and though I may not say it enough, you are a treasure to me," he looked between them, "Which means that you are something being stolen away…by a thief. Who, somehow, happens to be probably the only creature I will ever view as any where close to worthy of being in a…relationship with you. But I will skin you if you _ever_ hurt her."

"Fair enough," Po's voice cracked as he answered, prompting the bear to clear his throat and bringing a smile to Shifu's muzzle.

"Good," he nodded calmly, "So long as we understand one another. That all being said and out of the way, Tigress, I trust you to be a responsible adult about this."

"Yes, Master Shifu," she bowed, releasing her hold on the fidgeting bear, "I understand that pursuing…_this_…could be upsetting to the balance of our team."

"Or it could create an unstoppable partnership," Shifu reached out a paw to gently caress her chin, fondly seeing the child he had raised and the woman she had blossomed into.

"What about me?" Po broke into the moment, waving his paw shyly, "I can be a responsible adult."

"Are you sure you can handle this, daughter?" Shifu wilted and moved back to the floor, sparing a withering glare on the bear as he moved towards the entry.

"No," she replied uneasily, before squaring her shoulders and speaking with her normal fierce confidence, "but I'd like to try."

"What am I, a Kung Fu challenge?" Po folded his arms, dishcloth in paw.

Both Tigress and Shifu fought to keep the smirk off of their faces at that line, and failed miserably as they both started to laugh, the panda pouting behind them.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"This move?" Crane swiftly rearranged the pieces on the board before Zeng, amazed at the skill the goose was displaying.

"A Blockade opposing a Sweep," Zeng answered with a yawn.

"What about this?" Ping swept part of the red tiles away and pushed several of both color forward.

"Piercing Move followed by the Countering Thrust," the younger goose barely glanced at the board before answering.

"This?" Crane tried again.

"Anchor answered by the Double Line Offense."

"But…how…you'll never get this one!" Crane tried his luck once more and began to smile as Zeng narrowed his eyes at the board. That smile was quickly wiped from his beak as Zeng leaned back, confidently explaining the board before him.

"This is the Chang-Doa Defense in the middle of being broken down by a simple Pincher Movement," the goose took a breath and held up a pinion feather, "And the defensive side is trying to rebuilding their blockade with the Narrow Pass Play, but it isn't working due to the Sweep that's been initiated by the offensive side."

"You're a chess genius!" Ping leaned across the board in awe.

"Oogway enjoyed playing. Quite often, actually," Zeng answered happily, pushing his chair back, "Excuse me, I think table five wants another order of bean buns."

Ping and Crane were left to their astonished wondering as Zeng chuckled his way to table five, three steaming bean buns in wing.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Your dad didn't kill me today," Po stood before Tigress' room, rocking nervously on his heels. She was outlined by the soft glow of candlelight behind her, the wood of her doorway fitting her as though she were a framed portrait, "That's something right?"

"Yes," she replied quietly, knowing that paper walls gave a false sense of seclusion.

"Seemed like everyone was pretty cool at dinner, too," Po shrugged, grinning at the disbelieving look that came across the tiger's face.

"You knew what I was talking about," she accused, sharp eyes narrowing as her tail bristled, "You were playing dumb."

"Yeah," he answered simply, a paw coming to rest on her doorframe as he leaned forward to whisper, "Viper asked me what happened on the roof last night, so I told her. Didn't think you'd mind because you tell her just about everything. She said it was about time."

"Of course she did," Tigress leaned against the wooden entry as well, arms crossed. It was strange to be pulled to be so close to Po in such an open way, but she wasn't going to start questioning her motivations at this point. She wanted to be close to the bear, so she would. It was simple in her eyes, "And what do you think?"

"I dunno'," he shrugged again and leaned forward, pressing his nose boldly to hers and holding their pose for a moment. He slid his cheek down in an imitation of what she'd done the night before and breathed deeply of her scent, "but I think I'm a pretty happy panda."

"Oh, go to bed already! Enough with the lovey-dovey…it leads to missing heads!" Mantis called from down the hall as Monkey failed at keeping his laughter to himself.

A sharp hiss was heard as Viper's door slapped open, nearly jarring off of its track, "Both of you be quiet! There is nothing wrong with Po and Tigress talking and I am trying to get my beauty sleep!"

"I could make a joke about needing to sleep for a year," Mantis pulled open his own door, grinning widely as Monkey continued to laugh uproariously, "but I'm just gonna' enjoy the red glow of blushing faces coming from the other end of the hallway. Seriously, you could probably roast some veggies from the embarrassed heat radiating fr-"

"Good. Night. Mantis," Viper coiled and hissed again, then turned to smile sweetly back at the stunned pair in the hall, "Goodnight, brother, sister! Pleasant dreams tonight."

"Night," Po waved his fingers timidly as both the snake and the insect retreated into their respective rooms. Monkey's laughter died off with a happy sigh and soon the tiger and panda were left alone once more, "So…."

"That was…," Tigress pulled away from the door to lean out into the hallway, face showing her confusion over what just happened, "interesting. Are they always going to act that way around us now?"

"Probably," Po pecked her cheek lightly, darting back towards his room as she raised a paw to the spot, "Night!"

"Good night," she answered softly, eyes unfocused and paw still on her face as warmth flowed through her. She felt so full of it that she was sure that she would burst any moment and sank into her bed as though moving through a dream.

'He makes me feel so strangely,' she curled up underneath her blankets, ears keeping track of her panda's steady breathing as they both drifted off, 'but I don't mind it. It's…a nice sort of strange.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


	35. Son of Heaven

**Instinctual**

By: Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note:** I swear I'm not leaving you guys with cliffhangers on purpose. I'm just having to slow down my writing schedule a bit. Let's shoot for one a week, shall we?

Not edited in the slightest and I'm not at all repentant about it, though I would appreciate if people pointed out any major errors.

And! Someone made me fan art :D XD It's just too much for my brain to handle. I wanted to give them time to finish it, but I'd like to share it before too much longer. If it's okay with them, I'll post a link in the next chapter! I'm so happy XD!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Son of Heaven

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The air was dank and still in the depths of the earth, no light managing to find it's way from the entrance to the tunnel several li behind them. It was a true darkness, and no matter how Ge-Ming's eyes strained his dilated pupils could find no light to reflect. He felt his hackles rise at the pitch black and earth smell and trapped feeling, and wrestled with himself to stay calm.

Jian could not fit in this tunnel, and so was not with him. He could only hope that the animals around him would not realize just how vulnerable he truly was. The civet clutched the cloth pouch of pills tightly in his paw, knowing that it had moved from being a motivating bribe to a bargaining chip should he need it. None of these creatures were more loyal to him, than to True Wisdom; their fealty to his cause rested in small white medicine.

'It has been a powerful tools since I acquired it,' Ge-Ming slowed as the others around him did, using his ears and whiskers and nose tell him what to do in the absence of his sight, 'We should be near now…'

"Ge-Ming," a mole named Shu whispered, barely in his range of hearing, "We are very close to the end of the tunnel. This is the split. The tunnel to the left will lead to the suite. The right goes to the storage area; we've already opened it last night and made sure that this is where the Beads have been stored."

"I can feel their dimmed power," he responded leisurely, taking a deeper breath of the blackness and feeling odd at having his eyes open but no image before him to relate to what his other senses told him, "Have your people been able to determine a schedule they are using?"

"There are various creatures that come and go, the vibrations give away how large they are and their voices carry nicely," Shu spoke softly again, "It appears that the guards and entourage stay in the hall while the family prepares for the day, generally around sun up."

"And the store room?"

"Hardly ever checked," another animal volunteered, one the Ge-Ming did not recognize by voice or scent, "I stayed in the store room for an hour and no one came. Even while we were digging we never felt the presence of another."

The question was now, would it be the wiser course of action to attack both at once, or to slip in through the storage room and incite panic before using the tunnel into the suite, 'It is an hour until sunrise. I must decide on this quickly.'

"Start bringing the volunteers in," Ge-Ming reclined against a wall to think, "Prepare everyone for some excitement. After all, we will be having some royal company shortly."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Monkey was enjoying the quiet of the town as he made his way down to Mr. Ping's restaurant, ready to relieve Crane and begin another interesting day in the noodle shop. There seemed to always be some sort of adventure, or crisis, or funny moment happening in a way that was relaxed and not grabbing anyone by their fur and shaking them around in the craziness. Life at the Jade Palace was, comparatively, boring and frightening in equal measures, though he would never reveal this to the gander.

In the palace above the village, routine was followed by routine was followed by intensely serious moments or near death experiences or fights or battles or...the list went on, and at the end it always went back to that serene stillness that the ancient grounds seemed soaked in. The solemnity at times clashed with the hectic lifestyle a warrior led.

The noodle shop was a cozy little haven of perfectly normal, everyday life in comparison.

Yes, there were hectic moments, rapid fire exchanges, things that were considered an emergency, but at the heart of it was a home where the worst that could happen was burnt vegetables or dwindling noodle supplies or spilt soup, though these were a fate worse than death in Ping's eyes.

Monkey met Crane at the courtyard entrance, the bird standing with tired eyes and a bundle of bean buns and dumplings under his wing. In the background Zeng and Mr. Ping were bent over a second board, arguing softly over tactics and repeating patterns.

"It's probably better if you don't get too involved," the tall bird smiled, his douli shifting as he shook his head, "Apparently Zeng is secretly a Grandmaster when it comes to chess."

"Never would have guessed that," Monkey tipped his head sideways, brow scrunched up in confusion, "What time did you guys get up?"

"Three hours ago," Crane sighed deeply, "Ping and Zeng both wanted some more time to play before opening the shop, so we got up early to set up and start cooking."

"Lucky me," Monkey patted his friend on the shoulder, then slowly walked forward, "See you tomorrow."

"See ya'," Crane tossed the package into the air and leapt to catch it in powerful talons, taking to wing to make it back to his room for a quick nap before morning training began. Monkey watched him for a moment before turning towards the geese. He had a feeling that it was going to be another interesting day.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

With barely a sound a tile shifted, down and in, opening a tiny gap where eyes were caught by the sudden light and pupils contracted to pinpricks. Every creature froze, bodies held tightly against the tunnel walls or another animal, barely daring to breath as the few in the front took in the surroundings beyond the safety of the tunnel.

The main room was empty before them and the sounds of chicks, rapidly speaking of what they'd like to do that day, and the gentle answering voice of a mother came from behind a paper partition. The royal family was preparing for their day and the guards were happily awaiting them at the door.

Their timing was good, and it seemed that the gods were in their favor.

Slowly the tile was pulled lose the rest of the way and handed back to waiting paws. Two weasels crept forward on silent paws, breath coming rapid and shallow between them from nerves and excitement. The hunt was on.

The scent of several other animals lingered heavily in the air, confusing their noses for a moment and causing them to question how alone they really were. They would have to complete this quickly.

A badger, two more weasels, and a lynx crept forward to join their comrades, easing themselves a step and a heartbeat at a time forward until all were kneeling beside the paper wall. Their plan was simple; snatch a chick and offer the letter Ge-Ming had drafted. The royal family was to go through the tunnel, and the Emperor would follow of his own volition.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Monkey was enjoying a leisurely morning resting atop the curving roof of the Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu shop, watching the clouds drift overhead until he grew tired of bright blue skies. He turned on his side, letting his eyes close lightly as he propped his head up with a hand to his chin.

Below Ping and Zeng were discussing newly discovered shared passion for Xiangqi, to no one's delight as they hadn't stopped talking about it since the simian had arrived. Even the costumers were shaking their heads. When Po's Uncle Yang arrived though, Monkey figured Ping might as well have closed down the shop for the day.

'Between the three of them, no one is going to get any work done today,' he chuckled to himself, listening to three old men argue over tactics and the value of being red or black in the game. His tail lazily curled up and down over the edge of the roof as he scratched at his nose with a single finger, enjoying the peace of the village and not having to train that morning, 'I am getting spoiled down here…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Baba! Can't catch me!"

It couldn't have happened more perfectly and the predators felt their hearts swell as the youngest crane swept around the partition and straight into the waiting paws of the lynx. He clamped the chick's beak shut and stood, the others rising with him.

Truly, in their minds this proved that Ge-Ming was right. The gods _were_ on their side.

"Longyu," Xiaolian called moving towards where her youngest had disappeared, her shadow falling long and dark across the paper screen from the window's light behind her, "Longyu, we can not play right now dearest. It's time to get dressed."

"Longyu-" the crane drew up short at the sight that met her, heart stuttering and stopping for a second, throat constricting painfully, and her sight becoming as a long tunnel with her chick as her only focus. The lynx tightened his hold and Xioalian felt as though the paw was crushing her chest right along with her child's.

"Empress," the badger whispered in greeting with a tiny nod, holding out a single piece of parchment. Shaking wingtips took the page and she swallowed hard as she read it over. Without a word, and with a strong voice she called for her husband.

"Xian," her voice never wavered, "Come here please."

_Do not alert the guards or this group will kill your children, even at the cost of their own life._

"Yes, my love?" the Emperor stepped around the paper divider and pulled up short, face clouding with worry and panic for only an instant before clearing into a serene neutral. That instant was enough, however, for the intruders to know he would do as they wished.

_The Emperor must see this note and do as I request._

Xiaolian handed her mate the note with a tremble in her wing, the only thing to give her nerves away. He scanned the page once, twice, then closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as he tipped his elegant neck back from it's usual S-curve, 'Ancestors help me.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'_Behind!_'

It was a screeching voice, old and gruff and unsettlingly familiar, and it startled Monkey so badly that he jerked awake and sat up suddenly enough to slip a few inches down the tile of the restaurant's roof. It had been spoken in his ear, he felt, and he hurriedly checked his surroundings, only to find no one.

'_Behind! Behind! Get away!'_

There was no mistaking that this voice was inside him, some part of his being that he had never been aware of. A sudden flash of Po and Viper speaking of hearing something within them and he understood, though with no little confusion, "Mr. Instinct?"

'_Jump!' _the voice screamed, rattling branches in tightly clenched paws and baring it's short fangs, '_Jump, jump, jump, now, now!'_

Monkey jumped, compelled by forces stronger than his own rational though, and was suddenly glad for it as a war hammer was brought down where he had been laying. He turned in midair to meet the strike of a wolverine, another close behind. Neither of them were holding back and Monkey grimaced as the predator's claws pricked his arms.

The restaurant patrons panicked, scattering and running into the streets. The fear would spread quickly through the tiny village. Ping grabbed for Zeng, trying to pull him inside and towards the cellar where they could barricade the door, but the younger goose had a job to do and shook Ping off. He took to wing, flying for the Jade Palace more quickly than he had after Tai Lung had broken free of his restraints in Chorh Gom Prison.

A third wolverine leapt over the wall as his brethren kept Monkey busy; his aim was clear as he bee lined for Ping. The simian desperately grabbed a chair and slammed it into one of his attackers, scrambling forward and placing himself between the gander and their three attackers as they circled closer, tighter.

His instincts were screaming, thrashing, but he had a job to do. He would protect Po's father with his life.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I see I was foolish," the Emperor's voice carried strongly as he brought his head back down and a feather to his wife's cheek. The lynx once again tightened his hold on Longyu, now barely conscious, and the crane held up his wings in surrender, "Stay in today, my love. You seem tired."

"I will…it will be good to have the children study as well today," she answered, eyes never leaving her child.

"Baba, what are you-"

"Emi," Xian Da Yu caught his child and held her close, keeping her quiet as he whispered in her ear, "Do not fear. Get your brothers and go with mother. Be silent and quick dear-heart."

"Yes Baba," Emi slipped from her father's wings, eyes darting between her parents and the creatures she had never met. With wide-eyed innocence she bowed lightly and smiled, the others returning her gesture with a bob of their heads and tooth filled grins.

_Send your family with the group and they will be escorted to my current location. You see, O Great Emperor, I wish for you to come to join me this evening for a moon viewing ceremony. Tonight's moon is to be especially bright according to the star-charts._

The boys came silently, obediently, and joined their mother. As soon as all of the chicks were accounted for the turned and squeezed back into the dark hole, Xiaolian elegantly following along behind them and holding tightly to Emi and En Lung's wings, Jin Tian walking behind his mother. The eldest chick stood tall and proud and his eyes did not once leave his mother and siblings.

Even as he watched his family being spirited away, Xian Da Yu felt pride flow through him at the bravery and poise of his heir.

_You will come to me, won't you? After all, I will have a wonderful venue set up and your family will be comfortably awaiting your arrival. Of course, you will need to be here before sundown or I will take it as an invitation to begin the entertainment without you._

Xian Da Yu narrowed his eyes on the fox who was easing the tile back into place with shaking paws, a glaring owl standing just over his shoulder. He leaned forward until he was nearly beak to muzzle with the creature as it continued the painfully slow task of sliding the stone silently back into its position, and took some small pleasure that the fox began to quiver so greatly that he almost dropped the tile.

It finally came to a rest with a tiny click and the Emperor stood, alone in the room, wings folded inside of his elaborate robe crushing the crude ransom note and shaking with his anger. To dare to take his family hostage…

_There will be a large, rather impatient, owl staying behind to make sure that you leave the room without alerting the guards. Really I think he just wants an excuse to have his dinner early, but really that is neither in the here or now for us, is it? You will be making your way to me without any hesitations._

As if in a trance the Emperor slid out of his ornate dressage and found a simpler robe, gathering his thoughts and planning hastily as he moved. A shout on the other side of the door had his heart in his throat and bile burning up right along side it. Had they already been discovered? What of his wife? His children?

'Gods, ancestors, protect them!' he prayed fervently as he rushed to the doors, composing himself the instant before he opened them.

"What's happening?" he slipped out, pulling the door tightly behind him as Li and Song turned to bow.

"Emperor," Song dropped to his knees to report as Li turned back towards the hall, ears forward and eyes and nose working overtime as he assessed the safety of the area, "The Dragon Warrior's father has been targeted. The servant, Zeng, just arrived and alerted everyone. Master Monkey is facing three attackers as we speak, and Master Dishi Wei Tsu is mobilizing his group and the gathered army to go down and protect the town."

"Where are the other Masters?" Xian Da Yu still stood before the door, forcing himself to remain calm and fold his wings into his thin sleeves, as was his normal habit.

"Meeting with the Grandmaster," Song bowed low, "Who do you wish to guard your family and where do we need to go, Emperor?"

"Leave them in the room, I don't wish to startle the children and my mate has been stressed enough lately as it is," he could not meet either of the wolves' questioning eyes, "Dai Li, have all of your siblings before this door and let no one enter."

"Yes, Emperor," Li bowed slowly, not understanding. Xian Da Yu always kept his family close, 'Where is he going now that he wouldn't take them? Why does he not stay with them?'

The Emperor moved forward through the rushing chaos the Jade Palace had been thrown into. Animals were forming into groups, readying themselves for anything, as no one knew what to expect. It was clear that the attack on the Dragon Warrior's father was not simply an attack to be taken at face value, and nerves were riding high and stretching thin from the emotion in the air.

Outside, Shifu caught sight of the Emperor serenely weaving through running guards, dressing soldiers, and frightened palace staff, "Emperor! You should be inside, my Lord."

"I wish to meditate, Grandmaster," the Emperor proceeded past the red panda with hardly a glance, "Dai Li will meet me at the Dragon Grotto, you do not need to concern yourself with my safety."

"But Emperor," Shifu began to protest but pulled back as the red-crowned crane paused and turned his head to look over his shoulder.

_Travel alone off of the Jade Palace grounds to the famous Dragon Grotto. I hear that it is quite beautiful and clears the mind. I will have a guide waiting to escort you safely to my humble camp._

"I go alone to pray for my people at the Dragon Grotto," Xian coldly decreed, knowing that his word would be taken as law, "Do not disturb me."

"Of course, Emperor," Shifu bowed low, concern flitting through his mind at the crane's odd behavior, 'Perhaps it is the stress? Each animal reacts differently to it…'

_I eagerly await our first meeting, O Emperor Xian Da Yu the Great.  
-Ge-Ming_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"But my father!" Po was actually raising his voice and it was starting to unsettle those around him as he pointed sharply at the doors, "I need to go down there!"

"Monkey is more than capable, and we will wait for Shifu's decision!" Tigress was giving it right back, going toe-to-toe with the angry bear, "We need to do what Shifu wants and-"

The doors slammed open just in time as Shifu hurried in, concern clouding his features, "Po. I've told you, I need you to stay here. Mantis has already gone down to assist. Viper, Crane, I want you to go to the Emperor's chambers…"

"I thought we were told by the Dai family that the Emperor wanted no one to enter?" Viper slid forward as she spoke, not understanding why Shifu would want to go against the Emperor's wishes.

"Something beyond the attack in the village is not right, and I would rather him be displeased with me than have something bad happen," Shifu began to pace, "Have you located all of the royal entourage?"

"Yes," Crane bowed, "They've been secured in the Main Hall along with the servants."

"Good," Shifu nodded, one paw stroking his whiskers, "Go to the Hall of Heroes and tell Dai Li that you must be let inside the room to protect the family. He will resist at first, but surely he is concerned as well. Be persistent."

"Yes, Master Shifu," Crane and Viper both bowed and hurried forward, knowing that if it came to forcing their way in, they were well matched against the wolves.

"Tigress, Po," Shifu turned his attention back onto the antsy bear, knowing that this was incredibly difficult for him, "You will come go to the Dragon Grotto. The Emperor has gone up by himself and told me no one was to bother him in his prayers. I want you to keep an eye on him."

"Uh…can't do Stealth Mode, remember?" Po pointed to himself, incredulously eyeing the red panda, "Can't I just go down and help Monkey and Mantis?"

"No," Shifu turned and exited, leaving the doors open in his wake, "We have much to do."

"Po, let's go," Tigress was already moving through the entry, "The longer we wait the worse things could be."

"Fine," Po caught her paw and tugged, lightly, "Promise my Dad's gonna' be okay?"

"Promise," Tigress replied solemnly, squeezing his paw tightly and meeting his eye. Po took a deep breath and nodded once. He knew that Monkey and Mantis would not lose and seeing his resolve, Tigress continued, "Let's go."

"But I'm awful at being sneaky!"

"We'll use this as training then," she started up the hill on four paws at a gentle lope, Po right behind her, "If you are successful then I'll talk Father into letting you skip meditation for a week."

"Deal!" the panda shot forward past her, skipping up the steps two and three at a time with a wide grin on his face. Tigress grinned to herself and lowered her head, pushing hard with her back legs to match his pace. Once Po was properly motivated, anyone would be hard pressed to keep up with him.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Xian Da Yu stood before the narrow trail of the Lazikou Pass, the snake that was accompanying him hissing as he paused, "Keep moving."

"As you wish," the Emperor moved forward, the cliffs' shadows falling across him. It was a short trek through the gorge and on the other side a camp spread out before him, hundreds of animals of all species in the most disorganized war camp he'd ever seen. As they passed back into the daylight, a hush fell over everything, and all eyes were on the red-crowned crane.

Back straight, and beak tipped up slightly, Xian Da Yu gracefully made his way forward, creatures scuttling away from him as he did not hesitate in his step. A platform had been erected roughly, boards with jagged edges stacked against planks and held together with shoddy carpentry.

An Indian civet, nervously pacing the stage, swept his eyes over the crane and grinned widely, bordering on manic in his excitement, "Ah, so, you've joined us?"

"I have done as requested," Xian let the crumpled sheet of parchment fall from his sleeves, "Where is my family?"

"Oh, they're being readied for our evening together, Emperor," Ge-Ming bowed mockingly, then hopped down to circle the bird, "You arrived so quickly, I thought perhaps it would take you longer. You see I suddenly was taken with this grand idea of meeting you on a stage, though, building a stage when feral is a difficult thing."

"Feral?" the Emperor calmly replied as he looked over the worn, dirtied, hurt, sick, crazed animals around them, some with eyes glazed over gazing far into an unknown distance, some shaking and twitching, jumping at sounds unheard, "Or drugged, Ge-Ming?"

"The drug, as you call it, is simply a tool that can be used to free the mind."

"And what use do truly feral creatures have for tools?" the Emperor stepped past the posturing civet, feeling the creature's ire rise at being so summarily dismissed, "I have heard tales of a ship and explosives used to invade my city, weapons and fire wielded to kill and destroy, creatures taking certain medicines to enhance their senses…or so they think."

"All a necessary means to an end," Ge-Ming growled, darting quickly before the crane again and then onto the stage to be above him, "I assure you that in order to reach my goal I will do anything."

"And your goal is to rule this newly feral world?" Xian again swept his gaze across the animals gathered in like-species groups, "This world before you now where there is suffering and anger and confusion?"

"There are no rulers in the wild," Ge-Ming spat out, then drew back, knowing that he had been bated, "But for now there is one. And with you having come to me of your own free will, all of China will see that even the Son of the Heavens has chosen the path set before Ge-Ming."

"I come to you for my family," the Emperor replied calmly, "I am the one who chose my own path, and it was not yours Ge-Ming."

"But the victors are the ones who record history," the civet spoke with a snarl, "And I will not lose this chance."

"For everyone to return to the world of before, to a thoughtless time where we knew no love or joy, did not understand hope or compassion," Xian easily filled in what the civet was thinking, but with his own twist on the ideal the cat-like creature was thinking of, "No medicine to cure the sick or injured, no religion to comfort, no one to protect and right wrongs and-"

"Enough!" Ge-Ming motioned four large badgers forward to bind the crane's wings and feet, "You cannot see with the same eyes I do. You do not see the way the world should be, the way it was meant to be. I do! I will lead us all to the truth!"

It was clear to Xian in an instant that little thought to the future Ge-Ming wanted to create had been given, 'And so, a creature that I thought a great war-lord, or revolutionary leader, turns out to be a clever being with no forethought and an unfortunate drive to achieve something that even he does not understand fully.'

As the badgers finished binding him and lifted him onto the platform, Ge-Ming leaned in close, the scent of a recent kill on his breath, "I will show you the power that lies in being Feral."

A ripple of excitement ran through all who were gathered and the civet moved towards a box. The Emperor recognized it instantly.

"You have the Yexing Beads."

"How very refined and observant you are," Ge-Ming pushed the latch with a claw and lifted the lid, "Let's see how long we can stay that way, shall we?"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It was as stealthy as the panda was ever going to get while thinking about it, Tigress finally decided as she watched him creep inch by inch forward towards the ledge. They'd managed to get up above the cave fairly easily, with only a few minor slips and scrapes as Po tried to concentrate on being silent and hidden by not focusing on it. All things considered, especially with his father in danger, he was doing very well.

"Tigress," Po leaned further and further out over the edge to look down into the Dragon Grotto, until she was nearly afraid he'd tip over off the edge, "The Emperor isn't here."

"What?" Tigress leaned over as well, claws digging into the rock to anchor her as she gave up any pretense that they were trying to be covert. Paw prints that she didn't recognize scuffed and scratched the moss-covered stones below, "Where is he?"

"Po!" Crane flew over them, swooping low as he caught sight of their figures leaning oddly over the cliff's side, "Po! Your father is fine! Monkey and Mantis were able to drive off the intruders. He's up at the Jade Palace now."

"It was a distraction," Tigress growled to herself, tail lashing as she and Po both stood, "Crane! Tell Shifu it was a distraction! The Emperor is missing!"

"We already know," he landed beside her, kicking up dust with his wings, "The family wasn't in the chambers. The Dai wolves are out for blood and Viper is trying to find how they disappeared from the Jade Palace."

"Tell Shifu we're going on ahead," Po spoke up, surprising them both at the determination in his voice, "Tigress can definitely track whoever took the Emperor, and I know you guys will find how they went poof. We'll meet you there."

Crane and Tigress shared a confused look before Crane shrugged, and took to wing, ready to deliver Po's message. The Dragon Warrior was stepping forward and far be it from him to keep Po from progressing. Tigress took a deep breath and leapt, landing lightly on four paws and letting the world slip away as she sampled the air and teased two scents from the mist-laden air. Po landed much more heavily beside her a moment later.

"Got it?" he questioned, leaning over her anxiously.

"Got it," she met his eyes and darted forward, tracking her quarry easily with a very strong scent in the air and paw prints on the ground before her. She didn't need to worry about anything but following. Po was there with her and would take care of any surprises that came their way.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Xian!" the female crane was brought forward by Jian, her wings bound tightly as their chicks scrambled to stay by their mother's side, already effected greatly by the Beads, "Xian, thank the gods you are alright. The Beads…"

"Peace, heart of my heart," the Emperor sat, composed and still in the middle of the raging storm of animals around them, "All will be well."

"Such faith!" Ge-Ming spit out, "Look out and see how your high minded ideals hold out. The beads take them to somewhere you are resisting."

"And I will continue to resist," Xian replied evenly, eyes closed and bill lifted high, "I have nothing to fear from you."

"You have everything to fear from me," the civet was becoming frustrated that the red-crowned crane would not bend to his will, and Jian could see the mounting tension about to cause an explosive reaction from his once-friend, "I hold your mate and your children. I threaten your reign and your people. Still this does not move your stone heart?"

"My heart is as pliable as any, and I am moved by great concern," Xian Da Yu cut his gaze sharply across Ge-Ming's figure, a fire burning brightly in their depths, "But a mountain no more bows to a storm than I will ever bow to you."

"If the mountain won't bend, then it will be broken down, one piece at a time," Ge-Ming let loose his claws and stepped towards the chicks, Jin Tian fighting for clarity of thought, standing tall, and meeting the civet as he stepped forward.

Jian watched in amazement as the Emperor's eyes and heart stayed clear and true, trusting that all would be well. A breath later and the civet was bringing his claws down on the eldest of the royal brood. It seemed that everyone slowed, watched, waited…

…and wasn't at all disappointed as the Dragon Warrior came hurtling down the steep hillside, Master Tigress hot on his heels.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.


End file.
